Glee's Finest
by ladyofEomer
Summary: Savannah Mason loves performing but she fears the slushies that come with it. She also hates Noah Puckerman who won't leave her alone. How will she deal with the stress of High school? Find out! in this Puck/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the characters or even part of the story line. All I own are my o/c's. As much as I would like to say I owned it… it simply isn't true. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 1

"Hey S. M. want to come over my house later?" Danica asked wiping her head off with a towel. We had just finished practice and for some reason I was even more tired than usual. I sat panting working hard to get my breathing right.

"Uh sure what time?" I asked squinting in the sunlight. Danica grabbed her bag and started heading for the lockers.

"Oh about 4. I have some stuff I wanted to go over with you and the girls." She said waving to me.

"Ok I'll be there!" I called out half-heartedly waving my hand. I always stayed a little later than the other girls. My excuse was that I liked to get in extra practice. When in reality, it was so I could see Jesse. I stood after a couple of minutes "cooling myself down" the footballers poured out onto the field in their usual loud obnoxious way. I looked every now and then waiting for Jesse to come. But unfortunately he wasn't with them. I sighed. Some days he had to skip practice for the theater he was in. a real man isn't afraid of admitting and showing how he feels. That is one of the reasons I liked Jesse. Manly but sensitive, certainly my type of guy. I picked up my bag and started for the locker rooms. No Jesse, no need to stay. I passed a group of the players who were laughing at some crude joke of theirs and rolled my eyes. Losers.

"Hey there goes chickzilla again!" Carson Fuller called clearly trying to get me riled up. Thankfully I was as calm as I was. I rolled my eyes again. They had a habit of making me do that a lot.

"Yo Fuller! My grandma's a better Linebacker than you!" I called back not really weighing my pros and cons. I had a bad habit of being too confident and not completely conscious of what could happen when I am not too careful. This is high school after all.

"Girl! You better watch it or you will wish you had!" Carson yelled back no humor in his voice now. I scoffed him glancing at him like he was crazy.

"What are you gonna do? Sit on me? Ha!" I called unprepared for the reaction that caused.

"That's it! Boys get her!" Carson yelled and before I knew what was up two of the running backs seized my arms and were dragging me back to the group of losers. One thing I learned before and should have brought it to my memory right now was that Carson was the troublemaker. As in beating people up, and messing with geeks. He was heartless. Even though Puck did the same, he was still a step up from Fuller.

"Let go of me!" I screamed kicking and trying to pull away. I did not want to know what they were thinking of doing with me now that they had me. Where was Coach Tanaka? He would have stopped them. My pleading thoughts were cut short when I was shoved in the middle of the formed circle of football players. They would do whatever Carson wanted. There were only four players that the others would listen to. Finn, Puck, Carson and Jesse. Unfortunately Carson was the one who used them to his advantage of meanness. I looked around for an escape. There was none of course.

"Those are pretty tough words coming from a chick was probably hasn't even been with a man. Let's see what she has to say after the boys have their way with her." Carson sneered at me and I glared back.

"Eat it Fuller!" I yelled as the boys started to descend on me with whistles and cheers. I tensed ready to fight my way out when a voice broke through the crowd. It was sweet and smooth and I memorized its sounds from my freshman year. Jesse. I watched in aw as he pushed his way through the group separating them from me, he was flanked by none other than Finn and Puck. They must have spent some extra time in the locker room.

"Come on guys, leave the poor girl alone. Back off." Jesse spoke and they all stepped back sulking. Instead of glaring or punching Carson like I would usually have done I couldn't help but ogle Jesse. He was beautiful and he saved me. I smiled to myself and took a step backwards tripping over one of the feet of the football players. I was on the ground before I knew it and by the sound of all the laughing it was on purpose. I felt my face turn red immediately. How embarrassing.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked kneeling beside me and grabbing my hands. I couldn't force myself to look at him. I was far too embarrassed.

"I'll be fine." I replied as he pulled me back to my feet. Finn and Puck were busy getting the others for practice.

"Good. Listen I'm sorry for that. They are just of hormone driven teenagers is all." Jesse spoke and I couldn't help but notice the feel of his hands with mine. I had always wanted to be so close. But for an entire different reason than now.

"Don't worry about it. I am used to it by now. But thank you Jesse." I said looking into his face now. His brown eyes sparkled with curiosity and surprise as he looked at me. I couldn't help but be surprised and thrilled that he still held my hands.

"Are we in class together? Math and Science right?" Jesse asked putting the pieces together. I smiled wider.

"Yes we are. I am surprised you remember." I replied feeling his eyes probe my face like he had just seen me for the first time. I swear if it is possible to fall in love all over again I just did.

"Jesse! Come on we have to practice." Puckerman. He ruined to moment. Why does he have to do that? I sighed as Jesse let go of my hands and stepped back looking at his friend again.

"Oh yea. Coming Puck." Jesse replied looking at me. I watched Puck jog away smirking as he did so before winking at me. Yuck. How come the only one to ever notice me in this school was that gross lady's man?

"I am sorry again. And I will see you around Savannah." Jesse smiled at me before picking up his helmet and running towards the others. I was on cloud nine. He remembered me!

"He knew your name!" Danica gushed putting her hand over her heart.

"He held your hand!" Michaela sighed.

"I can't believe Puck ruined to moment. What a jerk." Kate said clearly mad for me. She was good like that.

"I know. It was the greatest moment at McKinley, ever!" I spoke clearly still a little high from my encounter with Jesse. I fell backwards onto Danica's pink spotted comforter. This was my life. Go to school ogle Jesse, glare at Puck, soccer, go home do chores, and hang with my friends. Yep what a life huh?

"So Danica what did you want to talk about?" Michaela asked after we all sat silent for a minute or two. Danica turned from her poster of David Beckham and looked at us with a huge smile on her face. I was a little suspicious. What could make her so happy?

"Guess what!" She screamed like a toddler. I squinted my eyes and shook my head. We had no idea.

"Ok you obviously don't know so I will tell you. Puck has decided to give me a second chance! And we are going out Friday night! I am so excited!" Danica gushed apparently still not over her stupid jock phase. I rolled my eyes.

"That's cool Danica." Michaela said looking confused.

"Yea good for you." Kate added not really interested in any other guy news other than that of her boyfriend who was completely devoted to her Joshua White.

"Hold on a minute." I said sitting up. "He is giving YOU a second chance after he was cheating on you with Jessica Miles? He is giving you a second chance? What a jerk! Come on Dan you can do so much better than Noah Puckerman. Puck is just a player. Give him up." I was getting slightly angry. I had warned her before. She never wanted to listen to me though.

"Come on S. M. He promised me he would stay true. And I believe him." Danica smiled at her reflection in the mirror. I shook my head and sighed. She just wasn't going to listen to facts. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of that loser Puck. Gross.

"Well don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. I am sorry Dan but it's the truth. He doesn't have feelings. None of the jock's do." I leaned against the bedpost and looked around Danica's room. She was a fence walker for sure. Soccer and girly stuff. Athlete and girly-girl. Honestly sometimes I wished she would make up her mind and be one or the other. Posters and photos hung all over her walls and classic white furniture finished her room off perfectly.

"All but Jesse and Finn at least." Michaela reminded me. I nodded agreeing but shot a glance at Danica. She looked mad. I could tell by how the tips of her ears always went red. Why was Puck so important to her? Whatever.

"Sure. Finn is a good guy. But I am not sure what you would call Jesse. He is like singer/dancer/athlete. A hybrid I guess is a good way to describe him." I replied shrugging once. They had their moments. But still they were just guys. Well Jesse came almost to perfection. He was pretty close.

"Like y-" I glared at Kate giving her a warning not to say a word. She alone knew I was a singer. Every other Saturday I would put on shows for the people in the local nursing home. My ultimate goal was to leave this Podunk town and move to New York where I would work on Broadway. I got a decent amount of practice. I couldn't let the kids at school know who I really was. They would give me a slushy facial every morning. All actors/performers did. Well everyone but Jesse, Puck and Finn. They didn't get it because they did football too. To everyone I was just Sports chick. And that was the way it had to be for now. It didn't help that I was an incredibly nervous person. Plus I didn't really know how to handle myself. As in I didn't know how to coach or train myself. I took dance lessons but not singing. Kate I trusted more than anyone, and she wouldn't forgive me if I didn't tell her. She was completely supportive like my mother. Who both went to every show I did. It was my secret. At least for now.

"Anyway. This Saturday is the semi-finals. We have to beat the Lightning. We lost to them last year. Everyone knows Savannah and I are the best so we need to take amazing care of ourselves so we don't get hurt. Agreed everyone?" Danica stood like she was coach Hagan. I couldn't believe what she just said. One thing with Danica. She let herself talk without checking what she says. But most of the time she is nice. Usually.

"Dan. How rude. We are all equally good. No one is better than the rest. And we ALL need to make sure we don't get hurt." I said indignant. Dan rolled her eyes. Kate and Michaela sat up and watched Danica waiting for what she had to say next.

"Fine. Sorry guys. We all need to watch it. So today is Thursday. We have one day to condition. We so got this. Championship here we come!" Danica cheered brightening us all up. I smiled lightly and nodded. We were so going to win.

"Savannah! Time for dinner lets go!" my mother's voice called up the stairs. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock beside my bed. 7:20. Wow I must have been tired. I sat up and stretched yawning. My workouts were usually long. It was a lot of fun but painful at the same time.

"Coming mom!" I yelled taking out my headphones and putting my blue iPod Nano down on my bed before walking out the door. Our house was a pretty big size. I mean it fit all five of us comfortably with our own rooms so it had to be good. My brothers Ben and Kyle lived down the hall from me. You could tell by all the toys spread from one end to the other. Mom and dad's room was downstairs. I sat down groggily at the table and looked at my family. Dad worked as a mechanic at "Pat's" and my mother was a waitress. We all pitched in to make things work and it certainly paid off. Ben went to middle school and Kyle in second grade. They didn't exactly like it but hey, wait til they get to high school. Those are known as hell years. Well to me at least.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" Dad asked after we said our prayer. Ben perked up immediately as well as Kyle.

"It was awesome! I love football practice. It's the best part of my day." Ben went on to telling us how his day progressed followed by Kyle.

"How about you dear? How was school?" Mom asked as dad went over play ideas with Benjamin. I shrugged and poked some potatoes with my fork.

"As well as high school can be expected. By the way. There is a parent teacher conference Monday night. Oh yeah and we have the semi-finals Saturday." I said feeling my parent's eyes on me.

"So have you met anyone special yet? I know high school every one has a crush. So what about you?" My mom asked giving me a questioning glance. I couldn't help my mouth falling open. This was crazy.

"Uh, why do you want to know? If I do anyway, it doesn't matter." I tried to cover up my shock and embarrassment. My mother sighed.

"Ok have it your way. How is the singing coming along I heard you upstairs earlier. It was a beautiful song you chose. Are you going to sing it at the Home on Sunday?" My dad asked taking the last bite of steak from his plate.

"I was thinking about it. What do you guys think of the song by Ke$ha "Your Love is My Drug" do you think the patrons there will like that? Wait, I doubt people in a nursing home would agree to a song about drugs. Ugh! I need ideas. I am running out of songs I know." I said placing my head in my hand. I enjoyed singing to the elderly every other week, but there is only so much I can do. I mean I am singing by myself. Even if I only had one more person it would make a world of difference. But for now, I would have to deal with it. My parents shot each other a look.

"I don't think pop stars songs are exactly appropriate for the elderly dear. Perhaps something like Broadway tunes. You know some of those don't you?" My mother offered as the boys ran off to go play with something leaving us to clear off the table.

"I know them but mom. Just about all of the show tunes are more than one person. I guess this week I could do some of the music from "Cats" and "Les Miserables". Although, Carrie Underwood has some good ones, Oh never mind I did her last month. This is crazy!" I groaned angrily. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be when I signed on.

"Well what if you joined the singing clubs in school. I am sure they have one of those. Maybe if you make friends there they can come with you." Dad offered trying to be helpful. Little did he know that if I did do that it would ruin my non-existent life?

"Ah no way dad! That would totally not work! I prefer to stay unnoticed. And if I were to join the music club I would get slushies in the face every day. Not to mention the humiliating attention of Puck and the other jocks. What would I tell the girls? No way. I can't do that." I said shaking my head as vigorously as I was scrubbing the plate in my hand. Both of my parents sighed. They had wanted me to take my singing abilities to the next level. And even try to do something with them to get out of this place. That wasn't a bad idea it's just the consequences that scared me out of it. When dinner was cleaned up I marched upstairs to do my homework. Thanks to Kate helping me out three times a week I never had much to do so I could spend more time practicing my music. I sat down at the piano in my room after finishing my math and science. It was always those two I had left. I ran my hand gently over the keys. Piano was one thing that I had always loved doing. And I didn't have to hide it. That was the best part. Danica, Michaela and Kate all said I was gifted. I guess I was just an artistic person. Well as far as performing arts goes. I looked at the sheet music in front of me. Perfect! I had forgotten I had been practicing Michael Buble. That would be perfect for the nursing home! Why hadn't I thought of it before? So for the rest of my night (until 10:30 when my bedtime was) I practiced singing and playing his music. My eyes began opening and closing slowly and I knew I was getting tired. My playing started showing it too. I silently slid off of my seat and pulled on my pajama pants and tank top crawling into bed dreading the next day's school but not being able to prevent it from coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The next morning I sleepily shut off my alarm clock that red 7:00. School started at 8:00 so I had an about 45-50 minutes before I had to leave. I sat up a stretched lightly. I wasn't that tired seeing I took a nap the day before. I stood up and grabbed some clothes before I took a shower. The cold water felt good as it ran over my body. It was my wake up tool especially since I hated coffee. I closed my eyes and the dream I had the night before flashed through my memory. I closed my eyes and I was on a stage with the audience before me. I took a deep breath and started to sing. I nailed the song and the crowd was going wild. It felt amazing to hear them clapping for me. I took my bows and left the stage.

"Awesome job Savannah you nailed it as usual. Refreshments are over there. Take five." My manager who happened to be my Uncle Chris spoke proudly. I smiled brightly and thanked him walking to grab something to drink. I spoke to all the people who passed me and gave me their greetings. I was a star. Just doing what I do with my family by my side. And just liked that there they were. My mother, father and brothers. I smiled and hugged them as they congratulated me on my performance. We sat laughing and talking for another couple of minutes enjoying our time together. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a red, black and white mini dress that reminded me of what Alice wore when she went to go see the Queen Of Hearts in the movie by Tim Burton. My hair was done in layers and I had light makeup on. I never could stand a ton of it.

"We are so proud of you honey. We always knew you would fulfill your dream. Can you imagine Thomas? Our daughter, grown, being a super star, and married with a child. We are so blessed." My mother smiled warmly at me. Married with a child? My mind immediately flashed to Jesse. My dream-come true! He I could imagine as my husband.

"Savannah your husband is here with your daughter." The stagehand Edgar Dilar said walking passed preparing things for the next half of the show. A smile formed on my face and turned to face my family. Out from the doorway came my husband but something wasn't right. I stared confused at the sight of a guy carrying a baby in a pink blanket. He was taller than Jesse was, and buffer too. They both approached me and I felt a small feeling within me saying "family" and I knew this was the right guy. I took a couple of steps not being able to avoid a smile on my face. We were only feet apart when suddenly to my horror the man holding our child looked up and Puck's familiar "I rule" look was on his older but still sexy face.

"Sup wifey." He said to me with a smile of triumph. I couldn't control the scream of terror I let out and just like that I woke up. My eyes opened and I shuddered shutting off the shower. What a nightmare. I took my time putting my clothes on. I decided on a pink shirt with cap sleeves and a black and white plaid skirt with a black belt topping it off with a pair of black flats. It wasn't exactly my classic look of shorts and jerseys but today I had pictures for soccer and for this one we had to dress nicely. I figured I would get some attention from guys but nothing that bad. It was mainly Puck I was worried about. Puck was usually the only one I had to deal with. He was the only guy who ever really talked to or messed with me. At first I was flattered. Hey what freshman isn't? But towards the end of my first year it just got annoying when I found out how much of a player he was. I looked at the finished product of me in the mirror after I had finished my hair and makeup. Usually I just pulled my hair into a ponytail and maybe I would put on some lip-gloss but that was it. Now however I wore eyeliner and shadow along with my regular. My hair was now curly thanks to some product I had. All in all I didn't look half bad. I hated it when I had to dress nicer. It was too easy for people to see who I was. I only dressed in the sporty stuff all the time as a cover. You know like Bruce Wayne does when he is Batman. I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs to get some breakfast. My mother was already up pouring some milk on Ben's cereal as he sat down with sleep still in his eyes. I smiled at him and rubbed his head gently.

"Hey Benny. You don't look so good little bro." I laughed pulling a granola bar out of a box.

"Yeah well I don't exactly feel so good either. I want to sleep some more." He said leaning on his elbow not really paying attention to his food.

"That is what you get for staying up when I tell you to go to bed. You are only getting what you paid for son." My mother shook her head and started to take care of Kyle who was still in his pajamas rubbing his eyes.

"You look nice today sweetie. You have pictures today right?" My mother said as she helped Kyle onto the stool to our counter. I half smiled taking another sip from my orange juice.

"Unfortunately yes I do. I promised Ms. Pillsbury that I would help set up and I have no time to change. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose. Now I have to go to school like this." I put the glass into the sink angrily.

"Honey you know it isn't a crime to be you. All you have to do is be yourself. And if people can't understand that, well that sucks for them doesn't it?" Mom had a way of making people rethink every decision they make and sometimes it worked. But not in this case.

"Well maybe. I can be me everywhere but school." I looked at the clock and was glad for an excuse to leave the conversation. "Oh I gotta go. I'll see you today after pictures mom!" I said waving as I picked up my bag and ran out the door. I sighed as I looked at my ride. A 2004 Kawasaki motorcycle sat waiting for me. My mom constantly asked. "Why can't you have a normal car?" But I wasn't exactly one for normal things. I pulled on my black helmet and sat down on my pink and black bike. I smiled when I realized my clothes matched my motorcycle perfectly. Sometimes I was just too good. I tucked my skirt under the back on my legs so it wouldn't fly up over my head. That would not be good. I secured my backpack on the back and I started the engine. The purr it put out was so calming but like adrenaline at the same time. It was fantastic. I pushed the gas and took off. School wasn't that far away. Only about eight minutes for a regular car and five for my bike. Oh yea I loved it. I never got over the rush I felt on my motorcycle. The wind blowing all around me, adding the element of danger that was always there. It was like heaven on earth. Only too soon however I was brought back down by the familiar sound of school blabber. I sighed and parked my bike on the assigned area for them. There were only about five kids in school including me who drove them. And all of them were seniors. That gave me a little boost on the popularity scene. I didn't care about it but apparently others did. If they want to spend their time worrying about how good they appear that is their problem not mine. I knew what I had to do and not a lot of people tried to bother me. I pulled my helmet off and shook my head fixing my hair. I didn't need the pictures to be terrible. Not again any way. I dismounted and grabbed my messenger bag. I shook my skirt trying to get the wrinkles out of it. Ok so I couldn't help but make it look like we do when we dance the Samba in dance class. I didn't see anyone around. Most of them were busy doing other things. But unfortunately one person or actually three people saw me.

"Oh mamma she cleans up nice. Can I have some fries with that shake?" Puck taunted as he Finn and of course Jesse walked by. Finn laughed slightly.

"Shut it Puck, she always looks good. Hey Savannah. How've you been?" Finn was nice even though he was a jock. He could be an airhead sometimes but he was cool. I laughed sarcastically at Puck.

"Not unless your willing to pay the price Noah." I sneered. He laughed of course.

"Oh baby you don't even know!" Puck raised his eyebrow seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"I am fine Finn. How are you?" I completely ignored Puck's words. Finn shrugged.

"Fine I guess. Just hoping I don't get another slushy today. See ya later Savannah." Finn said following Puck through the door. Jesse watched me scowl at Puck and shake my head. I had forgotten he was there.

"You know, he teases you more than he teases Santana." Jesse spoke making me jump and turn around. He wore dark jeans with a black shirt and grey vest. And boy did it look good on him.

"Oh what an honor, I don't want." I replied still annoyed. The day had barely started and Puck was already getting on me. Just what I knew what was going to happen? Jesse laughed his deep sexy laugh and reached for the door. I was losing him so I had to think of something to keep him there.

"So how is theater going?" I asked casually moving my bag to the other shoulder. He stopped and smiled slightly.

"Its going good. We are going to have auditions for our play of Beauty and The Beast." I raised my eyebrows causing him to laugh. "I know, it's a little childish but I think people will like it." Jesse continued.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way. I think its cool. I always imagined myself as Belle when I was young." I stopped and felt embarrassed immediately. Why did I just say that?

"Really? That's interesting. Hey maybe you can come down and audition. We would love to have new faces. Especially a pretty one like yours." Jesse winked and walked through the door leaving me speechless. He just said I was pretty. Forget Puck, this day was now going great!

"Wow, look at her." I heard the mumbles of guys as I passed. Great, stared at by dweebs just what I wanted. Oh well. Part of being a star was ignoring the crowd. I can do that. Opening my locker I sighed looking at the picture of my grandparents. I loved them so much. I didn't respect any other person in the world more than them. They were just so in love. I hoped that one day I would be that way. They have been together for almost 60 years and act as if they are still newlyweds. I wanted to have that sometime. And I wouldn't stop until I found him. He was out there somewhere. I just had to look hard enough. "Sup MILF?" Puck asked leaning beside me bracing himself with his arm. I sighed again before grabbing my book and shutting my locker. Well until I do find him, I will have to deal with people like Puck.

"Um, not much what about you?" I asked brushing some hair behind my ear. He seemed surprised that I was being actually agreeable. It was his fault I treated him like I usually do. But then again every once in a while I said something nice. Well until he says something stupid.

"Just about to ditch Math. It sucks." Puck said leaning in a little closer. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Puck, you can be smarter than that. Just because you don't get something doesn't mean that you ditch it. All you have to do is study harder. It'll come to you. Just try." I offered watching as other students passed giving questioning looks. Puck was reasonable when he wanted to be. The problem was he never wanted to be. Apparently being the shushy throwing jock was way better than actually being able to go somewhere when he graduated.

"Is that a date?" Puck chuckled raising an eyebrow. There he goes again.

"Eeww no. See ya Puck." I shook my head walking away. It wasn't like I didn't try being nice to him I did. It was just… he was too stubborn, and far too obsessed to listen. Oh well, I can't help him.

"I'll talk you later Puck." I said sarcastically waving half-heartedly.

"I shifted my science books to my other arm. Seriously, they couldn't make less troublesome sized books? I was close to class when I saw him coming. Jesse was laughing with a friend of his who I didn't recognize. Maybe he was from the drama club too. One thing I should remember. Don't stop to stare at a guy when you are in a high traffic area. You are bound to be pushed, pick pocketed, shoved, and whatever else the crazy students decide to do. He was practically right next to me when I got my bearings and began to move again. I can't keep getting dazed whenever he enters the room.

"Just calmly walk to your seat. It isn't like you haven't done it for two years now." I told myself walking with the crowd. But unfortunately with my luck I tripped. Not only did I trip but My papers and books flew all over the place. I looked up when I heard a laugh and yet again Fuller sat holding his stomach and pointing at me laughing. Why did this guy hate me so much? And why does he keep tripping me? I looked down too embarrassed to do anything but work to get my stuff picked up.

"Here." I heard Jesse say handing me my notebook. I winced slightly knowing very well he saw all of that.

"Thank you Jesse." I said not meeting his gaze. This is the second time this has happened in two days. I am NOT going to get used to this. All of a sudden I heard Jesse laugh. I looked up with surprise.

"We keep meeting like this don't we? Perhaps we should try a different way." He winked at me again pulling me up.

"Yea, that might be nice." I said pulling some of my hair forward so he couldn't see my face.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked bowing gentlemanly and then holding out his arm. Wow I must be unconscious. This can't be real.

"Thank you kind sir." I said playing my part as well. So while I couldn't believe I was actually walking to class holding onto Jesse's arm he gently asked how I was doing.

"I am doing extraordinarily well." I lied. Well it wasn't really a lie. I was with Jesse, which made it extraordinary. He chuckled again.

"There is no need to be strangers. I think we should know each other fairly well by now." Jesse said stopping at my lab table. I reluctantly let go of his arm and sat down. I had a lab partner Hayley Johnson. She showed up a little later than everyone else however.

"Thank you again Jesse. You shouldn't have to keep picking me off the floor." I smiled despite the embarrassment.

"Not a problem. As long as I keep getting to talk to you." He answered shrugging out of his backpack. Did he really just say that? I was shocked.

"Do you mind if I sit here today?" He asked motioning to the seat next to me. No guy ever sat next to me. All I was known as was "soccer chick." Not only was a guy going to. Jesse was. This day is looking up!

"S…sure." I said moving over slightly so he could put his books down. He sat leaning against the table watching me. I couldn't look at him.

"You know, I am wondering why you and I don't hang out more. You seem… different." He mused drumming his beautiful thumb against his head.

"Really? What does 'different' entail?" I finally was able to look at him as I spoke. He took a breath before answering.

"It just seems like there is a side of you no one knows of. Like what I am seeing here is just part of you. It is rather intriguing." Jesse whispered getting closer to me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything.

"Attention class!" the teacher called out and I groaned turning to listen to the lesson.

For the entire class I knew Jesse was watching me. I couldn't decide to write him a note or just leave him be. I couldn't muster enough courage to do anything but listen to the teacher ramble on about some science something I couldn't understand thanks to the guy sitting next to me.

As the bell rang I went to grab my bag when I felt Jesse touch my hand. I sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Savannah I was thinking maybe you would like to go ou-" He couldn't finish what he was going to say before Danica who sat to my left interrupted. I swore I was going to strangle her.

"Savannah we need to get to the picture room. Remember we said we were going to help?" I ground my teeth releasing the anger.

"Yea I will be there in a minute. What were you saying Jesse?" I turned to his seat but he wasn't there. I looked to the door and caught the last glimpse of him leaving. Perfect. He was going to ask me out and Danica ruined it. WHY!

"Come on S.M!" Danica poked my shoulder. I sighed.

"Fine, I am coming." I said grabbing my books and walking with her out. I couldn't think of anything else other than Jesse's words.

"_Savannah I was thinking, maybe you would like to go…" _I was still dazed by it. Maybe next time he will be able o finish.

We got to the picture room where Miss Pillsbury was already ordering people about.

"We are here." Danica said smiling. Yea. Whoopie.

"Oh great girls! This is going to boost the hype for your soccer game Saturday. I know this is going to get the whole school into the spirit." Miss Pillsbury spoke with the normal enthusiasm she always had. So for the next 45 minutes we helped set up for pictures finishing just in time for rest of the girls from out team to gather around. That cheered me up a bit. I lost the thought of Jesse busy laughing with my girls. So we got the pictures done all for the "enhancement of support for the soccer team." Hey, whatever helps?

"Now go on girls! Don't go running late for practice! We need you as prepared as possible." Miss Pillsbury said looking at the clock as we were cleaning up.

"But.." I was about to say it was a lot of work to clean up.

"No 'buts' go on! I'll be fine. This is what I do." Miss Pillsbury waved to us and Danica Mickey (my nickname for Michaela) Kate and I left running for the locker room. As we ran we passed the music room and I stopped when I heard a voice singing a familiar song.

"Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good!

Sweet Caroline…"

I looked through the window to see Puck standing in front of a bunch of kids who say swaying from side to side and singing back up. Puck sung? I knew he was in glee but he could sing? I was surprised and sat watching him for the rest of his song. Wow. He actually sounded good. Surprising enough. Everyone clapped and cheered after he finished. I didn't think and when he sat down he looked towards the door and saw me and an evil grin formed immediately on his face. I gasped and ducked down.

"How stupid are you?" I asked myself before running off to the girl's locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ah soccer practice, running drills left and right. It was all in all, brutal. You'd think I would be used to it by now. I'm not! I sat panting bent over holding my knees. Coach Hagan wasn't taking it any easier on us for the semi finals Saturday. That is why she is such a good coach. She never lets us slack. Always making us be on our toes every minute. I really needed a breather.

"Come on Sav. You gotta get to work. We are almost done." Michaela ran up patting my back. I waved slightly breathing just as hard as when I stopped 2 minutes ago.

"I…know. I'm…just…winded." I sputtered out standing straight with difficulty. Michaela smiled and ran on to join the others who were about to practice kicking goals. I grabbed a cup of water pouring it on my head and then another to drink. It went down easily and I braced myself for the next go round.

"So Savannah you have that competition tomorrow, right?" Kate whispered from behind me making me jump. She laughed at my freaked out expression.

"Oh jeez Kate! Don't do that!" I cried grabbing my heart.

"Well it is tomorrow night right?" Kate spoke quietly again. I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Yea it is. Your coming, right? I mean it is a school competition anyway." I was more of commanding rather than asking. She gave me a look that said I was crazy.

"Of course I am coming! I wouldn't miss it. I just need to know what time I have to be at your house." Kate said leaning against the back of the bench.

"Sweet! It will be so much better when you are there. Be at my place by 7. My parents will drive you there. Come on we better get going before Coach Hagan makes us run laps again." We both groaned but stood and jogged over to the rest of our troop.

After practice the girls and I headed for the showers. I didn't need to hang around. Puck was bound to mention something about me watching him sing. I didn't want to deal with him. Changing into my clothes I looked around the room. No one was left. Ok so I liked hot showers and long ones. So what?

"I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair.

I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair.

I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair

And send him on his way!

Get the picture?"

I sang loudly to one of my favorite movies. South Pacific was a classic. Very sad, but still awesome. That was my shower song. I usually did that when no one was around. I breathed in as I dried my hair with my towel. Tomorrow night was the singing competition for McKinley and Brantley (Ok so I don't know the name of the school Vocal Adrenaline is part of) high schools. There I would go and prove my talent without showing who I am. There will be people from both schools watching and I don't want to take the chance of being found out. That is why I came up with the idea of having the nickname "Savvy" it is almost like my name. My mom and dad helped me go through with all the paperwork and finalities I just had to choose the music, costume, and setting. This is going to be huge! Talent scouts were going to be there to search out new talent. I just hoped I would win. I had no clue who my competition was all I knew was I needed to do my best. Yawning I picked up my stuff and headed home.

"Now honey, you have fun up there and do your best. We will be watching from the audience. We love you!" My mom and dad gave me a big hug before rushing my brothers out of the dressing room. I turned to Kate who was wearing a deep purple blouse with a pair of skinny jeans and black flats jumped up and down in excitement.

"I so cannot believe we are here! You are gonna be amazing! I am sooo excited!" She practically screamed. I laughed and started freaking out with her.

"I know! This is like the beginning of my career! Thank God for watching out for me." I said a silent thanks and Kate gave her "good luck" before going out with a wave. I changed into my dress, which happened to be black with red accents. Finished with all of my accessories I actually pulled it off. This is my dream. As I warmed up I could hear the host calling out the first contestant. A knock on my door followed by one of the stage directors asking for me to follow her made everything suddenly seem so real to me. How was I going to handle it? Was I going to faint right on stage from fright? My hands began to shake at what could happen. Who knew?

"You are part of the girls group so you will be on third. We have all of your songs ready for when you get on the stage. Are you sure you don't want anyone to know your name? It would certainly help the talent scouts." The director lady asked adjusting the head set over her ears.

"I am positive. Just use the stage name I gave you." I said pulling out my sunglasses. Every time I would be around people (other than the ones who were sworn to secrecy) I wore my glasses. Students from McKinley were going here. And who knows how many were in the audience. No way. I wasn't doing that.

"Suit yourself young one. Good luck out there." She said as I stood behind one of the curtains waiting for the girl on stage to finish. She was singing "Hello Dolly" from the musical. She wasn't too bad. As a matter of fact she was rather good, which made me even more nervous. I decided I wanted to see what she looked like so I walked over to the entrance. Little did I know that it was Rachel Berry from McKinley's glee club… I knew her. Well I saw her sing a couple times. She had talent, and lots of it. I watched her finish and stay on the stage for an extended amount of time before she took her exit. Taking in all the praise for her performance apparently. She was the star of the glee club at my school. Although because she was in glee she wasn't popular. Not at all. Slushy facial, insults and Hitler Mustaches in yearbooks doesn't sound so appealing. I watched as she pushed past me like I didn't even exist. Oh was that how it was going to be? I can play that game.

"And for our next performance. She hails from McKinley high. Give her a hand! Savvy come on out!" I took a deep breath grabbing my microphone before replacing my anxious face with a smile. I walked out waving to everyone. I didn't know there would be this many people. I collected my bearings shaking the host's hand.

"Good luck." He whispered before leaving the stage. I closed my eyes for a moment taking another breath. I was going to be ok. I just had to give it my all. I opened my eyes and scanned the room for me family. And sure enough there they were with Kate giving me a very proud look and a thumbs up. I nodded once feeling at ease. My "hottie senses" tingled and I looked across the room to see Puck and Finn with what I presumed to be the rest of the glee club. Their teacher Mr. Shuester must have brought them here as like a field trip or something. Who knows. Great. Just what I needed. I watched as Puck whispered something to one of his friends and made a face saying "that is smoking" before motioning to me. Ugh. Puck. The music began to play one of my favorite songs 'Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada. The words came naturally to me and it didn't take long for me to get into it. I just let everything I felt out into my music and it seemed to show. I finished and waited for the worst but all I got was huge applause. People stood clapping my family doing so the hardest. I couldn't help but smile. The only reception I got was from the old people at the nursing home. Compared to the "senior citizens." This was definitely an improvement. I looked to the glee club and Mr. Shuester sat with his mouth semi open. I wasn't that good… was I? The rest of the glee kids seemed to have the same expression. Where was Jesse? Wasn't he in glee too? Oh well.

"Wow! Well I am impressed! What about the rest of you?" The host Derek Smith asked whistling as he came back out onto the stage putting his arm around my shoulder. The crowd cheered even more and by now I was laughing.

"It is probably safe to say that Savvy has made it through to the next level. Don't you agree?" Derek turned to the crowd who gave their screams of approval.

"Congratulations Savvy. Can't wait to see what you have in store for our "80's Classics" category seeing you killed our "Modern Pop". Savvy everyone!" Derek said as I saw the stagehand motioning to me to come off the stage. I waved as I walked off the stage and back towards my dressing room. I can't believe I made it! Yes! This was going good so far. I spent the rest of the time preparing for my next performance. "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. My plan was to use the not so powerful songs until I got the final showdown. There were only a couple of us in the semi finals. We had already cleared the rest before.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice ask over the music on my IPod. I took one out turning around. My glasses were still on so I didn't need to worry. Rachel stood there with her arms crossed looking at me skeptically.

"Can I do something for you Ra-" I didn't finish. She couldn't know I knew of her.

"You go to McKinley high don't you?" She prodded taking a step closer.

"Yes." I answered backing up against the door to the bathroom.

"Well then you must have heard of me. I am Rachel Berry." She paused for effect or for me to jump up and down in amazement. I didn't know which. "The star of the glee club." She finished breathing in satisfied with herself. She wore a short black skirt with a pink and white-stripped blouse topping it off with flats. I looked down at her because she was about 4 inches shorter than me with my heals on.

"Oh yea. I know you. Nice to meet you anyway. Well your going to be up soon." I spoke as a subtle hint to get her to leave. She didn't move.

"I just wanted to let you know. Even though I don't recognize you, I warn you not to get into my spotlight. This is my dream." Rachel stomped off towards the stage and I just sat there not knowing what to think.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. It comes between these two lovely ladies. Rachel Berry and Savvy! What a competition this has been! Have you had a good time?" Derek asked with Berry and myself on either side of him. They audience in front of us cheered and howled loudly.

"It has been a long battle. Just to refresh your memories Rachel sang "Hello Dolly", "Like a Virgin", "Time to Say Goodbye" and "I Dreamed a Dream" all were very well done if I say so myself. Savvy, sang "Evacuate the Dance Floor", "Girls Just want to Have Fun", "I Want you To Need Me" and You'll See". I can't decide myself who did better which is why we have judges." Derek commented making the crowd laugh. I was too busy to hear everything he said. I was getting anxious.

"Oh and here we go!" Derek said as someone came on stage and handed him an envelope. The stage lights were making me sweat slightly as I waited for the answer.

"And the winner of the Youth Talent show" is…" I held my breath in anticipation. This was important to me. I allowed myself a glance towards Rachel who wore a face that said she won it.

"SAVVY!" Derek shouted as a bunch of confetti and balloons fell from above me. I couldn't keep it in. I jumped up and down screaming.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted covering my mouth in awe. The audience showed that they agreed with the decision giving me a standing ovation.

"Do you have anything to say Savvy?" Derek asked shaking my hand. I felt light headed. This was too good to be true.

"Umm. I just want to thank my family for helping me get here along with my wonderful friend. You all in the crowd are amazing too! I appreciate your support. Thank you all!" I said waving.

"You did very well Ms. Berry. Thank you for competing. Perhaps next time you can dethrone the queen." Derek said shaking her hand as well.

"Thank you Mr. Smith." Rachel said indignant. She was pissed I could tell. Well no duh, I just beat her at her own game. I didn't know Rachel personally but from what I could tell she was a total diva. Walking up to her I stuck out my hand.

"You were great Rachel. It was a lot of fun." I smiled warmly showing I wasn't stuck up. She looked at my hand deciding whether to shake it or not. She finally did probably because everyone was looking.

"Thank you. You really were great. Too bad no one knows who you are." Rachel shrugged and took her leave of the stage.

"What an exciting weekend huh?" Derek asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"From what we can tell McKinley high has the talent this year. Why don't we call the winner of the guys category? Come on out Jesse James!" Derek called and the crowd went wild again. They might tear the roof off the house! Jesse came walking out wearing a Fedora a black shirt that said "DC" on it and dark wash jeans. He was beautiful. I couldn't move. He won? And I won? What a weekend.

"Jesse I want you to meet Savvy." Derek said as we shook hands. Jesse smiled heartily and I smiled in return.

"Congratulations. You were amazing." Jesse whispered to me as we stood while Derek made his rousing speech.

"Thank you. Congratulations to you too. Although I didn't hear you sing." I spoke softly. He gave me a side glance that said "The night isn't over yet." I blushed to myself not believing this was actually happening.

"Alright everyone! Are you saying you want an encore?" The crowd cheered loudly. I knew this might come so I was glad I had a song prepared.

"Oh you want them both to sing?" Derek asked pretending he didn't know what they wanted. A duet? I didn't do duets. Sure I knew a couple but I wasn't exactly an expert. Then I remembered part of the program they gave me said I had to prepare a duet just in case.

"Pss. Do you know the girl's part in Good Girls Go Bad?" Jesse whispered down at me. I ran it through me mind.

"Yea." I answered slowly.

"Good that's what we will do." Jesse smiled down at me winking. This will be fun. I thought. I loved that song.

"Alright! Give it up for Jesse and Savvy!" Derek said jogging off the stage. Jesse grabbed two microphones and handed me one. He must have told them which song to play already because the music began to play. He was off. It was incredible. His voice was amazing and together we pulled off the song beautifully. Everyone loved it. Including Jesse and myself. We did a good job. I had told the stage lady that I was planning on singing Ke$ha ft. 3OH!3 for my duet so as soon as our first song was over the music for "Blah Blah Blah" started playing. Jesse motioned for me to take the lead and I took it as a challenge. I stepped forward and let it all go. Jesse stood beside me when he took over singing his part with a huge smile in his face. He was enjoying himself. I was too. All too soon however it was over.

"WOW wow wow!" Derek ran back on stage when we were done. I turned to Jesse with a smile. We did it.

"No wonder why they won ladies and gentlemen! That's all for tonight however! Take care everyone! Savvy and Jesse!" he called out one last time as the curtains closed in front of us.

"That was amazing Savvy." Jesse said touching my shoulder. I smiled.

"Thank you. You were awesome too." I replied looking at the microphone in my hand.

"And you do go to McKinley high?" Jesse asked getting a little too close to my identity. Well more than I wanted anyway.

"Yea I do." I looked behind me. "I gotta go Jesse. I'll see you Monday." I waved as I dashed back to the changing room. That was close. Now I made him curious. Good. He wouldn't find me anyway. My dream is over. It didn't take long for a knock on my door. I knew it was going to be my family. I stood from the chair I had looking back to the mirror. I had taken off my glasses waiting for them to enter.

"Come in!" I called looking in the mirror. To my horror it wasn't my parents but the Glee club!

"Oh shoot!" I swore grabbing my glasses quickly as all of the kids and Mr. Shuester entered.

"Hello." I spoke calmly even though my heart was racing. Mr. Shuester stepped forward and shook my hand.

"That was an amazing performance Savvy. Oh I am sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Will Shuester and this is my glee club. We are from McKinley high. Jesse is one of us." Mr. Shuester spoke introducing me to each of the glee club members. I shook all of their hands Puck was last and he looked like he was enjoying himself. I grabbed his hands with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to hold my annoyance in.

"You too. Just so you know. Your hot." Puck said plainly. Oh great now I had to complement him back! He was suspicious I knew it. His face said it all. Of course he was the one who spent more time around me than anyone else besides my girls.

"You're pretty smoking yourself." I cringed inside as I said the terrible words. But at least it threw off his suspicion.

"Thanks." He said stepping back. I looked around at them all who just stared at me like I was Madonna or something.

"Well the reason I wanted to see you was because we want you to join out glee club. We seriously need your talent." Mr. Shuester implored and I couldn't help but smile. Well at least I was wanted there.

"Umm… I will think about it. Don't worry I will let you know who it is if I decide to join." I shook his hand again.

"You can come anytime. Please don't hesitate." Mr. Shuester left with the rest of my schoolmates and I slumped back into my chair letting out my breath. That was close. Nothing however could take away from the victories of the day. My soccer team made it to the finals, which were going to take place in two weeks. I won the singing competition and no one knew who I was. This was one amazing weekend. Little did I know that this weekend was setting up for a terrible school week?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh my God! I can't believe you actually did it! This is epic!" Kate nearly yelled when she showed up at my locker Monday morning. I jumped at the sound but caught my scream.

"Shhh!" I whispered looking around. Who knows who is listening.

"Oh come on Savannah. You should shout it to the world. You are amazing! Especially when you and Jesse were singing together. I thought I was going to faint!" Kate exclaimed as we began out route to Spanish together. I was grinning ear to ear as I remembered Jesse's face while we sang.

"I know, I was going to faint too. Good thing I didn't." My eyes widened at the thought. That would be more than jus a little embarrassing.

"Oh it was fantastic. I am going to put it on Youtube. Its gonna be a hit!" Kate fantasized pulling out her recorder.

"Go ahead. Just use my nickname. I don't mind." I pulled out my headphones preparing to listen to my theme music for school. "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera. Kate had run on ahead to go say hi to one of her computer club friends. I smiled watching her go. She was so sweet. I couldn't imagine not having her around all the time. It was hard enough keeping my secret. At least I could spill the beans to one person.  
>"Hey Savannah. What! you decided not to dress up for me today?" Puck asked right into my ear. I got goose bumps he was so close. I tensed and I heard him chuckle as I turned around to face him. He Kate and I had Spanish with Mr. Shuester together. If I knew he was taking it too I would have chosen French. Although it was the only one we had together that much I could be thankful for.<p>

"No, Puck I didn't. I decided that you weren't worth it. Sorry." I replied wondering what was wrong with my green gym shorts, jersey with high socks and sneakers. This was the normal way I dressed. Personally I preferred something a little more sophisticated but this was what my "other self" dressed like. I considered myself an actress so this is what I had to do in order to perform the greatest role ever!

"Oh come on. Every chick thinks I am worth it." Puck teased walking beside me into the classroom. Come on Kate hurry up.

"Well this one doesn't. Sorry but not every girl falls for your macho ways." I said sitting down in my seat. Unfortunately his was right behind mine.

"You don't mean that." Puck was sure of himself. I turned around after almost slamming my book on the desk.

"Of course I mean that! I mean every word I say!" I ground out so as to not lose control.  
>"We'll see." Puck leaned across his desk looking at me with a smirk. How annoying.<p>

"You like me. Just admit it." Puck continued after I crossed my arms facing forward again. I lifted my hands in defeat.

"Why are you obsessed with thinking I like you? It is soooo 6th grade." I shook my head trying to concentrate on today's lesson.

"I am just trying to figure you out is all. You're an enigma." Puck rested his chin on his hand watching me appraisingly. Everyone is trying to figure me out. What is the deal?

"Keep trying." I whispered as Mr. Shuester began his lesson. Spanish wasn't my forte and when Mr. Shuester asked me to recite the words "Can I be of some help to you" I fumbled through making the class laugh.

"Could I be of some assistance Mr. Shu?" Puck asked raising his hand. I glared down at him. He was just going to make fun of me too.

"Go ahead Puck." Mr. Shu smiled motioning with his hand.

"Puedo ser de alguna ayuda para usted." Puck spoke without a problem.

"I can't imagine why you don't remember Savannah. After all you are the one who taught that to me." Puck shrugged leaning back in his chair.

"Interesting. Thank you Puck. And to you Savannah for teaching him at least a little bit of something. I understand you were probably a little nervous in front of all the class." Mr. Shuester said and I sank back down into my chair in surprise. He just stood up for me pretty much. That was the nicest thing he has ever done for me. I scrawled on a little piece of paper and handed it back to him, which he gladly took.

"Thanks for saving my butt.

-Savannah"

To which he replied not even a minute later.

"It'll cost ya.

-Puck"

I shot him a glance back over my shoulder after reading the note. He didn't look at me. I really had to admit he was quite good looking. His Mohawk was cut perfectly to his beautifully shaped head. His muscles silky smooth underneath his McKinley High shirt. I would be a fool and a liar to say he wasn't hot. I never denied it. Or ever would. The bell rang soon after and I headed off to my other classes, which posed no problem other than the fact Jesse was in two of two of them. They flew by pretty fast. All the girls flocked to Jesse like flies to a light when he passed, all because he won the men's competition. I smiled at him when he passed and he winked acknowledging me. As far as contact with Jesse, that was it. I didn't mind. I would see him again, but not soon enough for my liking. Kate and my other girls came to collect me for practice waylaying me out of my last class.

"Come on we'll be late!" Michaela pulled my one hand while Kate dragged the other.

"I don't feel like soccer today." I yawned pushing their buttons. It was fun.

"Oh don't give me that Savannah." Danica said pulling up the rear. I shrugged and followed without another word.

Soccer went like soccer always went. Rough. Between Danica and I we ran over 7 miles within the hour we had for practice. Coach Hagan was drilling us like nothing else. Although as we were working she would always say "Take care of yourselves, I don't need anyone getting hurt. This is the championship game ladies!" I rolled my eyes. Come on. With my luck this week nothing was going to happen. Sure.

I collapsed onto the field as soon as the whistle blew. This was for the birds. I watched the sky as I caught my breath. I guess time got away from me.

"Oh come on! That was perfect!" I heard someone yell making me sit up and look around. Puck's hands were raised in confusion as another receiver picked up a football that he probably dropped. I stood up remembering I was beside the bleachers and held onto them for support. I watched as Puck threw it again and this time the guy caught it.

"Thank you!" Puck yelled shaking his head. I walked out holding my head. Another headache was coming on. Where were Kate and the others? I looked around squinting in the sun. Blah, I hate the sun. It is mean. I caught Puck's eye and he nodded once at me saying his version of "hi". I raised my hand back doing the same.

"Oh I was beginning to think you wouldn't show today." Carson Fuller spoke strutting onto the field with his usual "I am the end all to end all" look. I rolled my eyes like I normally did around him.

"You're lucky I graced you with my face Fuller." I retorted sitting down on one of the bleacher seats. Carson leaned on the railing beside me smiling like an idiot.

"Go away Fuller. Don't you have some ant's nest to disturb? Because the Lord knows you can't tackle anything bigger." I joked stretching my neck.

"That's it Mason. I challenge you to a little game of football." Fuller said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the seat towards the field.

"Football? No way you'd lose. I don't feel like embarrassing you." I shrugged trying to pull my hand out of his.

"Prove it witch." Fuller spit back getting some slobber on my face.

"First of all eww! And second what did you just call me?" I asked pushing away from him. He was busy taking a couple of footballs out of a sack when I shoved him around to look at me.

"What did you just call me Fuller?" I yelled bringing attention from everyone else.

"You heard me. I called you a witch." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That is it you're going down Fuller." I said grabbing a football. Puck was by my side in a minute.

"You might not want to do that." He warned holding out his hand for the football. I glared at him.

"NO way. You heard what he said to me." I held the ball tighter and Puck just let it go holding his hands up.

"Fine, but when something happens don't blame me. Hey Carson, play like you mean it." Puck commented as Fuller jogged onto the field.

"Yea I know." He said waiting for me.

"So how are we doing this?" I asked tossing the football up and down. I was so mad I could have almost screamed. No one called me a name and got away with it.

"Ok so I am going to be defense. You manage to run the ball 10 yards against me you win. I get your for 4 downs I win. Jared you're with her. Puck you wanna join?" Fuller asked holding out the football towards Puck who was getting his padding ready. He looked to Carson and then to me.

"Sure. Might as well." He said jogging over. Jared stopped beside me giving me some sort of route to run.

"Got it?" He asked as his brown hair blew slightly in the wind.

"Yea I think so." I nodded clapping my hands together with him. We set up for the first down. I ran even though I was tired I waited for the pass. Too long. 2nd down. Puck was covering Jared and I knew exactly where Fuller was going. Another failure. I had to win. I just had to. 3rd down Jared tossed it to me and I began running full out six yards, seven, eight I was going to make it! Just as the thought entered my head something hit my lower half and hit it hard. I got shoved to the side and a huge mass of flesh and football padding squished my leg beneath the weight. Pain began to take over and before I knew what was up a loud snap hit all of our ears and I knew that whatever just happened was not going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fuller what are you doing?" Jared yelled when another slam hit my leg releasing another sickening crack. I screamed in pain dropping the football (seeing we were out of bounds anyway) looking down Fuller was on top of me, or my lower half rather. My right leg was throbbing I couldn't move it. It hurt so bad. Before standing Fuller gave it one last shove.

"Ahh!" I cried reaching down to hold it like everyone does when they are in pain.

"What did you do that for?" I asked grinding out through my pain. I saw a grin on Fuller's face. "You got what you deserved." He sneered leaving me there. Tears poured out of my eyes and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh God! It hurts!" exclaimed laying down knowing I could do nothing for it. It was broken. Jared and Puck reached my side at the same time.

"Savannah? Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" Jared asked looking me over with panic.

"Its her leg. Fuller broke her leg." Puck said simply wiping hair that had gotten into my face away.

"How do you know?" Jared asked turning to my leg.

"Because that is what he told me he was going to do. I didn't really think he would…" Puck trailed off looking at my pain stricken face with pity.

"You…knew…he would do it?" I mumbled not being able to talk any louder in fear of a scream. Puck nodded slowly as if he didn't believe I was actually here writhing in pain.

"Ass hole." I muttered pushing his hand away that tried to hold me steady. He snapped out of his daydream turning to Jared.

"Go get the school nurse. She needs help. Go!" Puck yelled pushing Jared towards the school. My leg had gone numb and I looked down at it surprised at the swelling. Not just my lower leg either. My thigh was just as swollen as my calf.

"I am sorry Savannah I didn't really think he would do it." Puck whispered holding my hand because I couldn't take the slight movement my leg made. I whimpered in agony tears rolling freely down my face.

"You knew him. That was enough." And with that the nurse came out taking over.  
>"What happened?" She asked frantically looking me over.<p>

"We were playing football and Fuller hit her…hard." Jared hung his head in shame. I glared at Puck knowing I would break out into sobs if I didn't hold my anger.

"Ok she needs an ambulance. Call her guardian." The nurse spoke to some toady she had beside her who ran off faster than I had ever really seen a grown-up run before.

"Ok can you move your leg at all?" The nurse asked surveying my damaged appendage.

"What do you think? Does it look like I can move it?" I asked sarcastically. I saw Puck smile at my feisty personality. I hated him more now than I ever had.

"Right, ok what does it feel like?" She asked lightly touching my leg making me wince.

"Well it hurts like hell. But it's getting more numb by the moment." I replied looking up at the sky. Puck had moved away by now just watching from a distance. The rest of the football team was lined up around me like a bunch of curious numb skulls. Jesse and Finn ran up soon after wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Savannah? Savannah!" Jesse called tossing his helmet to the side dropping beside me surmising my problem.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked concern written all over his face. Thus the difference between him and Puck.

"The nurse twisted my leg causing another yelp to emerge from me.

"Ask him." I breathed motioning to Puck. All eyes turned to him either in curiosity or disturbed look.

"It was Fuller. He hit her too hard. He did it on purpose and… I knew what he was going to do but didn't stop him." Puck was finally honest and Jesse's face turned from concern to disgust.

"How could you allow that? I thought you were better than that Puck. Perhaps I should be more careful of who my friends are." Jesse spit clearly angry. He was so nice. The look on Puck's face was confusion, like Jesse wasn't the person to be talking like that. Like he would know.

The ambulance showed up then and the EMT's quickly got to work examining me and loading me up into the truck.

"It'll be ok Savannah. I am here." Jesse said holding my hand as the EMT's carried the stretcher I was on.

"I'll be fine Jesse. Thank you." I smiled at him and the last thing my eye caught was Puck talking to Principal Figgins who had showed up and the sad look on Jesse's face.

"Oh honey, what happened?" My mother asked bursting into the emergency room where I was being held while waiting for the x-rays to come back.

"It was Carson Fuller and Puck. We were playing football and it Fuller hit me too hard thus." I said motioning to the ice packs around the swollen bruised excuse for a leg. She rushed to my side grabbing my hand still dressed in her waitress uniform.

"Where are the boys?" I asked after she kissed my forehead comforting me. I had to admit I was a mess. Still smelly from soccer covered in dirt and grass, hair everywhere. It was rather gross.

"Your dad left work early to pick them up." Mom answered brushing my hair aside taking in how gross I looked. The doctor came in holding a folder with my x-rays in it.

"Well Savannah," the doctor said sliding the pictures onto the lightly board thing. "The prognosis isn't exactly good." He said in a deep bass voice. He wore the general white coat, was quite tall with black hair and a strong jaw. All in all pretty cute.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping that it wasn't completely incurable. (Ok in those situations who doesn't think that? Lol)

"Your leg is broken in not one but two spots. Here and here." he pointed to the picture and I could clearly see the bones fractures. One in my thigh the other in my calf just like I thought. My mom put her hand over her mouth shaking her head.

"Now we are going to put a cast on for four weeks. That should take care of it for a while. However, there can be no pressure on the leg or it could get worse. Along with this prescription you should be taken care of. The nurse will fill you in on the details. Maybe next time you should wear some sort of padding when you decide to play football with the rest of the team." Dr. Carlson (as his ID said) smiled at me with a wink patting my back leaving the room after handing my mom the piece of paper with his crazy unreadable writing on it. In my experience no doctor has good handwriting.

"Four weeks." I couldn't believe it. I am going to be completely lame for four weeks. Great just great. I hung my head just imagining me trying to get from school to home to everywhere else I had to go. I couldn't dance anymore. I couldn't do a lot of things. It would take me all day just to get home from school. Right now like sucks. I thought as the nurse came in confirming all my fears.

The cast was on. Not only was it on but it started at my foot ending at my hip. My entire leg was completely covered. This is one difficult thing. My mom dealt with the paper work as I tried to get used to walking with crutches keeping my foot completely off the ground. It was not easy. Not at all. I stumbled a couple times and a really nice nurse was kind enough to keep me from falling over. He steadied me a lot and I was very grateful. School was going to be even more of a hell. The way they set it up I couldn't go back though for about a week. Aren't they sweet? Blah! By the time I managed to leave the hospital with my mom it was already dark out.

"Oh I had that parent teacher meeting tonight." My mom snapped her fingers helping me out of the car when we got home.

"I can't leave you though." My mom mused as I very ungracefully clumped my crutches about not being used to their size or anything that had to do with it. I never really realized how much I used my simple little leg until now. Unfortunately.

"Go, I'll be fine. Besides dad will be here. Don't worry. Do what you need to do. Besides you can explain what happened to Principal Figgins." I said casually limping towards the door with my mom right beside me to help steady me.

"Are you sure? I don't have to go." My mom opened the door helping me inside the house.

"Go!" I said wobbling in. A quick explanation to my dad and my mom left after getting a quick change. Dad carried me to my room because there was no way I could have made it up the stares. The boys were already asleep when I hit my bed.

"Are you ok kiddo?" My dad said sitting beside me on my bed after grabbing my shirt for bed that I had asked for.

"Yea, I will be fine. Mom can help me with the shower tomorrow." I yawned but cringed inside at the thought of needing help with the shower.

"Ok you better get some sleep. You had a long day." My dad kissed my head before leaving.

"Night dad." I whispered popping one of the prescription pills I was given before tossing off my shirt and slipping on my nightgown. (Well it resembled a night gown but really wasn't) I crawled as best as I could into my covers and shut off the light. I stayed up for who knows how long with the only thing in my head being Puck's face. He was going to die. This was the worst day ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was in bed for the next week. Not only could I not move on my own, or take a shower on my own, I couldn't even put on a pair of shorts without help. This was hell. The only thing that kept me from crying the whole week I was home from school was the anger I felt towards Fuller and Puck. How could they? I knew it was pretty much all Fuller but Puck knew what he was doing. It gave me an excuse to hate him more. I could do nothing but watch TV and attempt to play my piano. It was a good thing my teacher was out for the month on account of having a baby. I didn't want to have to explain everything. Plus I couldn't concentrate on my work. My friends came to see me everyday after class Kate staying the longest. Danica made it quite clear on how upset she was that I wouldn't make it to the finals, which were happening in two weeks. She had to mention it. The more I sat doing nothing the more things I realized I couldn't do. No more dance lessons, soccer, I couldn't ride my motorcycle anymore, I couldn't help my mom out at the café on weekends, the list went on. Puck and Fuller had succeeded in ruining my life for 4 weeks. The weekend rolled by and Kate spent the night over which was very nice of her. She always took care of me no matter what. We went to church, which was the first time I had been outside in a week. It felt good. Mom said that she called the doctor who told her that I could go to school the next week if I used my crutches. Oh great. I hoped I could just completely stay away from that place. Tough luck. Kate told me that she would drive me to school until I got better but I knew it was out of her way. My mom had already told her manager what was going on and that she would have to stay home and look after me. Heck I couldn't even climb into the passenger's seat of the minivan my mom drove without help. It was seriously sucking. It was inconveniencing my family with me not being able to drive or move by myself. You never really imagine how much things get messed up when someone gets hurt. Oh well. Monday morning came around and my mom helped me into the car. Principal Figgins had called the night before asking to see us in his office being aware that I was coming back to school. Something was up. I was praying it was only just a routine thing that Principal's did when their students got hurt on school grounds. Insurance stuff I guessed. I looked out the window as we drove through the parking lot to school. Kids were everywhere and I realized that I did NOT miss this place. Bunch of hormonal kids running around losing their minds every time they see some girl or guy they like. Nothing else fills their minds. It is disgusting. I climbed out of the car with help from my mom and walked slowly with my crutches still getting used to them. I knew it would take a while too. I was a dancer. I relied heavily on my legs. It is what we do. I adjusted my hat following my mom towards the school opening when I passed some jocks by a dumpster holding some poor guy. I recognized the frizzy reddish brown hair as Jacob Israel's. One of the guys in the Varsity Jackets was Jared and the other…Puck. I glared at him. Everything about him I hated even more now that I saw him. His Mohawk, his eyes, his muscles, it all was repulsive. Jacob was scared of going into the dumpster. No one wants too. I breathed out.

"Jared, Puck. Leave the boy alone. Haven't you done enough damage this semester?" I called out so they could hear even though they were about 15 feet away. All 3 pairs of eyes looked to me in shock. Puck's eyes widened for a moment before returning to their normal gaze.

"Savannah? You're back. Are you ok?" Jared asked letting Jacob go walking up to me with a nervous smile. I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I have never been better." I lied and he knew I was. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen I am sorry. I had no idea of what was going on." He seemed sincere.

"Don't worry Jared. I know you didn't. It's the ones that did know that I hate." I glanced at Puck before turning towards my mother who was calling me.

"This is big news!" Jacob cried pulling away from Puck muttering on about some newspaper stuff I had no idea what he was talking about. I shot one last glare at Puck who just sat staring at me. What a dork. My mother and I walked (with a lot of difficulty for me. Ok I couldn't do it. Jared helped me) up the stairs to the entrance. Poor Jared felt terrible. If only Puck felt terrible. He should. My mom and I strolled into the Principal's office where Principal Figgins with no one other than Mrs. Puckerman sat talking. What was she doing here? I wondered sitting down.

"Mrs. Puckerman. How are you?" My mother asked giving her a quick hug. Woah. Did I just miss something or did my mother just hug the enemy's mother?

"It was great to see you at the parent teacher conference. And then when you came to see me at the café. Are you well?" My mother chatted like they were old friends. This was just peachy. I sat slumped in my chair wondering why I was here. My mom was friends' with Mrs. Puckerman now. I could only imagine what that might mean as far as seeing Puck and his mother more. GAG! The door opened behind me and I didn't look to see who it was until the voice hit my ears, the voice that rubbed me wrong like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"What up mom?" Puck asked sitting down in the chair beside her. I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't.

"Hello Mrs. Mason." Puck spoke politely. Suck-up. Principal Figgins gave his 'hellos' before sitting down across from us.

"Let's get started then. I have called you both in here to talk about what happened last week. Let me first say that I am very sorry that this happened to you Savannah. I will make an effort to make sure everything runs smoothly for you. Bringing me down to the subject of this meeting. Now as I am sure you can guess Carson Fuller has been suspended for two weeks. What he did was disgraceful and he got the punishment he deserves. It has been brought to my attention that Noah had some part in this as well. Is that right Noah?" Principal Figgins gave him that look that says "answer truthfully". Puck looked at his mom and then over to mine. I squinted at him.

"It is true. I knew what he was going to do but didn't stop him. Making me partly responsible I guess." Puck shrugged like it was water off a duck's back rather than my broken leg.

"Very well. Thank you for your honesty. So, with you being partly at fault too Noah we need to come up with some sort of punishment. Which is why your parents are here." Principal Figgins rubbed his nose with his thumb and index fingers. I thought a moment. This could mean a week at least without Puck. Oh yea! Give him suspension this could work out ok for me! (Normally I don't want kids to get suspended but in this and Fuller's case. I could handle it)

"Now you have two choices Noah. 1. Suspension." Mrs. Puckerman put her hand to her face in frustration. My mom looked at her sympathetic. Figures.

"Please Mr. Figgins. Noah cannot be suspended again. He is sorry for what he did. He promises he won't do it again. Please." Mrs. Puckerman was getting upset. I felt a little bad for her before I remembered who she was. Puck had to get it from somewhere. She was a good actress. But of course, whenever someone shows signs of needed help my mother turns into her protective self.

"Oh there is no need to suspend him Principal Figgins. He didn't do it. And besides Savannah will be her normal self in three weeks. If Noah is sorry, which I am sure he is, I see no need for anything like suspension." Mrs. Puckerman gave my mom an appreciative smile. My mom had to hate me. Why would she just do that? Come on! I had to do something. This could get out of hand.

"Excuse me? He pretty much gave Fuller the 'Go Ahead' to. Break. My. Leg!" I raised my hands like it was quite obvious that he was to blame. Blamable and punishable.

"Oh Savannah stop being a drama queen." My mom gave me a side-glance of disapproval.

"I understand that suspension would be a little too cruel seeing that Noah didn't break her leg himself. So I have come up with a better plan. It appears Mrs. Mason that you would have to take time off of work to help Savannah. She clearly cannot drive herself to school. It is very apparent that she can barely do anything that she normally could thanks to her injury. So I propose that Noah be her right leg for her healing stage." Principal Figgins folded is hands on his desk clearly pleased with himself. Wow, wow, wow. This was getting out of hand. This meeting was certainly going the opposite direction I had planned on.

"Wait a second! Are you saying that Puck would have to drive me to school everyday?" I couldn't believe my ears. Mom and Mrs. Puckerman looked thoughtful.

"Well yes. Along with helping you to and from your classes, and just about everything you can't do by yourself he will help you with." Red flares shot off in my head. This is bad. Very bad.

"So during Savannah's school day Noah would help her around? That is great for the morning but what about when she is home? I mean I could take it off." My mom was actually considering this? How could she?

"Simple. Make Noah stay with her all day. From the time she wakes to the time she goes to bed Noah has to help her. He will take the place of her broken leg. That will be his punishment, which also helps you from not having to completely rearrange your lives Mrs. Mason. What do you say? I will talk with their teachers so they can keep an eye on them making sure Noah is doing his job. Do you agree?" Principal Figgins seemed that this would work. Puck and I spending the whole day together. Doing everything together? No way. I wouldn't make a week with him. Much less three!

"I think it will be good for Savannah to get to know Noah better. Plus now I can work still. I agree." My mom stabbed me in the back. Could she really loathe me that much? My last chance was Mrs. Puckerman. She had to refuse. I crossed my fingers dreading the answer.

"This will keep Noah out of trouble. And teach him a lesson. I also agree. But what about Noah's football? And glee? What would happen then?" Mrs. Puckerman asked. I couldn't believe this. My mouth fell open in shock. What did I ever do to deserve this?

"I can arrange a little adjusting in their schedules so that they can stay together for as long as possible. It is my duty as Principal of this school to make sure that everything runs smoothly so I hope you take this as my way of apologizing for this happening on school grounds. Thank you for cooperating. I will allow you two women to work out the details. So it is settled then. Noah will help Savannah for the next three weeks." Principal Figgins smiled pleased with his astute plan. I had to try something.

"Wow! Time out. I am the one who has the broken leg. Shouldn't I get some say in this? I choose suspension. No offense to you Mrs. Puckerman but Puck and I do NOT get along. At all!" I stood in anger forgetting my leg for a slight second regretting it.

"Ouch." I whispered sitting back down holding it tightly. "I can do fine on my own. I do not need his help." I raised my head with pride sucking up the pain. Why wasn't Puck disagreeing? He would be stuck with me helping me do every bleeding thing for three weeks! No more chilling with friends, no more anything unless I was with him. Puck was stupid for not refusing.

"I observed that when you were coming in that one of the other students had to help you up the stairs because you couldn't do it yourself. That is what I am talking about. I am sorry Savannah I do believe this is for the best." Principal Figgins answered shuffling some papers now. He was only the principal of the school for goodness sake! How could he manage to do so much damage? I hated this place. No I LOATHED this place.

"Do you have anything to say Noah? Be warned, while in school grounds you will be watched. And if you are caught not doing your job I will make sure you will be kicked off the football team. Plus, I will revoke all phone and car privileges. " Mrs. Puckerman spoke to he son threateningly. Wow, she was serious about this wasn't she? Puck folded his arms across his chest thinking. I glared at him as if to say, "take the suspension or I will make these three weeks hell." He must have sensed my anger because he looked at me. An evil grin flickered across his face before turning to the principal.

"I understand my duties, and I will humbly take my punishment. Whatever I can to help make Savannah more comfortable after what happened to her. I am in." All the grown-ups smiled approvingly and Puck took the time to look at my raising his eyebrow. Great. He was going to make this hell. The liar.

"Ok then. Everything is settled. I wish you a good afternoon Ladies. Savannah and Puck I will see you two tomorrow. Together." Principal Figgins gave us both a last warning look shaking our mother's hands. I reached for my crutches while my mom and Mrs. Puckerman began talking about what Puck could do to 'help' me more. I couldn't imagine what was happening. Hell didn't begin to describe what these weeks would be like.

"Noah, you might as well start now. Help Savannah out to her car." Mrs. Puckerman ordered as Puck nearly walked out of the room leaving us all.

"Yes ma'am." Puck smiled to his mother coming over to my side.

"I have it." I spat out as he reached for my arm.

"Savannah! Let Noah help you. I am ordering you missy." My mother gave me a stern look. She never used missy unless she was very happy with me or very mad. And I was guessing she wasn't happy. Darn it!

"Fine." I held out my arm to him to pull me up. He took it immediately pulling me hard so I couldn't get my balance and I fell into his hard chest. I pushed off feeling his tense pectoral muscles as I did so.

"I know you like it." Puck whispered in my ear as he leaned in to 'grab my crutches'. My face got red with rage but like moms always do, mine took it another way.  
>"Oh look she is already falling for him." My mom put her hand on her heart as she watched us.<p>

"As if! I am just getting used to this cast." I said roughly taking my crutch from Puck with a glare.

"Ooh she is feisty. Noah won't be able to fight his feelings long." Mrs. Puckerman mused making me even more disgusted than I was.

"Ugh, lets go mom." I said shuffling out the door with Puck right beside me holding my arm to keep me balanced. His touch was like fire to my skin. It grossed me out. We all walked out the front exit and I breathed out exasperated as I glanced at the seemingly endless steps. All the students had gone home by now. The school day was over. Principal Figgins probably wanted us to be able to meet before I actually started school again. Well at least it would be a short week. Wait. Never mind. My thoughts turned to Puck.

"Great." I muttered to myself as my mom passed by without a glance just 'conversing'. I put one of my crutches down the first step slowly. The last thing I wanted was to have this big dummy follow me around more than I already had him for.

"Honey, why don't you let Noah carry you down? It will be less painful!" My mom is torturing me.

"Seriously? I want as little contact with this leach as possible. I got it." I stepped down the first step taking literally five minutes to do so.

"Come on dear! We have to get home!" my mother called out by our car with her new 'friend'.

"Yea, yea." I said bracing myself for the next step. Puck just sat at the bottom of the steps texting away.

"Comfortable?" I asked annoyed and clearly so.

"Yep." He chuckled to himself keeping his eyes on his phone.

"Noah! You can't let her get her way! Just do what you need to do! I give you permission!" My mom called. Yep. She's the devil. That was all he needed however. All of a sudden I was picked up surprisingly with no pain and Puck was carrying me down. My life can't possibly get any worse than it is right now. I didn't even try to hide my frown as I held my crutches close to my chest.

"Not a word of this to anyone. You hear me?" I hissed as Puck pulled me closer to his chest like I was his girlfriend or something. EEEEWWW!

"Well I hate to break it to you but it will be pretty obvious tomorrow MILF." Puck returned making me gasp and slap his arm.

"Listen to me now. I know what you are really like, and I am not falling for your playboy moves. I am not like these chicks you pick-up every other day. I have a brain! And I swear to you. If you try to do anything I will cry rape. You got it?" I met his gaze, which had humor written all through it and his beautiful blue/green eyes held me for a minute.

"We'll see about that. No one can last long. Including your friend Danica. She was easy prey. Fell right into the Puckster's grasp." Puck looked over my head like he had a secret he wasn't going to spill. Just then it hit me to what he was implying.

"You and Danica…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Oh yea. A couple times." Puck nodded like it was something actually good. How could she? We promised. All of us did. We wouldn't before marriage. She lied.

"As a matter of fact, she was more than willing…" Puck trailed off leaving horrible thoughts to take over.

"I will never fall 'prey' to you. Ever! I am promising you now Puck. I am going to make these weeks hell for you. Mark my words." Just then we reached my car and he put me down gently. My mom smiled but I was in no mood to be trifled with. He was going to pay for that. I would make sure of it. Mom gave her goodbyes and she and I sped off down the road. She knew when I was pissed and knew well enough to let me cool down before trying to talk. There was no calming down this time though.

That night I sat on my bed. I admit it. I was crying. Kate, and Michaela had come over and were now trying to comfort me.

"You never know Savannah. You could change him. He might not be so bad." Michaela was stroking my hair while Kate held my hand.

"He is such a jerk. Puck did it on purpose and now I am stuck with him for three weeks! You don't even want to know all the things my mom and Mrs. Puckerman worked out. It's horrible! What did I ever do Lord!" I let out another sob. I will also admit I was a bit of a lame-o for crying so hard but hey it was a tough week!

"Don't worry Savannah. We will be right here for you. If you want we can take turns walking with you guys and everything right Mickey?" Kate spoke soothingly. They were really nice for trying to help me.

"Thanks guys but I am NOT going to subject you to such idiocy. I would prefer to keep you two clean of him." I didn't tell them about Danica's betrayal of our oath, which is part of the reason I was crying. I didn't want them to worry about her. She and I were the oldest and it was our duty to look out after them not the other way around.

"I am ok guys. Thank you for your help." I sat up rubbing away the tears from my eyes. They didn't look like they believed me.

"What is going to happen with me and Puck is my problem. I don't want you guys to have to worry about it too. Enough of my time is already filled with him. Anymore and I might explode." I smiled messing with the zipper on my Nike jacket.

"We are all in this together Savannah. Your problem is our problem. We are just like sisters." Michaela and Kate hugged me at the same time.

"You two are the greatest friends a girl could ask for. I am so thankful I have you. And as soon as I am out of this cast and free from Puck we are celebrating."

"Sounds good!" they chimed in together making us all laugh. I pushed the thoughts of what tomorrow was going to bring out of my head and enjoyed my last Puck free night with my best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up early the next day. It takes me even longer to get ready now. Not that it didn't take long enough as it was. Thanks to the large cast on my leg I couldn't wear jeans or anything that normally covered it. My choices were shirts and shorts. I went over my selections and picked out a pair of green running shorts that were medium length with a Miami Hurricanes jersey. They were my favorite college team ever! I put one sneaker on, adding a ponytail and grabbing my backpack I walked with my crutches to the top of our stairs. Looking down I sighed. How was I going to manage this? I brainstormed until I decided to go down on my butt. I slid my crutches down to the bottom and sat down sliding down as well, one step at a time until I reached the bottom. I smiled pleased with myself and hobbled like an old person to the kitchen where the rest of my family sat eating their various choices in breakfast.

"Well if it isn't the one-legged Madonna." Ben joked when I came in. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't you forget I can still kick your butt one leg and all." I teased back sitting down with difficulty.

"Hey Kyle, what up?" I asked rustling my youngest brother's hair. He looked sleepy like he always does in the morning.

"Nothing." He grumbled taking a mouth full of Fruity Cheerios. Same old routine for him. Nothing changed and that was the way he liked it. I wish I could have that again. Unfortunately I couldn't. I began pouring my cereal when the doorbell rang. Oh perfect, he was here already. My mother smiled at me knowing who it was. I squinted showing my disapproval.

"Oh good Tom. You get to meet Savannah's new helper. Coming!" My mother called strolling out into the living room. My dad gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed banging my head down on the table when I heard Puck's slimy voice wish my mother a good morning. I had tried to think of this optimistically this morning but I am just down now.

"Tom, Ben, and Kyle. This is Noah Puckerman. He goes to McKinley high where Savannah does and he is on the football team." I didn't look up as my mom spoke although I knew Puck was probably watching me with those cruel beautiful eyes of his. I'll tell you to the day I die it wasn't fair.

"A pleasure young man." I can just see my dad shaking his hand now with that casual smile of his. Puck would take it like he was just some normal guy. Really, what he wouldn't do to get close to a girl.

"The pleasure is mine sir." Puck spoke with respect. Kyle patted my shoulder not really understanding what was going on. I lifted my head looking at Ben who was knuckle bumping Puck who wore the same smug smile as always.

"Sweet man. What position?" Ben asked falling for Puck's charade. Unbelievable.

"Wide receiver little man. You play?" Puck asked feigning interest.

"I'm receiver too." Ben must be in love now. A huge guy who is 17 playing his position with a Mohawk. Doesn't get better than that to a twelve year old. Puck looked at me without a care and continued with his conversation with Ben for a little while.

"You two better hurry or you will be late for school." My dad spoke putting his empty bowl on the counter. I looked to the clock. 25 minutes til school. I could make it in plenty of time. Puck however, I had no idea how he drove. I sighed pushing away my still full cereal bowl having lost my appetite.

"Alright. I guess we'll see you guys later." Puck said helping me stand as everyone else got ready to go also. I grabbed my bag from off the back of my chair. Smiling at my mom as she gave me an encouraging look. I must have made her feel at least a little relieved. As soon as the door shut I turned on Puck who's hand was resting on my arm.

"Get off of me." I pulled away shouldering my bag and grabbing my crutches. He shrugged following behind me. He opened the door for me motioning for me to go first.

"After you lady." Puck bowed and I rolled my eyes, looking at Puck's Chevrolet Colorado, which was a deep black. I stood unmoving wondering how I could possibly get up into that raised cab. He planned it.

"Umm how am I supposed to climb into there?" I asked pointing to the truck with my crutch. Puck looked at it quizzically.

"I could just lift you, you know?" Puck acted like he knew every solution to every problem. Pa-lease.  
>"Whatever." I huffed walking closer so that he could lift me. He tried to hide a smile but failed miserably. I didn't look at him. With little difficulty I was situated in the front seat with my crutches in the back. I crossed my arms as he strolled to his side. He unlike me was easily able to hop into his seat.<p>

"Ready to go babes?" Puck pulled out his keys starting his truck. I rolled my eyes sitting further back into my seat.

"Just drive." I muttered closing my eyes hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone. I tried to remain as still as possible as if he might forget I was there. Yea sure.

"What classes do you have first?" Puck asked as he drove some what over the speed limit.  
>"I don't know. Figgins is rearranging our schedules remember? I honestly have no idea what I am doing. At least it is only half way through the year." I turned my gaze out the window.<p>

"Just think you might be lucky enough to have some with me now." Puck spoke with his usual macho tone.

"Lucky? Seriously? You are already making this hell for me so why not try to make it worse huh? No, if I have a class with you I'm skipping." I sneered feeling the heat build up in my face. I still hadn't forgotten what happened with Danica. Oh she was going to get it too.

"That's cool, because I skip too." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No wonder." I breathed out trying to remain calm. Even though I hated Puck he was still a human being and deserved at least some respect.

"Listen, what I said about Danica and I… I, well, I'm Puck. I can't help myself. Whenever I see a hot girl I just… well you know." Was he trying to make excuses for his disgusting behavior? That was certainly what it sounded like. I looked at him with disbelief.

"Thankfully Puck I don't know what you are talking about." I opened the door to the truck after he parked. Looking down it was clear I couldn't get out myself. I noticed people watching me curiously. Just what I wanted. Puck walked around and took out my crutches and leaned them against the side of the truck while he reached up to lift me down with a glint in his eye.

"Don't touch me." I warned with a glare. Puck's shoulders sagged for half a second in annoyance. This was going to be fun.

"Just how do you expect to get down then brilliant?" Puck questioned motioning to the height I was at.

"I'll find someone else." I cleared my throat looking around for a quick moment before spotting Kate and her boyfriend Joshua White walking not but 50 feet away.  
>"Kate! Josh! Come here I need you!" I called and both of them immediately turned towards me. Kate smiled and waved and Josh looked confused. He gave Kate a weird look and as they walked my way I knew she was filling him in on the details. I really liked Josh. Well not as in boyfriend like but he was good for Kate. He was smart and cute, and very polite. Josh was a good guy. They reached Puck's truck in no time and I smiled at them in relief.<p>

"Hey Savannah. How are you? Sorry to hear about your leg." Josh looked genuinely concerned which was nice of him.

"I am ok Josh. Actually I just need you to help me down from this truck. I kinda can't do it myself." I motioned to my leg nodding. I noticed Puck leaning against his truck just watching with an incredulous look.

"Uh ok." Josh was a little weirded out by my request but with a nod of approval from Kate he reached up and helped me gently to the ground.

"Thanks Josh. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled at him and watched a slight blush form. He was a shy guy, which is the complete opposite of Kate. Opposites attract right? Besides me and Puck of course.

"Your welcome Savannah. I'll see you around I guess. We gotta get to class." And with that Josh and Kate walked off arm in arm. I waved slightly still feeling a little proud of myself for finding a way to stay away from Puck. I turned to him grabbing my crutches. He shook his head.

"Ha ha." I smiled grabbing my bag and shutting the door to his truck.

"Take that." I commented freely as we began to walk to the school.

"Doesn't matter to me. Cause you more work than it caused me anyway." Puck shrugged taking his place behind me. Maybe making this hell for him would take a little more than I thought. Again I stared up at the steps leading to the front entrance of school. Students were everywhere and by the time on the clock I didn't have a choice. Puck could carry me or I would be late for class. Dang it. He had one up on me and the look on his face showed he knew it.

"Fine. Just don't say a word." I said pulling my crutches together. He smiled and pulled me up into his arms. I didn't want to see the faces around me because I already knew what it looked like. Savannah letting her arch nemesis (well second. Fuller was the first) carry her up the steps to school in front of God and man. Surprising to say the least. Just as Puck made it up the last step I squirmed until he put me down.

"Easy with the goods chick." Puck shied away from me when one of my crutches accidentally swung towards his…yea you get the point.

"Oops." I said sarcastically. Puck pursed his lips and we headed inside.

"Good morning students." Principal Figgins greeted us as soon as we got through the door. I brightened up as did Puck.

"Good morning Principal." We said in unison. He beamed at us.

"I see that you two are starting to get used to each other already. That is good. Now here are your new classes. Go over them quickly and get to class. Remember. We are all keeping and eye on you." He motioned to his eyes and then to us. I raised my eyebrow and Puck just had a look of 'that was odd' on his face. I couldn't help but snicker. It was a classic moment. NO! Not with Puck. I coughed slightly before turning to the sheet in my hand.

1st period: English Lit

2nd period: Spanish

3rd period: Chemistry

4th period: lunch

5th period: Geometry

6th period: Spanish 101

7th period: Glee club

Football practice is at 3:00

"What a second. Why do I have glee and football on here?" I asked Puck who seemed just as confused as me. He shrugged and I sighed. Awesome.

"Fine. We better get to class." I huffed and he followed me to English. Everyone stared as we passed. We must have been quite a sight. Me, hobbling along on my stupid crutches and Puck stalking me like a pervert. I stood in the doorway to class prepared to go in when Puck hugged me.

"Whoa!" I yelled pulling away.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to wipe his touch off of me.

"Keepsake." He replied running off to his first class. Good thing too or I would have thrown my crutch at him. I trudged into class glancing at all the eyes watching me.

"Good morning Miss Mason. Where is Noah?" my English teacher Ms. Shauna asked looking to the door.

"Class I guess." I shrugged and went to my seat. It was actually very difficult to sit at my desk. As a matter of fact Ms. Shauna held my arm while I held myself up. How embarrassing. Of course everyone either felt bad for me or they were laughing at me.

"Miss Mason. You know Noah's job is to make sure you are taken care of. From now on he is to help you get into and out of your desk. He should be doing it already. I will tell him when he comes to get you." Ms. Shauna started class and I slid further into my seat. Will this day end?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So Ms. Shauna did tell Puck what he had to do. He took it respectfully of course. Loser. I trudged through my classes Spanish having with Puck and Chemistry with Jesse. Jesse didn't have a chance to talk to me although he did see me. And when he did a look of utter concern crossed his face. He was a sweet guy. I just wished he could be my sweet guy. Puck walked silently behind me all the way holding my books like the good little helper he was supposed to be. I swear if I have to take much more of this I will barf. I told myself as I sat down for lunch. Puck had snuck off to go hang with his friends. I obviously didn't need his help to eat thank God! Kate, Michaela, Danica and Josh ended up joining me at the semi back of the cafeteria.

"Hey pretty lady." Kate said when the others had gone to go get their food. I turned to her with a curious look.

"What up homey?" I asked trying to make the most of my off time.

"See, there is the glee club kids. Just think you could hang with them if you would only try out. I am sure they are better company than us over here at the mix-matched table." Kate looked diabolical as she spoke. Looking behind me I took in the kids. They were apparently having a lot of fun together. Laughing, throwing tater tots, chatting. I had to admit it did look inviting. Then Puck went and sat down beside Finn and Rachel. Not that inviting.

"No thanks Katie. Remember? I am mix-matched too. Hybrid right? You said so yourself." I picked at the salad in front of me.

"Well Jesse is with them. He is like you isn't he?" Kate picked up her water bottle. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Finn plays football too."

"Well Finn would probably say that he was originally going to stick to football. And Puck too. Jesse was built for performing, like you." Kate quickly finished getting in the last word before the others came back.

"So how is your day with Puck so far Savannah?" Mickey asked digging into her Jello. She made it a habit to eat dessert first. She said you never know when you next meal will be your last. I tend to agree with her.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I rolled my eyes shoving my food aside. Danica gave me a weird look.

"I think you are lucky. Its like a free devoted boyfriend for three weeks!" Danica exclaimed trying to make me see it in a better light. Then of course her taste in men and my taste in men were totally different. I scoffed.

"Honestly Danica. I do not know how you could stand him like you do. Really, he is such a player. I will date Puck most certainly nev-" I was cut off by the voice behind me. Mickey and Kate were looking with wide eyes and Josh just looked a little pained for me. I knew immediately when he spoke what this was going to do to my battle with him.

"So you are going to date me huh? A little rambunctious aren't we? But I knew it would happen eventually." Puck gave me his "I win" look again. I really hated that look.

"Dream on Puckerman. I was going to say before so rudely interrupted by you, that I will NEVER date you. So don't even try." I folded my arms across my chest and the others just watched in aw. Not a lot of people resisted him like I did. As a matter of fact anyone he wanted, he got.

"Hey sweetie." Danica smiled and waved to Puck dragging his attention off of me mid glare contest. Puck walked over to her without another word to me.

"Hey baby." He said leaning in and giving her a kiss that would have made my mother puke. I was completely grossed out. I looked away behind me to Jesse and the other glee kids to keep my mind off of the disgusting display in front of me.

"So I kind of have other duties so we can hook up later tonight of you want. Seeing it is Savannah she will probably go to bed around 8:00. Don't want the little girl to be tired in the morning now don't we?" Puck gave me a mocking look. I stuck my tongue out at him in annoyance. Unfortunately, the bell rang. I sighed and took my crutches in hand. Puck waved to his friends and then made his way with me to my Geometry class. He held my books and helped me into my seat for the next two classes, one of which he had with me. It was time for glee club practice and the time I usually spent on training for soccer. Tough luck now.

"So what is this glee club about?" I asked Puck playing along with my high-school long role of a glee club downer. He looked down at me for a brief moment with a look that said 'I am in glee club how could you not know what it is about?'

"Its show choir. You know singing, dancing, all that jazz. Its fun." Puck shrugged leading the way into the room. It was pretty cool looking with a small bleacher type seating and a piano along with other instruments. I was genuinely curious as I looked around the choir room.

"So this is where you guys practice all the time?" I asked trying to look a little stuck up about it.

"Yea you got a problem with that?" Puck was a little more than a fraction defensive. It was surprising.

"Nope. I just didn't know you liked singing so much." I said as he kicked a chair towards me for me to sit. I rolled my eyes and lowered myself down. It was about 5 minutes of Puck's endless guitar playing before others started to file in. Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and Jesse James all took seats around looking at me a little curiously and some (Santana) like I was the plague or something. I knew who all the people were. They loved music like me so I could relate. To a certain extent at least. They all more or less ignored me and waited for their teacher to come joking along with one another. When the others were around it was like I didn't even exist to Puck. He was so odd at times. Mr. Shuester came in not too long later and greeted his class.

"So I am sure all of you are wondering why this new girl, Savannah Mason is here. Well, two weeks ago there was an accident on the football field and Savannah's leg was broken. Now because Puck had something to do with it he has to help Savannah with everything. No leaving her side when she needs help. Essentially he has to be her shadow for three weeks." I slumped lower in my chair hearing the painful reminders. They all started whispering around me and Puck shrugged.

"So, I expect you all to help us in keeping an eye on these two so that Puck can fulfill his punishment. Understood?" Mr. Shuester spoke with authority. Everyone gave their 'yeas' and 'okays' and the class began. I listened intently. This was the only time I could be in glee without everyone getting on me so I was going to suck up as much as I could.

"So does anyone have any songs?" Mr. Shuester rubbed his hands together. The whole class looked from one to the other before Jesse raised his hand.

"Ok Jesse! Come on down. Sectionals is coming up soon so I hope that you all have ideas rolling around. Do your thing Jesse." Mr. Shue went and sat beside me. Jesse looked at all of us and cleared his throat.

"Well seeing that Rachel is still mad that that girl 'Savvy' beat her in the competition I figured I would throw a song out here." I tensed up a little bit. Rachel was still mad I beat her? That was 2 weeks ago.

"That's right. Speaking of her. Has anyone figured out who she is?" Mr. Shuester looked at his students and my eyes widened a fraction.

"No." They all whined a bit.

"Too bad too cause we could use her." Finn mused and Rachel slapped his arm a bit in shock.

"We are fine without her! I don't know why everyone wants to find her anyway, she's just another singer." Rachel crossed her arms indignant. I breathed in ready to defend myself but thought better of it.

"Your just mad that she handed your butt to you. I don't care what you say Rachel, Savvy was a WAY better singer than you and I am seriously sorry we can't find her. Now, if you don't mind." Jesse said sitting down at the piano and everyone quieted down. Did he just really stand up for me like that? I thought to myself as I got butterflies. He started to play and I was captivated immediately with his awesome rendition of Owl City's Fireflies. All the glee club stood and cheered when he was done. My heart melted when he touched my shoulder on the way back to his seat.

"Sorry about what happened to you Savannah. Hopefully you will get better soon though." He smiled at me and I thought my heart stopped for a moment.

"Thanks Jesse. Me too." I replied and Mr. Shuester continued on with the class.

Later that day after Puck had followed me around and I had to watch his football practice which would have been boring me to tears if my friends didn't show and after spending forever in the locker room while I sat like a dork on the bleachers because I wasn't allowed to move without him, we headed back to my place. The drive was quiet aside from the radio playing lowly in the background. He didn't want to talk neither did I. But unfortunately we were going to do more than that later…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Puck opened the front door to my house and waited while I fumbled through. I could smell the scent of baked potato soup, which happened to be my favorite. I walked with Puck into the kitchen where my mom and dad went about their business making dinner. Thus the smell of potato soup.

"Hey guys." I said yawning motioning for Puck to take the chair out for me, which he did. He pulled up a stool about a foot away and waited while I situated myself.

"Hello dear! How was your first day back?" My mom asked pulling a spoon out to test the soup. My dad gave Puck an almost sly look seeing how close he was sitting to me.

"It was horrible. Just like I knew it would be. Isn't that right Puck?" I turned to him sarcastically. He shrugged resting his head in his hands.

"I thought it was kind of fun. It could have been just me though. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Mason I am the only one who happens to enjoy spending time with the other party here." Puck shook his head putting on a disappointed face. Whatever.

"I am very sorry to hear that." My mom said giving me that reprimanding look. I slumped a little in the chair. Can I do nothing right?

"Well hopefully Savannah will become more of a team player once you two get to know each other better." My dad said putting six bowls at the table because obviously Puck was going to eat with us. I decided the best action to take was that of changing the subject.

"Hey mom, don't forget the extra bacon. You know I can't live without it." I said happily while she began to cut it up. The look on Puck's face told me he was a Jew who didn't eat bacon. Hey, there are those out there that do ok. My mom looked at me for a moment wondering what my angle was. Ok, so I was known for my ulterior motives. Who isn't?

"Savannah if you want bacon you can add it. We can't put it in the soup because Noah can't eat bacon. You should know that." My mom shook her head adding the bacon into a bowl off to the side rather than in the soup like usual. Awesome. They were doing this on purpose. Parents.

"Fine." I said turning my seat to face the table while dad called my brothers down for dinner and Puck helped my mom bring the food to the table like the little gentleman he was. Sure. After our normal prayer we started eating. Puck smirked next to me as I picked up the bowl of bacon adding about half of it to my soup (ok so it wasn't half but close enough ) Dad and Puck talked a lot while mom kept me distracted on the other side of the table. Ben and Kyle were just humming along fascinated by the fact that a guy with an actual Mohawk was here and he played football. That was Ben's dream. However, mom and dad would kill him if he ever thought of getting a Mohawk.

"So how was the leg today? You brought your medicine with you right?" My mom said blowing off the soup before putting it in her mouth. I nodded slowly tired of all the stuff I went through during the day.

"Yep. I brought it. I can't seem to get used to the fact that I only have one working leg though. I am too used to the other one. It's the dancing I guess." I didn't think about what I was saying until I remembered Puck was beside me. Shoot! What if he heard? I looked at him quickly to see his reaction but he seemed deep in conversation with my dad. Whew. That was a close one. I just sat there content to eat my soup occasionally adding a bit here and there in one of Puck's and dad's conversations which my mom was completely in to. When dinner had finished and we all were cleaning up (family tradition) I dried while Puck put away the dishes. My mom washed and dad took care of the table and floor. We could never get the boys to do anything so why even bother. Mom hummed slightly as she worked like she always did only this time I wasn't going to join her. Puck took over instead singing Maroon 5's "What Makes me Wonder" brushing past me at times and I could feel his hands trail across my lower back making me cringe. I wasn't going to say anything because I would probably have gotten into trouble for overreacting. When we had cleaned up dinner we went into the living room so we could talk about more rules and stuff Puck and I had to do. Now he knew he had restrictions as far as taking advantage of my condition for his own disgusting purposes and all that jazz. Well, at least they were trying. Puck seemed very willing to listen and every once in a while when he caught me looking he would flex his biceps making me roll my eyes in return.

"That should be it." My dad said sitting back into his recliner pulling out the controller. I was adjusting the length of my crutch when my mom finally crossed the line.

"Savannah, why don't you show Puck your room? He knows what he can and can't do so go ahead. He might as well know the layout of the house seeing he will be here a lot." My mom took a sip of her freshly brewed tea giving me a sly grin over her cup. My eyes narrowed. Seriously? Were they that desperate for me to be normal? I was ok with not showing who I was. Why weren't they? It took me a couple minutes to answer.

"Fine." I said picking up my crutch and attempting to stand, which was quite difficult with a cast up your entire leg only stopping at your hip. Puck pulled my outstretched hand and I grimaced at the feel of his skin against mine. To me it was much like nails on a chalkboard.

"This way, Noah." I said acidly as he trailed behind me down the hall like he had the entire day. Puck whistled as we walked and I gave him the tour of the lower level of the house.

"Will you stop!" I shouted annoyed at his whistling. He was pushing me over the edge of craziness.

"Whatever you want sweets." He said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Stop calling me those names." I ground out stopping at the foot of the stairs because I had to be carried. He raised an eyebrow folding his arms across his tanned muscular chest.

"Why? I call every girl that." He shrugged clearly defying me. I turned my head to face him.

"I am not every girl. I am me. And I don't like you and I will never like you EVER!" I commented as he picked me up walking up the stairs with a graceful stride. He stopped at the top and his face said that that wasn't exactly the right reply.

"Well maybe if you actually were nice every once in a while rather than yelling at me and treating me like dirt all the time I might just might give you some respect. That's only if your good though." Puck stomped beside me as I walked to my room.

"Perhaps if you weren't such a jerk and a player I might treat you better. People like you drive me crazy." I retorted shutting the door so my parents wouldn't hear. Puck's eyes were on fire with rage at my comment.

"I'm being who I am Savannah. I won't apologize for being me." He ran his hand over his Mohawk fidgeting around in frustration. I sat down on my piano bench and dropped my crutches on the floor beside me.

"If being a man-whore is who you are Puck then you are going to have one sorry life." I shook my head in disbelief. Puck looked at me and a flash of hurt passed over his face before anger took over again.

"A man-whore? Honestly Savannah I think you are the one who is the whore. You play like you are this cool, little prissy girl but really your just a Lima loser like the rest of us! I tried to be nice today but if you want to be left alone and treated with distain then fine. You got your wish." Puck ground out storming out the door leaving me there half regretting my actions half not. I sighed hearing his truck pull out of the driveway. I knew he wasn't going to play like nice anymore. Why can't I control myself more? I sighed pulling out my pajamas and tossing them on before climbing into bed as tears rolled down my face. No one deserved what Puck and I were doing to each other. I promised myself I would try the next day to be better. And the results are…?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up fully intending to be nicer to Puck. I had regretting calling him a man-whore. True, Puck was a jerk and all but he really didn't deserve my meanness. I woke up and pulled on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top still going on with my façade. I was able to put on a sneaker on the good leg and pulled my hair into its regular ponytail. I wasn't going to bother with make-up. I didn't use it that much anyway. Grabbing my bag I headed downstairs like I had the day before. Sliding on my butt. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Good morning guys." I said hobbling into the kitchen. Mom and dad were sipping their coffee in silence. I assumed Ben and Kyle were getting ready for school upstairs. I walked over to the counter and picked up an orange and began to peel it.

"Savannah. Don't think for one minute we didn't hear what happened last night." My mom said giving me a disapproving look. My shoulders dropped a little. I had forgotten about that. Great.

"You guys heard that huh?" I sighed looking out the window wishing Puck would get here soon so I could leave.

"Yes we did young lady. You know way better than to be so cold. Noah hasn't had the best of lives or examples either. You did know that his father left him didn't you? Don't you think you could be a least a little bit compassionate? Honestly Savannah I don't understand you sometimes." Mom shook her head in disappointment. Dad wasn't far behind. He above all was the most sympathetic to stories like Puck's especially seeing he grew up the same way. It really must be tough not having a dad more so if you are a guy. Now it was making me feel even worse.

"I know mom. Trust me, I really feel bad for what I said last night. I promise I will try to be nicer to Puck today. I regretted it as soon as he left. It was wrong and I will apologize." It hurt my pride to say it but I wasn't going to deny the fact that I was in the wrong. Which I was. So I just sat content eating my orange knowing that my mom and dad were happy with my reply.

Puck was late in picking me up. So late as a matter of fact he and I had to go see the principal. That of course made me quite angry but hey, I made a promise to my parents as well as myself to try and be better so I didn't say anything. Puck hadn't said a word to me the entire time either. He was obviously still mad at me. I really didn't blame him. Then again, I did have right to be angry too. He called me a Lima Looser after all. After we got out of the principal's office Puck and I were walking down the hall silent again. I sighed.

"I might as well get this over with." I thought taking in a breath.

"Puck listen a minute," I stopped and the expression on Puck's face as he stopped as well read that he wasn't pleased to have to stand there.

"What?" He spoke coldly. I bit my lip slightly just wanting to get this moment over with.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you so many names. It was rude and quite heartless. Even though part of what I said I did mean, I still shouldn't of said it." I blurted out not really paying any heed to the fact I needed to breath. Puck's face didn't change except his eyes now showed me that he was thinking I was ridiculous.

"Really? That is what you had to say to me? What kind of dude do you take me for?" Puck shook his head angrily.

"Savannah. I tried to be nice to you but all you wanted to be was rude. I'm done, so you can apologize and not truly mean it all you want but I am not going to go along with it like some naïve loser. Homey don't play that game." And with that Puck brushed past me heading to his class. I stood in shock. Did that really just happen? Did he just get MAD at me for apologizing? Seriously? I turned indignant watching him leave with a new found disbelief in his manners.

"Ok fine. He wants to be that way then fine. Two can play at this game." I trudged into class my anger fully renewed.

From that time on Puck was late in everything. Picking me up from class, football practice, taking me home, everything. He and I were in a state of completely not caring what the other thought or did. And it was the same way for the next two school weeks. He was always late in getting me for school and he left early at night. Puck did his job, but only enough to just pass by. He put no effort into it and I put no effort into trying to interact with him. For the next two weeks life was a sad blur. Quite boring too. Jesse and I had talked every now and then but it was never for long especially seeing I had the toady. The only good thing about the two weeks was glee. I had absorbed a lot of lessons and techniques from Mr. Shuester. I really did wish I could join glee. My anonymity wouldn't last though. It was a shame. Puck however was still in his player ways and spent every waking moment with either Danica or Santana.

Mom and dad seemed upset that Puck and I weren't bonding well over the two-week period we had been together. What did they expect though? For us to bond over night? Nah, wasn't going to happen. As of right now it was Saturday the end of week 2 and Puck and I were at my house mindlessly watching the TV on complete opposite sides of the room. I had the controller and was huddled against my blanket blindly watching the screen. Puck was doing the same only he didn't have a blanket.

"I hate this show." Puck said when I stopped on "Say Yes to The Dress" I glanced at him as he rubbed his head slightly.

"Fine." I replied changing the channel to a cooking show. Puck rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh flopping in his seat. I just kept on watching. I was really doing it to torture him was all. This wasn't even my favorite cook. Paula Dean just used WAY too much butter. Puck was saved by the bell when my dad walked in wiping his greasy hands off.

"Hey Noah, why don't you come and help me fix this engine? Savannah will be fine watching TV. No harm there. What do you say?" My dad smiled at Puck clearly trying to be the fatherly figure that he didn't have. Puck's eyes brightened quite a bit and he sat up happily.

"Really? That would be great thanks!" Puck stood up and left the room with my dad without even a side-glance. I yawned and flipped the TV back to "Say Yes to The Dress" I tried not to think about Puck. He was on my mind a lot though. Especially when I didn't want him there. I continued watching the TV show when the phone rang. I was fairly close to it so I just adjusted myself a little to get it. Mom was working today and the boys were playing at a friend's place.

"Hello?" I answered politely.

"Oh hi, this is Marsha White from the Sunny Hills Nursing Home. I was just calling to say that we are having a few more guests than normal and if you wouldn't mind Savannah if we could change your normal area to the main hall. The occupants here just love you and are so excited when you come. You wouldn't believe how upset they were when you had to cancel the last one." I was frozen in place. Mom didn't tell them I couldn't make it again? Why Lord? Why?

"Savannah? Are you there?" Ms. Marsha spoke and her voice was like death drums to me.

"Uh, yea I am here. That will be fine Ms. Marsha. I wouldn't want to disappoint them down there now." I answered with a dry throat. I couldn't believe this was happening. My hands started to shake and my head was light.

"That is wonderful Savannah. Well I guess we will see you tomorrow then!" and with that she hung up. I just melted into my seat. This was the end of it. Puck was finally going to find out my secret, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**So do you like it? Please don't forget to review! I love reviews even though I barely get them!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I racked my brain that entire night trying to find away around it. Everyone kept asking what was wrong because I looked a little pale. Even Puck seemed concerned. I obviously told them I was fine. Once I was able to get my mother alone I told her what had happened. She actually seemed pleased of all things! I honestly couldn't think of a single way to get out of it. I was screwed. After Puck left I spent the rest of the time playing piano. I hadn't practiced in about three weeks. It felt good to get back to it but the thought of tomorrow scared me. What if he told people? There was no way I could convince him of not telling anyone. Especially when Mr. Shue had been looking for me to join glee. It would boost their club up for sure. How was this going to work out? I went to bed after getting my piano books and stuff together for my debut in front of Puck tomorrow. I went to bed but had a restless sleep.

The next morning Puck was over when I finally rolled out of bed. I called for my mother and she (which still grossed me out) had to help me take a shower.

"So you are finally going to do it. I am glad someone will know about your amazing gift." My mom said while I rinsed my hair out from the soap.

"Well I didn't really have a choice. I couldn't disappoint them down there again. Who knows what day will be there last." It always made me sad to think like that but it was true.

"Either way, I am going to be very glad." My mom sounded quite chipper and I sighed.

"Good thing one of us gets out wish." I commented shutting off the water and stepping into a towel my mom help out for me. She rubbed my back like she used to do when I was just a little girl.

"I am very proud of you honey. You will do great today." She gave me one last hug before leaving so I could get dressed. I hope you are right mom. I went through my closet and picked out a purple shirt with a belt and a black-tiered skirt with some flats and a beret. I always made sure I looked presentable when I was performing no matter where or who to. I dried my hair and straightened it applying minimal make-up. I sighed and picked up my bag heading down stairs. I stopped at the top of the staircase realizing that if someone were to walk by while I was sliding they could probably see my underwear. Perfect.

"Hey Puck? You there?" I asked in a louder voice just in case he was talking or in the kitchen. It was only a moment before he was around the corner looking as… appealing as ever. His eyes widened at the sight of me but returned to their normal 'so what?' look.

"What's the occasion?" Puck seemed curious as he bounded up the stairs in no time standing beside me in less than a moment. I could smell his 'Axe' cologne and I found myself enjoying it for the first time.

"You and I have somewhere to go today." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me down the stairs like we had done at school everyday. He nodded but I could see the glint of desire in his eyes. He was still Puck; there was no doubt about that. He had just given up chasing after me was all. When he put me down I slipped and dropped one of my crutches. I went to go grab it when a hand rested on my lower back. I shot up immediately taken by surprise by the touch. Puck's tan and perfectly shaped hand reached down for me and picked it up handing it to me. His hand was now gone from my back and he just moved on like nothing had happened. I felt heat rise in my face. Was I seriously blushing? I shook my head and decided it was nerves. I followed Puck into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. The look on my dad's face clearly expressed that he knew what was going to happen. Even the boys looked like the knew. It was only Puck who seemed normal.

"So what time will you be back?" Dad asked eating his waffle. I sat down beside Puck (because it was the only empty seat) and grabbed a waffle picking at it here and there.

"We should be back around 2:00 or so. Not sure. Depends on how tired they get." I answered grabbing a piece of pineapple. Puck sat there just looking back and forth clearly confused.

"Its about time Puck found out what Savannah does on her spare time." My mom winked at my dad and they both chuckled. I gave them both a weird look and shook my head.

"This should be good because I was beginning to think she was the most boring person in the world." Puck laughed as did everyone else. My mouth hung open at the joke. I thought it was funny and I was just playing along.

"Aren't you a sweat heart." I commented stabbing another one of my waffle pieces.

"That I am." Puck still chuckled slightly eating some fruit. After that everyone continued a quaint little conversation, which I kind of enjoyed. Puck for some reason seemed to be in a better mood today. Maybe it was because he felt more like a member of the family. Who knew?

I sighed and pushed away from the table realizing that I really did need to get going. There was no brushing it off any longer. I just had to face my fear and do it. I gave my mom one last pleading look and stood up.

"Alright. I have to get going. I'll see you all when I get back. Let's go Puck." I said giving one last half-hearted wave. Puck followed behind me with a shrug. Clearly he couldn't tell how nervous I was, and if he did, he didn't care. I picked up my bag of music and headed out towards the car with Puck whistling behind me. He lifted me into the truck like he normally did and soon, almost too soon for me, we were driving down the road.

"So where are we going?" Puck asked curiously looking from my now semi pale face then to the road.

"Sunny Hill's Nursing Home." I answered a little shaken. I gave Puck a glance and he was completely confused.

"Nursing home?" He mouthed to himself and I was sure he was running through possibilities of what I could be doing there. I didn't say anything else. I was too busy praying that somehow they got confused and weren't ready, or that they didn't need me but that just wasn't how my luck went. They nursing home was only about a twenty minute drive away and Puck spent the time singing along to the radio while I mentally prepared myself. This was the end of my secret. The end of everything I had worked so hard to hide. Gone, just like that. Puck pulled into the parking lot and I looked up into the building with dread. Why God? I thought to myself when Puck shut off the truck.

"Hey Puck? Did you bring your guitar?" I asked turning to him with an idea. He gave me a weird look and glanced over his shoulder to the back seat.

"Yea, I bring my guitar everywhere. Why?" He seemed a little weary of my odd question. Before when he and I were together I made sure he really didn't play much. It was too tempting for me. Even though I knew he loved music I still couldn't bring myself to do it. It was rude of me to make him stop doing something he loved but I will admit, I am very selfish at times.

"Good, bring it with you. You can use it with what we are doing." I replied slightly smiling. Puck's eyes said that he didn't trust me but nonetheless he pulled it out from the back and got out. I made myself ready while he opened my door and helped me down. Sighing I started to walk after Puck put his guitar on his back like he did in glee. We walked into the nursing home together and I was surprised by the greeting. The on duty nurses and receptionists smiled and waved at me saying hello and welcome back. It was nice of them and it brought a smile to my face to hear it. Puck was a little weirded out by it but I just brushed it off. He would get over it. Ms. Marsha was in her office down a short hall and Puck knocked on the door for me before we entered. Her office was a decent size but it seemed really homey, which is one of the reasons I liked coming here. She looked at me from over her glasses and then to Puck and a smile grew on her face.

"Savannah! Welcome back! I am so glad you are here!" Ms. Marsha exclaimed standing up and walking over to us making a click sound with her heels. Giving me a quick hug she still couldn't stop smiling. Her eyes were a deep brown which reminded me of my own grandmother's eyes. Her hair was silver and blonde, and she wore her usual business suit. She was always a dear friend to me and I would do just short of anything to help her out.

Ms. Marsha I would like to introduce you to my fr… ugh, Noah Puckerman or just Puck. He is in the glee club at my school. And he sings really well." I spoke with a smile and rested my elbow on puck's considerably taller shoulder. He rolled his eyes at me and chuckled.  
>"Its nice to meet you." Puck said shaking the Nursing Home director's hand. Ms. Marsha seemed touched by his manners. What was with that?<p>

"It is a pleasure to meet you too young man. It will be very nice to have another singer here too. I assume you and Savannah are dating? I was starting to wonder about her being alone all the time." Ms. Marsha smiled brighter and I turned red.

"No Ms. Marsha. Puck and I are definitely NOT dating. He is just helping me. Trust me he and I are far too different." I laughed to hide my embarrassment. Odd. Normally that would have made me mad. Perhaps it was because now Puck wasn't such a butthead around me. Ms. Marsha looked at Puck and then to me.

"His face says differently." She replied and my eyes darted to what drew out her comment. Puck looked away from me towards the wall for a minute.

"Oh don't worry. He is a bit of a ladies man and falls for whoever wear's a skirt. Don't you Puck?" I said bumping him with my elbow. He looked back to me with his normal air and shrugged.

"More or less." He answered shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"I see." Ms. Marsha commented to herself but looked like she wasn't buying it. Why not? Certainly it wasn't anything I did.

"Alright you two. This way." Ms. Marsha grabbed one of her clipboards and Puck and I filled in behind her. She gave us the quick run down and I kept glancing at Puck. He looked like he was contemplating something and I could only guess it was the fact that I could sing.

"Ms. Marsha? I was thinking that maybe perhaps I could uh, 'work' in the hall and maybe Puck can go around singing to those who can't make it down here? You know, just so they get a little bit of a boost as well?" I was praying that it would work and Ms. Marsha stopped walking and thought for a moment.  
>"That is a great idea Savannah! Just brilliant. Yes." Ms. Marsha looked at her clipboard. Mr. Puckerman can perform in the East wing. They will enjoy that very much indeed." Ms. Marsha nodded quite happily and I jumped for joy inside. I was safe, at least for now. Who knew how long he would take though. It was worth a shot.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ms. Marsha walked with me and my shadow down the hall filling me in on some of the new residence I would be singing to. Puck seemed a little spaced out when we stopped in front of the door that I was going to go into.

"Ok Savannah, have fun." Ms. Marsha said giving me a quick hug before telling Puck to follow her. I nodded to him that it was all right. He shrugged and moved on casually. Little did he know was that inside I was completely relieved. Taking a deep breath after I made sure Ms. Marsha and Puck were gone I opened the door to the room to be greeted by a whole crowd probably 25-30 elderly people strong. I was taken by surprise for a moment before smiling.

"Hey everyone! How are you all today?" I asked hobbling in with my crutches in tow. Everyone looked at me with happiness. I did my best to give them some form of joy while they were here. And they obviously appreciated it.

"Hello Savannah." They all said here and there. Well at least the ones that knew me did.

"It is good to be back I must say." I smiled at them sitting down at the piano that they had set up for me when I had first started.

"So, for those of you who don't know me, I am Savannah Ashley Mason and I am a singer and piano player. I love performing for people but as of right now, you all are my greatest crowd!" I exclaimed turning to the piano. Everyone clapped and cheered as much as they possibly could in some of their conditions.

"I am going to start out by singing a sing called "Even Now" I hope you like it!" I announced happily. I took a deep breath steadying myself before I started to play. The music flowed through me like it used to and I remembered how much I had missed playing and singing since Puck got stuck with me. Everything I was, was music and there was no way I could deny my need for it any longer. I saw it quite clearly then. Tears came to my eyes but I made sure I never dropped a note. Music was what ran through my veins and what makes me wake up every day. There was no way I was ever going to give it up. Never. When I had finished everyone was clapping and commenting on my voice. It was very nice to be back to say the least.

"Thank you everyone!" I exclaimed bowing from my piano seat.

"Who wants to hear another?" I asked and everyone was very eager to say yes. I smiled and started to play again. And again, and again, and again, and again, until the elderly people started to get tired.

"Well I think that will do it for today. But before I go I will leave you with one song." I said a smile blooming on my face. Puck hadn't shown up and Ms. Marsha hadn't been seen either. I was actually going to get away with it! That was enough to make me almost do a back flip for joy. My audience waited patiently while I took a deep breath removing the microphone from its holding place on the piano. I stood and looked around at all the happy faces of my crowd.

"Music is everything to me. I love music more than I love my own life. And for the past three weeks I haven't been able to sing or play piano because I was too afraid to show who I was. I am not afraid anymore. Singing here has shown me that. So I want to thank you all for your support and great cheering abilities." I laughed clapping along with them this time.

"And this song is dedicated to my love for music and how much I actually missed it. Enjoy and God bless you all!" I said stepping back. I kept time in my head and began singing.

Me: Picture perfect memories

Scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone 'cause

I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I

Ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

Said I wouldn't call

But I've lost all control

And I need you now

And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now

I paused where the music plays closing my eyes imagining the sound when an all too familiar voice hit my ears with the sweet sound of music. A guitar also started playing and I knew with that my secret was blown and Puck now knew everything. His voice was as husky as I remembered but was a perfect fit for the song.

Puck: Another shot of whiskey

Can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping

In the way you did before

And I wonder if I

Ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one

I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

Said I wouldn't call

But I've lost all control

And I need you now

And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now  
>Whoa, whoa<p>

I turned around to face him while he was singing and I was entranced by his passion. His eyes met mine and I could see the amazement and happiness they held. He was happy that I could sing? He was playing his guitar the perfect way for the song and I found myself rocking back and forth to the beat. When his solo was done I joined him for the chorus.

Both: Guess I'd rather hurt

Than feel nothing at all

I hadn't realized I was walking closer and closer to Puck until we were only inches away smiling at each other like I never imagined I would with Puck. I wasn't going to hold back now so I sang my part again really starting to feel it.

Me: It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

Puck: And I said I wouldn't call

But I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

Both: And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Puck: Oh baby, I need you now

The song finished and Puck pushed his guitar around his back and our eyes were still locked on one another. He studied my face like he never had before. It was like I was a completely new person to him. And now I realized he was the same for me. I didn't see Puck the player anymore. I saw Puck the music lover and great singer. The Puck that I had always wanted to see but never got the chance. I only then realized that it was up to me to show myself before he showed himself. I smiled at the thought. I was brought back down to reality when I heard clapping and cheers and I turned around surprised at the Nursing home inhabitants. I bowed with a laugh feeling utterly happy.

"Thank you all! You take care now!" I said taking up my music and crutches and walked out of the room with Puck right beside me. He didn't say anything at first and neither did I. We were just reveling in the fact that there were no more secrets. No reason to hide things anymore. Puck saw the side of me no one ever had. For the first time in the entire three weeks he and I were together, I enjoyed myself.

We found Ms. Marsha and said our farewells while she thanked us immensely for our help to which we replied 'no problem' and so Puck and I left heading out the door and towards his truck. I was so pleased that I didn't have to keep so secretive anymore that I didn't even flinch when Puck lifted me into the truck. He climbed in and I could see the smile on his face that was just like mine. Still we said nothing though. He just drove down the road for a couple minutes. I wasn't sure I could take it though. I had only just realized that even though he knew what my secret was, I had no guarantee that he would keep it.

"So you know now." I said with a sigh. My happy bubble was going away with each thought of the possibilities that my secret would be spilled.

"I seriously would have never guessed." Puck shook his head clearly wondering what was wrong with him. I laughed slightly.

"That is really surprising. Especially seeing there is a piano in my room." I shook my head too and looked out the window. Puck laughed.

"But your voice. I am trying to place it. It sounds so…" Puck's eyes got wide and he looked at me. "Savannah your Savvy?" Puck yelled with excitement barely being able to drive straight. I was half laughing half dreading his realization.

"Yea, that was me." I replied holding my head with my hand.

"Mr. Shue would freak if he found out." Puck said sitting back in his seat. My eyes shot up to him.

"Wait, 'if' he found out?" I said a little cautious. Puck looked me in the eyes then he knew what I was thinking about.

"Savannah, the fact that you can sing is your secret. Not mine. Just because I know doesn't mean that I can spill everything. I may be a player but I am loyal when I want to be. I won't tell your secret if you want to keep it hidden. Your voice would help us out in glee definitely. I mean jeez, you're better than Rachel. You beat her in a competition! But like I said, it's your choice." Puck spoke and I had never been so taken aback in my entire existence.

"You mean, you'll keep my secret even though you would be the most popular glee guy for finding 'Savvy'? Wow." I couldn't hide my amazement. Puck glanced from me to the road.

"Of course I won't. I know what it is like to hide who I am musically. It is really not that great. You will learn that eventually though. And when you do, New Directions is waiting." Puck replied and it seemed completely heartfelt. My mouth was hanging open I knew it but I was too shocked to do anything.

"Savannah. Your going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open any longer." Puck joked and I closed it slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you Puck." I spoke honestly meaning what I said. Puck looked at me with a smirk.

"Anytime babes. And I mean that." He said earnestly and surprising enough I believed him.  
>"We actually don't sound that bad together." I mused sitting back happily. Puck shook his head.<br>"That we don't. But there are a couple things you could work on. If you're lucky I might teach you a think or two." Puck teased and we both started to laugh. It felt good to laugh again. I looked at Puck with fake shock.

"How rude." I replied slapping his arm playfully making us laugh again.

"Easy with the merchandise woman." Puck chuckled back sending us into another laughing fit.

"Wanna go for a celebratory ice cream?" Puck raised his eyebrows at me expecting me to say no but his face said he wished for otherwise. I thought about it for a moment.

"That would be nice." I answered openly and Puck smiled like I hadn't seen him smile before.  
>"Good." He murmured to himself and he drove to the ice cream joint "Chandler's" We actually sat together laughing and having a good time. We talked about music and the types we liked and eventually got into an ice cream war. Puck was seeing the side of me no one had before and I was seeing the side of him no one even knew existed. He knew my secret and to be honest. I didn't mind.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Puck had taken me home after we got our ice cream and we, just like I promised were home just before 2:00. My parents were absolutely floored by the difference in attitude that Puck and I had towards one another. Sure they knew that Puck found out but they couldn't possibly imagine how freeing it was for me. Not having to carry around that secret, not just at school but out of it too. It can weigh on a person. Puck and I had barely stopped smiling ever since we got into the car. I couldn't even believe the change that had come over me. Perhaps I should tell others my secret, if it feels this good every time. Sure, like I was going to do that. Puck had flipped on the radio that I had up in my room and I was more than happy to join him in singing "Two is Better Than One" By Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. As I sung I couldn't help but think maybe two was better than one. Maybe it was a good thing Puck knew my secret. Perhaps maybe, just maybe he was trustworthy. The thought scared me and made me happy at the same time. I never thought I would be in this position with Puck. I had never thought he and I would be on speaking terms. God worked in mysterious ways that was for sure. Puck joined me on the bed while the music played and we found our voices molded together better than expected.

Puck: I remember what you wore on our first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

You know this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Me: I remember every look upon your face,

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

And finally now, believing

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Puck: Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on our first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

Both: Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you

'Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And I've figured out with all that's said and done

Two, is better than one

Two is better than one.

We finished and our eyes met again. I didn't know what it was. When Puck and I sang together something within us clicked and we knew that we were closer than the both of us had ever thought before. Puck and I could become one in the world of music. We both were so passionate about it and loved it with all of our hearts. When we were singing it was like he and I were completely new people. It changed us in more ways than one.  
>"Wow Puck. You wouldn't believe how freeing this is for me." I sighed closing my eyes so not to get tempted by his seductive gaze. Well, it wasn't seductive until just recently. Puck smiled and for some reason it was a different type of smile, it seemed happier, could I even venture to say genuine?<p>

"That is can be Savannah. Music is not just a thing that people get into. It's a way of life. For those who have a gift such as yourself, you just have to take that gift and run with it. Use it and enjoy it until your voice gives out. Never stop loving who you are when music gets to you. It changes people. I'm not really that bad a guy. I mean sure I'm a player and bad boy but with music, and with you, I feel like, I can be someone better than myself. Do you know what I mean?" Puck spoke with complete humility. Something that I had never even seen a glimpse of in him before. It was surprisingly nice. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You are who you were meant to be Puck. Whether you be a player or a nerd. Music makes you special. I know you can be better. You are better. It just took me until now to see that." I replied looking down at my hands unable to hold his gaze any longer. Puck was silent for a moment like I was and I saw his hand gently rest against my leg.

"I'm so happy you and I were stuck together Savannah. Because even though the first two weeks were hell I wouldn't take back any moment of it. And I promise I will do my very best to make sure the rest of our time is enjoyable. It's the least I can do for you and your family. You know I never really had a dad. And your father just seemed to accept me, player ways and all. You can't possibly imagine how good that feels." Puck looked away before I could identify the glint in his eye. Could they be tears? Was Puck actually crying? Before I knew what I was thinking I reached over and hugged Puck squeezing him tighter than I had almost ever squeezed anyone. His Axe cologne was a breath of fresh air.

"We'll always take care of you Puck." I said with a smile. Puck was probably too shocked to move and I realized what I had done. I let go immediate and stood up taking a couple steps away.

"So yea," I said turning around to face my window so he wouldn't see my blush. I looked down at my hand and saw it was shaking. Odd, I didn't even shake when I was with Jesse. Seriously, I couldn't let myself get close to Puck. It would never work out between us. I was in love with Jesse, wasn't I?

**Just so you guys know… I had started this story back when Puck first sang Sweet Caroline and I had named my character Jesse James before Glee's Character Jesse ST. James came on. :/ Just so you know I didn't steal. Even though I only think two people are reading it. lol**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Thank God that Puck hadn't mentioned me hugging him. It would have been a little embarrassing. Don't ask me why but it would have. For the rest of that night Puck and I passed the time singing and trying new ways to play with our voices. We actually discovered I was a pretty decent rapper. You know like Nicki Minaj? Yea, I loved rapping and with Puck's guidance I actually was able to do something I hadn't planned on before. Seeing he had been taking voice lessons in glee he was able to give me more pointers and assistance than I had thought. It was nice of him I wouldn't deny it. We enjoyed ourselves immensely and Puck didn't end up leaving until 11:30 vs. his usual escape at 8:00. It was really mom and dad who suggested he get home or he would have stayed longer I am sure of it. He and I were having too good a time to think of the time. When I did end up thinking about it though I knew I was going to be exhausted for school the next day but I really was in too much of a happy daze to care. We wished Puck a good night and he left with that same grin on his face that he had had all just humming away to himself. I smiled when I saw him. day. I knew that I had to be careful with the way I treated Puck. I definitely wasn't going to lead him on and make him think I liked him when I didn't. That was rude no matter who the person was. There was no way I was going to hurt them like that. I couldn't like Puck. He and I were far too different. Opposites DON'T attract. Whoever said they did, lied.

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed despite my semi late night the day before. I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom no longer needing my mom's assistance for a shower since the doctor removed the cast on my upper leg on Saturday because I didn't need it anymore. It was really my lower leg that was in bad shape and even that was almost healed. I could put some pressure on it and I was fine walking around with one crutch. Well, at least from what I had tried that morning I was fine. I cleaned myself up and picked out something to wear. Since Puck knew my secret I might as well dress like myself. People shouldn't find it strange seeing the cast wouldn't allow me to wear jeans or even sweat pants like usual. So I picked out a skirt and a shirt that matched it grabbing my bag and heading towards the door. When I opened it to my surprise Puck was sitting at the top of the staircase.

"Good morning Puck." I said happily and carefully walking towards him. Now I would have to get used to using one crutch verses me just getting used to the two. Puck looked back at me with a grin.

"Good morning sunshine." He said standing up and walking to my side helping me to the stairs.

"You're here early." I commented looking over my shoulder at him. He paused a moment thinking.

"Not early, just on time." Puck replied and I had to admit that wasn't the answer I was expecting. I didn't say anything after that nor did Puck. He just offered his open arms to me and I went right into them not wanting to be reluctant anymore. Hey if he was going to offer I should take it. He carried me down the stairs without a problem and set me on my feet as soon as he touched the bottom. Well I can't say Puck didn't learn anything within the last two weeks. As a matter of fact He learned a lot I would say.

"Breakfast?" I said raising my eyebrow as Puck pulled a chair out for me to sit down. The table was set for two and there was cereal and some fruit waiting as well. My parents and brothers were gone already, which I knew. I was going to be running a little late if Puck didn't drive like a bat out of hell. I didn't care though. I had an excuse to use.

"Yea, I thought it might be nice." Puck said rubbing the back of his head looking a little embarrassed. I smiled and hugged him halfway.

"It's awesome." I said sitting down and he pushed me closer to the table like a gentleman would. He sat down across from me.

"So when did you learn etiquette?" I asked acting surprise. He gave me a playful frown with a shrug.

"I've always known it. Its just other women aren't as high maintenance as you are so I really didn't need to use it. For them, I could just put on the smolder and they would be smitten. You however, are still evading my clutches." Puck replied pouring some "Life" cereal into his bowl.

"Aha. I see. So you are still trying to win me over then? I had thought you gave up by now." I gave a smirk in response. I grabbed the box of "Honey Bunches of Oats" and poured it into my bowl.

"Please. Like I would give up. You're the only woman who has stood out against me so long. I take it as a challenge. Some how some way I will get into your pants." Puck just threw that out there and I looked at him with disgust. Whatever appreciation I had for him that morning disappeared.

"Oh come on. You aren't serious are you?" I sighed shaking my head. This was who Puck was and I couldn't possibly expect him to change. I would just have to accept it.

"I'm not that type sweet heart." Puck raised his eyebrow at me like he did for every chick he picked up. I just gave him a noncompliant look. He and I just kept our eyes on one another for a couple minutes without moving. It was almost like we were trying to break down each other's barriers or even to see into their soul. Puck broke away first.

"We better hurry or we will be really late for school. I know you hate that." He said starting to eat his cereal quickly. I just kept watching him. He certainly was a puzzle to me.

"Right." I commented following his example.

We got to school only a couple minutes late because Puck did end up driving like a bat out of hell. We spent the car ride over jamming to one of Puck's favorite CDs, which happened to be Foreigner's greatest hits. It was fun. As a matter of fact it was really fun. We climbed out of the car laughing about some random thing like we had for the past day or so. Puck walked around and helped me down pulling out my crutch for me without half a thought. It was getting to be a natural thing for him and I was actually starting to like it. He offered me his arm to hold. I paused only for a moment.

"Why not." I said taking it. People were sure enough going to think Puck and I were a couple but he and I knew differently. I trusted him to admit that he wasn't getting it from me. He knew better, especially seeing I had my weapon in a metal crutch. So he and I walked towards McKinley high arm in arm and having a good time. Everyone did look at us with mouths completely open. This was one thing no one expected. They probably thought no one could last against Puck and I was just his most recent victim. I really couldn't care right now.

"So you totally believe your Mohawk gives you power?" I laughed as he carried me up the steps to the school. He gave me a solemn look before nodding making me break out into laughter.

"That is so dumb! Your hair doesn't give you power. You're not Sampson." I teased shaking my head with another chuckle.

"Laugh it up now, but you will see." He replied putting me down looping our arms again.

"Sure I will." I replied strolling through the doors to only have more questioning/awestruck eyes watching us. Puck either played like he didn't care or he really didn't notice. It wasn't like the Puck that I knew. Odd. We walked to my first class after grabbing my books and his. He escorted me to my seat and helped me sit down so that the teacher could see he was actually doing his job right now.

"See you in a bit." He whispered close to my ear and darted out of the room so not to disturb the already ongoing class more than he already had. All heads were turned to me is wonder. What was the deal with these kids? Couldn't they just keep to their own business? I paid no attention to them but tried to focus on my school. The time went by rather slowly and I found myself impatient for it to end. It did end and I was more than happy about it. I collected my bag and books prepared to wait for Puck while he dawdled like he had been doing.

"Hey." I heard his familiar voice speak from in front of me. I looked up in surprise. Not only did he come quickly he was practically waiting for the clock to ring.

"Wow. You're getting good." I commented standing with his assistance.

"Please. I've always had mad skill." Puck scoffed at me as we walked out of class.

"Liar." I teased pushing him playfully. He laughed.

"Yes I am a dirty little liar aren't I?" He said moving closer and closer to my face. I moved back as he moved forward until I was bent over backwards.

"This is kind of painful seeing I only have one leg." I stated and Puck pulled us both up.

"Sorry." He said moving forward to our Spanish class with Mr. Shuester. We went in and sat together at the desks and waited for the lesson.

I couldn't really pay attention to the class with Puck continually drawing little doodles of random funny things. I nearly got into trouble because I was laughing at one point. Mr. Shue took pity on me because I was sitting next to Puck. The troublemaker. Class ended and Puck escorted me to Chemistry afterwards.

"Later." He said dashing off to his class. I waved slightly smiling as I looked down at my book.  
>"So you and Puck are getting kind of close huh?" I looked up at Jesse's sexy face. I blushed. He wore a black tight shirt and black jeans with boots. It was hot on him.<p>

"I guess. Well actually it's more like friends with benefits. He helps me get where I want to go and I don't kill him." I replied with a smile referring to more than just walking around but to where I wanted to go musically. Jesse smiled back with his white teeth flashing.

"I see. Is this seat taken?" He asked motioning to the seat next to me. I blushed again and shook my head.

"Please go ahead." I said moving my stuff over so he could put his down.

"Thanks." He said winking at me. I felt my heart stop for a moment. With all the time I had spent around Puck I had nearly forgotten about Jesse. That didn't last too long though.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked waiting for the others to come to class. Jesse pulled out his books and paused thinking.

"Singing, dancing, acting. I actually ended up getting the part for the Beast in Beauty and the Beast." He said going through the list in his head. I just watched him with love and admiration. Jesse was just what I always loved in a guy. But to my surprise I found myself comparing some of his qualities to Puck's.

"That's pretty cool. Good for you." I said with a grin. He leaned on his arm looking at me.

"It is. So how is your leg? I see part of your cast is gone. And you only have one crutch." Jesse said looking down at my leg. Another blush formed on my face when I saw his eyes trail up to the hem of my considerably shorter skirt.

"Uh, yea, it's getting there. Another week and I should be pretty good." I looked away not being able to look at his hotness much longer.

"I'm seriously glad to hear that. Hey, I was wondering. Today at the auditorium I am going to be doing a little number from Grease 2 and I was wondering perhaps if you wanted to come watch?" Jesse's eyes bore right through me and I remembered how inviting he was.

"That would be awesome. I would love to come watch you. What time?" I asked making a mental note.

"It's going to be right after glee today." Jesse said and I smiled one last time before the class started.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jesse and I ended up having a really good conversation throughout (yes I know, I'm a terrible student when Jesse is around) and a bit after class too. He seemed really interested in me, which flattered me obviously. I still hadn't forgotten the time he nearly asked me out. That would have made my life at this school amazing. Well, as good as it could have been with Puck bothering me all the time. I'm glad he wasn't doing it so much anymore. He was a good learner when it came to me.

"Well I guess I will see you when you perform." I said to Jesse collecting me bag and books.

"That you will. Don't miss it." Jesse said handing me the last of my schoolwork. I smiled at him.

"Wouldn't miss it." I replied as Puck came in. He paused seeing Jesse and I both smiling.

"Hey Jesse." Puck said and it sounded more like a threat than a greeting. I looked up at him indignant. What was his deal? Jesse stopped smiling and turned to Puck.

"Hello Puckerman." He retorted with just as much acid and coldness Puck had spoken in.

"Come on Savannah. Let's get something to eat." Puck said still glaring at Jesse. I was confused. Why were they so hostile with one another? I thought they were friends. Interesting.

"Coming Puck." I said knowing it would be best to let the testosterone run between these two.

"See ya Savannah." Jesse said bounding out of the room without a second glance.

"What was that about?" I asked Puck as we headed towards the cafeteria. He still seemed a little antsy about it.

"Nothing really. Jesse and I aren't really seeing on the same level anymore. He's changed." Puck answered sternly but sounding calm nonetheless. I raised my eyebrow but didn't question him further. He seemed agitated and I wasn't exactly looking forward to when I told him that I was going to go watch Jesse perform. That wouldn't be pretty. We headed to the cafeteria arm in arm and soon my Jesse/Puck problems were out of thought. We got in line for food humming along to ourselves random songs.

"Hey Puck." Santana the cheerio and major witch went by brushing Puck's arm seductively winking at him. I just watched silently pretending to be interested in something else.

"Hey sexy." Puck said as she paused. Santana looked from him to me and rolled her eyes.

"Are you still babysitting? I mean come on. Girls will do anything to get some." Santana shook her head. I stopped mid reach for a tray.

"Santana. You better go." Puck warned feeling me start to get tense beside him.

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms clearly thinking she could handle whatever was going to happen.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I ground out not being able to speak louder in fear of losing my temper completely.

"You heard me. Man stealing bitch." Santana spat at me. Clearly she had no clue about my personality and how little tolerance I had for ignorant cheerios or anyone else for that matter.

"I will have you know Santana, that I definitely didn't ask Puck to follow me around. If anyone is the victim here it is me. I am not a ho or a slut like you. I have pride and some self respect rather than you who just throws herself at any guy she thinks she can get with. I don't want 'any' for your information. So why don't you actually use that brain for thinking. That is if you actually have one rattling around in that skull of yours." I spoke acidly squeezing the life out of my crutch beside me. Santana just looked at me. Well, glared at me really. Puck didn't move either. I think he was about as shocked as the other people who witnessed it.

"If you don't mind Santana I would like to get some food. I have better things to do than sit here and deal with bratty girls." I finished moving on with an incredulous shake of my head. I wasn't the type to take insults lying down. By now the whole cafeteria was looking at us with utter amazement. What for, I had no idea. I just stood up to a person who was getting on my nerves. I grabbed a bowl of grapes and moved on as did everyone else. I knew Santana had stomped off so I wasn't even going to bother turning around.

"Wow, that was totally awesome." Puck commented with an evil smile behind me. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Why? No one else stands up to her?" I asked innocently. I knew Santana well enough even though I didn't pay too much attention the popularity or other high school drama. I just went about my own business.

"No actually they don't." Puck replied taking a coke out of the bin. I stopped.

"So she pushes you around too." I stated blatantly giving him a 'I have you now' look. Puck stopped and gave me a quick glare.

"We are more like 'you stab my back I'll stab yours. Until then lets make out' kind of relationship." Puck replied like it was nothing. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is that right? Whatever." I said smiling one last time before he and I headed off to find a table.

"We can sit there." Puck pointed to an empty table towards the back of the cafeteria.

"Don't you want to sit with the football players or the glee clubbers?" I asked a little surprised he said 'we'. He looked at me funny.

"No. I want to learn more about you." Puck admitted and I shrugged following him to the seat. He placed both of our trays down (seeing I couldn't carry mine) and we sat with the eyes of about the entire glee club, my friends and football team on us. and I ignored them the best I could.

"So why haven't you joined glee club? I know you love music and everything. You would fit in perfectly, you'd be the star!" Puck exclaimed but not too loudly so people wouldn't hear. I sighed and took a bite of my pizza.

"That's just it Puck. I have never wanted to be popular in this school. I don't really see the need. I think it's all superficial. Who cares about me now? Eventually I do plan on becoming someone great but as for now, I want to keep it low key. Ever since freshman year I have been content with being unrecognized and joining glee would totally shatter whatever plans of down lowness I had. Its complicated." I said taking another bite of pizza looking around at all the kids. The thought that they would never treat me the same was crazy. I had worked too hard to give it up now.

"I see. So you are afraid of the spotlight? That's a little odd for such a drama queen like you." Puck commented sucking up his food like a vacuum. I looked at him with a small sat with the eyes of about the entire glee club, my friends and football team on us.

"I may be a drama queen and all but I don't really like the thought of people wanting to be around me for popularity, or because they can get something from me. I love the spotlight, just not high school spotlights. Besides I would get flack all the time, much less the slushie facials." I frowned down at my tray.

"That was hard at first for me too. Especially seeing I was at the top of the school's popularity chart. Then I remembered how much I loved playing guitar and singing and everything else was just details. If you seriously love music Savannah, you'll pursue it no matter what anyone says." Puck looked at me right in the eyes as he spoke. I was touched, he was being completely honest with me I could tell. And that honesty was what I liked about him.

"I'll think about it. I promise." I said still looking at him. He smiled and placed his hand over mine.

"There will be bad points I won't lie but it'll be worth it if you choose glee. It's your choice either way." Puck said with a quick nod. We both looked down at our hands and pulled away at the same time with a cough or a clearing of the throat. I felt better about being able to talk to someone who knew where I was coming from. Puck wasn't the one I expected would be able to do it, but hey, life is crazy. It was fairly easy talking to him after that. It was just like I was talking to, well, my best friend. He listened really well. He must have learned that from all the chicks he dated. Puck was able to give advice or his opinion on things here and there and I found it rather relaxing. Unfortunately our time was running down though.

"We had better get going." I said peering at the departing kids. Puck's eyes followed mine and he let out an exasperated breath.

"Fine." He said standing and grabbing our trays tossing them in the trash before coming back and helping me up and out of the cafeteria. We walked arm in arm to my next class continuing our conversation, which happened to be on movies we liked. I was arguing the fact that The Expendables wasn't as good as A-Team and Puck was completely against it.

"The A-Team just wasn't that cool." Puck pointed out and I laughed.

"Is that your only reason?" I questioned as we walked into class. Puck stopped for a second.

"Pretty much." He joked and we both chuckled to ourselves not wanting to cause too much of a scene.

"Later sexy." Puck said patting my shoulder before heading to his own class. I watched him go with a smile. He wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact he was starting to get quite cool.

Glee club came and Puck collected me so we could head out. I still hadn't told him about Jesse's song I was supposed to go to. I thought it best to save it. Most of the kids were there when he and I walked in.

"Hello Savannah!" A couple of the kids said waving to me. They had gotten to know me fairly well since I had been coming. I thought it odd that none of them asked if I could sing or if I wanted to join glee club but I counted myself lucky nonetheless.

"Hey guys! What's new?" I asked while Puck grabbed two chairs and sat them down motioning for me to take the one next to him. I sat of course smiling at Mercedes behind me.

"So what are you glee clubbers planning today?" I asked curiously. Before she could answer Mr. Shue and Jesse came in.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed holding up his hands like he usually did.

"Hello Mr. Shuester." We all said in unison. I looked at Puck beside me who seemed like he was glaring at Jesse.

"What's the deal?" I leaned close to him whispered. He turned to me but I apparently had leaned in further than he had accounted for, or so I hoped. Our foreheads met thankfully not too hard. We were so close our noses touched as well. This wasn't good. I didn't move however, neither did Puck. We just looked at each other too shocked to move or, well enjoying it too much to move.

"Well, it looks like we have some new love birds in class today." Mr. Shuester said pointing us out so all eyes were now on us like they had been all day. I pulled away first and turned red.

"He wishes." I laughed to hide my embarrassment and everyone else did too.

"I do." Puck looked at me with a cocked brow. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. My gaze caught Jesse who didn't look like he was in too good of a mood. Weird.

"Alright down to business. As you all know it is a Grease themed week. Whether that be 1 or 2. Rachel and Finn have already done their number so who is next?" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together looking for willing people. Tina gently raised her arm looking a little shy. Mr. Shue smiled big.

"Come on down Tina! Its good to see you doing something for us." Mr. Shueser said smiled and sat down on my other side while Jesse went and took a seat behind me and Puck.

"I am going to be singing "Hopelessly Devoted to You" by Sandy in the first Grease." Tina said with a smile. She was gaining confidence I could tell.

"Great song choice although I do believe my voice…" Rachel started but was cut off by almost everyone saying "shhhh" at the same time, which she did.

"Go ahead Tina. Let us have it." Mr. Shuester encouraged her staying happy. She took a deep breath and began. I was smiling the whole time. She was good, and I enjoyed her voice immensely. It was simply pretty and she did a good job on the song. I found it extra cute when she was pointing to Mike throughout the whole thing. She finished and we all began clapping and cheering.

"Way to go Tina! That was quite impressive!" Mr. Shuester said laughing like everyone else.

"Great job baby." Mike said as she sat down beside him. They kissed quickly and held hands. I smiled to myself watching them. No one knew how much I wanted something like that. I guess I was jealous of their relationship. I sighed watching them sit closer together and I leaned my head on my hands. Puck looked from me to them and it must have clicked.

"Easy fix Savannah." Puck whispered to me as everyone else prepared for the next part of the lesson. My eyes shot up to him.

"Please." I said turning my attention to Mr. Shuester's lesson.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone was finished and Mr. Shue announced the end of glee.

"Now those of you who were going to go to the auditorium for the presentation Jesse and some of the others have put together let's head over there now." Mr. Shuester said and everyone followed him out. I stood up with Puck's help and picked up my crutches.  
>"Let's go watch." I said acting nonchalantly. Puck shrugged.<p>

"Let's not." He suggested walking carelessly beside me.

"I want to go." I pouted watching the others head down the hall. Puck's eyes narrowed.

"Which makes me wonder wh-" He didn't finish because his mouth fell open in realization.

"You are in love with Jesse James." He said in a shocked tone. I glared at him.

"What's it to you?" I said getting very defensive. Puck's facial expression changed from curious to almost angry.

"Why him? He's not who you think he is." Puck replied getting a little darker in his speech. I gave him a 'you're crazy' look.

"Why do you say that? Because he actually might have a chance with me?" I asked getting a little too defensive.

"No, because you could get hurt and I don't want that." Puck looked at me and I could see his anger was gone and replaced now by true concern. I breathed out and ran a hand through my hair.

"Thank you for your concern Puck. I really appreciate it but I can take care of myself. I always have." I answered with a small smile. I patted his arm once and began to walk on towards the auditorium.  
>"But you know you don't have to be alone. I want to help you Savannah. " Puck's voice rung in my ears. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. Probably the most honest sounding thing Puck has ever said. I turned around to look at him again. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Guys didn't normally pay any attention to me. Or if they did it was the wrong guy for the wrong reason. Puck was being very humble over the past couple of days. Certainly that wasn't enough for me to actually start liking him or anything. It was just that it was very… touching.<p>

"I know." I spoke softly not looking at his beautiful face.

"We better go." I said holding out my hand to him after a moment passed of silence. His eyes peered into mine and that brief time I had with a different, more passionate, humble and caring Puck disappeared and his usual sex god ways were back. He grabbed my hand with a smirk and pulled me along with him rushing to the auditorium. We got there just as everyone was sitting down. I took my seat beside Quinn and Puck was to my left. Mr. Shuester walked out from backstage and looked at the paper in his hand.

"Now as the theme for this week is Grease 1 and 2 Jesse and a couple of the guys have decided to show us how it is done. Hit it!" Mr. Shue said making drum motions and hopping off stage to his seat. I looked to Puck one more time before watching the stage. Finn, Mike, and Sam walked out all wearing suits that reminded me of Greasers. Leather jackets, jeans, white t-shirts and boots. Sam had his hair smoothed back and I must say he was smoking. Jesse walked out next and his suit was much like the others only his shirt was pure black. His dirty blonde hair was smoothed back like Sam's only his resembled Shia LeBouf's in Indiana Jones. His shirt was tight and I could see the pack under it. He was beautiful there was no question about it. My eyes were a little wide at the sight of him and I could hear Quinn chuckling beside me. They all took their positions and the lights dimmed.

This is what it looked like. (obviously minus the motorcycles. The girls behind the curtain are Brittany, Santana, and Tina. Finn plays the deep guy, Mike plays the little guy and Sam plays the middle guy. Jesse is of course the lead and his voice sounds almost just like that only a little deeper. And the lyrics when they say the name "Johnny" is changed to Jesse. Enjoy!)

.com/watch?v=HC1gm0raHp8&feature=related

At the end of the performance everyone was a little in awe. Jesse was just phenomenal. I knew he had a good voice and I had heard him sing before but this performance was incredible. My mouth hung open in reverence.

"Wow guys, that was just… AWESOME!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed causing a roar of clapping and cheering throughout the crowd. All the guys on stage laughed.

"Thanks Mr. Shue." Jesse said into his microphone and darted off stage with the others. I was still a little floored.

"That was amazing." I breathed out gaining control of myself again. Puck's arms were crossed and he looked pissed.

"Well, at least he is doing songs closer to his personality now." His eyes narrowed without looking at me.

"My dear Puck, are you jealous?" I asked playing shock. He gave me a sideways glance and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"No." He replied curtly and I looked at him in surprise.

"Denial." I smiled and stood up.

"Come on old man. We have to get going or you'll be late for football practice." I said pulling him up out his seat this time rather than the other way around. He groaned as we heaved him to his feet.

"Alright let's go." He said clearly over it. I shrugged and walked with him out.  
>"You had to admit it was at least a little good?" I said putting my schoolbooks in my locker. Puck was leaning against the wall beside me with his arms crossed.<p>

"Nope." He replied with a quick shake of his head. I sighed and started to move on.

"Baby." I said heading out onto the football field. The soccer team was just finishing up. They had lost at state and I couldn't bring myself to talk to them for the last week. What could I say? They all were probably upset about it too. Well, aside from Kate. She had texted me a couple of times and even called. I just hadn't seen her other than in Spanish. She was spending a lot of time with her boyfriend now anyway. If she was happy I was happy. When I saw the last of the girls running to the showers I sighed. Danica was there with Mickey.

"I am sorry Savannah. I really didn't mean for you to go through this." Puck said resting his hand on my shoulder. I squinted up at him through the sun.

"Yea, me either. I'll live though. I'm made of stronger stuff than that." I said moving along not even bothering to go say hi to them. They were more than likely mad at me for my leg being broken. Sure it wasn't my fault but Danica was always easy to accuse people. She was more than likely mad that I was spending a lot of time with her boyfriend too. Botheration. Puck and I didn't speak when he took me to the bleachers to watch him as he practiced for football. I had learned to bring my Ipod with me so that I wasn't completely bored.

Rihanna's "What's My Name" played in my ears and my eyes scoured over the field while the guys started to warm up. I sat remembering what happened to me two weeks back. Fuller, that idiot. I was still steaming mad at him and part of me wanted to beat his head in with my crutch. That's when it hit me. Fuller was back. His suspension ended on Friday. Today was his first day off of punishment. My head shot up to the field and sure enough, he came strutting out in all his bully glory. All the guys were weary around him except his loyal dumb butt followers. His face was its usual maddening expression. I hated everything about him. His black spikey hair, his brown eyes, his smile, his body. Everything about him grated my skin like sandpaper. I watched with distain as he pranced onto the field like nothing had ever happened. My eyes turned to Puck who stood with his helmet in his hand looking like he was ready to fight. Finn was standing behind him with one hand on his shoulder like he was holding him back. His fist without the helmet was clenched shut and I could almost see him shaking. Why was he so pissed? Oh yea, because of him Puck got stuck with me for three weeks. That would make anyone mad.

"Hey Puck. Enjoying life as a slave for a bitch?" Fuller asked with a smirk as he picked up a football. I was seeing red. That is the second time he's called me a name. Fuller was going to get it. I went to stand when Finn's grasp on Puck's shoulder broke away and the next thing I knew Fuller was on the ground with Puck on top of him making him eat dirt. All the football guys ran over trying to pull them apart.

"It's your fault she broke her leg Fuller! Someone needs to teach you a lesson!" Puck yelled as Jesse, Finn and Jared held him back while he kept swinging. Fuller stood and wiped his bloody lips.

"Oh don't give me that crap! She got what she deserved. Bitches need to be slapped around." Fuller spat at Puck pulling himself off of the ground with the help of his cronies. I sat back down in fear of busting his head open if I got any closer. I couldn't afford suspension and there was no way I was going to let Puck get it either.

"Take that back Fuller or I will mess up your face permanently!" Puck shouted trying to pull away from his captors who now had Mike helping them out. He wasn't going to get away.

"No way puppy. She got you trained is all." Fuller said looking at Puck like he was a worm.

"Carson! Back off. Leave Puck and Savannah alone. Just because he has some respect for the women kind doesn't mean he has been trained. Now get out of here before I let him go." Jesse glared at him just like the rest of the guys were. Well, other than the ones who were scared of Fuller.

"Fine but I will be back for Savannah and her toy." Fuller replied pushing his way out of the crowd. I watched him go for a moment with my eyes boring into his back. He must have sensed something because you looked up at the bleachers giving me a threatening look. I glared right back. He made a throat slitting sign with his thumb and gave him the finger. Usually I wasn't so into doing that sort of stuff but he brought the devil out of me.

"Bring it." I mouthed to him as he stormed off to go stretch. Not a minute later Puck was released by his friends and he readjusted his pads. The others headed off to go join the team but Puck paused and looked back up at me before turning around.

"Wait a second Puck." I said carefully descending the stairs as quick as I could with my cast and everything. He waited patiently for me walking towards me to meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea?" He asked messing around with his shoulder pads because they were still a little crooked.

"Thank you." I whispered leaning closer to him. "And kick some ass out there." I said pulling his padding so it sat straight on him again. He smiled at me evilly.

"That's what I do best." He said running off to join the others leaving me standing there watching on with a new appreciation for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that night Puck and I were chilling in my room going over the accounts of the day. I couldn't help but smile every time I remembered the look on Carson's face as he went to the ground. Classic.

"Yea he was just lucky I didn't get him any worse." Puck sniffed fiddling with his guitar's strings. I laughed and leaned my head against my bed seeing we were sitting on the floor.

"I would have put money on that one." I said playfully. He looked over at me and smiled.

"He had it coming a long time." Puck stated now making sure his guitar was properly tuned.

"True that! I'm glad you did it because I would have and who knows what else would get broken." I chuckled to myself shaking my head.

"Maybe I should have let you do it. Then you could blame it on me and we could be stuck together until that healed." Puck looked at me and his eyes were almost pleading as he spoke.

"Well, maybe you should break the bone this time and blame it on me. Because it hurts like crap. Don't worry though. We can still hang out together when your sentence is up." I said patting my cast and picking up my music book I was looking at.

"Really? You want to still be around me when this is over?" He asked a little shocked. I looked at him from over my book.

"Why not? Somehow, you are different than you were before. I haven't once heard you ask for me to sleep with you. Or be your girlfriend. It has to be a record for you." I teased looking back at my book not wanting him to catch me staring. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not a bad guy. Sure I have slept with a lot of women and I do bad things sometimes but we all make mistakes." He said beginning to strum his instrument now. My eyes turned to him again and I watched as he artfully played making some really pretty music. His head was lowered almost like getting closer to it helped him play better. Either way I had to admit it was hot. Unfortunately he looked up and caught me watching him.

"You wanna try?" He asked motioning to his guitar. I turned a little red.

"No. I'm good. I'm a piano player. I don't do guitar." I said shaking my head nervously. Puck's eyes looked at me with scrutiny.

"You don't know how to play. That is ok. I can teach you." He replied still playing.

"Uh, I've tried playing before and I suck. I don't want embarrass myself so no thanks." I said moving away a little in fear of him seeing me weary.

"Oh come on. I'm a great teacher. You'll get it easy. Trust me. Now come on." Puck said standing up and pulling me to my feet despite my vigorous head shaking.

"No really. I'm good." I tried to say as he pulled me onto the bed beside him.

"Shhh. Now listen." Puck said pulling the strap around my shoulder and laying the guitar on my lap. I was getting a little more than nervous. I hated getting embarrassed and I especially didn't want Puck to see me fail. I hated failure.

"Now this hand goes here. And this one here." Puck instructed moving my hands to their proper places.

"Don't be nervous. Just let it flow." Puck whispered almost in my ear because he sat so close in order to teach me right.

"Easier said than done." I commented when he handed me the pick. I could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Ok what song do you want to learn?" Puck asked getting started. I thought for a moment.

"How hard is Lifehouse's 'You and Me'?" I asked getting the feel of the guitar.

"Actually it isn't that hard at all. Good choice. I'm going to teach you the basic chords for the song." Puck said moving his arm behind me to adjust my fingering on the strings.

"This is the 'C' chord." He said after my fingers were fixed. I looked from the neck of the guitar to the face.

"Now just strum. Just let it flow, you don't need to force it." Puck commented as I began to play the chord he had given me.

"Perfect! See I told you you'll get it." Puck said when I had figured out the 'C' right. I smiled at him slowly gaining confidence.

"Now to 'G'." He said re-moving my fingers. That one was a little more difficult to get.

"Here like this." Puck said completely moving behind me wrapping his arms around me placing his hands over mine in the proper position. We moved at the same time strumming together. His head was right over my shoulder and a small part of me enjoyed the feeling of him so close to me. And so he taught me the chords necessary and we started to put them together for the song. It took a long time and we ended up missing dinner but it was worth it. Puck was a great teacher; he wasn't lying about that.

"Great job. Now all we need to do is sing along. It helps keep the tune going." Puck said as I practiced a little more.

"I play, you sing." I suggested crossing my legs getting a little more comfortable. Puck smiled.

"Whatever you want." He said and we started again. I struggled a little bit on the first time. So we tried it again, and again and again. I thought for sure he would have lost patience with me but he didn't. As a matter of fact he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Let's try it again." Puck said and I was very determined to get it right. I started playing again as he started singing.

Puck: What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up

And I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

I was able to look over at Puck while he sang and his eyes were already on me. I realized he was singing to me. Now just for me, but to me. Not only that but the look in his eyes told me he meant it. I will admit a flutter of butterflies shot through my stomach and I stumbled on a chord but was able to recover. Could he possibly like me? Was it possible for Noah Puckerman to actually love girls? My memory flashed to all of the women I had seen him with and I lost a little hope. I doubt he could. He was the player after all.

Puck: You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

The song finished and our eyes were still locked on each other's. We hated each other. Well we used to. But if I hated him and he hated me, then why did I feel this way? It was confusing to say the least. My grumbling stomach ruined the moment and we both half-way laughed to hide whatever we were thinking.

"Great job Savannah. Told you, you could do it." He said as we headed to the door to get some food.

"Yea, yea. You were right. For once." I teased and he smiled shaking his head.

Puck and I were inseparable at school the next day. How that was possible was beyond me. We walked down the halls arm in arm the whole time laughing all the while. We passed class after class without a care. I had managed to talk to Kate in Spanish who confirmed my suspicion that Danica was mad at me. She didn't say whether or not Michaela was, but I had a feeling Mickey was going to do what Danica said. It brought me down only for a moment when I head Puck humming "You and Me" Beside me. I looked over at him to see his eyes shut while he leaned on the desk with his eyes shut. Didn't he realize what he was doing? Oh well. I just let him go.

I didn't really end up talking to Jesse. Puck made sure he was there as soon as the bell rang for Math and Chemistry. Smart aleck. We got our lunch eating this time outside at the tables they had out there. It was a nice day. The breeze was blowing, the sun was shining and I couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Wow, that wind is a little cold." I commented as my arms got goose bumps.

"I guess I should have brought a jacket." I mused taking the last bite of my apple. Puck looked over at me taking off his jacket immediately.

"Here." He said tossing it to me. I paused getting a good look at his arm muscles because he was wearing a white wife beater underneath. The guy was jacked.

"You've been working out." I stated trying to hide my smile. Puck raised his eyebrows.

"You noticed." He said flexing one arm and then the other per word. I chuckled.

"Hard not to." I replied looking over my notebook.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Puck asked looking at me from his can of coke. I paused mid read.

"Oh crap. Here it comes." I thought to myself running through what I had to do.

"Oh that reminds me! My grandparents anniversary party is this Saturday night!" I said snapping my fingers. I had totally forgotten about it. My grandparents were celebrating their 60th anniversary and I had been looking forward to it for months.

"I see." Puck said looking a little disappointed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would be my guest? On the invitation it says "Ms. Savannah Mason and guest". Would you do me the honors?" I asked hoping it would make him feel better.

He smiled so I guess it helped.

"I would love to." He said nodding.

"Great! Seeing you will be stuck with me anyway you wouldn't have a choice. But I thought it would be nice if I made it feel like you had one." I smiled brightly at him but he could tell I was fake smiling.

"Thanks for that." He said shaking his head. We both stood and headed back inside. Lunch break was over so we had to leave.

"My pleasure." I said as we made our way down the halls again. Something seemed to be odd with him for the past hour or so. I wondered what it was. He seemed like he was looking for something. Like he was preparing for a fight. I found it odd. Perhaps it was the dirty look Santana gave him earlier. Nah, that sort of thing never bothered him.

"Puck what's the d-" I was cut off by Puck pushing me against the locker grasping my wrists with his hands and crushing his lips to mine.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in over a week. I was on vacation and let me tell you… I need another one! Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This may not have been the first time I had been kissed but it was certainly the most unforgettable of them all. Puck's lips were soft and invigorating as he skillfully kissed me leaning in further and further. I just sat shocked at first. I really couldn't move. What was this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach? His mouth was warm and skilled as he roughly moved from my face down the side of my neck and back again seductively planting kisses here and there. A small part of my mind shouted for me to get away but my body was completely numb of all action. Puck's warm skin pressed against mine was far too tempting to refuse. Well, if I was any less a fighter it would have been. I finally was able to start struggling against firm grasp when he muttered while kissing my mouth again so I couldn't scream or anything.

"Look left." He growled out continuing his artful dance around my face and neck. My eyes darted to where he said and sure enough Carson Fuller, Dave Karofski and two other minions passed by with that big dummy look of 'stay out of my way or I will give you a beating.' Yea I didn't want to mess with them at the moment, and I am sure if they saw me they wouldn't be too pleasant. Especially with the little fiasco the day before. Their eyes scanned down the hall and around them. They must have been looking for a fight and Puck and I would have caused it. 'Way to go Puck' I thought quickly in my mind at his speedy actions. All their eyes turned towards Puck and I.

"Oh crap!" I thought and winced convincing myself to get into character. It was difficult but I started to kiss Puck back. By the small jolt of surprise I could tell Puck wasn't exactly expecting me to react like that. Nonetheless Puck's grip on my wrists released and I moved my arms to around his neck and pulled him closer. This was my job. To make things look realistic no matter what cost. But then again, this was a free kissing session with Puck and even I am not that stupid to deny that opportunity. The best part was that I could call it acting too. Oh yea, I'm good. Puck groaned slightly at my touch and positioned himself around so that his leg covered my cast. We moved together naturally. Kissing him was quite invigorating. Now I could see where all those girls were coming from. Puck moved his left hand to grip the side of my face and the other to trail down my side giving me goose bumps. I wasn't exactly sure how much more I could take before I actually started getting into it. For real. Thankfully I was able to catch Fuller and the other's give us a quick look with a shake of their heads and move on turning the corner around the hall.

As soon as they were out of sight I pushed Puck away separating out mouths again. A tiny part of me mourned for that, but the more dominant stubborn me was thankful. Whatever strange hold Puck had over me was wearing off quick. He moved away and looked down the hall that they had turned down.

"All clear." He said walking back to me with a sly smile that he wore so well. I sat still leaning against the locker trying to get my heart rate down and my breath back.

"Quick thinking." I said crossing my arms and realizing I was still wearing his jacket. Worse yet, it still smelt like him, which was making it harder to turn off my spark.

"Next time warn a girl! What makes you think you can go around kissing people?" I exclaimed but not too loudly. I pulled his jacket off and tossed it to him rudely. The smile he had melted for a minute before returning obviously knowing why I was so hostile.

"Jeez Puck, that was the most horrible experience of my life. Don't ever do that again." I warned him heading down the hall in the opposite direction that Fuller and the others had gone. There was no way on earth I was going to let Puck know that it was actually turning me on to kiss him like that. My whole control over him would be ruined. Nope, couldn't do it.

We walked down the hall to our next classes and Puck just stood there with his hands in his pockets. I was berating him the whole time while he just watched me calmly. I paused for a breath in front of my desk.

"But Savannah," Puck said raising his eyebrow. "You kissed me back." And with that he left leaving me mixed with anger and… butterflies?

Puck's POV

Savannah was hot. That was all I saw at first. She was hot and I wanted to get into her pants. My opinion has somewhat changed. Now I see a girl. Not just any girl though, the girl. The only girl who could turn my whole world upside down. She was everything I wasn't. I have tried every move in my book but still no response from her. It was almost like my attempts to woo her were like lame or something. I didn't get it. Now I realize that if there was one person in this world who could tame Puckzilla it was that little firecracker Savannah. We disagreed on so many different things but then we agreed on others. Either way I always found myself thinking she was right. What is she doing to me? What is this feeling? It is most definitely not like me. No one makes me sway like this. Sure, there were those girls who caught my eye but I usually got what I wanted within a date or two, if that. Savannah on the other hand hasn't even let me kiss her except to hide from Fuller. Why was she so different? This certainly is a new feeling for me. No chick ever withstands the smolder. How she did was beyond me.

Maybe she is an alien here to suck all of our brains. I would have to admit she was one hot alien if that's the case. Nothing I do turns her on.

"Could I be losing my touch?" I thought and gave a quick look over my shoulder to see Michelle Bridgewater smile and wink at me. Nope, haven't lost it. That only leaves me to wonder why Savannah is immune. The shear thought of possibly not getting her rocks my world. Certainly I could have any girl in this school I could possibly imagine and yet the only one I find myself wanting is that sexy little devil Savannah Mason.

**Do you guys dig Puck's POV? REVIEW PLEASE! It doesn't take long! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Puck and I didn't talk about the kiss again. We thought it best to leave it there. Unfortunately though, I didn't. Constantly that day I found myself thinking about it. Not fair. Every I saw Puck looking at me I started to feel embarrassed. What is going on? This is definitely not like me. Especially when Puck was involved. Then again, he has changed and so have I.

Puck and I were sitting on the couch together watching my favorite TV show NCIS later that night. Ben and Kyle were spending the night at their friend Lucas's house so Puck and I were alone. The phone started ringing and Puck got up with a sigh so I wouldn't have to. I smiled at his kindness thinking back over the past two and a half weeks we had spent together. For the first two weeks we had completely hated each other. However, now that he knows my secret I don't hate him. As a matter of fact he and I are great friends. It was all an issue of not understanding each other. We connected over music and from that time on we have been inseparable. Now that Puck knew my secret I was free to be myself and he was free to be who he wanted to be around me. It was a win, win scenario. Puck answered the phone politely like I commanded he should if he answered out phone. Nowadays he was pretty good at listening. I turned down the volume on the TV when I heard him speaking to my mom.

"Yes Mrs. Mason. I sure will. Yep, see you then. Bye." He said hanging the phone on the hook and joining me on the couch again. He kept his distance like I had warned him about and my eyes darted from the TV to his face. My parents were out going over some last minute plans for my Nana and Grampy's anniversary with a couple of my aunts and uncles. (Nana and Grampy is what I always called my grandparents.)

"So what's up?" I asked. His eyes never left the TV.

"Well, your parents are running late and they need you to make dinner." Puck spoke coolly and I sighed.

"Alright. I might as well check to see what we have." I said tossing the controller to him and picked up my crutch. He flipped the power off and helped hoist me off the couch.

"Thanks," I commented as he and I walked to the kitchen.

"Just doing my job." He replied carelessly. The pain in my leg was receding and soon it would be all right for me to walk on without even the one crutch. That's when my time with Puck would be over. The thought almost saddened me. I would miss not spending every waking moment with him. Now that I understood him better he wasn't such a jerk or a loser. Could part of me actual like him? I shook my head pushing the thought out. No way, Puck and I are far too different.

"Any luck?" I asked as I glanced through the fridge and Puck the freezer.

"All I see is some pie crust, frozen veggies, leftovers, and some odd bagged thing." Puck said pulling out some mystery package and I made a grossed out look making him laugh. I tapped the handle of the fridge thinking of the possibilities.

"Wait, you said pie crust right?" I said pulling out some chicken broth and left over chicken from a couple nights ago. He looked at the things in my hand and nodded.

"Yea, here it is." He said pulling it out and tossing it onto the counter along with what was in my arms like a gentleman would do.

"We, my dear Puck, are going to make a chicken pot pie. One of my favorite meals in the entire world!" I said clapping my hands at my brilliantness. Puck leaned against the counter watching me with his usual humor filled gaze.

"What?" I asked pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself. Now, what do we need to do?" He turned towards me seeming rather eager to help.

"First off grab my apron in the closet and get one for you too. This might get messy." I joked as he jumped to my orders. I pulled out a pot from the drawer in front of me. He came back not even a minute later with our aprons. Of course he chose my dad's all black one. Mine was pink with lighter polka dots.

"We need to get flour, and butter ready for the start." I said as Puck gently pulled my apron on over my head and began tying it in the back. His hands were smooth against my lower back but I tried to pay no attention but with the fresh memory of our kiss it was a little hard. He threw his apron on quickly and I tied his strings only I was rather rough. A smile played across his mouth at my character. I made him laugh a lot. I noted. And so Puck and I got to work on our dinner plans. I cut the chicken while he heated the pan for the white sauce. I rolled out the crust while he opened the canned veggies etc. Puck and I were starting to become a really good team. We worked well together. He went and fetched everything I asked for and I did most of the direct cooking. He and I were getting really comfortable around each other. Before I knew it the pie was ready for the oven, which Puck gladly carried for me.

"Done!" I announced when the over was shut and the timer set.

"Nice work newbie." I said high fiving him. Puck laughed at my comment.

"Thank you. That was actually kind of fun." Puck said as he and I started to put things away.

"It was fun." I answered nodding slightly. My eyes caught the flour bowl and an evil idea crossed my mind.

"However, that wasn't as fun as this." I jumped forward grabbing a fist full of flour and launching it into Puck's un-expecting face. Flour dropped off of his face in clumps and the sight of him blinking flour out of his eyelashes sent a fit of laughter through me. I was bent over holding my stomach not being able to cut the hysterics. It was too funny. When I had finally finished I knew I was completely red. Puck slowly nodded like he figured that was coming.

"I see how it is." Puck said picking up a dishtowel and wiping his face off.

"That was good Savannah. This is better though." Puck tossed the towel at me to distract me while he reached over grabbing a pat of butter and smashing it on my face. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh no you didn't!" I cried out although I was laughing.

"Its on like donkey kong!" I said grabbing whatever food was closest and our food fight commenced. I won of course. I always won. Who cared how much more food I had on me versus him. I didn't. I was laughing too hard to care. He and I were leaning against the counter side by side splitting a gut.

"Oh man! That was epic." I said shaking my head brushing off some egg white on my cheek. Puck was still chuckling.

"You look ridiculous!" Puck coughed out with a smile.

"Well at least I don't look like a snow beast with a mohawk." I retorted jokingly and we both laughed again.

"True. Very true." Puck mused A moment passed of silent giggles until I sighed.

"Well time to clean up I guess." I shrugged grabbing the sink sponge and wiping off the counter. Puck took the dishes to the sink then swept the floor. As he passed behind me I saw him rest the broom against the counter.

"One minute. You have eggshells in your hair." Puck said with a small smile and cautiously reaching to my head and pulling out the pieces. His hands were gentle against my darker brown hair. I watched him unable to move only watching his eyes that had a look of care? Nah. Not Puck.

"Thanks" I breathed out with a slight smile. Puck got back to work and I felt a little breathless. Why do I keep feeling like this? I couldn't possibly be starting to like Puck. Then again. I looked over my shoulder at him as he hummed to himself. He was gorgeous. Most of all he was a good guy despite what I had thought of him before. Maybe, just maybe we could work something out. Who knows? Anything can happen in high school.

We managed to clean everything up fairly quickly singing whatever song came into our minds at random moments. Mom and dad got home a little later but that was good because the pie needed to cool anyway. It smelled amazing and Puck and I got quite a few comments about it.

"It was all me of course." I said giving Puck a 'yes I am taking all the credit' smile.

"Sure." Puck said shaking his head as he put the pie on the table when the rest of us sat down.

"If it tastes as good as it looks and smells I will be quite happy." My dad joked rubbing his hands together eager to eat. We cut in after our prayer and began to eat. And boy let me tell you it was delicious. Everyone thought so too. By the time we had finished eating my dad had eaten two pieces.

"That was one of the best pies I have ever had. You two definitely make a good team." My dad commented and Puck and I looked at each other from across the table.  
>"Yes, we do." I said staring right into his eyes. Puck's expression was soft and filled with care. He was starting to like me and I knew it. How far that like went I wasn't sure, but he was.<p>

After clean up Puck and sat in the living room with my parents going over some of the ideas for Nana and Grampy's anniversary. I didn't know why but whenever I started to get into something Puck was right behind me. He was getting nice like that. The planning was pretty much done and I was getting more than a little excited.

"So Savannah, you were going to sing for their present right?" My mom said looking at her clipboard with papers.

"Yep." I said with a big smile. "I just have to get the music for it." I said sitting back in my armchair. Puck gave me an odd look.

"I thought you didn't like singing for anyone other than the old people?" He questioned raising his eyebrows.

"I do like singing other places. Just not at school. That is the only place I won't sing." I replied looking at my fingernails that needed some new polish on them.

"I see." Puck commented nodding once.

"I have an idea. Why don't you two sing for us?" My mom said as we all just sat around doing nothing. Puck and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." I said sitting forward and Puck stood and sat on the arm of the chair I was on.

"I'll get my guitar." He said heading up to my room and coming back within a matter of a couple minutes.

"What do you want to hear?" Puck asked as he started to tune his guitar like he always did.

"I have a feeling for Carrie Underwood." My mom said with her casual smile. She stood and sat next to my dad on the couch waiting for us to start.

"Do you know 'Some Hearts'?" I looked up at Puck and he nodded beginning the intro. I closed my eyes and let it flow like I always did and for some reason it was getting easier and easier for me.

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky

Always stumbling' around in circles

But I must have stumbled into something

Look at me

Am I really alone with you

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living

Can't recall when I last felt that way

Guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew never knew it could be like this

But I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky ,lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me

You're the last thing my heart expected

Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody

Someone who ,someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine

Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even Hearts like mine

oooooooooooh oh

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

As I sang I thought about the lyrics. It really spoke to me. I hadn't expected Puck to be like this but he was. And let me tell you my heart was definitely not expecting it.

**I LOVED writing this chapter! It was so fun! :D review review review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Unfortunately enough the days flew by quicker than I had hoped for. Puck and I were getting to that point where we were more than just friends. Our relationship was nothing like what I thought it would be. He was nice, and caring, sweet, funny, and most importantly himself. I hadn't seen the Puck that I used to see. I saw someone different. Someone who could be who they wanted to be without getting criticized for it. I saw a guy who was what no one thought he could be. At school of course both of us played our roles like we had for years, but when the bell rang our true selves came out. We did everything together and just because we had to but because we wanted to. Puck didn't even complain when I turned Say Yes To The Dress on the TV. We adjusted for each other's personalities and quirks. It was more than a little refreshing to be myself. I couldn't be me around all but one friend of mine and no one actually knew how hard it was. By choice or not I had a hard time.

Puck and I had gone to see a movie, played music, I even went with him to see a Maroon 5 concert. That was awesome by the way.

We really were starting to connect and a small part of me was a little scared whereas the other part was jumping for joy. Saturday came along and Puck showed up at our house earlier than usual to help us pack everything up. It was going to be an all day thing so Puck like the rest of us had packed our dress clothes instead of wearing them there. We loaded up into the minivan and prepared for our just over two-hour long car trip down to Mason Ohio. I fooled Puck into thinking it was named after my family but you know moms. They always have to ruin your fun. Ben and Kyle insisted on having the bucket seats so Puck and I got stuck in the back. We climbed in and because of the bags in the back we were more than a little squished. It was a little embarrassing with my parents there having to sit so close to Puck seeing the end seats buckle was broken so I had to scoot in the middle. You know you are a little too close when you can hear the other person's breathing.

"Sorry about this." I whispered to Puck when the journey began. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Please. It took me three weeks to get this close to you." He said adjusting his arm so it was resting on the headrest behind me.  
>"And it isn't me willing to sit this close. Don't forget." I said with a smile.<p>

"Of course." He replied shaking his head.

"Music?" I offered handing him one of my headphones. He shrugged and put it in. Even the pink headphone looked good on him. It just wasn't fair. I had made a play list for the trip consisting of all my favorite show tune and various other music. Puck didn't seem to mind well actually by his head nodding back and forth he seemed to like it.

About 45 minutes in my eyelids started to get heavy. I hadn't slept well the night before in anticipation of seeing my grandparents. I usually only got to see them a couple times a year and it was certainly a treat every time I did.

"You didn't sleep well." Puck commented rather than asked; he rested his arm around my shoulder letting me lay on his side.

"Nope." I answered with a yawn.

"I can't promise I will wake you up when we get there." Puck teased.

"You better." I warned snuggling in closer and drifting out.

"Nana! Grampy!" I heard Ben and Kyle yell waking me up with a start. My eyes shot open and I sat up forgetting I was lying on Puck.

"We're here!" I shouted unbuckling my seat belt. Puck smiled and undid his as well.

"Wait a second. You're hair is messed up. If I didn't do anything you would kill me." Puck said holding my arm and pulling the strands of hair that had stuck to my face while I was sleeping off.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile and jumping out of the car just as excited.

"Welcome everyone! It is so good to see you!" My Nana said giving my mom and dad both hugs followed by my brothers who were jumping around giddy. I wasn't too far off.

"Nana!" I cried running over and giving her a hug. Her auburn curly hair and glasses were just like I remembered only better. She smelled the same as she always did which brought a smile to my face.

"I missed you so much my dear girl." She whispered holding me close.

"I've missed you too." I said almost crying. When I let go Puck was standing a little off looking kind of awkward. It made me sad for a moment knowing his family wasn't nearly as close as ours was.

"Nana, this is my friend and helper from school, Noah Puckerman." I said motioning for Puck to come closer. He did so looking a little embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you young man. I have heard a lot about you." My Nana smiled and actually gave Puck a hug, something he clearly wasn't expecting. He hugged back a little tentatively while I watched with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." Puck said remembering his manners.

"Now everyone come inside. Grampy should be here in a couple minutes." Nana said leading the way into the house. Puck and I were the last to enter seeing I was slower and he probably wanted to be close to someone he knew.

"She is really friendly." Puck commented as we made our way across the cement pathway.

"You don't even know." I said smiling. "You'll have a good time. Trust me." I said heading into the house to be greeted with its familiar homey smell. I took a deep breath and smiled wide.

"It is so good to be back!" I sighed looking around.

"We always enjoy having you here with us Savannah." My Nana said rubbing my back with a smile.

We all took a seat on whatever our preferred furniture was and I found myself sharing the loveseat with Puck. Fitting. The conversation carried on between my parents and my Nana while Puck and I just sat looking from one to the other listening all the while. Grampy came soon after and with a greeting and more talking Nana stood again when my aunts Lana and Grace came in.

"Hey everyone!" They spoke giving us all hugs. I introduced Puck and they like my Nana got this curious look on their faces.

"He is just my friend." I replied rolling my eyes slightly.

"Whatever you say young missy." Aunt Lana said winking at me.

"Nice. Where is Uncle Mark?" I asked when the door closed behind her.

"Oh he is taking care of his and Grampy's suits. Speaking of that I do believe it is about time to get ready." Aunt Lana commented getting everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone! Girls you stay here at Nana and Grampy's to get ready and all you guys head up to my house. Let's go!" Aunt Lana ordered getting into her former military roots. I saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" I chuckled when she gave me the stink eye.

"You always were a bit of a firecracker." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Just trying to be a blessing." I batted my eyes playfully. She laughed and her curly reddish hair bounced around her shoulders. She had green eyes like my mom did and the look on her face was always pleasant. She really was one of my favorite aunts. Puck and all the others stood and the guys went out and took our bags out of the car. Puck gave me mine as he shouldered his backpack giving me a weird look.

"Don't worry about it. We won't bite. Well, they won't." I teased pushing him forward when the other guys started to walk up the driveway to my Aunt Lana's house.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Puck shook his head heading out the door following my dad and brothers. I smiled and shrugged turning around to my aunts and various other family members.

"Where to?" I asked picking up my bag. Aunt Grace came up and took my bag.

"You can go upstairs. But here, I will help you." She said fully aware stairs and my leg didn't mix. She worked in the Neonatal wing at the local hospital so she knew at least some medical stuff.

"Thank you." I said holding onto her arm for support as we climbed the stairs.

"Of course my dear girl." She said with a smile leading me to the spare bedroom that was a pretty good size with a queen bed and floor length mirror, which I found quite useful.

"Here you go. We will be waiting downstairs when you are done. With that she left and I was alone to get dressed. I pulled out my favorite party dress and shoes. Putting everything on and the make up that followed was a fairly long process. Hey, it takes concentration! I reviewed myself in the mirror deciding to settle with the finished product and by the sound of everyone's talking downstairs they were ready to get going too. I guess I took a little longer than expected. I took a deep breath and opened the door experimenting with walking with no crutch. It was fairly easy but mom was always one to stick to everything the doctors said and wouldn't let me get rid of it until Monday. I grabbed my crutch and walked the slow walk down the hall. I heard the voices of the guys and the girls and realized I was the last one ready. Great. I stood at the top of the stairs looking out over at my family and Puck who all stood around looking as snazzy as ever with their suits on. I didn't want everyone's attention but Nana saw me just as I was about to take a step down the stairs.

"Oh Savannah! You look absolutely breathtaking!" She cried out and now all pairs of eyes were on me. Of course I started blushing looking down at my dress embarrassed.

"Beautiful Savannah!" Aunt Grace said with her husband Uncle Eddie beside her.

"Thank you." I said still trying to make my way down the stairs.

"Could you use a hand?" Puck's familiar voice asked and I looked up to see him looking hotter than I had ever seen standing in front of me in his black suit and tie topping it off with a pair of aviator glasses.

"Uh, sure." I said with a slight smile. He held out his hand with a nod and I took it immediately.

"You really do look amazing." Puck said as we both descended the stairs. When we reached the bottom everyone started to head out the door to their respective cars. Ben and Kyle rode with Nana and Grampy along with Aunt Lana and Uncle Mark. Puck and I rode with my parents and the others piled into Uncle Eddie's car. Puck and I didn't say much to each other during the ride to the Country Club where the party was but rather, we gave each other a quick glance here and there.

"This is so awesome!" I exclaimed getting a good look at the place. It was decorated with gold and white decorations symbolizing their 50 years together. I smiled and looked around from the food tables to the dance floor and stage. It really was well put together. We helped put the finishing touches on the place and soon enough people started to arrive. I greeted my relatives that I hadn't seen in a long time. One of them being my cousin Bianca Mitchell. We were really close when we were younger but when her mom got remarried to her scumbag step father she had to move and I didn't see her much after that.

"Hi Bianca!" I cried out giving her a big hug.

"Long time no see cousin!" I exclaimed looking at her up and down. She was only a couple months younger than me, yet she was taller.

"Hey Savvy!" She said hugging me back tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" She spoke almost a little sadly. I looked at her face and her greenish blue eyes hid traces of pain and well, sadness.

"How have you been?" I asked looping my arm through hers while Puck chatted with my cousin Bradley who was also a guitar player.

"I've been ok. My parents aren't doing well so I have moved in with Aunt Kelly. It isn't permanent though. Sometimes I get lonely being by myself all the time." She relinquished her issues fairly easily and I was eager to help. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, we will just have to find a way to fix that." I replied holding her closer.

"We have a bit of a problem." Uncle Eddie said hopping off of the stage where the music equipment was.

"The computer plug is broken so I don't know how we are going to play music. This is bad." He announced to his brothers and sisters. I gasped and covered my mouth. What kind of party didn't have music? Think Savannah think. What could we do? Then the idea hit me.

"Does it have an Ipod jack?" I asked looking over at it.

"Yes it does." Uncle Eddie said with a nod. I looked into my purse and pulled out my Ipod.

"I never go anywhere without it." I smiled and plugged it in.

"The only problem is, most of my music is Karaoke versions." I mused as Uncle Eddie and I set it up.

"Well what do we do now?" He said scratching his head. I knew what I had to do but wasn't sure if I could do it. I looked over to Puck who gave me a sharp nod of his head knowing what I was thinking.

"I'll sing. I can do it." I said turning to my family who were on the verge of freaking out. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"You will?" My mom spoke surprised but happy at the same time.

"Yes, I will." I said picking up one of the microphones and turning it on.

"And I will help you." Puck walked up behind me and eve he looked nervous.

"Are you sure?" I asked shocked. He just looked at me with a 'are you even questioning my badassness?'

"Right. Let's do it." I said making my way up onto the stage with a pit in my stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

Puck rested his hand on my lower back and helped me up the stairs. I gave him a nervous look biting my lower lip.

"You're going to do awesome. And I will be right here." He said setting up another microphone behind me.

"Thank you." I breathed out looking out over the crowd. It was no small party either. I had a lot of family members and my Grandparents knew a lot of people too. All in all I would say there were over 200 people present by now. I looked over to Uncle Eddie who gave me the thumbs up. I gave Puck one last glance who smiled encouraging at me grabbing his guitar (which he always brings no matter wear he goes and thank God for that right now.) and putting it over his shoulder.

"Um, good evening everyone. I just wanted to take this time and introduce myself to those of you who don't know me. I am Savannah Mason and Georgia and Fredrick are my most amazing grandparents. I am so glad you all could come out and join us this evening to celebrate 50 wonderful years of love and dedication. Now you must be wondering why I am up here. Well, we are currently having technical difficulty as far as the CD playing goes so my friend Noah Puckerman and I will be providing tonight's entertainment. Enjoy yourselves and lets get this thing going!" I announced speaking with confidence. I knew this was completely necessary so I was going to do my darndest to make sure it all ran smoothly. I looked at my grandparents who sat happily at their table chatting with their old friends. This was all for them I told myself.

"Let's go." I breathed out to Puck who hit the play button on my Ipod and the music of my playlist started to go. I was glad I was a fan of oldies love songs and Michael Buble. That was a good thing to have at the moment. I began singing while Puck did the backup voice and we sounded like dynamite. For some reason he and I were constantly in situations where we needed each other desperately but we always made it out closer than before. Perhaps this was just God testing me. Who knew? I sang a bunch of songs. One after the other each time people were dancing and getting into it, which I was glad for.

"Pst. Savannah, I can take over if you want." Puck offered at the end of about my twelfth song. My throat was certainly getting dry.

"Are you sure?" I mouthed back but moved back despite the little thought in the back of my mind that he might screw things up.

"Uh yea." He said switching microphones with me.

"Hello again everyone. As Savannah said earlier I am Noah Puckerman but you all can just call me Puck and I more than happy to be here tonight performing for you all. Are you having a good time so far?" Puck spoke a little louder getting everyone's cheers and shouts of 'yes' out of people.

"Awesome! Just what we love to hear. Now it is time to get some life into this party. This one goes out to all you younger people. Hit it!" Puck announced and I immediately pressed the play button before I thought about what he was going for. Oh boy. I thought preparing for the worst. All my cousins and the younger friends came to the dance floor at the sound of "Ladies Choice" playing. I just stared at Puck who took control of the situation masterfully. He really was good at this performing thing.

Puck began to do a little dancing around the stage as he sang. I laughed at some of his moves and the way he worked to crowd. Wow, he is amazing.

Hey little girl with the cash to burn

Well I'm sellin' something you won't return

Hey little girl take me off the shelf

'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself

Once you've browsed through the whole selection

Shake those hips in my direction

A prettier package you never did see

Take me home then unwrap me

Shop around little darlin' I've got to be

The Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice

Hey little girl lookin' for a sale

Test drive this American male

It's gonna take cash to fill my tank

So let's crack open your piggy bank

Hey little girl goin window shopping

I got something traffic stopping

Hey, little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice

(ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh) Wow!

Hey, little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

OOOHHHHH!

Hey little girl, listen to my plea

I come with a lifetime guarantee

And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three

It's the Ladies' Choice

I'm the Ladies' Choice

The Ladies' Choice

I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice

I'm the Ladies' Choice

He finished and the cheers were even louder than before. He knew how to handle people for sure.

"Thank you all! Ready for the next one?" He said and the audience clapped.

"I thought so! Would you mind joining me for this one Savannah?" Puck asked holding his hand out to me. I smiled and took it gladly. He wore a smile that I knew was meant for me. He nodded and I stood beside him at the same microphone as the music started for Michael Buble's "Baby You Got What It Takes"

Puck:

Well, now, it takes more than a robin to make the winter go

And it takes two lips of fire to melt away the snow

Me:

Well, it takes two hearts a-cookin' to make a fire grow

And baby you've got what it takes

You know it takes a lot of kissin'

to make a romance sweet

Ooh, it takes a lot of lovin' to make my life complete

Puck:

Mmm, and it takes somebody special to knock me off my feet

and baby, you've got what it takes.

Both:

I said, mm, mm, mm. uh-huh, mm, mm, mm

Ah, ah, hah mm, mm

Puck:

You know you've got just what it takes!

Because it takes more than an effort to stay away from you

It'd take more than a lifetime to prove that I'll be true

Me:

But it takes somebody special to make me say, "I do."

And baby, you've got what it takes.

Both:

Ah, ah, hah mm, mm, uh-huh, mm, mm, mm

Mmm

Puck

You know you've got just what it takes

Me:

Because it takes more than an effort to stay away from you

It'd take more than a lifetime to prove that I'll be true

Puck:

But it takes somebody special to make me say, "I do."

And baby, you've got what it takes.

Both:

And baby, you've got what it takes

And baby, you've got what it takes

The song was much more fun than I expected. Puck and I played our parts well together swaying back and forth to the beat. His voice fit the song well as did mine. We could get a career out of this I am sure. People went nuts when we were finished making us both laugh. I was probably having more fun up here with Puck than I would have visiting with people and stuff. I paused and watched Puck enjoying himself. He really did know how to have a good time. Sure usually his good times had to do with drinking and sex but hey, he wasn't all bad. I mean look at him. He can be sweet and caring when he wants to be. All you have to do is get that good guy to come out. The most shocking thing was, that he was right about me. I was too stuck up. I shouldn't think I am better than anyone else because I certainly wasn't. He showed me how to have fun again. He made me feel like it was ok to be myself around him and I treasured that more than anything. We continued singing songs together until it was time to cut the cake. I let my IPod play so Puck and I could take a break. I watched as Nana and Grampy fed each other cake as people snapped pictures left and right. I sighed noticing them acting just as happy as newly weds. Puck's arm was around my shoulder already and he felt me slump a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked giving me a concerned look. My eyes locked onto his for a moment.

"Yea, I am fine. I'll tell you later." I said leaning against his side for support. His free arm rested on his other so it looked like I couldn't escape if I wanted to.

"Having a good time?" I questioned hearing him still humming the current music.

"Of course. I haven't had this much fun at a party in a long time." Puck replied swaying back and forth with me causing me to chuckle.

"Good." I smiled and watched my family make their way to the dance floor.

"Young man! Can you sing something that I can dance to with my granddaughter?" Grampy asked coming up to me with extended arms. It was our tradition to dance together at whatever family parties we have. My smile widened as I took his hands in mine while Puck let go of his hold on me.

"I certainly do." Puck said jumping back up on the stage. He made his way over to my Ipod while I took a position as best I could with my cast and everything.

"This is he best part of the party for me." I commented taking his hands again. He smiled down at me with his timeless grin.

"I'm glad sweetheart." He said hugging me while Puck prepared the music. People gathered to watch us as we started to move along to Michael Buble's "Save the Last Dance For Me"

Puck sang while we danced as best we could. My Grampy's expressions were priceless as we moved back and forth together. He and I always joked around while we danced; it was what he did best. The song ended and we all clapped and cheered for Puck who seemed more happy to have me applauding than anything else.

"Thank you Gramps." I said giving him a huge hug before he left to go find Nana.

"It seems you can dance pretty well even with a broken leg." Puck mused leaning over to talk to me from the stage. I looked up at him and laughed.

"I suppose I work with what I have." I joked moving to the stairs when Puck held up his finger for me to wait.

"Alright everyone! I think it is time to slow it down a bit. It's time for everyone to grab their partner and head to the dance floor. This is for all you love birds out there." Puck said as he went and grabbed a headpiece so he wouldn't have to carry the microphone around. I smiled watching everyone do what Puck had said especially my parents and Nana and Grampy head out to the floor. The music started and I recognized "It Takes Two" from Hairspray. I loved this song. I swayed back and forth while Puck started to sing watching the couples dance around.

Puck:

They say it's a man's world

Well, that cannot be denied

But what good's a man's world

Without a woman by his side

I didn't notice Puck walking down the stairs as he sung and gently touch my shoulder. I turned around surprised to see him holding out his hand for me to take. I looked around quickly to see quite a few people watching with suspicion. Whatever. I don't really care what people think anymore. Puck continued singing as he led the way to the floor and taking my crutch, leaning it against the stage. His hand rested on my waist and mine on his shoulder. We both smiled as we danced together slowly because that was all I could really do.

And so I will wait

Until that moment you decide

That I'm your man

And you're my girl

That I'm the sea

And you're the pearl

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

A king ain't a king

Without the pow'r behind the throne

A prince is a pauper Babe,

Without a chick to call his own

So please, darling, choose me

I don't wanna rule alone

Tell me,

I'm your king

And you're my queen

That no one else

Can come between

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

Puck:

Lancelot had Guinevere

Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick

Romeo had Juliet

And Liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango

Well, that tango's child's play

So take me to the dance floor

And we'll twist the night away

Just like frankie avalon

Had his favorite mouseketeer

I dream of a lover, babe,

To say the things 1 long to hear

So come closer baby,

Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me you're my girl

And I'm your boy

That you're my pride

And I'm your joy

That I'm the sand

And you're the tide

and I'll be the groom

If you'll be my bride

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

It takes two, baby

It takes two...

The song finished with Puck and I holding each other a little too closely. I didn't even realize what I was doing until mom exclaimed "I knew it!" quite loudly. I pulled away blushing immediately. Puck smiled his sweet smile and I relaxed. That was when I came to the realization that I had finally fallen in love with Noah Puckerman.

**It's OFFICIAL! :D reviews? Anyone? Please?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

Things settled down a little bit with the party so Puck and I played some instrumental music for the background while we took a break. I was more than a little nervous taking in every look, touch and thought of him. I was actually in love with him. The one thing in the world I thought I never would do I did. He was everything I wanted in a guy. This new Puck that I know was perfect in every possible way. I saw him in a whole new light and my whole world turned upside down within a matter of seconds.

Puck and I grabbed some drinks and headed out on the clubhouse's balcony overlooking the golf course. It really was gorgeous. The green grass was perfectly cut and the trees were swaying beautifully in the breeze. I smiled and leaned against the railing taking a sip from my coke.

"This is just so pretty." I commented looking out at the scenery.

"Yea it is." Puck said from beside me and I glanced over at him to see his eye focused on my face. I blushed realizing his meaning brushing my hair out of my face.

"Your classic lines won't work on me." I smirked tearing our gazes apart so as not to let him know they actually did work. Laughing quietly Puck sighed for a brief moment.

"Let's sit." I suggested trying to break the obvious tension between us. He helped me sit down with my back against the balcony. Pulling my knee length royal blue and navy blue dress down I looked around quickly while he situated himself beside me so we could face the party.

"You know, I always imagined that I would find a love like theirs. It just seems so amazing, they have been married for years and years and are still as happy as when they first got married. I have never seen anyone so devoted to their spouse as they are. That is what I always wanted." I spoke without even checking my words. Pulling my legs up to my chest I rested my head against them watching my grandparents as they sat together at a table looking at each other with lovey dovey motions.

"Any man lucky enough to have you would be a fool not to love you that much." Puck replied looking over at me and then my Nana and Grampy. I smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Part of me is weary of that. You know how it goes. At first it is all awesome and we are so in love and then… the fights. I don't know. It just seems like a love like that is a once in a blue moon thing. Not everyone finds it like they did. Too good to be true you know?" I said messing with the strap on my cast.

"You're right. It has to be one tamed guy to have you Savannah." Puck chuckled sipping his drink. I playfully slapped his arm.

"You meanie." I commented laughing with him. I stretched my legs out again moving my head back and forth to the music.

"So tomorrow is our last day together huh." I mused secretly dreading those words. No more Puck, no more times together. I would surely miss it.

"Yea. No more high maintenance girl. No problems." Puck said relaxing and putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh shut up Puckerman." I hung my head trying to hold in my laughter. His arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I'm just kidding. It wasn't that bad." Puck said raising his eyebrow at me rubbing my arm up and down.

"Yep I agree. Sure you are a jerk and a badass, and a player, and a moron but we had some good times." I admitted watching my family spending time together inside.

"Oh I see how it is. And burn baby burn!" Puck exclaimed with a smile but laughing anyway.

"Just being honest." I shrugged making a funny face.

We sat together for a while more just enjoying each other's company and watching everyone having a good time.

"Hey Savannah. I have something for you." Puck said pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

"Just something to remember our time by." He finished handing me something. I looked down at my hand curiously to see a small necklace. It was a heart with a silver chain. I loved it immediately.

My breath caught in my chest and I just looked at it stunned.

"Oh Puck! I love it so much! Thank you!" I exclaimed hugging him closely picking up the necklace to examine it further.

"I'm glad you like it. I just thought you would prefer something simple. As a matter of fact I doubt they noticed when I stole it." Puck spoke eying the necklace and then me.

"Are you serious? You actually stole it?" My mouth dropped a bit but I shrugged it off.

"Fine. But if the cops come I am so blaming you." I said handing it back to him and moving my hair aside so he could put it on for me.

"Cool." He replied taking it from me and gently clasping it behind me neck. I touched it smiling brightly at him.

"Perfect." I commented hugging him one last time. He rubbed my back sweetly and yet again I found myself holding him a little longer than I probably should have.

"Now you make me feel bad for not having anything for you." I said pulling away and taking another sip of my coke.

"Don't care. You haven't killed me so that is payment enough." Puck shrugged leaning his head against the railing. I laughed and nodded adamantly.

"Very true. But I did feel for you. Having to deal with such a witch like me. There is no way it was at least remotely fun." I shook my head with a slight chuckle. I really had been bad.

"I cherish every moment with you Savannah. And I always will, when we split ways or if we don't." Puck's eye locked onto mine and the honestly was clear.

"'If'?" I mouthed unable to breath.

"It's all up to you…" Puck trailed off moving closer and closer to me while I completely melted. Our faces were only an inch apart when Stella's voice interrupted.

"Savannah! Your mom said it was time for you to give your gift now." She called out making Puck and I jump ruining the moment. I cleared my throat as she left pulling away from his face and grabbing my crutch.

"Right, time to go." I said pulling myself up with Puck's help.

"So what are you doing?" Puck asked as we walking back in arm in arm. He probably thought it best to move past what just happened. Smart guy.

"I'm singing a song for them. The best thing I could find to show their love would be Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song" unfortunately. It will have to do though." I sighed as we headed towards the stage.

"It isn't that bad. I am positive they will like it. If you want… I could sing back up and play guitar it would give it an extra boost. If you wanted of course." Puck said carrying me up the three stage stairs.

"Really? You would do that?" I spoke a little shocked and Puck raised his eyebrow like I was crazy.

"Of course. Anything for you." He said like it was nothing but my heart skipped a beat anyway. I picked up the lead mic while Puck pulled out his guitar.

"Nana and Grampy. I just wanted to send this song out to you two as a congratulations for so many years together and for the love you have shown us all. I love you two more than anything and I hope you enjoy it." I said getting everyone's attention and Puck began to play.

Me: She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside till the morning light

Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my...

I finished and the tears in my eyes slowly fell as I watched my Nana and Grampy dancing together on the floor. Puck played it perfectly and his voice was like an angels on back up. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly while I bowed.

"Thank you." I said wiping away the tears.

"I love you guys." I blew my grandparents a kiss and turned around to face Puck who held his arms open for a hug, which I gladly accepted.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The rest of the party was quite amazing. Puck and I danced a couple a times while no one other than Stella my awesomest cousin sang for us. She always had a good voice and Puck mentioned that he wished she could join his glee club. He said that for every pretty girl who had the remote potential for a voice. When the party finally ended we said our sad goodbyes to our family and headed home. Puck and I sat in the front this time so the boys could sleep on the way home, which they did immediately. Mom and dad talked to each other about what people said and how they thought it went down while Puck and I just looked at each other. We knew what each other was feeling but there was no way either of us would admit it. Stubbornness was one of my many flaws and his too apparently. Our eyes searched each other's faces as if we would see what we wanted but then again, we were both actors. Before I knew what was up we were home and Puck was sent off with a thanks. I didn't get to say goodnight to him but that was probably a good thing. I was in a daze as I went to bed running over all the events the day had through my mind.

"Oh Puck…" I trailed off drifting into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a hand brushing my face softly. I smiled knowing who those fingers belonged to.

"Good morning sunshine." Puck said with a smirk. I sat up slightly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?" I asked stretching my arms out. The memory of my amazing dream about Puck was still fresh in my mind and to have him here sitting on the edge of my bed was even better.

"It is our last day together so I figured we could go do something. Anything you want we'll do." Puck said sitting back so I could pull the covers off.

"Really? That sounds great! Let me get dressed real quick." I spoke pulling myself off of the bed holding onto Puck's hand for support. He looked even better today than he had any other day.

A t-shirt and a pair of jeans covered his muscle bound body while his Mohawk was just as precisely cut to his head like always. His blue/green eyes were stunning against the morning light as they watched me softly. I walked not even worrying about my crutch to my dresser and took out a shirt then moved to the closet and grabbed a skirt to match. The cast still caused problems as far as jeans and long pants went so I was still stuck wearing shorts and skirts.

"Be back in a second." I said walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I was finally able to breath normally but my still shaking hands rested against the counter.

"I never thought- Not him." I whispered to myself so he couldn't hear me. I made myself look presentable and opened the door to see Puck sitting at my piano playing slowly.

"You play piano too?" I exclaimed with utter surprise. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That I do. Although I am better at guitar my mom made me take piano lessons for about 5 years." Puck shrugged like it was nothing. Really, how much more about him didn't I know?

"Interesting. Ready to go?" I asked with a quick smile reaching over and grabbing my purse/backpack. He stood up and offered me his arm, which I obviously took.

"Only if you are." He said heading towards the door and opening it for me. I stopped at the threshold and looked into his eyes.

"Definitely." I replied squeezing his hand while he picked me up to carry me down the stairs. He didn't have to do it anymore but I let him anyway. If he wanted to then might as well let him. After saying goodbye to my parents we headed out. We spent the whole day together doing random fun things and ended it off by going to the fair together. It was the most fun I probably have had in my entire life, mainly because I was doing it with the guy I loved. Puck treated me like a queen and the most important person in his life quite obviously making me love him more. I racked my brain all day to think of something I could give to him as a fair well present when it hit me. I would sing for him and I knew the perfect song too. The whole day was like a dream. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend our last day together. Puck was an angel when he wanted to be. By the time we got home it was almost 9:00, which took us both by surprise because it felt like only an hour or so. We headed up to my room where I put my photo booth pictures of us on my desk and my stuffed animal he gave me on my bed.

"Hey Puck?" I said taking a deep breath while my laptop booted up. He looked at me with so much admiration and care I could have fainted.

"Yes lovely?" He asked taking a step closer putting down my music book.

"I have something for you. I don't know why it has taken me this long to realize it but I need to tell you now." I said pulling up Youtube and typing in the karaoke version of Colbie Caillat's 'Falling For You' it was the perfect song for Puck.

"I hope you enjoy it and know that I mean every word." I finished and he took a seat on my bed with a curious look on his face. I took one last breath and let it all out. Not only did I let out what I felt about Puck but I let out how much I felt about him.

Me: I don't know but

I think I maybe

Fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I

Know you better

I am trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

I'm trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh Oh no no Oooooohhh

Oh I'm fallin' for you

The song finished with me holding onto Puck's hand with it close to my heart. His facial expression was filled with shock and surprise.

"Puck I just wanted to say that despite our differences. Despite how much I hated you before and despite how much everyone thinks, I think I am in lo-" I was cut off by Puck pulling me to him and kissing me fiercely. It was much more passionate than it was when we were at school and this time it was completely real. On both sides. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer and I completely melted in his arms. Nothing felt this good to me. Not singing, not dancing not playing soccer, nothing. Puck brought out all my good qualities and I brought out his. We were a perfect fit. Those crazy people were right. Opposites do attract.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Puck and I sat there content in each other's arms for a good five minutes or so. The moment was far too special to ruin. Puck kissed the base of my neck over and over again almost like he found someone he had thought he lost before or something. I got butterflies every time his smooth lips met my skin. This must have been heaven if not then it was close enough. Puck pulled back to look at my face.

"Savannah, you don't know how good it is to hear that. I've wanted you for over a year. But now, my want for you is different than it was. Before I just wanted to do it with you. Because I had to admit you were one smoking freshman last year. Now, I just want to be with you forever. I don't want to ever leave you for anything. Nothing will ever come between what I feel for you. Nothing." Puck spoke passionately and even with the hint of a tear in his eye. "Savannah, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked taking my hand in his beautiful one. My heart was beating a mile a minute but nothing would stop me from almost screaming "YES!" and hugging him tighter than ever.

"I love you Puck. And I am not sure how it happened, but it did. You changed me." I admitted moving my hand back and forth across his Mohawk. His smile brightened even more than it was and he picked me up and spun me around once.

"I don't ever remember being this happy. Well maybe when I had my first beer." Puck chuckled wrapping his arms around my back and holding me closely. I laughed lightly resting my head against his chest and closing my eyes content to just sit there like we were. Before I knew what was up Puck started singing. It only took me the first 3 words to know what the song was. It was one of my favorite songs ever. I thought I was the only one who listened to old love songs but I guess I wasn't.

(Just so you guys know, Savannah's voice sounds like a mixture of Katharine McPhee's and Linda Eder's.)

Puck:

Wise men say

'Only fools rush in'

But I can't help falling in love with you

Me:

Shall I say would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Puck:

Surely To the sea (Oooh)

Both:

Darling so it goes

Puck:

Some things are meant to be

Me:

are meant to be

Both:

Puck: Take my hand (me: take my hand)

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Me:

When I fall in love…

Both:

Some things

Puck:

Are meant to be

me:

Are meant to me

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help

Falling in love with you...

For I can't help

Falling in love with you

Puck and I finished the song reaching out and kissing each other again without a trace of fear or reluctance. Yea, it was not an understatement to say I was head over heels. Or rather we both were. The thought of being Puck's girlfriend thrilled me. I didn't even consider the weird looks and gossip at school. I didn't care either. Puck was too important to me to give up like that. I guess the thought that he and I would part ways and go on like we had for the past year made me realize I actually did love him and didn't want him to leave. A realization came to me then.

"Danica!" I exclaimed pulling away from Puck with wide eyes.

"What will she think if you break up with her for me? She'll hate me forever. And I don't want to hurt anyone." I said covering my mouth.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I broke up with her about a week ago. After we kissed in the hallway I knew I couldn't be with anyone else so I ended it. So you don't need to freak." Puck spoke with a half smile twirling some of my hair with his fingers.

"Thank you. I do feel for her though. She did really seem to like you, even though I told her it was a bad idea to like the player." I commented looking up into his perfect face.

"Well this player will hang up his hat for you and you alone." Puck took both of my hands and kissed them gently.

"I had better leave. I don't want your parents to have to kick me out. Again. I guess I will pick you up tomorrow then." Puck sighed heading towards the door but pausing to kiss me one last time.

"I love you." He mouthed to me before heading downstairs leaving me there completely on cloud 12. It took almost everything within me to stop from screaming my head off as I got ready for bed. I couldn't believe it. Puck and I were together and from the looks of it, we would be together for a while.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was a whole new person. I finally found someone to love and who loved me for me. I didn't have to hide any aspect of who I was because God knew Puck already saw every bad part of me. I cleaned up some completely forgetting my crutch because I didn't even need to use it anymore. I picked up my backpack and headed downstairs where I saw Puck just finishing a talk with my parents.

"Oh there she is now. Good morning Savannah." My dad said with an 'I know everything' look on his face. I turned red a bit because Puck obviously told them about us.

"Good morning guys." I said pulling a up a chair to the table and grabbing some pancakes. I ate silently not knowing what to say. Puck was sitting beside me with a big smile on his face.

"It seems Savannah, that you found someone after all." My dad said smiling at me from over his coffee cup. I swallowed even though it was hard and fake grinned.

"It seems so." I said looking to Puck and patting his arm. His eyes were as bright as I had ever seen them when they looked down at me.

"I don't think I have ever felt so good about something." Puck admitted to us all. My mom was grinning ear to ear watching us. For some odd reason she always wanted me to get a boyfriend. Probably to make sure I wasn't a lesbian or anything. No worries there.

"Well I am happy for you. I've already talked with Puck and he seems very willing to abide by the rules. You two better be heading out or you will be late for class." Dad said looking at his watch.

"Thanks guys." I chirped giving them both a quick hug before heading out the door with Puck. He opened it and walked me out to his truck helping up into his cab like he had for the past three weeks. We drove to school as happy as kids in a sandbox singing down the road at the top of our lungs to Journey's "Separate Ways". It was so much fun just spending time with him like this. I didn't even care about Fuller or any other things that I had before. It all seemed superfluous now that he and I were an 'item' as people put it nowadays. I took his hand in mine as we headed through the school parking lot. People gaped at us never seeing this one coming even though they had teased us about it. Apparently everyone thought I was too stubborn to go for him. Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. Here we were together at last completely in love and acting like we never hated each other. Life right now was just the way I wanted it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Not only was school winding down but so was my resolution to stay out of glee club. Puck made it harder for me to resist every time he and parted ways at the door. To be honest Puck knew how to get me and sadly it was working. Again. I had to fight it though. Dating Puck already brought practically the whole school's attention on me. That Israel kid was always writing things and snapping photos when we passed. It was almost like I was a celebrity already. Puck didn't mind, he was completely the opposite actually. His popularity level had dropped a few notches according to the football team (thanks to Fuller no doubt) while mine rose to almost as high as the cheerios. It was pretty bad but I tried to ignore them. Puck was worth it to me so I endured.

I picked up my schoolbooks in Science during the second week of dating Puck to see him popping his head through the door. I smiled seeing him come straight towards me while the other kids filed out. He still came and got me after every class like he had before.

"Hello gorgeous." Puck said planting a kiss on my cheek. My smile grew wider while he helped me stand.

"Hello handsome." I replied looping my arm through his strolling out of the room with him. This was becoming routine for us and I had to admit I enjoyed this immensely. People still seemed like they were in shock when they passed us but now we barely even noticed them now. We walked to my locker and I opened it beginning to put my books back while Puck handed them to me.

"So how was your class?" He asked happily leaning against the locker beside me.

"Ok I guess, but I don't care about evolution. It's just a bunch of crap they feed us to make us all stupid. Why is it so hard to believe the earth was created by God? So ridiculous." I shook as Puck listened seeming to hang onto every word I spoke.

"That is why you should be the teacher." Puck smiled down at me after I shut my locker.

"I should, I mean, I have certainly taught you a thing or two." I said playfully hitting his stomach making us both laugh.

"Yes ma'am!" Puck saluted and we walked off to glee together.

"Man is it me or are these halls getting longer?" I asked getting a little winded. My cast had been off for about a week so I had to be careful the way I walked. That on top of the weird feeling of having my cast gone made walking difficult still.

"It's just you now come here." Puck said pulling my arm around his neck and picking me up bridal style.

"You are so sweet." I commented quickly kissing him. I could tell he wanted more but I was always careful about that. Especially with his past.

"Anything for the greatest girl in the world." Puck replied continuing our way to his glee class. Normally around this time I would have soccer but seeing I couldn't play I stuck with Puck in glee. I might as well learn something while I was here. When Puck and I walked in everyone was practically there. Jesse and Santana took the news of mine and Puck's relationship the oddest. Jesse just got quiet and looked hurt while Santana got completely stuck up and well bitchy. Ok so she didn't change. All the other kids were cool with it though. Those of the girls who had dated Puck before like Rachel and even Mercedes told me he was different with me. Like he was a whole new guy. That made me feel a ton better.

"Hey kids!" Mr. Shuester said making room for me to sit beside Puck.

"Hello Mr. Shuester." I greeted him happily when Puck put me down.

"Hey Mr. Shue." Puck nodded his head once in that laid back way of his. His arm wrapped around my shoulder moving me closer to his side.

"Ok, so does anyone have anything they want to sing? I know regionals are coming up next week and we just need to prepare for that. Are you guys nervous?" Mr. Shue asked pulling up a stool. He got mixed answers of yes and no.

"Well all we can do is make sure we have the time of our lives and do our best." He continued giving the encouragement all parents do.

"Savannah?" Mr. Shue spoke to me for the first time since I had sat in glee making me jump and start freaking out inside. Puck's hand rested on my shoulder reassuring me.

"Yes?" I asked a little nervous. All eyes watched me curious of what Mr. Shuester had to say.

"Will you be at regionals? We could really use a cheering section." Mr. Shue smiled and a wave of relief passed through me.

"You can count on me! I'll bring my family and everything. We'll scream the loudest for sure." I smiled happily and all the others besides you know who clapped and cheered. Mr. Shuester was obviously happy too and made it known.

"Alright! Now we are talking." He exclaimed taking his seat. I half laughed and the lesson started. Seeing they had regionals in only a couple days Mr. Shue was really getting the kids going as far as prep work. I always liked Mr. Shuester. He seemed like a good guy and was a great teacher. Puck and I spent a little more time messing and playing with each other than paying attention to the lesson. I was one bad student. When the bell rang everyone including Puck and myself started to head out the door.

"Savannah!" Jesse called out after me. I turned around surprised.

"What can I do for you Jesse?" I asked letting go of Puck's arm. I could feel Noah getting tense beside me when Jesse got closer.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." He raised his eyebrows hopefully. I looked up at Puck's disapproving face and shrugged.

"Why not. I'll be right there Puck." I said walking back into the room with Jesse leaving Puck standing there frowning. When I looked back he was gone making me smile. He was so protective. I took a seat and waited for Jesse to start.

"So you and Puck are like an item now right?" Jesse's words were more of like a statement rather than a question.

"That is true." I answered feeling a little bad for him. He seemed a bit upset by it.

"Yea, well I have something I want to say to you about that." Jesse moved away and pressed the play button on his iPod sitting on a jack. The music started and so did Jesse.

Jesse: Hey baby girl, I?ve been watchin? you all day

Man that thing you got behind you is amazin,

You make me wanna take you out and let it rain

I know you got a man but this is what you should say

Why don't you tell him that

I'm leavin, never lookin' back again

You found somebody who does it better than he can

No more makin you cry, no more them gray skies

Girl, we flyin on the G5, G5

And we're leavin never lookin back again

So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man

The one that's so so fly, the one that keep you high

Have you singin' all night night night

(Oh, oh, oh)

Yeah

(Oh, oh, oh)

Man she gon? be singin?

(Oh, oh, oh)

She gon? be singin? like, oh oh oh

(Oh, oh, oh)

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I'ma walk it out

Man I?ll put my money money where my mouth is

Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen

So I'ma ask you one time if you got a man

Why don't you tell him that

I?m leavin, never lookin back again

You found somebody who does it better than he can

No more makin you cry, no more them gray skies

Girl, we flyin on the G5, G5

And we're leavin, never lookin back again

So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man

The one that's so so fly, the one that keep you high

Have you singin? all night night night

(Oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh)

Man she gon be singin?

(Oh, oh, oh)

She gon be singin?, uh, she gon be singin?

(Oh, oh, oh)

She gon be singin?, girl, you gon be singin?

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress

Just tell him to the left left left

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress

Cause we gone and we gone and we gone

No stress, no stress, no stress

Girl, you deserve nothing but the best

No stress, no stress, no stress

Girl, you need to tell him

I'm leavin, never lookin back again

You found somebody who does it better than he can

No more makin you cry, no more them gray skies

Girl, we flyin on the G5 G5

And we're leavin, never lookin back again

So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man

The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high

Have you singin all night night night night night

(Oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh)

Man she gon be singin?, oh

(Oh, oh, oh)

Singin all night, night, night, night

(Oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh)

Man she gon be singin?

(Oh, oh, oh)

She gon be singin?, uh, she gon be singin?

(Oh, oh, oh)

She gon be singin?, girl, you gon be singin?

When he was finished he knelt in front of me and took my hand in his. I was so shocked my head started to spin. This was perfect. I still felt the little butterflies when I saw him and now he wants me.

"Choose me Savannah, before anything happens that we both will regret. I don't want to see you get hurt." Jesse lifted my chin so I had to face him.

"Please." He said genuinely pleading. I looked away not being able to face him.

"Jesse… I'm with Puck now. He loves me, I love him. I can't just give up because of his past. That's the good thing about the future. Anything can happen." And with that I stood up placing my hand on Jesse's face comfortingly. His eyes had tears in them.

"He's just going to hurt you Savannah." Jesse spoke holding onto my hand for a little longer.

"I just have to trust him. Goodbye Jesse." I pulled away and walked out. That was one hard thing to do. Everyone knows you never forget your first love even if you were never technically together. I found Puck beside my locker waiting with his arms crossed.

"What did he want?" Puck inquired pouting. I laughed once and pulled his arms away and moving them to around my back kissing him once then twice. It felt so good, so natural being with him. His frown melted and he kissed me again a little longer.

"Down boy." I pulled away feeling a little breathless. Every time we kissed it was like fireworks were lighting off through my system. Me telling him enough was just as much for me as it was for him. About ¾ of me said that I should tell Puck what went down but that deceptive ¼ won out and I was thankful he was distracted by our kiss.

"Dinner tonight?" Puck asked as we headed out of school hand in hand.

"When and where?" I inquired leaning against the passenger's side of his truck.

"Oh how about 'The Sticks' we can leave around 6." Puck said opening the door for me to climb in.

"Sounds like a date." I replied when he got in and started up his truck.

"Perfect." He smiled kissing me quickly on the cheek. While he drove I controlled the radio like we had agreed to. I paused on Ke$ha's We R Who We R and he and I both jammed to it as we headed back to my place. I tried my hardest not to think about what happened with Jesse and the fact that I kept it from Puck. Who knew what he would do though? Jesse would probably get a fist in the face. What to do.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Puck and I were at 'the sticks' when no one other than Danica and Carson Fuller entered.

"Oh. My. God." I managed to say despite my jaw dropping to the table.

"What?" Puck asked looking over his shoulder having the same reaction as me.

"Ignore them." He said returning to his Ravioli. I smiled and shook my head but listened nonetheless.

"Oh look who it is." Danica spoke acidly walking up to our table with her apparently new boyfriend in tow. She wore a skintight black mini dress and some of those crazy high heels. Seriously? Was someone trying to get it tonight or something?

"Hey Danica! How've you been? You haven't replied to any of my texts so I was-" Danica cut me off with a raising of her finger.

"There is a perfectly good reason for that. I hate your guts Savannah. You stole my boyfriend after you feed us all these lies on how much you hate him. You're just a dirty, lying, first class bitch." She hissed at me. If there was one thing I hated in the world like I said before, it was being called a bitch. I clenched my teeth together squeezing the life out of my fork.

"Danica. Back off it wasn't Savannah's fault. What happened between you and me was just that. You and me. She had nothing to do with it. I broke up with you because I don't love you. We weren't going to work out so why even try?" Puck was angry I could hear it in his voice.

"It was all her fault Puck. You left me for her. But that doesn't matter. I have Carson now and you are just part of my lame past. See ya." She waved half-heartedly and moved on with Fuller behind her.

"Well that was maddening." I commented stabbing my meatball like it was Danica's face. Puck laughed grabbing another breadstick.

"Tell me about it. Could she have chosen bigger loser?" Puck shook his head making me laugh.

"I tried getting in touch with her. She doesn't want to hear from me though, that is fine. Who needs her?" I scratched my head slightly looking over to my former friend who now was trying to eat Fuller's face off.

"I guess I am a very poor judge of character." I sighed and leaned on my arm. I glanced at Puck who just watched me with a smile on my face.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious. He took another bite before answering.

"Did I ever tell you that you were the most beautiful amazing girl in the world?" He smiled with that honesty that I was getting used to.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." I tried not to smile but failed. Puck reached across the table and took my hand.

"Girl, I don't know what you did to me but I am such a different person now. What spell did you cast temptress?" He said raising his eyes at me making me chuckle and nearly snort my Cherry Coke.

"Your changing is completely you Puck. I just showed you the light. It was your decision to make the difference." I replied blushing a little bit.

"Wanna show them what a real kiss looks like?" Puck winked at me taking my hand and pulling him onto his lap. We were in the middle of a restaurant so I was needless to say embarrassed. Puck pressed his lips to mine and the world disappeared completely. He was gentle like always but had the same amount of passion he had from the first kiss. When we pulled away I saw in the reflection of the window the sour look on Danica's face.

"Did it work?" Puck asked gazing up at me with his big beautiful eyes.

"Like a charm." I laughed once. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I continued kissing him one last time before returning to my seat.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." He said using my words. I laughed and we finished our meal completely ignoring Danica and Fuller.

Puck and I headed home after dinner and went up to my room to do more of what we did best. Singing… yea… singing. Ok we were making out. Unfortunately that was far too easy to do with him and I found it hard for me to control myself sometimes and tell myself to stop. Puck pressed himself against me and we fell back against the bed in a hot heap. My hands trailed up and down his chest and back not knowing what to do. I was getting intoxicated without the alcohol. Puck was on top of me planting kisses here and there across my face and neck and I could swear that with each one the blood in my head pounded louder and louder. I moaned lowly as Puck's hands slid up my shirt and across my stomach. I shivered at his touch making him chuckle slightly. Something was beginning to grow within the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it. Ok I was lying, I liked it, but as I found myself wanting and needing more of Puck the more I knew I had to stop. Puck kissed my lips again and his sweet taste was invigorating. I pulled him closer this time hearing him groan. My high was growing and growing until Puck's free hand started up my skirt. Red flares flew off through my mind and I immediately pulled away. Puck sat up confused and I stood and walked a couple steps away to catch my breath.

"What's wrong baby?" Puck asked walking up behind me and kissing my neck. I was still high so I pulled away.

"Puck, we can't do this. Well you could, but I can't." I said placing my hand on his chest so he couldn't try to kiss me again or I might be able to 'do it'. Puck narrowed his eyes quickly and then the realization hit him.

"Virgin huh?" He smirked sitting back down on the bed holding up his hands in peace. I relaxed a bit and sat on the nearby chair.

"Yea, I'm a virgin." I answered without embarrassment leaning against my arm. Puck reached out and took my hand again.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. It gets easier." He continued trying to pull me towards him again. Fight it Savannah. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No Puck. I am not going to have sex with you." I said with a sigh. It was hard to deny him but I had to.

"Why not? Your parents aren't going to bother us." Puck said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"The thing is Puck, I want to wait until I get married before I do it. To me it is like robbing what belongs to my future husband. And whoever he is, I am not going to do that to him. I'm sorry but if you are expecting to get that sort of high from me you are wrong. It isn't right." I admitted folding my hands together nervously. I could tell by the twisted expression on his face that he either didn't like that or he didn't understand. I was going with the first one.

"Let me get this straight. You aren't going to have sex until you tie the knot? Damn that sucks!" Puck swore shaking his head and punching one of my pillows beside him.

"Puck it isn't a tragedy. Just because I am not willing to do it doesn't mean that the world is coming to an end." I moved to sit beside him because he seriously looked upset.

"What am I going to do? I love you Savannah but I also have my sex needs. If I can't do it with you then where does that leave me? Cheating on you or not being able to do it for years." Puck hung his head and clenched his fists.

"You see this ring Puck?" I said showing him the winged pink heart ring that I never took off.

He gave it a quick glance then nodded.

"My grandmother gave me this ring. It is another form of a promise ring. When I was about 13 she said to me. 'Take this and remember to do what is right Savannah' and I never forgot it. And I never will. I am truly sorry Puck but I won't change my mind." I said rubbing his back. He was silent for a while thinking over what I said. I thought it best to just let him grasp what I said.

"Damn, now this means we have to join the celibacy club." Puck smiled and straightened up placing his hand on my face. I was in more than shock. Did he just seriously say he would give up sex for me? That was the entire reason he went out with so many girls. Like he said himself he was a sex shark and now he was just going to give it up just like that? My jaw dropped slightly before I was too overcome with joy to contain my squeal of joy. I flung my arms around his neck clearly ecstatic.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" I repeated over and over kissing him between each exclamation making him laugh.

"Careful Savannah, I might not be able to have as much self control as you if you keep doing that." Puck said kissing me one last time before standing up.

"I better be heading home. Mom will be wanting a full report." Puck winked at me and grabbed his keys and jacket off of my desk. I smiled and picked up one of my pillows.

"Sounds good baby. See you at school?" I asked when he reached for the door. Looking over his shoulder one last time he nodded.

"See you tomorrow hot stuff." Puck commented leaving me yet again on cloud 12.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I met Puck at school the next day glad to be able to use my motorcycle again. I had missed that among other things terribly while I was out with a bum leg.

"Hey Noah." I said walking up behind my boyfriend and tapping his shoulder. He turned around with a huge smile and kissed me good morning without holding back just to make sure EVERYONE knew I belonged to him. Mike Chang and Jared Maguire made gagging noises behind us causing us both to chuckle and pull away.

"How did you sleep?" He asked completely ignoring his friends. I smiled remembering our conversation the night before.

"Like a baby. And you?" I replied raising my eyebrow.

"Peacefully." He answered pulling me to his side.

"Hey Mike, hey Jared." I waved to them being polite and not ignoring them like Puck.

"Hey Savannah. Good to see you." Mike said nodding at me.

"I need to hurry up and get used to having my legs again. I can't have you learning another dance without me." I teased mock punching Mike's arm.

"Definitely. Dance hasn't been the same without you." Mike admitted and I gave him a quick hug in thanks.

"You are so sweet. Catch you later guys!" I commented before moving on to school. They waved back to us continuing their conversation now without Puck.

"You do dance class with Mike?" Puck inquired and I could sense the jealousy in his voice.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Now stop being jealous, Mike is just my friend. It's Nick Swagger you have to worry about." I joked while Puck opened the front door for me.

"Who is Nick Swagger?" Puck gave me a look saying "is someone actually challenging my ownership of you?" I half laughed and made a playful face.

"My dance partner. He and I have been taking dance the longest so our teacher put us together a year or so ago, and let me tell you we are quite amazing together." I smiled putting a thoughtful expression on my face. I could see his frown deepen making me laugh.

"You are too sensitive. Besides, our relationship is based on desire. We both had wanted to go out with each other but we decided we couldn't in case it ended wrong. That would effect our chemistry so we just played off of it." I was completely honest as he dropped me off at my first class. He shook his head at me and sighed.

"Well it is a good thing that you have missed it for the last couple weeks. I would have to kill someone otherwise. The guns haven't been used in a while." Puck flexed at me but looked passed my head as if something was distracting him.

"You are one big baby." I commented and we parted ways to get to class laughing all the while.

I thought back on how he seemed a little sidetracked all morning while we sat at lunch later that day. He was talking to Michaela about something or other while I sat thinking and stabbing my uneaten sandwich. What was wrong? I couldn't understand it when I remembered. He must still be thinking about our talk the night before. Puck did seem a little upset although he did manage to make a joke out of it. Perhaps it bothered him more than he let me believe? After all Puck was raised different than I was, and I am sure I was one of the few that denied him. Ok, perhaps the only girl who actually lasted against his moves. 'Everyone gives in to him eventually', which were his exact words. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe he was thinking about how he would change. I mean he loved me right? People are always commenting on how different Puck is now that he is with me. I am sure denying his… wants would be difficult but I know he can do it. Some people might think I am selfish for refusing but hey, it is my body and I am not going to turn my head at something I know is wrong just because it would make a person, even Puck, feel better. I just was not going to do it. Watching Puck mess with Michaela making her laugh I thought about how hard it would be for him to adjust everything in his life for me. To have him do all the changing wouldn't be fair. For us to have a relationship that would stick then both of us would have to give.

"Hey Savannah! Long time no see girl friend!" Kate ran up to me and hugged me extremely tightly. I coughed feeling the air getting squeezed out of my lungs.

"Can't… breathe." I managed to squeak out mid gasp. She let go immediately laughing and taking a seat beside me.

"Sorry chicka, how have you been? It seems like forever ago since we actually hung out!" Kate exclaimed taking a sip from her Mountain Dew. I smiled still stuck on the Puck problem.

"It has been a while my friend. Well, Puck and I are together. Surprise!" I announced faking a grin. She laughed and slapped my arm.

"I know! It is all over the school! You two are like the 'it' couple. Obviously Puck's popularity has dropped a couple notches but you two are the only thing people talk about now. It's so crazy. Especially seeing you hated him more than anyone." When Kate mentioned Puck's popularity I shot him a glance and saw a flicker of sadness mixed with anger cross his face. Now I was really starting to feel for him.

"Honestly I don't pay attention to that sort of stuff." I shrugged managing to finally bite my food.

"Anyway, other than that Danica has totally taken over the soccer team. I mean soccer is over for the year but she still thinks that she can rule us. I don't know what happened to her but to tell you the truth I am not liking what she is now." Kate shook her head looking a little remorseful.

"Danica doesn't like the Maserman relationship. She still wants Puck." Michaela spoke across the table in a whisper.

"What is 'Maserman'?" Puck asked joining the talk with a curious look.

"Mason + Puckerman = Maserman." Josh replied taking one of the last two remaining seats. Kate smiled at him quickly. I gave Puck a disbelieving look.

"They even have a shipper's name for us?" I asked both shocked and surprised.

"Uh yea!" My three friends all said at once.

"Well I think it's stupid." Puck said leaning back and running his hand across his Mohawk clad head glancing around the room almost as if he wanted someone to try and challenge his awesomeness.

"I agree. That's just lame." I commented with a smile.

"They couldn't think of anything cooler?" I continued popping a grape in my mouth.

"Nope. The people have spoken." Michaela answered holding up her head like she was Caesar or something. We all chuckled for a little bit at the craziness of it all.

"Well whatever they deem us I'm glad school is over in two days. I don't know how much more drama I can handle." I sighed and stood up to go throw my tray out.

"I'll see you guys later!" I said waving to my friends lightly as Puck and I headed out. Through the corner of my eye I caught Jared look from us to our table and pick his tray up taking Puck's seat beside Michaela smiling brightly.

"Aw look! Young love." I spoke to Puck motioning towards our friends. He glanced back and smiled.

"I knew something was going on. For the past couple of weeks he has been heading out to the field early." Puck shook his head and we both headed off to our next classes.

When we got to my place later that day the boys were already home playing the PS2 so Puck and I headed outback to the pool. The temperature was perfect and the heat was bad so we decided to jump in. I went upstairs to get changed into my red dotted bikini and threw my white wrap dress over it and topped it all off with my glasses. Puck was waiting downstairs in his swim trunks that he had actually worn to school. Smart-ass.

"So what do you want to do this summer?" I asked Puck while we grabbed some Cokes out of the fridge. He looked at me from over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, let me see. Spend time with you. Spend more time with you, and rob a bank." He answered with a coy smile. I slapped his arm with my free hand.

"You are so bad. But I have to admit, you would look stunning in a ski cap mask." I joked with a quick shake of my head.

"Call us if you need us kids!" I called to my brothers but they were too interested in their game to reply. We headed out to the deck and Puck jumped in immediately.

"Is it cold?" I asked putting the Cokes on the table. Puck smiled and shook his head.

"Nope." He answered going under again. I kicked my shoes off at the door and pulled off my wrap dress and heard a wolf whistle behind me. I smiled at turned to Puck.

"Girl you are one _fine_ M.I.L.F." He mused holding onto a pool float at looking at me up and down appraisingly.

"Thank you. I must admit, I'm surprised you can spell and those abs of yours are pretty impressive." I teased leaning over the pool to look at him. His eyes sparkled with an evil glow.

"I'll tell you what else I can spell." Puck said coming closer to me looking as sexy as ever now that he was completely drenched.

"What is that?" I asked starting to fall under his spell.

"W.E.T." As soon as he finished the 'T' I knew what he was doing but moved too late. Puck reached out grabbing my arm and pulling me into the pool headfirst. I shot up out of the water brushing my now messy hair out of my eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said jumping at him and pushing him under like I was drowning him. He stayed under water for over a minute and I freaked out letting him go.

"Puck?" I called scared pulling him out of the water.

"Puck! breathe!" I commanded seeing his eyes shut and now I really started to panic. I held his head and couldn't feel any air coming from his out. I leaned down to give him mouth to mouth and heard him start to laugh. He sat up and held his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"That is NOT funny Puck!" I said slapping him upside the head like Gibbs does to Tony on NCIS.

"Oh I think it was quite funny." Puck said holding in his laughter. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms.

"No it wasn't." I replied trying to get my heart rate down.

"Aw I'm sorry babe. Forgive me?" Puck asked wrapping his arms around me and laying his head on my shoulder. His words were soft and I found it hard to resist.

"Never." I shook my head taking another step away pulling out of his arms.

"I promise I won't do it again." He said following until I was against the side of the pool. We were in towards the deep end so Puck was blocking my only way out. I rested my arms on the poolside so I couldn't see his face.

"Nope you did it now." I sighed determined not to let him win.

"Savannah," he spoke my name slowly and sexily trailing his lips down my shoulder and arm. I slightly turned my head to the side so I could speak to him.

"I will nev-" I was cut off by Puck moving my head to his and kissing me roughly. Ok, it didn't take long for me to give in and started to kiss him back. He pressed himself against me kissing me harder. Dang, he was good. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Puck's hands trailed down my stomach and up again when we got interrupted.

"Hey! There are kids around here!" Ben yelled opening the sliding glass door and shaking his head. We pulled away and I blushed. Yea, just the thing I wanted my kid brothers to watch me do.

"My bad!" I waved back and he shut the door with his Wii controller in hand now. Puck took a step back and I climbed out of the pool looking back to see Puck staring at my butt.

"See something you like player?" I asked crossing my arms standing on the deck now. He came closer and leaned against the side of the pool with his signature eyebrow raised.

"As a matter of fact I did." He replied with a smirk.

"I thought so." I said walking over to our outside stereo system and hooked up my iPod that was sitting in my dress pocket. I turned on my regular pool playlist and started dancing to "The Cupid Shuffle" I wasn't really trying to be professional about it I was just having fun. I dropped to the floor and shook my hips back and forth.

"Whoohoo! More!" Puck shouted tossing a couple quarters at me that he must have had in his pocket. I started laughing and continued dancing despite his hollering.

"That is what I am talking about!" Puck said giving me a look that said 'I wanna do something bad to you right now.'

"You are so hot." I commented getting back into the pool when the song was over.

"I know." He answered with an evil smile. And that was how we spent our afternoon. It was always so much fun when we were together. I couldn't help but call it one of the best afternoons of my life. Puck made everything better.

Later that night when Puck and I had dried off we headed up to my room to chill a little. I laid on my bed with a groan.

"I think I got sunburned." I whined poking my red skin.

"Looks that way." Puck agreed quickly touching my skin to annoy me.

"Hey!" I gave him a quick scowl making him chuckle. He sat in the chair about five feet from me and I could tell it was because he was trying to control himself, which brought me back to my realization I had made that afternoon. Remember, we both have to give, not just one of us. That isn't fair.

"Hey Puck remember what I was saying about all good things to those who wait?" I inquired sitting up and resting on my arms. His eyes turned from the picture of us on my night stand to me.

"I do." He nodded like it was a painful memory.

"Well I was thinking…" I trailed off when Puck's phone rang. He picked it up and looked at it.

"It's my mom." He said answering it. A minute later he hung up while I thought of how to say what I was about to offer.

"I have to go. Mom needs me to do some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow Savannah." Puck said standing up and leaving the room in a little bit of a rush.

"O…k bye. I love you." I put a lot of extra meaning in the last part making him pause by the door and look back at me over his shoulder.

"And I love you." He replied but something in his eyes was different. Before I could figure it out, he was gone. I found it odd he left like that. He never had before. Maybe it was an emergency. I hoped everything was ok feeling a bit worried. If it were something very serious then he would have told me. Either way I would find out tomorrow. I sighed pulling my pillow out and closing my eyes going through reruns of me and Puck relishing every laugh and every glance. Little did I know that today would be our last…

**so are you enjoying it? I bet you all can see what is coming can't you? ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I woke up the next day completely ready for whatever came my way. I was going to talk to Puck about me giving instead of just him. He deserved someone who could give him respect and dedication like I did. Hey, always expect the best out of people. That is something my dad has taught me through the years. There is good in everyone. Now that I see that in Puck I am never going back. Jesse was still in the very back of my mind but even those feelings that I had had for 2 years were going away and replaced with Puck. He was everything. Sure we had only been dating for a little over two weeks but I might as well have been with him for years. I was head over heels to say the least. Who knew Puck and I would find love, and true love at that? My heart still couldn't process the shear amazement of it all.

I got to school looking around for Puck in the parking lot where we usually met up when we didn't drive in together. Unfortunately I couldn't see him or his truck anywhere. Maybe something terrible did happen. What if his mom is in trouble? Or his sister got hurt? That would be horrible. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

"U ok?" not but two minutes later I got the reply.

"All good. Slept in 2day, see u in Spanish."

I put my phone in my back pocket and made my way to English Lit. People passed me waving here and there but my mind was on Puck. He must have got into trouble if he was running late. Ever since we started going out he always came on time. Odd. Class went by semi-smoothly but I couldn't concentrate that well anyway. I had already finished finals so it was just the rundown over the past year. Gotta love the last day of school. When class got out I went to put my books in my locker thinking about all the stuff Puck and I would do over the summer. I sighed leaning against it happily with my Spanish book in hand. Mercedes from the glee club passed by and rubbed my shoulder.

"Sorry things didn't work out with you two." She said giving me a sad smile. I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked but she had already moved on.

"Weird." I thought to myself before heading down the next hall to Mr. Shue's class. I tried to just brush it off until Jared and Josh offered their 'condolences' and now I was getting very worried. Was there something going on that I didn't know here? I paused in the hallway to think. This is seriously concerning me. Puck and I didn't break up. As a matter of fact we were far from it. Why were people saying all of that stuff? I moved around the corner to class knowing I was about fifteen minutes early but didn't really care. Perhaps Puck was there so we could talk.

"What in the world could they be talki…" I trailed off now seeing exactly what they meant. Low and behold Puck was standing down one of the darker halls on the way to Spanish class making out with Santana. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, breathing was hard enough. Sitting there watching my boyfriend, the guy I loved more than anyone, my other half, with Santana sent my heart shattering into a billion pieces. The pain I suddenly felt was almost unbearable. The utter shock of it all was almost enough to stop my heart in its tracks. As I sat watching still unable to move I felt a single tear fall down my face. My stomach churned and twisted and I grimaced at the aching. I had to move, I had to leave and get away. I turned around and ran as fast as my legs would allow me. I ran down the halls and out the front door not exactly knowing what to do with myself. Apparently Puck had seen me because I heard his voice yelling my name.

"Savannah!" He shouted running after me. My heart seized at his voice sending a new burst of pain. I kept running not wanting to see him ever again in fear of actually dying completely. I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me to a stop and make me face him.

"Savannah, what has gotten into yo-" Puck stopped mid sentence seeing the water works in my eyes and on my face. I looked up at him and pure shock was all over his face.

"Savannah, it's not what you think-" I cut him off this time yanking my arm away from him.

"Don't even try that with me Puck. I should have known better than to go with a Lima Loser like you." I spat out acidly even though each syllable hurt to no end.

"Just listen." Puck pleaded holding up his hands starting to panic. He was a better actor than I had given him credit for.

"No you listen. When you are and I were stuck together for those three grueling weeks I hated you thinking you were arrogant, selfish, mean, and all around a jerk. Then I ended up meeting someone I didn't expect and we got together well. He seemed almost too good to be true but little old me didn't see his true colors. So I followed what my heart wanted anyway, thinking 'maybe, just maybe he isn't what they all say he is'. It turns out I was right all along and let me tell you, I will be paying for it everyday for who knows how long. You know though, the stupidest person throughout this whole thing was me, for thinking you could ever change." Tears were flowing faster than they ever had down my face and just to top the moment off it started to rain.

"Please don't do this Savannah, I can explain. Please." Puck's voice cracked as he spoke and it only fueled my anger. I glared at him even more than before. All of this made sense to me now. There was only one answer to what happened last night and this morning.

"Answer me one thing. Did you sleep with her last night Puck?" I asked crossing my arms. His eyes locked onto mine and they looked lifeless with tears standing in them.

"Yes," he confessed hanging his head in shame. Another stab hit my heart harder than all the others. I wasn't sure if I could stand much longer.

"We are done Puck. I never want to see your face again. There is no working this out, and never will there be. I hope you have a good life. Because God knows mine isn't looking so good right now." I retorted looking up into the dark clouds allowing the rain to pour down on my face.

"I thought we were in love." Puck said pain stricken. My eyes glanced at him with distain again.

"I don't know how I ever could have loved you. Goodbye Puck." I hissed out and ran to my motorcycle knowing full well I couldn't show my face in the school again. There was only one thing to do. Get away and get away fast.

Puck's P.O.V.

She was gone. Just like a like she completely left me here standing in the rain. _"We are done Puck." _Were her words and I couldn't help but hear them replay in my mind time after time and each one hurting more than the last. I couldn't walk, I couldn't even think about anything other than her cutting words. I wanted to run to her and apologize a trazillion times over and over again but deep down I knew I hurt her more than a simple apology could fix. What did I do? Why did I always have to be a screw up? Savannah was the best thing in my life and now I sit here in the pouring rain watching her drive off out of my life. Her motorcycle revved up to a start and quicker than I had ever seen her drive before she whipped out of the parking lot in the direction of her place. As soon as the sound of her bike was out of hearing the realization of what just happened hit me like a ton of bricks. I dropped to my knees feeling as weak as a little girl. She was gone and was never coming back. I felt tears, something very rare for me to have, come to my eyes and run down my face blending with the wetness of the rain that was soaking me already. How could I let this happen? It was all my fault and this time there was no changing the outcome. No amount of sweet talking, apologizing, smoldering or anything would fix the heart I just broke and the relationship I just ruined.

Savannah's P.O.V.

My mom was very understanding when I gave her the news of what just happened. I knew she wanted things to go well between Puck and I but hey, not everyone gets what they want.

"Mom I want to spend the summer with Nana and Grampy. I know I usually work with you at the diner and help dad at the shop but please, I just need to get away." I pleaded feeling the tears still fresh in my eyes. My mom hugged me tightly and I could still smell the scent of burgers from her work in her shirt.

"Of course sweetie. You know your Grandparents are always saying they want you to come and stay with them. I am sure they will love to have you. But the whole summer? I don't know." She questioned rubbing her face like she always did when she was nervous.

"Don't worry mom. I'll stay with them. If you want you can drive me, I don't need my bike, I don't need a car. Like I said I just want to leave." I answered doing my best to stay calm.

"Alright honey, I'll call mom, you can go pack. We'll work something out." She said giving me one last hug before heading to the phone and I headed upstairs. Packing was easy, all I needed was enough clothes to last me a couple months, and some toiletries. I didn't even really think about what I was doing either, I just did it blindly. I gave the framed picture of Puck and I beside my bed one last look.

"Even if it wasn't real for him, it was real for me." I sighed and headed downstairs with my bags determined to leave all that had happened over the past couple months behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I spent the entire summer with my grandparents working on getting passed my doldrums. It was difficult to say the least but my grandparents knew what went down and did their best to help me. My Grampy and I spent most of our days fixing up their shed. It needed boards replaced, windows taken out, painting done, the complete works. Mostly I did my work in silence only thinking on Puck and the hurt that was still fresh within me. Nana was just the most amazing woman ever. She took care of me talked with me and comforted me when I needed it. I love my grandparents more than anything. No one could ever be more special. Grampy treated everything like he always did. With humor and a light heart. Ever since I was little I could never be angry or sad around him. It was just impossible. Sure enough when summer wound down I found that I wasn't in so much pain. Sure I wouldn't get over it for a long time but still I was able to be back to my normal self. Well, for the most part. On the day before I had to head back home we all sat on their front porch watching the sunset. It was peaceful and I would miss this place as soon as I left.

"You know Savannah, I have only seen one other girl as upset as you. Do you know who that was?" My Nana asked looking down at me from over her newspaper. I looked up expectant. Within about two weeks of coming here my constant frown had melted away. They brought the happiness out of me again and it helped me not to think about Puck.

"Who?" I inquired leaning against the railing beside the steps.

"Me." She replied with a small smile. I wore the same one at times when I felt cheeky.

"You?" I asked a little confused.

"But you and Grampy have always been together. I mean how could someone break your heart…" I trailed off when I started to realize what she was saying.

"Your Grampy and I weren't always like we are now. No not at all. There was that one point in time when I thought that he didn't love me anymore and I was distraught for weeks and weeks. It resembled a lot of what you are going through. We just have to stay strong and trust our hearts. Noah may have made a mistake and a big one but we all make mistakes Savannah. Who knows, one day you may end up like us." She finished smiling and resting her head on Grampy's shoulder. I couldn't help but grin watching them.

"But that's just it. Puck and I aren't you and Grampy. We are Puck and Savannah, he is a player and I am the one who got played so I am definitely not seeing us being like you as much as would like that." I answered with a sigh. She gave me a pat on the shoulder and stood to go back into the house.

"Know who you are Savannah, you're getting old enough now to figure out exactly who you are going to be. Follow your heart." And with that she went back inside leaving Grampy and I there wondering what she meant. Know who I am? I thought I knew who I was, but unfortunately it is getting harder and harder to remember who that is.

During the summer I had shut my phone off so absolutely no one could get in touch with me. I was glad I did it because I needed to get away. The drama of high school was both ridiculous and tiring. I was sure Michaela and Kate had tried to call me as well as Puck… Oh well, I did what I did and I wouldn't regret it. Now that summer was pretty much over and all I had to do was go school shopping and prepare for yet another hellish school year. Last year I got a broken leg, called a bad words, one of my best friends turned into an enemy, and my heart was in shatters. Gotta love it.

The next morning my family came to get me. Kyle actually got me a rose because he missed me. That of course broke my heart. Poor baby. I had missed my family that for sure but it wasn't like I didn't talk to them or they didn't visit, which they did but still it was a long time to be away. My family stayed and visited for a while with my Aunts and Uncles who also came down to say hi. I spent a bit of the time packing and thinking about my near future returning back to the place that caused so many problems for me. How would I react to seeing Puck again? It still stung to even think about his name but I knew I had to push through. No one could know exactly how bad it felt. Absolutely no one. My rep would be ruined if they knew how much I truly did love him. I'd be branded as another knock off of Puck's playboy schemes. I could not have that and would not have it. Puck did his damage to me and I spent the summer recuperating and trying to move on.

We made it home around 11:00 that night because we ended up staying a little later than we should have. I didn't blame my mom though, there are only certain times that she can make the trip down there to visit so it was cool to let her stay as long as we could. I tossed my bags on my bed and looked around my room taking in the smells of it. I really did miss my room if nothing else. The purple, black and white furniture and décor were just the way I left them.

I sighed again and I threw myself on my bed exhausted from the car ride. Mom and dad had kept me in the loop as far as recent things with my friends went. Apparently Michaela and Jared were now a couple and Joshua and Kate were still going strong. They hadn't heard from Danica and I could definitely see why she wasn't my old friend anymore. A new enemy is what she really was. As for Puck, he had come over to hang out with them too. As a matter of fact every other weekend and some weeknights he dropped by. Figures. He kept asking about me so they say but I think he just wanted to see if I had committed suicide of something. Sorry, I love him but I'd never do that. Ever. No matter who the guy was. I shook my head and looked over to my nightstand to shut the light off but I stopped looking at the picture of Puck I had put in about a week before I ended it. He wore his letterman jacket and his 'I'm the bomb' expression that I loved so much and a tear came to my eye.

"No Savannah, your better than that." I said wiping any trace of tears away. I couldn't go back to that horrible place I was a couple months ago. I couldn't. It wasn't me and it wasn't right. Now I kind of had an idea of how Bella felt like in Twilight only my Edward was just a user and a jerk.

"I may not be over you, but I can act like I am." I spoke to Puck's picture and knocked it over so I didn't have to look at it and shut the light off and eventually finding sleep.

The next day mom took me school shopping. I got my regular notebooks and mechanical pencils (because I never used anything else) and whatever other junk I needed to start junior year. I turned 17 on August 1st so my Nana and Grampy had a small party for me, which my family came down for as well as my aunts, uncles, and cousins. Bianca, my cousin with the loser of a dad was there and apparently my parents had made arrangements for her to come live with us. She would take the spare room beside mine and she would share my bathroom. It was kind of exciting to have another girl just about my age around, especially my favorite cousin. She would be coming the on Friday and seeing today was Wednesday I didn't have much time to help prepare for her coming. Perhaps having someone else to look out for would help me. A girl like Bianca would definitely more things to do so that was great for both of us.

The next day, Thursday to be exact, mom and I went clothes shopping. I had earned quite a bit of money because I helped Grampy with the shed so I had some extra to spend. Of course I would take Bianca the weekend she got here but this was something mom and I did together every year. I had decided that this year I was going to be something completely different than normal. Hey, my entire high school life has been spent hiding who I am so junior year would be spent in a new role. And that role was? Badass. Yes, I decided that instead of playing the unnoticed, sporty, unpopular girl I would be the complete opposite. I would make Puck pay for what he did and let me tell you, it would work. I even cut my hair. Yes, it is no longer long but now kind of short. It worked but part of me wondered why exactly I did it. I didn't really realize a lot of things I was doing as far as clothes I was buying and changes I was making. Perhaps the thought of getting days and days closer to seeing Puck sent me into a weird psycho meltdown? Who knows?

Bianca arrived Friday afternoon and she seemed even more nervous than usual. The poor thing didn't like change, she never did. Mom and I were able to finish her room just in the nick of time thank God for that too. I knew Bianca rather well and her taste in things too so doing her room wasn't too much guessing work. I knew she would add her own things here and there, which is what we wanted but on the whole it wasn't too bad. We painted the walls blue and white and added some modern décor to it. As a matter of fact, I liked it a lot.

She nearly freaked out when she saw it. It made both my mom and I very happy to see her so glad. For someone who didn't have a whole lot in her life this was a big step up for her and I was eager to do whatever I could to help. That included saving her from heartbreakers. Puck to be exact. I knew Puck would have his sights set on her when he sees her but let me tell you, no one messes with my family. He already did his damage with me and I wouldn't allow him to claim Bianca too. Even if I had to see him more than I wanted I would do it. He was Puck and I would do my best to be the new Savannah. The one who didn't care one lick about him. Yea, let's see how that works out…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The time was here. It was the first day of school at last. And don't think I was looking forward to it, which I wasn't. I had already given Bianca the details as far as how things went down at McKinley, such as the right people to hang around, the wrong ones (and yes I included Danica on that list) and so on. She was a smart girl (like me… most of the time) but she took my advice and I was sure she would use it well. Bianca knew what went down with Puck and I so she promised to be extra careful, which made me relieved. I woke up around 6:00 a.m. Monday morning definitely not looking forward to school or seeing Puck. I got butterflies as I put in my earrings and did my hair. What would I do? What would _he_ do? My mind was getting overrun with possibilities but I did my best to remain steady pulling out the outfit I had picked out. Like I said before I was going for a whole new look so a pair of tight black jeans, an off the shoulder black and silver top, and a pair of ankle boots suited nicely. I put on more makeup than I usually did and when I saw my finished reflection in the mirror I barely even recognized myself. The hair, the clothes, the makeup… it wasn't me. The true me. Then again, that person was getting quite hard to find nowadays so I just went with it. High school is just a giant play remember? I'm simply becoming a new character is all.

"Ready to go Bianca?" I asked knocking on her door about 5 minutes to 7:00. She opened the door to reveal a stunning white dress with yellow jewelry. She looked pretty like always and it made me bit jealous to know she could be who she was and I couldn't.

"I love it cuz!" I said giving her a hug and brushing away my bad thoughts. She hugged me back smiling brightly. She would fit in well here and we would get along perfectly that much I did know.

"Thank you Savvy. You look… different." She commented looking at my costume.

"Uh yea. I'm going for something new this year." I replied as we headed downstairs. She nodded almost sadly and we popped into the kitchen to grab some food before we headed out.

"Look at you two. I think it will be good for Savannah to have a girl around. Well, a girl who isn't twenty years older than her." My mom teased giving us both a hug. I smiled despite my nervousness.

"Thanks Aunt Denise." Bianca smiled happily taking a bowl for some cereal and I reached for a pop tart, blueberry was the best by far.

"You two excited about a new year?" Dad asked taking his dirty cereal bowl to the sink.

"Yes." Bianca said nodding emphatically and I shook my head quickly.

"No." I spoke without a care. It was the truth so why not say it.

"Bad Savannah. Maybe you should learn from Bianca here. She's a good girl." My dad smiled at my cousin making her blush at the compliment.

"Sorry, I'm a lost cause. Bad to the bone!" I said quoting the song and making a motion of air guitar.

"You are such a drama queen." My mom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know." I said kissing her cheek and popping in the last part of my breakfast.

"We gotta go cuz." I said looking at the clock. "Not that I want to." I continued making it known that I was going against my will. My family didn't need to know exactly how upset I was still so I had to play like I was peachy.

"Have a good day sweetie. And remember to stay strong. You can do it." My mom said hugging me quickly while Bianca finished her food.

"I got this mom. I'm pretty much over it. Well, mostly." I answered trying to reassure her. It didn't work obviously. Moms just do that.

"Bye guys." Bianca waved to them as we headed out to the cars.

"So do you mind taking the bike?" I asked looking at my motorcycle and then the minivan. My bike was my trademark and I had loved it dearly. Bianca was wearing a dress though so she might not feel comfortable.

"Uh sure. I don't mind. I'll just fold my dress under my legs." She smiled at me and I was more than happy rushing over and climbing on eagerly.

"I love you." I commented feeling the familiar throttle beneath me and loving every second.

"I know." She laughed and climbed on behind.

"Here wear this." I ordered handing her my pink and black helmet that matched my bike. That's right. This girl was fly.

"Don't you need it?" She asked but still put it on.

"You're younger. I'm fine." I replied revving the engine to a start.

"Hold on!" I called out over the loud sound and skid out of our driveway towards school.

"Just so you know, I don't go by Savvy here. You know the drill. No one knows who I am." I completed the run through with Bianca while I pulled into the school parking lot. Everything was just how I left it. Horrible. Freaks and geeks walked here and there prowling across this teenage hell. Whatever, let's just get this done.

"You can count on me Savannah." Bianca said climbing off the bike and fixing her dress and picking up her bag.

"Thank you for understanding." I replied nervously looking around hoping and praying not to see Puck or anyone I really knew for that matter.

"Let's go. I'll take you to Figgins' office." I said fixing my hair quickly and grabbing my own school bag.

"Show time." I muttered to myself strutting up to the school doors.

"Bianca Wentworth, welcome to McKinley High School." I said shoving the front door open dramatically. Her eyes lit up a little as she gazed at everything in wonder.

"Oh please, it isn't that impressive, as a matter of fact, this entire school loses at everything. Well, except for wrestling and cheerleading. We win those things. Coach Sylvester is to thank for all of those trophies." I answered while Bianca's eyes grew wide at the monolithic prizes prominently shown in clear cases.

"Don't join the cheerios. Coach Sylvester is a beast." I said pulling her along.

"No worries there. I am more interested in glee club." Bianca answered with a shrug. I paused for a moment.

"You want to join glee club?" I asked a little surprised. She looked a little cautious before answering.

"Kinda yea." She looked a little sheepish. I knew I shouldn't discourage her if she wanted that.

"Cool." I shrugged moving on towards the office. I could feel her loosen up as we went.

"Good luck." I gave her a quick hug while she sat down to wait for the principal to see her. I knew my schedule so I moved on to the first class. Trigonometry. Bleh.

"Bye cuz see ya later." Bianca said waving to me lightly. My smile at her faded as I turned the corner and she was out of sight. Most of the students had already been staring but now I was going to lay it all out. Let's do this. I put my bag on my shoulder and worked what I got as I moved down the hall to my locker. The first familiar face I saw was Michaela and Jared's. I guessed their relationship was going good by the way they looked at each other. It reminded me of that one time in my life… NO! stop Savannah. Get over it. Come on.

"Hey guys." I said smiling at them. Michaela's jaw dropped as she looked at me.

"Is that you Savannah?" She asked barely able to contain her spazzing out. I nodded once and took a pose.

"What do you think?" I asked faking a smile.

"I think it is very different." Jared said with raised eyebrows. Michaela elbowed his side making him wince.

"You look fine Savannah. It's a big change for you though." She commented still a little shocked.

"I know, but hey, people change." I sighed messing with my much short hair.

"That is true." And with that Michaela and Jared hurried off to their first class together.

"Later guys." I saluted to them and continued on my way. Jacob Isreal was all but a puddle on the floor as I passed.

"Could that be the all sports girl Savannah Mason? The change is drastic to say the least." He spoke into his microphone with his camera guy following him while they followed me.

"That's me." I winked at them getting into character. I heard them both sigh a little and look a longingly at me.

"What is the reason for this radical change in appearance and personality?" Jacob asked hoping for an interview. I smiled, fake though it was, they bought it. I flipped my hair slightly and bit my lip pretending to think.

"Um well, people grow and things are different every year. I've just matured is all." I replied reaching my locker. They were all hearts and stars as they looked at me now. Who knew I could have this effect on guys.

"What happened between you and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman? Everyone is eager to know. One minute you two were the most talked about couple and then the next thing we know, you ditched the last day of school and Puck is back to his single self. Are there still feelings between you two? Did he dump you?" Jacob asked getting a little closer wanting the scoop. The pain of hearing his name hit me again.

"Listen Jacob, and all of you who are going to see this." I spoke to the camera, "Puck and I were a mistake. We were playing a fools game when we got together and it just so happens that the last day of school that realization came to me. Puck and I are over. Feelings, if there ever were any, are dead and gone." I spoke calmly and coolly even though I didn't feel that way. I knew I was lying. Well, at least for my part I was lying. I still loved him but I wasn't going to be that desperate heart broken girl that Puck played with. Heck to the no. Before Israel could answer I heard that super sexy, simply beautiful and captivating voice that I had adored ring out.

"Savannah, is that you?" The musical tone sent shots of agony that was riveting through me. I turned my head praying for the strength to stay strong as my eyes beheld no one other than Noah Puckerman.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see my one true lover. The one who made my life complete if not only for a little while. Puck gave me the up down in surprise seeing my new appearance. He above everyone else knew that is was definitely not me.

"Savannah, is that you?" He repeated furrowing his eyebrows. I couldn't tear my eyes off of his face. No one held me like he had, no one. I opened my mouth to speak only to find my throat was completely dry.

"Come on Savannnah. Pull yourself together." I thought to myself raising my head high and clearing my throat.

"It's good to see you too Puck." I hissed out pretending we were back to the way we were before my leg was broken. He looked shocked at my coldness.

"Are you ok?" He asked stepping closer and I took a step back. Jacob stood with wide eyes and camera rolling hoping to get a good piece here.

"I've never been better." I lied but tried to sound genuine. Puck's eyes scanned my face searching and probing for something. The pressure I felt in my head was almost too much to handle.

"Yes you have." He answered holding his hands up in peace. I knew if he touched me that would be too much for my heart to take. I shook my head.

"And you would know that how?" I scoffed and turned to my locker to break the hold. I would never hate him, but I could get angry like I was now.

"What happened to you? You're different. Over summer you just fell off the face of the earth. I tried to find you but your parents said you went to spend time with your relatives. I thought about going to your grandparents but decided you probably wanted space. I need to talk you to. I need to explain wha-" It was getting too much. The old feelings were getting a little too overwhelming. I had to stop this before I fell again.

"Puck, cut it out. There is nothing to talk about. I've changed for the better and you. You remain the same. Just the way it's supposed to be. Now if you'll excuse me." I replied trying to take my books and run but he held out his arm so I couldn't. He was getting agitated I could tell by the way his arms tensed and how he kept looking around.

"Savannah, stop. We aren't done. You have to hear me out." Puck's head was lowered in anger, which just fueled my rage.

"We are done. We were done months ago. I was just the last one to see it." I spat back pushing past him.

"Goodbye Puck." I spoke over my shoulder even though it hurt me to talk to him like that.

"Wow, that is the most tension I have ever seen or felt in my entire three years at McKinley High." I could Jacob faintly say into the camera and a loud exclamation of a not so pretty word along with a bang of a fist against the locker let me know exactly how pissed Puck was. It serves him right. People will see what Israel caught on camera but I tried not to think about it. I headed to Trigonometry reminding myself that I had to be strong.

"That wasn't too horrible." I spoke to myself taking me seat to the back of the class. Puck certainly was surprised to see me like this and for good reason. I never liked this role. Hey, even the great actors and actresses play parts they don't like. It is all for good reason.

"Savannah. Ashley. Mason. Never in my life." I looked up startled to see Jesse Andrew James looking down at me clad in his usual waistcoat and jeans with a smirk on his super attractive face.

"Hi Jesse!" I exclaimed reaching up and hugging him. I did that for two reasons. 1. I was actually glad to see him because Jesse was always sweet to me. And 2. So everyone in class could see I was 'moved on' from Puck, or at least that what I wanted them to get out of it. Jesse seemed a little weirded out at first when I hugged him but gladly took it and ran with it wrapping his arms around me and nearly squeezing me to death.

"How was your summer?" He asked taking the seat beside me when we let go. I brushed my hair behind me ear and shrugged.

"I worked with my Grampy just about the whole time. It was… stress relieving actually. And yours?" I asked leaning against my arm watching him. I would never forget how good looking Puck was but now that I look at Jesse I can safely say I almost forgot how hot HE is.

"It went by pretty well. I spent most of the time chilling with my dad and brother. Between that and drama camp I was pretty occupied. Not occupied enough to not think about you though." He winked at me and it reminded me of the way Puck treated me. I smiled taking in the similarities.

"Well that was sweet of you. I'm just glad you didn't change." I continued pulling out my notebook and pencils. He did the same but nodded a couple times looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"It appears you did though. And let me say… you are, and not that you never were, SMOKING!" Jesse spoke growling slightly giving me another up down. Wow, he was a bit of a player too wasn't he? I hadn't really noticed it before until now. Why did I always attract those guys? Better yet, why was I always attracted to them?

"Why thank you." I replied and before he could say anything else class began.

When we got out of Trig Jesse and I were laughing like fiends. Our teacher was insane to say the least. Honestly I don't think I've seen a funnier teacher. He was just so bland it was quite hilarious. Jesse said he reminded him of Ben Stein. You know, the guy who did the dry eyes commercials? Yea, that got me laughing again. People were watching us as we made our way down the hall together still having a good time. Talking to Jesse actually helped me forget my problems with Puck. Then again, his personality was rather similar so that was both saddening and comforting.

"Well, I've got English and I'm guessing you have Spanish II." Jesse sighed looking at the door to my classroom.

"That I do." I frowned pausing beside him. His blonde hair was cut shorter than it was the last time I saw him and now he had the slight trace of a beard. Yea, older men attract me.

"I'll see you later Jesse." I said with a shrug not knowing what else to say.

"You got it princess." He smiled grabbing my hand and kissing it before fleeing down the hall. What a flirt. I recalled when Puck and I had been dating and Jesse had asked me out. Clearly his feelings for me hadn't changed but was he just playing because he heard Puck and I had broken up? Could this be one big prank? I wasn't going to get hurt again if I could help it. No use in not being careful. I went to my next classes in a daze really. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do with myself. Sign ups for extra curricular events were out and I watched as every girl in school went for cheerios. No way, I wasn't doing that. Then there was glee club. I wanted that true, but I still couldn't. My life was going to get way too complicated for that. Then there was soccer again. Uh, no. I was done with that part of my life. My mom had played soccer when she was in school and that was part of the reason I did it before. It kind of bored me to be honest. The one good thing about today was that I hadn't seen one sign of Danica or Fuller. From what Kate (who I saw in Human Anatomy) said, Danica had cut ties with them completely. So it was official, she was becoming another witch to stalk McKinley. Dang, I am a poor judge of character aren't I?

It was lunchtime already and I thankfully hadn't seen one sign of Puck other than when we had met that morning, which made me so very grateful. I stood in line at the cafeteria feeling the eyes of about 80% of the guys on me. The others were either gay or their girlfriends beat them up. Literally. I had my iPod on as I went through picking out some random food for me to consume. I didn't really feel like eating with all the other kids and seeing my friends with their boyfriends made me a little jealous. I knew it was wrong but I felt it nonetheless. Sighing I grabbed my tray and looked for an empty table. I found one eventually towards the back of the cafeteria. This wasn't exactly helping my 'bad girl' scheme but I didn't really feel like being social at the moment. I poked at my salad without a care not paying attention to the rioting teens around me. My mind drifted to Puck and how much my last two weeks of school were actually enjoyable.

I felt like someone was watching me so I looked up and sure enough not twenty feet away stood Puck. He had his tray in hand watching me with an intense look in his eyes. Come on, he really needs to stop acting because it is getting old. I watched him and he watched me for a good moment and when he took a step towards me a plate dropped down across from me. I looked over startled to find Jesse grinned at me happily waving.

"Hello again mademoiselle." He said getting comfortable. I took the time to glance at Puck who was now nowhere to be seen. Odd.

"Hey Jesse." I replied still a little down.

"What's wrong?" He inquired concerned. I smiled the best I could and shook my head.

"Just thinking is all. So how is school so far?" I asked wanting to get off the subject. He took my subtle diversion and went with it. That was nice. And so Jesse and I spent the entire lunch hour together just catching up and enjoying what we could of each other's company. Needless to say my mind was still on Puck but he had helped some.

I stood in front of the bulletin board with my pen in hand.

"Come on Savannah. All you have to do is sign your name." I thought to myself glaring at the Glee sign up sheet.

"I can't do it." I hung my head. It would be too hard. Plus it would ruin my role. I couldn't give up like that. Not that doing what I wanted was giving up.

"We could really use you, you know." I heard Puck's voice from behind me and another wave of grief hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I bet you do. I'm sorry you guys lost at regionals last year." I tried to talk civilly deciding it would be best with the charade of moving on.

"Yea me too. Can we please talk Savannah? I'm still confused about what happened." He said walking over beside me and I could feel the heat of his skin making me want to reach out and touch him.

"I'm not confused. I made a big mistake, which I already told you. I'm moving on now so you don't have to act like you care." I replied putting my pen back into my bag.

"You think I'm acting like I care?" Puck asked indignant. My eyes trailed over to him taking in all his fine attributes again.

"Aren't you?" I questioned back putting my hand on my hip. He looked shocked.

"Of course not! I've never known anyone that makes me feel like you do Savannah. It was real for me." He said following me out of the hallway. My stomach began to feel all butterflyish but I did my best to push the feeling away. We walked into the school's auditorium where we wouldn't be bothered.

"I know it was real for you, the same thing happens with every girl. You find her, you get her, you cheat on her. I get it and I played along even though I knew better. Don't worry. I'm fine. Always have been." I lied walking down the aisle to the stage.

"No," Puck said reaching out and pulling me to a stop. "What happened with Santana wasn't my fault…" By the expression on my face Puck could tell that was far enough.

"It's never your fault is it Puck? Well sometimes we just have to take responsibility for our actions. So man up and do it!" I spoke getting animated and partially shoving his chest hoping it would help him get a grasp of what I was saying.

"You know what? I've got something for you. It explains everything. Wait here." I told Puck and climbed up onto the stage. I wasn't going to audition for glee club but I would perform.

"This song describes what I have realized and what you should know. I'm moving on and you don't have to worry." I pulled out my iPod and put it on the jack sitting by the piano.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I let out my hurt, my feelings, my anger into one song. Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

There's a fire starting in my heart,

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,

Finally, I can see you crystal clear,

Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your stuff bare,

See how I'll leave with every piece of you,

Don't underestimate the things that I will do,

There's a fire starting in my heart,

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,

The scars of your love remind me of us,

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,

I can't help feeling,

We could have had it all,

Rolling in the deep,

You had my heart inside of your hand,

And you played it to the beat,

Baby, I have no story to be told,

But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,

Think of me in the depths of your despair,

Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,

The scars of your love remind me of us,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,

I can't help feeling,

We could have had it all,

Rolling in the deep,

You had my heart inside of your hands,

I grabbed my iPod and jumped off the stage and walked over to Puck who sat looking as sad as ever.

"Puck stop. It's over. Let's go our separate ways now. I know you're with Santana now but that is ok. Enjoy your life." I spoke sadly with a quick shrug hoping the tears wouldn't fall. He didn't say anything so I turned to leave.

"I won't stop fighting for you Savvy." His words made me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I breathed out shocked.

"No matter what Jesse James does, how much you guys may be attracted to one another, no matter if you never talk to me again," He took step after step closer to me and the intense gaze he gave me was almost enough to make me weak at the knees. "I will never stop fighting for you. Within you will be a part, no matter how big or small that will belong to me forever. And that is why I will go on. Try and deny it all you want." He leaned in so his breath tickled my neck but nothing else touched me.

"But. You. Are. Mine." And with that he pulled away and left the auditorium leaving me breathless and enchanted.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

My encounter with Puck in the auditorium made me woozy. I stumbled out of the theater trying to get my bearings. What did he mean he wouldn't stop fighting? Why couldn't he leave me alone now that he had his fun? This wasn't fair. Or was that what he meant at all? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was in trouble either way. Another meeting like that and I was as good as smitten. Again. I made my way down the hall to my next class hoping not to run into anyone. Playing the bad girl was harder than I thought. My mind flashed to Santana and Danica. Brats. Some people were just born for the role and others… not so much.

School was over and auditions for everything were complete. Looks like I won't be doing anything extra this year. Whatever, I would live. I headed out to my bike and waited for Bianca stamping my foot every now and then impatiently. I wanted to get out as soon as I could. Who knows who I would run into. God forbid it be Puck again. I could only count my lucky stars that I hadn't seen Fuller or the two witches since last school year. Maybe that was a good thing because I certainly wasn't in the mood to play nice. Especially with that man stealing Santana.

"Well, well, look what we have here." And just like that my luck ran out.

"Fuller." I retorted without even bothering to turn around. I wasn't going to give him the time of day that was for sure.

"Oh come on, you haven't seen us in months don't we even get a hello?" The bane of my existence asked and I knew he was walking closer.

"Us?" I questioned crossing my arms. I still wasn't going to turn around. There wasn't a point.

"Yea us Savannah." Danica's now incredibly whiny and irritating voice spoke and my shoulders tensed ready for a fight. I turned around slowly to face my enemies new and old.

"Well well indeed. I didn't take you for the kind to date losers like Fuller Danica. Then again people change." I shrugged crossing my arms tighter so not to start swinging.

"Don't give me that whole 'change' crap Savannah. Look at you. You're no better than any of us here." She replied acidly leaning against Fuller like he was her play toy. He probably was but that wasn't the point.

"I have changed Danica. And believe me, I don't put up with shit I used to. My patience is nothing like it was so if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." I raised my eyebrows at them both before climbing onto my bike. They still didn't move, only glared. Fine, I'll make them move. I turned on my motorcycle and revved he engine quickly making them both jump back in surprise. I chuckled to myself and thankfully Bianca came bounding down the steps towards me.

"Hey cousin!" She greeted me happily hugging my back after she climbed on.

"Hi Bianca." I smiled handing her the helmet.

"I'm sure I will be plagued by you two tomorrow." I spoke coldly remembering the oafs to my left.

"You can count on it." Danica spat back with that catty attitude that I was now getting the full force of.

"Careful Fuller, someone needs a scratching post." And with that I sped off so neither of them could do anything. I laughed to myself clearly amused. Oh yea, that was fun.

Bianca and I were chilling in her room later that day and I was so glad to see her so happy. She couldn't stop saying how much she loved it here and how much she enjoyed the people. The complete opposite of me. To each his own though.

"Did you try out for the glee club?" I asked messing with the fringes on one of her pillows. She stopped laughing and turned to me seriously.

"Yes I did." She answered sheepishly.

"You got in right? If they didn't let you in then I will go and give them a piece of my mind!" I exclaimed sitting up. I mistook her nervousness of embarrassment.

"No Savannah. I got in. I just didn't know if it would upset you or not." She continued with a small smile.

"Oh, well I don't care. I'm glad you are doing what you want to do. But is there any chance I could get an encore performance?" I grinned hoping to help make her feel better. It worked because I am obviously awesome at doing that.

"I'd be delighted." She smiled and pulled out her guitar. That was the one thing that she treasured most in the world. She wasn't a pro at it but then again she played well for teaching herself. She sang Taylor Swift's 'Change' and she did a great job on it. The voices must run in the family.

"I'm so proud of you Bianca." I said hugging her tightly when she had finished.

"Follow your dreams kid." I whispered rubbing her back. Maybe at least one of us could.

"I've got to go call Ms. Santos for my dance class again. I have missed it far too much." And I left her alone with that.

The next day of school was just as troublesome as the first. Bianca had glee club so I had to wait until she finished before we could leave. That left too much extra time for my liking. But thankfully I had Jesse for a couple classes and at lunchtime. He was always nice to me so I found it relieving. Puck had tried to talk to me a couple times and I wasn't exactly complying. What did he expect? That he would apologize and try to make me recall the old feelings and everything would be all better? Absolutely not. I waited outside the music room for Bianca with nothing but my iPod to keep me company. Maybe I should have joined something. Some sort of club or what not might have been good for me. That was when I thought of the celibacy club. Perfect. People had speculations that Puck and I had done it, which we quite frankly didn't so that would work out for my benefit. It was settled. I would go talk to Ms. Pillsbury about it. I stood quickly and made my way to her office jamming to 'Bottom's Up' by Trey Songz on the way. That was my song man. Not a lot of people were around and even if they were it wouldn't really matter. Kids danced through school all the time. Most of them were horrible at it but some were decent.

Her office wasn't far from the glee club so I got there within a matter of about two minutes. I knocked on the door quietly and took my headphones out. Her large bright eyes shot up to me clad with a smile. She was always so happy. Apparently she and Coach Tenaka were supposed to get hitched but it didn't work. Ha, teacher drama.

"What can I do for you Savannah?" Ms. Pillsbury spoke bubbly and now I could see what she was working on. Polishing her pencil sharpener. Her neat freak attitude reminded me of my dad's mom. Always cleaning.

"Um, well I was wondering if you would be willing to let me join celibacy club. I know I should have joined yesterday but I didn't really think about it." I frowned taking a seat nervously in her chairs. No kid ever liked going to the councilors office. She seemed surprised at first and by the way her eyes trailed to my apparel I knew she assumed I wasn't untaken as of yet.

"My family always raised me to be abstinent until marriage Ms. Pillsbury and even though for the most part I don't look like it, I have my morals." I talked as professionally as I could and even crossed my hands. She smiled at me and did the same.

"Well Savannah, I would be more than happy to let you in Celibacy Club. We need people with your ideals to join. Right now we only have two others. Rachel and Quinn. I am sure our numbers with grow though." Ms. Pillsbury was always optimistic and cheerful.

"Great! Thank you Ms. Pillsbury." I grinned and stood up. Sooner I get out the better. Who knew what would happen to me if I stayed in here longer. Torture? Brain washing? I wasn't going to stick around and find out.

"Oh Savannah, it has been brought to my attention that you and Noah Puckerman had a bit of a falling out at the end of last school year? Is there anything you want to talk about?" She was roping me in. If I didn't figure a way out who knows what she would get me to spill.

"Yea, that. Not really, Puck is Puck and I am myself. We just didn't work out is all. Good day." And like my horrible habit is, I got the heck out of dodge before she could say anything else.

"Whew that was close." I said feeling relieved to be out and free. The last thing I wanted was to get all emotional about him or us again. It would be too much. As it is, seeing him is hard enough. I had to go get Bianca from glee club so I headed down the hall in that direction. What was with people always giving out information that wasn't theirs? Israel. That reporter nerd got the whole thing on video. Dang it. I sighed and sat back down on the bench I had been before. Just what I wanted, the entire school knowing my business. The bell rang and within a minute the glee club door opened and the kids started to head out. Jesse was talking to Mercedes and I couldn't help but smile when he laughed. It was cute. Rachel, the diva headed out with Finn her boyfriend and my friend from dance class, Mike went off with his girlfriend Tina. They were adorable. All trace of happiness left when Puck showed his Mohawk head next with Santana another enemy of mine. The paused not four feet from me to share a gag worthy kiss. They couldn't see me because of the door so I just stared and felt my broken heart relive that terrible day at the end of sophomore year. I wouldn't be able to move without being seen so I stayed put trying to ignore their mushy moment. That was close to impossible though. I could feel the cold set in again as they walked off hand in hand down the corridor. Yea, this was my life. And yet I still couldn't get over him. I still couldn't move on? No, I would move on. I would get better no matter how hard it was. I had to. Anger started to take over again and I rose off of my seat and jogged down the hall to the auditorium. I had to let him go. I didn't know how or if I truly ever would but I needed to try. I needed a new life. And I knew just who could help me get it. I stood on the stage to the auditorium again and took a deep breath. The lights felt good shining on me. This was where I was meant to be but couldn't yet.

Me:

A New Life -

What I wouldn't give

To have a new life!

One thing I have learned

As I go through life:

Nothing is for free

Along the way!

A new start -

That's the thing I need,

To give me new heart -

Half a chance in life

To find a new part,

Just a simple role

That I can play.

A new hope -

Something to convince me

To renew hope!

A new day,

Bright enough

To help me find my way!

A new chance -

One that maybe has

A touch of romance.

Where can it be,

The chance for me?

A new dream -

I have one I know

That very few dream!

I would like to see

That overdue dream -

Even though

It never may come true!

A new love -

Though I know there's no

Such thing as true love -

Even so,

Although I never knew love,

Still I feel that

One dream is my due!

A new world -

This one thing I want

To ask of you, world -

Once! - Before it's time

To say adieu, world!

One sweet chance to

Prove the cynics wrong!

A new life -

More and more, I'm sure,

As I go through life,

Just to play the game -,

And to pursue life -

Just to share its pleasures,

And belong! -

That's what I've been here for,

All along!

Each day's

A brand new life!

When I stopped I felt a single tear roll down my face. I knew moving on from Puck would be near impossible but I had to try. I ran out of the auditorium and back down the halls of school desperate to find Jesse. That was the only way for me to move on. Perhaps I could spark an old flame? Perhaps a new one? One even brighter than the one Puck and I shared.

He could help me. He made me feel better. Not to mention it would more than likely make Puck infuriated to see us together. Not that it mattered though. This was my life not his. I found Jesse with Mercedes just about to head out the front doors. Thank God I found him.

"Jesse!" I called out waving to him. He and Mercedes paused and glanced over their shoulders at me.

"Savannah?" Jesse asked curious but a smile was playing on his mouth.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked catching up.

"It's cool Jesse, I gotta run anyway. See ya Savannah." Mercedes said giving us some privacy.

"What's up Savannah?" Jesse asked when I dragged him by the hand to an empty classroom. I thought about how I should go about this. Hopefully I wouldn't sound weird for asking him. Come on, just give it a shot.

"Jesse, do you remember the last week of school last year when you sang me that song 'Leavin'? Well I've been thinking and I've decided that I do what to give this a chance. I want to work this out. Puck and I never should have happened although it did anyway. Clearly he didn't feel the same way I did. Then again, it all depends on if you want to help me. If you want to be with me." I paced back and forth not able to look him in the eyes in fear of what might happen. I was nervous to say the least.

"So you want to be with me, to help get passed Puck?" Jesse asked and the tone in his voice was thoughtful.

"I know that must sound horrible to yo-" He cut me off.

"Let's do it. Puck needs to be showed his place. He hurt you Savannah and if there is any chance that I might be able to help you then I would be more than happy and more than willing to do whatever it is." He stood up to his full height, which amounted up to about 5'10. He reached out and pulled me to a stop.

"You really mean it?" I asked almost in a whisper hoping I wouldn't start crying. He brushed his fingertips across my cheek softly.

"I do." He said with a smile. "I always liked you Savannah. I just wasn't brave enough to say anything until I saw you with another man. Now I can actually have you. If anything you are helping me out. Thank you." His eyes were clear and honest as they studied my face. He was too sweet. Why did I have to choose Puck over him? That was a mistake for sure.

"Let's do this." I said moving closer to him so our lips met. He truly was an amazing guy. Obviously he wasn't Puck and that might have been just what I needed. A new life here I come.

**A/N: I feel bad for Savvy. Poor girl has no idea what to do or where to go. If I was her... I'd probably do the same. Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I don't know exactly how it happened but it seemed as if the whole school new that Jesse and I were together before we even walked through the doors the next day. Israel was waiting at the door for us when we entered but Jesse wouldn't let him bother me with his attempts to get an interview. We pushed our way through school ignoring the stares and looks we got. Could I not date anyone without this reaction? Well, according to the 'social standings' in this school I did aim pretty high on the list. Two out of about 4 of the most famous guys I have/currently dated. I couldn't help it, the guys I ended up liking always seemed to be a little more popular than the others. Trust me, if I had a choice we would be just some other kids. But that wasn't up to me. Jesse was as sweet as ever to me while we were at school. There was no way he was going to hide the fact that he liked me a lot. It was almost like he was too in love with the way he acted. Jesse wouldn't leave my side, stop touching me (whether through hugging or holding my hand) and he wouldn't stop telling people too. He wasn't ashamed of dating me that was certain. It made me feel a little bad because obviously I wasn't over Puck. Jesse was wonderful and I really did like him a lot its just… Puck was different. He was like the puzzle piece I was missing and I doubt no matter how hard I try Jesse just won't be able to fit the same that Puck did. Jesse knew that I wasn't completely over him either but yet here he is standing beside me like a loyal and loving boyfriend should. I didn't deserve him that was obvious enough.

I sat down on a bench outside of the cafeteria alone while Jesse went to go greet some of his friends. I sighed and pulled out my iPod not feeling like eating having lost my appetite thanks to Fuller meeting me in the hallway before lunch. What a dork. I put my earbuds in and played Carrie Underwood's 'Wheel of the World' and found myself thinking about Puck the entire time. It fit us fairly well and started to sing very lightly to it so people wouldn't hear.

Love goes out, out like a light

Out like a flame, and you can't find it anymore

Just when you think it's lost in the rain

It comes back knocking at your door

It's the wheel of the world turning around

It's the wheel of the world turning around

And around

God put us here on this carnival ride

We close our eyes

Never knowing where it will take us next

Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath

It's the wheel of the world

It's the wheel of the world turning around

In the blink of an eye

It can change your life

And it never even slows down

It's the wheel of the world

I don't know what it is

I'm flying high

Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down

Life keeps on moving anyway

It's the wheel of the world

It's the wheel of the world turning around

It's the wheel of the world

It's the wheel of the world turning around

It's the wheel of the world turning around

And around

And around

It's the wheel of the world turning around

It can open your heart

It can break you apart

And it never even slows down

It's the wheel of the world turning around

I finished hanging my head feeling even worse than I had been.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked myself shaking my head slowly. I looked over to see Puck standing beside me with his hands in his pockets looking as down as I was.

"What do you want?" I asked not wanting to have to deal with talking to him. All the memories would just come flooding back and that would be bad. He took a step closer despite my coldness.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked now sounding a little offensive. I glanced back up at him and he still looked upset.

"Do what exactly?" I breathed out sitting up straight in a futile attempt to remain strong.

"Agree to go out with Jesse." Puck replied looking around almost nervously.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you know how I feel about him."

"Oh so you date me for two weeks, cheat on me and think you can run my life afterwards?" I spat out getting angry. Puck sat beside me about a foot away so not to make me uncomfortable I guessed. Too late.

"No I don't. But like I said before, you don't know what you are getting yourself into. I know you aren't over us. I'm not over us. You don't need to go out with Jesse trying to make yourself feel better. We can work this out. Jesse isn't right for you." Puck pleaded trying to catch my eyes but I wouldn't let it happen. Who knows what I would do.

"And you are right for me, is that what you are saying? If you remember right Puck, you cheated. As far as I'm concerned you might as well have punched me in the face. Torn out my heart. Something." I turned away and crossed my arms determined not to get emotional.

"Savannah, if there was ever one thing in my life I wish I could take back. One thing. It would be that. My world revolves around you. Why can't you see that? And don't try and tell me it isn't the same for you. I know you." Puck's voice was lowered and I felt his warm hand rest on my shoulder. No matter how hard I tried now the tears couldn't be held back. I did manage to be quiet about it though. I wiped away some of the waterworks and turned to him and saw the same signs of a broken heart on his face.

"Puck, we gave it a shot. No matter what either of us want it just won't work out. We are too different to have anything plausible. What we had was a dream. For me at least. And now, that dream is over." I stood up needing to leave. Puck grabbed my hand holding me back.

"Don't push me away Savannah. I can get better." Puck spoke choking up a little bit making me want to cry harder. Why was he being so cruel? He didn't have to do this to me on top of cheating. It was heartless.

"I wish we could Puck, but I don't think people like you change." I replied regretting it as soon as I walked away. I could hear him swear again from behind me but I couldn't look back.

The next thing I knew, not even a week later Puck went to juvie. I couldn't believe my ears. Juvenile hall? Really? No one would tell me what he did to get in but they weren't sure when he would get out. It must have been something crazy. Why would he do that? I remembered back to the last time we talked he did seem kind of violent. I couldn't be the reason for him to go to juvie. I was fooling myself for the thought even crossing my mind. Puck went to juvie because he had problems. Nothing to do with me. Nonetheless I couldn't help but feel guilty for the way I had been treating him. Even though he broke my heart there was no need for me to treat him like I did Fuller. From that moment on I swore to myself that when I saw Puck again (whenever that was) I would be kinder. I guess you never really know how what you say affects people. If it affects them at all. Unfortunately they news of Puck's mishap bothered me throughout my entire school day. I was out of it and Jesse could see it. If he knew what was bothering me he didn't show it or even ask. Apparently Jesse knew me well enough to let me think it out alone, like I usually liked it. Well, that was how I liked it until Puck came around and screwed everything up on me.

"You know Savannah, I've got something I want to say to you." Jesse said coming up from behind me and taking my hand. I smiled despite Puck's face still being branded across my mind.

"And what is that?" I asked holding his hand tightly and leaning on him.

"I love you." He said kissing my forehead making me laugh.

"You are such a sweetie." I smiled resting my head on his shoulder as we went out towards his car, which happened to be a 1970's Camaro SS with white racing stripes. Yea, luck was his and apparently money was too.

"I try." He said smiling evilly. It wasn't Puck's evil smile but it was adorable. I climbed in with a sigh glad that I was done with school for the day. Bianca would be coming along eventually, but she made some new friends from glee club and they carpooled when Jesse and I rode in together. I was happy for her I truly was. She got to be herself and enjoy high school. Take what you can give nothing back as the immortal hottie Jack Sparrow says.

"Did you hear Puck is in juvie?" I asked Jesse as we drove down the road towards his house with the windows rolled down and the stereo on. He glanced at me from behind his aviator glasses and shut the radio off.

"I heard. Are you ok?" He asked concerned. I sat there for a moment collecting my senses.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I just thought it was weird. Oddly timed if you know what I mean." I shrugged brushing my short hair out of my eyes and adjusting my wicked uncomfortable shirt. Without even thinking about what I was doing I reached for the necklace Puck gave me, the one I never took off, and started to feel it. Oh Puck. Why did you have to be so stupid?

Jesse helped me out of the car like he always did.

"Thank you my dear." I said letting go of his hand and fixing my mini skirt. Sometimes these things were just too uncomfortable.

"Shall we go?" He asked offering me his arm. I smiled and looped mine through his holding him tightly almost like he would leave me.

"I'll follow you anywhere." I replied making him smile. He liked it when I talked like that. What guy wouldn't? But don't think for one minute I was lying. That was opposite of the case. I really did like Jesse. Always have. It's just a matter of liking him more than Puck that causes the issues. In many ways I didn't deserve Jesse. He was sweet, kind, loving, and devoted, everything that I thought I was until I finally started to go out with him. There were things about him that I absolutely adored and things I didn't exactly like either. Then again, it is that way with almost every relationship isn't it?

I looked up at Jesse's house, which was about twice the size of mine. His family was obviously rich but Jesse did a good job of not showing it off or flaunting it. Another reason I liked him. He unlocked the door and led me in. Although I had been to his place about four times I still couldn't get over the splendor of it all. The place was massive. Not to mention visually stunning.

"You know, I still can't get over this." I told Jesse putting my hands on my hips. I never felt uncomfortable in fancier places but I did feel overwhelmed sometimes. Jesse's family really liked me, or so Jesse said and when I was around it was hard not to feel welcome. They really were nice people. On occasion they were a little too snobby about things but hey, can't be perfect. Jesse laughed and took off his glasses.

"You get used to it after a while. When I marry you I'm sure you'll get used to it really quick." He winked resting his hand on my lower back and leading me up the flight of stairs. My heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"Marry me? We only started dating a week ago." I played surprised.

"I know, but would you believe me if I said that I was in love with you already?" Jesse paused looking me straight in the eyes. I almost got lost in his gaze but managed to stay strong.

"Knowing you? It isn't that far fetched." I chuckled and reached up to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes gripping my hand and holding it there.

"I don't know how I got by without you." Jesse sighed moving on up to his room. I blushed to myself not used to being so fawned over. It was almost too good to be honest. Jesse's room was awesome. Music stuff was all over the walls. Even his furniture had music across it. If there ever was a guy's room that I never wanted to leave it would be that one. Jesse didn't just play piano but he played electric guitar also, which I found very attractive. We spent who knows how long just talking and going back and forth with ideas we had for the future, what we liked, our opinions, so we pretty much said everything about anything. Well, aside from my secret of course. I wasn't quite sure if I could trust Jesse enough to tell him yet. I mean, Puck and I were stuck together for three weeks before he found out so I still had time. I'm sure it would make him happy to know but nonetheless I couldn't spill.

Jesse and I were lying across his bed cracking up at a joke of his while my head rested between his arm and his chest.

"And that is the reason I'm with you." I sighed resting my hand on Jesse's chest feeling it move up and down with each breath.

"Oh really? I thought it was because I was rich." Jesse laughed and I joined in and by now I had forgotten all of my problems with Puck and my broken heart. If anything, my heart was healing.

"I'm not that vain." I replied sitting up and looking around. Part of me really wanted to tell him my secret while the other, smarter, part of me didn't.

"What's wrong?" He asked following my example but resting his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on top of his and smiled.

"I was just wondering. Could you perhaps sing me a song? I figure if I'm going to date a singer then I might as well get what I can out of it." I put on an obvious fake smile. Jesse's concerned face turned to humor.

"How about you sing me one?" He raised his eyebrow and for a split second I was terrified. Does he know?

"Well, I'm not the one in glee club. You're the singer here." I stood up and stretched. His eyes followed me over to his piano skeptically.

"That I highly doubt." Jesse continued to press.

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning to him curiously.

"I know who you are… Savvy." Jesse stood up and closed the distance between us. My eyes widened in surprise.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"What?" I asked, shock taking over me. Jesse looked at me from over his shoulder.

"You're stage name. Savvy. It is a really good one, brilliant idea of yours to be honest." Jesse shrugged like this was some random topic instead of my life's secret.

"How did you…? Did Puck tell you? If he did I am going to juvie and killing him." I stood up ready to take any action necessary. Jesse laughed and walked over to me as cool as ever.

"Don't worry Savvy. Puck didn't tell me a thing. I knew all along." Jesse's smiled was filled with humor but I was not laughing. This was one of the most serious moments in my life.

"He didn't tell you? Well how did you know?" I was confused and frustrated. Why did this always happen to me?

"At the competition I figured it out. Maybe for that one night you could have taken that ring off." Jesse smiled and grabbed my hand motioning to my purity ring. My mind shot back to that night. I was so careful about it, never talking the same, acting the same, showing my face. Anything. And everything could come crumbling down before me just because I overlooked my ring.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I asked still a little distraught. He saw the color draining from my face and sat me down immediately.

"Savannah, look at me." He turned my eyes to look him square in the face. "I will not tell your secret. I care about you too much to ruin it for you. All I want to know is why it means so much to you. Why can't you tell? Your voice is like nothing I have ever heard. The glee club could really use you." Jesse was assuring me but yet I still felt my bones rattle within me. Two guys now know my secret. That is two more than planned. Who else knew?

"Thank you." I managed to breathe out despite the surprise. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.

"I'll always be on our side Savvy. Always." He whispered stroking my head soothingly. If he hadn't told anyone in like 8 months then why would he tell now? He was my boyfriend and Jesse wasn't the type to do that sort of thing.

"Now please tell me the whole story. I've been wondering about you for months. You are an enigma." Jesse smiled taking a seat beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I chuckled slightly and took a deep breath calming myself down.

"You asked for it." I said turning to him and laying the whole thing on him. Why I stayed away from glee club, why I didn't want to be popular, my façade of being the new top witch and all of that. He listened extremely well only stopping to ask about things he didn't understand. It was obvious he wanted to know me, the real me, which is more than I could ever have asked for.

When I had finished Jesse was leaning against his arm watching me intently.

"And to think you went through and did all of this stuff without anyone suspecting a thing." Jesse shook his head in amazement.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever seen." He admitted without a care.

"So you still want to be with me even though I hid the real me?" I asked hopeful. There was no telling how he would take the whole thing.

"Are you kidding? I thought it was impossible to love you anymore, I was just proven wrong." Jesse smiled and the feeling of gratefulness and admiration flooded through me. I jumped into his arms.

"Thank you Jesse!" I cried out and we both fell back against his bed making us laugh.

"Anything for you Savvy." Jesse replied looking up at me on top of him.

"This could be a bad position to be found in if your parents decide to check on you." I laughed and tried to get off but he held my arm.

"Wait. Just a minute longer." The confused look on my face made him chuckle. "If you are going to wait until you get married, then so am I. We'll do it together." Jesse said pulling me back down on top of him.

"You're waiting too? Why?" I asked surprised. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"If you wait… I wait. Besides, if I am going to marry you one day, then I want to make it special." Jesse said running his hand across my face. This was amazing, never in my life had I thought someone would do all of this for me. I didn't think anyone would care enough to do that for me.

"I love you." I blabbed without thinking again. I paused hearing what I just said hit my ears. I wasn't over Puck. No way, but maybe him being in juvie helped out my cause. Perhaps it was good to have some alone time without Puck around. Well, right now it was doing good. Jesse seemed as shocked as me to hear the words come out of my mouth. We just stared at each other unmoving for another minute until he smiled sweetly.

"May I?" He asked sitting up some and brushing my lips with his fingers. I smiled and nodded once feeling a little breathless already. Without another word Jesse kissed me with uncharacteristic passion. It reminded me of when Puck and I would kiss and how I felt with him. I didn't feel the same spark with Jesse. Not yet anyway. Who knew, maybe I would eventually. It was worth a shot.

The next couple weeks at school I was stuck to Jesse's side like he was stuck to mine. Puck was still out of sight so that made the situation better. Like they say, out of sight out of mind… Right? Now that there weren't any secrets between us I could act out my part even better. Jesse had already agreed to help me out with my charade and together we were unstoppable. Soon I really was the new top witch. I was comfortable with the way I was dressed, I lived the part perfectly and before I knew it. I was the most popular girl in school. Jesse was right beside me all the way helping me out with any aspect I needed to get the wool pulled over everyone's eyes. Puck hadn't been seen in weeks and I had to be glad for it. His absence made things easier for me. Easier to not be myself, easier to not think about him. Everything. Jesse and I were going strong. Very strong. Power couples didn't exist until us. Puck and I were dynamite but for a different reason. The 'Maserman' relationship was best known for the unlikely thought of it happening. The 'Jason' relationship was popular because we were both (as others said so not to make myself look like a self righteous snob) hot and bad butt. People did say Puck and I were hot but back then because I was a nobody so that didn't help us out. We were doomed to fail from the start but I just couldn't see it. The world Puck lived in was different from my own small, unrecognized one. This world I was in now was his world. A world where opinions mean everything popularity was the most important thing, and brains were nonessential. Yes, this was my most recent world. My friends barely even knew me anymore to use their own words. Bianca didn't see me a whole lot at school, she was too busy in glee club and spending time with her friends. Part of me was bothered by the whole situation but Jesse always came behind to back me up saying 'this is who you are now' and 'look at us, everyone loves us'. Soon enough he was my only friend left around. Kate never would abandon me but even she backed off a bit. Just because I didn't have friends didn't mean I didn't have people hanging on me all the time. That was far from the truth. Day after day I got professions of love from guys I didn't even know the names of and the same thing happened to Jesse. If it didn't make me sad to see people so desperate to be popular then I would find it amusing. What else could I do? Being more popular than, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and any other cheerio was a lot of work but I pulled it off well enough. Santana deserved everything she got for sleeping with my boyfriend. Every time I thought about it I almost wanted to go punch her face off, good thing my self-restraint is as stellar as it is. I tried not to think about the betrayal I had felt thanks to my so-called friend, boyfriend etc. I didn't know what I did to deserve it but here I am still paying for it.

"So are you excited about homecoming?" Jesse asked over our lunch table surrounded by devoted followers. I sighed and dropped my fork losing interest in my food.

"I guess, I'm not exactly sure why we have to wear masks though, it's too Cinderella-ish if you know what I mean." I replied looking around the cafeteria. It had been about two months since Puck went to juvie and no one has heard anything from him since. I couldn't help but worry about him. Maybe he was killed by some butch kid wanting his tater tots at dinner? All I had to go off of was my imagination. Mom wouldn't tell me even though she had talked to Mrs. Puckerman now and again. She knew I wouldn't spread rumors but caution was a good thing I guess.

"I know what you mean. We don't even get to go together. Picking some random people's name is not my idea way to go about it." Jesse shook his head looking upset. It was true. The teachers (I'm assuming to try and make themselves look hip) came up with the idea that we had to wear masks and come up with a name for ourselves and when the girls walk through the doors they get handed a piece of paper with the name of their supposed date on it. Jesse and I would definitely have gone together but no, we had to do something completely out of the ordinary. I just knew something bad was going to happen. With my luck I'd be stuck with Fuller, or Karofski.

"Tell me about it." I laid my head on my arms in exasperation.

"Let's just get this over with." Jesse said reaching across the table and patting my head like a little child.

"Agreed." I answered sitting up and trying to smile. Tomorrow night wasn't exactly my idea of fun. My idea of fun was when Jesse and I spent the entire afternoon one Saturday just singing and playing out hearts out. It was just what I wanted to spend my time doing. But, mom wanted me to go to homecoming and when she heard the idea the teachers had she thought it even better. No getting out of it now. I had already bought my dress and everything. Now all I had to do was choose my name. Hmm…. Then it hit me. Of course! My name would be Mrs. Puckerman. I didn't exactly know why I picked that one and little did I think about what the consequences would be from it. I wasn't going to tell anyone either. They didn't need to know my business. Well, I did tell Jesse. He wasn't too thrilled by it, but he understood. What would it matter anyway? Puck was un juvie.

The next day came and I sat up in my room preparing for Homecoming. I put on my earrings and finished my makeup just as the doorbell rang.

"Kate is here Savannah!" my mother yelled up the stairs and I quickly grabbed my mask and ran down to meet her.

"Kate! I've missed you so much!" I said giving her a huge hug. She laughed holding me tightly.

"I've missed you too! Now let's go or we are going to be late!" She said holding my arm.

"Sounds good." I replied pulling on my mask like she had.

"Wait! I need pictures my mom said pulling out her camera and snapping a couple quick ones.

"We really have to go mom." I exclaimed impatiently.

"Ok, ok! Have fun you two! And Savannah… stay out of trouble!" My mom shook her head and Kate and I headed out to her car.

"Thanks so much for taking me with you. This would have been really uncomfortable on my bike." I joked looking down at my red short dress.

"Anytime my friend. Where is Bianca though?" Kate smiled and we took off to school.

"She was able to drive with her new boyfriend. Sam Evans from glee club. Yea, I thought the same thing." I replied seeing the surprise on Kate's face. It was good to catch up with her but the ride wasn't a very long one so we had to cut it short.

"So who do you think you will get?" I asked when we stepped out of the car and headed to the gym where homecoming was. Kate gave me an evil smile and fixed the top to her strapless blue dress.

"Well… Josh and I kind of cheated and hacked the file and put our names together." She spoke nonchalantly but my mouth hung open.

"Are you serious?" I almost cried out and she immediately hushed me.

"Do you know who I get? Please tell me Jesse. Because there is no one else here, well maybe Mike, that I would want to be stuck with for the night." I gave her a puppy dog look and she shook her head.

"No way… Mrs. Puckerman." Kate's evil smile grew and I knew she knew who I had.

"Gah! You are so bad!" I said reaching her throat and play choking her. We were cracking up when we entered the building immediately surrounded by masked kids and teachers. We looked around in aw seeing the decorations and hearing the loud music.

"Wow. This is awesome." Kate said looking up at the shining stage lights and the decorations around the room.

"Yea, it is." I spoke distracted by the sparkles everywhere.

"Excuse me! What is your name Miss?" One of the teachers manning the desk asked me. I turned a little surprised.

"Of course. My name," I paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening before continuing "Mrs. Puckerman." I murmured so no one could hear even though they weren't paying attention to me. Tonight, I could be me. I could be Savvy. And it would be awesome.

"Aha. I see, well Mrs. Puckerman your date for tonight is…" I sat waiting for her to say the name. Who could it be? Ok, so yes, I was a little excited now that I was here. Could you blame me?

"Mr. Puckerman." I gave her a surprised look.

"What?" I asked surprised by the name. A rush of fear ran through me before I realized. Oh Jesse. He was smart. If Puck were here he probably would be mad we took his name. But he wasn't so it was working out just fine.

"You're lucky young lady. Tonight they haven't had couples stay together. Here. Have fun." She said handing me a number, Jesse's number. I smiled and gave my thanks and rushed off to find him. If I was Mrs. Puckerman he was just the type to choose Mr. Puckerman. He was so cute like that. I saw a tallish man standing beside a line of girls who, like me, had a number in their hands. There were tags on the men's shirts with the number they were assigned on them and it took me only a couple minutes to find the right number. Thank God they were in numerical order. Now that I knew I had Jesse I was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey stranger." I spoke tapping my date on the shoulder. He was wearing a suit jacket with a waistcoat and a fedora. That was definitely a Jesse look. My date turned around and to my horror I realized it was not Jesse.

**A/N: Ok some people are wondering why I say it is Puck and Santana the answer is because I have no clue what else to say it is! Lol. They don't have an option for O/C so if anyone has any suggestions for what I should put it under I would appreciate it! :D Thanks so much for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but stare. This wasn't Jesse, but I didn't know exactly who it was. At least, I hoped I didn't know who it was. The guy looked at me and although his face was covered by a mask the surprise in his eyes couldn't be hidden.

"You are Mrs. Puckerman?" He asked so low I could barely hear it.

"Uh, yea, and you are Mr. Puckerman?" I questioned back running through all the possibilities of who it was. He kind of looked around like it was some sort of mistake. Clearing his throat silently he nodded.

"Cool." I bit my bottom lip hoping that this wasn't going to be awkward. We weren't allowed to say our real names until 11:00 when everyone took off their masks. What was I supposed to do with this guy? Seeing it wasn't Jesse this made things a little more complicated. Life was always throwing me a curveball. Hopefully I could make this fun. I had to try at least.

"So do you wanna dance?" I asked and he turned back to me rubbing the back of his head even though it was covered by a fedora.

"Sure." He shrugged and I followed him onto the dance floor. Something deep in my stomach was telling me I knew him. I couldn't really tell by his face because of the mask but when his hand took mine and he held me as we started to dance I knew exactly who it was.

No one's hand held me with the same gentle ardor. No one's gaze pierced right down to my soul like his. Noah Puckerman. It was him. I couldn't see his face or that Mohawk of his but I knew it was him. My eyes trailed up to his face and the look in his eyes told me he knew too. His grip tightened on my waist and he pulled me closer but I couldn't do anything but stare at him. The music played but I barely recognized it. Others around us moved like we did but there was only one thing in my view. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find anything to say. How did this happen? I thought he was supposed to be in juvie. When the music ended Puck never let go of my hand as he led me out the door and to the patio outback.

"I thought… you were… how did…" I couldn't finish anything I had tried to say. He pulled me to a stop outside on the basketball court and thankfully the spotlights were on. I just looked after him as he took a few steps away and turned away from me.

"It's good to see you too." He spoke and the voice was undeniably Puck's. I was starting to fall into a state of shock. Why was this happening? When he turned to me again after a silent moment all of the old feelings that I had hid away deep within my heart came rushing back in with a pounding, throbbing, burst. My breath caught in my chest and as all of the love I felt for him was before me again.

"I thought you were in juvie? And you couldn't think of a better name than your own? Seriously." I could do one of two things. Get mad or run over and hug him. I decided getting mad would be better. I crossed my arms over my chest tightly as if to keep the feelings back inside as much as possible. I thought I was practically over him. I was just lying to myself. Dang, why did I have to be so loyal?

"Please… can we just pretend for this one night, that things are like they used to be? Just for tonight." Puck's eyes were searching my face and he closed the distance between us with ease. One night? I wasn't sure if my heart could handle only one night. Then again, if I couldn't have Puck in reality perhaps I could have him for a few hours at least. What harm could it do? I was already in love with him so this would be more for my own fantasy than anything else.

"Back to the way it was?" I sighed looking up into his face. If it were possible he got taller in juvie.

"Just for tonight." He breathed back like we were both hanging off the side of the world and one wrong move would make us fall.

"Well then. We better make the most of it." I smiled unable to resist anymore. I reached up and touched his face and my world felt right again if only for a minute. He took my hand in his and held it to his face, kissing my palm gently. My heart skipped a beat and my world faded into a dream.

Puck and I headed back to the dance arm in arm because I wasn't going to waste a moment of my already fleeting time with him. We danced some more and partied hard. Kate and Josh were easy enough to spot seeing I came with her and when she saw that I was holding onto my date's arm she smiled coyly. Of course she was the one who did it. How could I not think of that first? I wasn't going to let this night go without getting what I could from it. Puck was mine once again and I could see just within a couple of hours that his absence in my life took a bigger toll on my heart and mind than I had thought. I was actually happy again. Not that Jesse didn't make me happy but Puck made me a different kind of happy. And that was a feeling I hadn't had in months.

"Alright all of you lovely partiers! Time to take it slow." The DJ spoke up after playing one sick remix of 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias. Puck and I were standing away from others laughing like we had never broken up at the crazy people around us. Sometimes kids were just weird. We both looked up to the DJ when he spoke and then to each other.

"Would you care to dance wifey?" Puck bowed like the gentleman he was playing and I kicked myself inside for letting myself fall in love all over again with an imaginary character he was.

"I would be honored." I curtsied back and took his extended hand with my heart still pounding at the passionate way he said the word 'wife'. We took our spots on the floor eyes locked on each other all the while. The music started and I couldn't help but smile at the irony of it. 'Don't You Wanna Stay?' by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson started playing.

Puck's grip on my waist got tighter and he actually started singing along with the song with a look of pain mixed with longing in his eyes. In this moment if none other there was only him and I. I forgot all of my problems, all of the lies I had been living, all of the troubles I had. Everything. I found my voice and joined our voices while resting my head on his chest holding him as close as I could never wanting to let him go ever again but deep down knowing I would have to. The song ended and everyone cleared the floor but he and I remained almost locked in one another's spells. Our hands held the other's and our eyes scoured the others pleading for any signs of hope for us. Slowly and without noticing what I or he was doing I leaned in closer and closer until our lips were mere centimeters apart. My breathing was getting heavier in anticipation of feeling the comforting touch of his lips again. I could smell his familiar cologne and my mind replayed our first official kiss all of those long months ago.

"Just one more time…" I thought to myself closing my eyes in hope to relish the brief moment we would have.

"It is that time everyone!" A loud voice in the microphone ruined the moment making us both jump and turn startled to the stage. Ms. Shauna smiled brightly dressed in a little black dress that looked like it was missing its bottom half, which to me, wasn't right to wear to a kid's homecoming. Especially seeing she was a chaperone. I blushed and looked up at Puck through the corner of my eye realizing what I nearly did. That could have caused way more problems for me on Monday. I silently thanked God for watching out for me.

"It is now time to announce Homecoming King and Queen!" Ms. Shauna squealed like a little girl and everyone but a few of us cheered and about 95% of the girls crossed their fingers. Big deal. I had way more important things to do than worry about being Homecoming Queen.

"Alright guys, first of all. The homecoming King is…" She trailed off to keep the interested kids in suspense like a game show host. "Romeo!" She called out and everyone looked around to see who it was and my mouth slightly dropped open to see a familiar head of dirty blonde hair to make its way through the crowd. Jesse. I knew him anywhere. I couldn't help but smile at him as he made his way up the stairs to the stage to accept his crown and sash thing. He was grinning ear to ear and I was super happy for him. I noted how good he looked in his pure black suit topped off with a red tie and red rose. Wow. I looked down at my red and black dress, which matched him exactly. He was awesome like that. I was more than a little conscious of who it was beside me and how tense he was when he realized it was Jesse onstage too. For the life of me I couldn't think of any reason Puck wouldn't like him. Probably because I liked him. Then again, I was assuming that Puck cared about me like that at all. It was too much to hope for I knew only too well.

"Congratulations!" Ms. Shauna exclaimed shaking Jesse's hand almost as excited as all the girls were.

"And now for his homecoming queen." Ms. Shauna winked at him. Dirty old bird. "I am proud to announce that homecoming queen is… Mrs. Puckerman!" She shouted out and everyone was just as confused and surprised as I was.

"That is you." Puck spoke quietly from beside me when I didn't move. Me? Seriously? I didn't sign up for this.

"But I don't want it." I replied to Puck who let go of my hand making me frown slightly and pushed me towards the stage. When everyone saw me they started to clap. I was nervous but the feel of the spotlight on me and the cheer of the crowd made me think of singing and it was easier. I glanced at Jesse and the look on his face said he knew who I was.

"Here you go." Ms. Shauna handed me my tiara and sash thing too. This was stupid. Unfortunately I had to take them so I did so. Jesse helped me put the tiara on and when we were finished I was handed a bouquet of red roses. Fitting.

"Look you amazing." Jesse smiled at me from my side and took my hand in his. It didn't feel as amazing as Puck's hand felt but it was comforting still.

"Give it up for our homecoming royalty!" Ms. Shauna announced one more time and the whole gymnasium clapped and shouted for us. Well, everyone except those girls who were crying they didn't get it. I smiled and waved playing my part as the grateful giddy girl but my eyes were on Puck the entire time.

"I can't believe we won." I whispered to Jesse while we posed for our photos. His hand met my lower back and I leaned on his shoulder quietly secretly wishing it was Puck. Speaking of Puck… I looked around but I couldn't see him around. Where did he go? I had to find him.

"I'll catch you later Romeo." I winked at Jesse and ran my hand down his arm quickly and he nodded a little distracted by the cameras and lights all around him. I didn't really care. All I had to do was find Puck. I ran out back to the basketball court and sure enough there he was sitting by himself looking away from my direction.

"Are you ok?" I asked walking over and sitting beside him forgetting my tiara and stuff. He wasn't himself that was for sure.

"Fine." He answered coldly.

"You suck at hiding your emotions you know that?" I shook my head at him.

"Come on. What is it?" I pried further seriously getting a little concerned.

"Nothing. Let's go. We will have a little time before the night ends." Puck stood up and helped me stand pulling me with him back to the party. What was wrong? Stuff hardly ever bothers Puck.

Needless to say it bothered me for the rest of the night but I didn't let it stop me from enjoying the rest of my time with Puck. Nothing was going to ruin that if I had anything to say about it. Guys were just moody is what I settled on.

The clock struck 11:00 and to my sadness the party was just about to an end, which meant my fairy tale with Puck was too.

"Everyone… remove your masks!" Principal Figgins announced and most people ripped off their masks glad to be out of them. I however was hesitant. What would I do when I saw Puck's face? It was hard enough just standing beside him without feeling weak at the knees. All the people around us were exclaiming how surprised they were with their dates yatta yatta yatta. Puck and I were standing face to face unmoving. What could we do? The moment our masks were removed we would go back to the way were had to be. Cold, distant and worst of all… apart.

"Thank you. It was good to relive the past." I half smiled starting to feel the heart ache come on again. Gah, I knew I shouldn't have played along. I was just going to hurt myself more. Stupid girl. He didn't reply and reluctantly I turned to go but paused. Why the hell not? Just go for it. I turned around again and reached up for his mask cautiously. Puck didn't do anything but watch me as I slowly untied his mask and pulled it off holding my breath waiting to see his handsome face again. There he was. The face I loved so much. The face of beauty itself. I nodded once reaching out and stroking his cheek one last time. This was it. The moment when we would part ways yet again getting back to the cruel reality that we knew.

"Goodbye Puck." I stepped back before I started to cry again, which I knew I would do. Why did I torture myself? I tried to leave but Puck grabbed a hold of my head and pulled me back to him kissing me with the sexy roughness I loved. The rush I felt was like nothing else. How could something so wrong feel so right? I pulled Puck's hat off and ran my hand over his Mohawk enjoying the tingle in my fingers. We held each other tightly for as long as we thought we could before pulling away in fear of others seeing.

"Remember tonight." Puck whispered in my ear before letting me go. I couldn't help it. As I turned my back to him I cried still feeling the burning his lips left on my skin. I ran for the door ripping my mask off on the way allowing myself one more look over my shoulder at Puck who watched me go with a similar face. And so ended my fairytale.

**A/N : Thanks to those who gave me tips! I appreciate it! 3**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I couldn't get what happened at homecoming out of my mind. That evening was so perfect I couldn't believe it. Puck and I had been able to pretend for just one night that we were back together. But alas, all dreams eventually do end. I really do feel bad for Cinderella now that I know what she felt like. And let me tell you, it isn't fun.

Mom didn't process the fact that I was homecoming queen. It took her by surprise too much. That wasn't too big of a deal to me though. It was just another label people put up for the popular kids. Ridiculous if you ask me. Seriously, I didn't need to be homecoming queen at all. I would have been better off spending those fifteen minutes with Puck. Oh well. How time flies when you are having fun. Obviously I didn't tell my family or friends about what happened with Puck and I certainly wasn't going to tell Jesse. I would never cheat on Jesse. I just wasn't that type of girl. For real anyway. Puck started it, not the other way around. Jesse was too nice for me to ruin everything with him. I wasn't going to do that to either of us. Especially since who deserves better. What happened that night at homecoming was between me and Puck and I planned on keeping that way.

Groggily I sat up from bed Monday morning and I quickly threw on some super tight jeans and a white tank top that said 'Love Me' that didn't quite reach the top of my jeans and grabbed my leather jacket before rushing out the door. I hated running late. I didn't even know why I slept in. I was used to busy weekends with Jesse and everything but for some reason I was extra tired. It wasn't usually like me to run late because it was my own doing. Oh well. I'd get there eventually.

"Ah crap." My shoulders slumped when I saw I had about no gas left in my motorcycle. I'm going to have to fill it up after school. I assumed that Bianca was already with Sam. I was happy for her truly, just a little envious. Why did I have to make things more difficult than they were? I think I seriously have mental problems sometimes. I sped down the highway a LOT faster than the speed limit making it to school in record timing. Oh yea, I am good. I quickly threw my helmet off and ran through the school so not to be late.

"Go, go, go." I said to myself hoping that a teacher wouldn't see me sprinting down the corridors.

"What's the rush sexy?" I heard a voice behind me. Sexy? It clearly wasn't Puck's voice, or Jesse's voice. Then who was it? I looked back and saw Fuller leaning like Puck always did, against a locker watching me. I turned to him with disgust.

"Eeew. I don't have time for this." I brushed him off and tried to head to class but he gripped my arm pulling me to a stop.

"What are you doing Fuller?" I yelled trying to pull my arm away but it was useless seeing he was about three times my size.

"Make me." He leaned in and I could feel his hot breath hit my face. A shiver of disgust went up my spine.

"See that, I knew you liked me all along." Fuller said pressing me up against lockers and blocking my exits.

"That, was a sign of revulsion. I'm not attracted to you. And I never will be, now let me go." I said trying to kick and pull away now. Panic started to take over. Where was everyone? I thought to myself looking around but no one was in sight.

"I've always wanted you." Carson's head bent down to my neck and I could hear him smell me. I got goose bumps. This was bad. Creepy didn't even begin to describe how bad this was.

"Go. Away." I spoke trying to remain calm despite the flairs going off in my head.

"I don't think so." Carson said moving one hand to my hip sliding it up and down. I pushed his hand away.

"Now, or I will scream. Your choice." I gave him a threatening look but he ignored my words and this time held me tighter.

"Three….two…o-" Before I could finish Fuller pressed himself up against me and kissed me to keep me from screaming. That was it. I didn't fight that hard before but now I was determined to get away. I punched him and kicked but it didn't seem to do anything. Maybe I should have taken those self-defense classes instead of piano. Seeing my back was to the wall I couldn't pull back, heck I could barely move he held me so tightly. No matter how hard I tried there was nothing I could do. He moved/ dragged me along with him towards the direction of the janitor's closet. Oh heck no. I could feel his one hand take both of mine and hold me while the other reached for the door. I fought harder but my only hope was to scream, which was hard because his mouth was making it difficult to even breath. I could feel my hands getting numb they were held so hard. Lord please help. Anyone please help. Fuller thankfully pulled away so I could breath only to cover my mouth with his hand while he shut the door. As each inch of light disappeared another wave of dread and fear grew within me.

"What the hell!" Someone yelled just before the door clicked. In a blink of an eye the door was opened wide and dropped to the ground feeling too weak to keep standing.

"Get away from her Carson!" Jesse's voice was the most intimidating I had ever heard it before. To be honest it was a little scary.

"Make me pretty boy." Fuller said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me to my feet but I wasn't going to go anywhere. Jesse flung into action grabbing Fuller's shirt and ripping him away from me and literally slamming him to the hall floor but making me hit my head against the corner of the wood. In half a second Fuller was getting his face pounded in by Jesse. I tried to move but I felt too drained. How lame was that? I started to crawl towards them wanting to help Jesse who just got one in the face. I wasn't sure how long the fight when on. All I knew was that there was blood on the floor and that Jesse was winning. I tried to find my strength knowing I needed to get help. Feebly I found my footing and used the doorframe to help me up.

"Help…" I attempted to scream but couldn't manage more than a whisper. Come on Savannah, snap out of it. My head was throbbing but I stumbled out of the closet and rushed down the hall to the closest classroom I could find which was Mr. Schuester's Spanish class.

"Please, Mr. Schue. Fuller and Jesse are fighting. Help him." I burst through the door and Mr. Schuester didn't even take two seconds hesitation before running out the door and the rest of the class followed. My job was done so I slumped down against the wall and watched as Mr. Schuester and a couple of the bigger kids from his class drug the two apart, Fuller being the worse off as far as injuries go. As my eyesight dimmed and my eyelids started to close I saw Jesse was looking as if he was knocked out with one last swing from Fuller who had pulled away from his

so-called restraints.

"Jesse…" I trailed off losing my grip of consciousness.

"Savannah? Savannah, are you awake?" Someone asked and I strained myself to open my eyes. Puck was over me concern clearly written all over his face. As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen him so panicked looking before.

"Puck…" I breathed out still trying to get back to reality. I felt a warm hand brush the hair out of my face.

"Yea, it's me. I'm so glad you are ok." Puck said picking me up and hugging me tightly.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked barely even being able to see past Puck's face.

"You're outside the nurse's office. You hit you're head on a doorframe." Puck answered looking hurt when I winced and touched my now bandaged head.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked despite the dryness in my throat. My head hurt like a son of a gun but I knew I had to come back to it.

"Yes." Puck nodded once not letting me go as I tried to sit up some.

"Careful."

"I'm good Puck. Honestly. But you seriously carried me half way across school to the nurse's office? Wow, you're strong."

"Well, you don't weigh much more than a paper clip so it wasn't hard." Puck joked around holding my arms to steady me while I tried to stand from the chairs I had been resting on while I laid on Puck's lap.

"How rude. I weigh 120 pounds. That is way more than a paper clip."

"Please, I bench press one and a half of you in gym."

"Oh shut it." I smiled shaking my head. I was getting flashes of what actually happened but with Puck's constant talking it was hard to concentrate.

"Puck," I interrupted before he went off on something else. "What happened with Fuller?" I gave him a serious look. His eyes darkened and he sobered quickly.

"He tried to hurt you."

"You mean… rape me?" It all was clear to me now. I remembered. The closet, the pain in my wrists to which I looked down and saw bruises beginning to form.

"Yes." Was Puck's injured reply. His fists clenched and jaw tightened.

"I swear to you Savannah. I will kill him. I promise, once my parole is over I'll take care of him."

Puck swore to me but my mind was on Jesse.

"Where is Jesse? He was hurt. Is he ok?" I started to freak out a little remembering how bad he looked. Puck's face fell even further than it was at the moment before answering.

"He's in the room right now. He has a broken nose but other than that and the fact he was knocked out, he'll be fine. I… can take you to see him if you want." Puck spoke slowly almost like he didn't want to say the last part.

"Please! He saved me, I have to go." I pleaded with Puck who nodded kind of sadly and picked me up because my equilibrium was still off carrying me back into the office. I saw Jesse holding an ice pack to his head wincing every now and then when the nurse touched a sensitive area on his stomach.

"Jesse!" I called out and Puck carefully put me down so I could go to him.

"Savannah! You are ok!" Jesse exclaimed going to stand but clutching his side and sitting back down with a pain stricken face.

"I'm here. Don't worry, I've got you." I said pulling him close into a hug. The sense of gratitude I felt towards Jesse went beyond anything I ever felt for him before. He saved me from something horrible.

"Thank you so much." I cried into his shoulder never wanting to let him go. I finally saw how much he truly did care for me. How much he was willing to do for me. Jesse was half of Fuller's size and yet he still went and took him on like that because of me. I owed him everything and there was no way I could do anything to ruin what we had.

Puck's POV

And just like that, I lost the greatest thing in my life. Savannah was now missing completely. For a while there I could see she still felt for me. But now that Jesse saved her from getting raped, she is gone. There is no way in the world that she would go with me now that Jesse did what he did. Which completely sucked. Savannah was loyal to the death. That was one of her horrible and amazing traits and yet I loved her. Yes it is true. I love Savannah more than anything. More than any girl, magazine, sex, money and the list could go on forever. If it weren't weird and illegal I'd marry her today but now that I stand here seeing her holding Jesse with the same loving touch she used to do with me… I can see that it isn't going to be. Her heart doesn't belong to me anymore. But did it ever? Sure she acted like she was in love, and said it time and time again but how could she love me like I love her when here she is apparently forgotten about how good we were? Part of me believed she never truly loved me. Perhaps this was payment for all the hearts that I had broken in the past. I deserve it I guess. How could a hopeless, poor, Jewish guy like me ever hope to win the love of a girl like Savannah? I didn't have a prayer. I guess it see clearly now. She needs someone better than me but it doesn't mean I won't stop loving her. I don't care what anyone says. Savannah is the greatest girl in the world and no matter how old I get no one will replace her. She's the fuel to my flame, the engine for my truck, and most certainly the best thing to ever happen to me. She may forget what we were but I won't. Not until I die. I couldn't take it much longer as I realized I was still here watching them wrapped in each other's arms. Jealousy was one of my faults I will admit and now that I see her in the arms of another man the thing people call my heart nearly stopped beating. I started to back away slowly so not to draw attention to myself. The last thing I wanted was to become a third wheel or something. I never though I would play second fiddle to Jesse. Never. Especially after what happened at homecoming. Did that mean nothing to her? It meant something to me that's all I know.

I wasn't exactly sure what that Jesse kid did, all I knew was that Fuller had tried to touch much less look at Savannah and Jesse supposedly played the hero and saved her. The situation sounded more than a little false to me. Fuller hadn't tried to do that to Savannah before, what made him do it now? Sure she was popular now, more popular than me or Quinn Fabray or anyone but I didn't hink Fuller was attracted to her like that. I thought he just hated her. Something wasn't right about this situation. Whatever it was, it was ruining the hopes I had with Savannah and I wasn't going to sit down and take it like a sissy. As I reached for the door I looked back one last time not even bothering to hide the hurt I felt consuming me. Savannah's back to me thankfully so she couldn't see what she was doing to me but Jesse did see me. As a matter of fact he was me quite well and the look of triumph on his face nearly drove me over the edge. Something wasn't right with that Jesse kid. But I couldn't do anything to him in fear of hurting Savannah. Oh man. Why do I feel so strongly about her? How is she doing this to me? I had heard tales of love before but never thought I, the player, the bad boy would feel it. And much less by myself. Why was life so cruel? I pushed my way through the doors and out of school. I didn't care if I was ditching. I couldn't stand to be here anymore. Not while she was. There was no way I could get over her. Her touch was too deep to pry out. I drove like mad down the road not caring about the fact that it was getting colder and colder by the day thanks to it being fall. The rain had fallen earlier this morning and made the roads slippery but I was too far out in La-La Land to care. I pulled into the park and parked my truck gripping my steering wheel tightly. Savannah was with Jesse and Jesse wasn't what she thought he was. What could I do? Nothing. If I tried it might ruin any remainder of feelings she might still have. I sighed and pulled my guitar out. If I couldn't say what I felt I could sing it.

(When is says 'both' it's Puck imagining Savannah singing with him)

{Puck}

All the things I felt and I never shared

All the times that she was lonely with me there

Tears I wouldn't let fall from my eyes

And how I let her go without a fight…

{Both}

The reasons I'm alone I know by heart

But I don't wanna second forever in the dark

I swear next time I'll hang on for dear life

If love ever gives me another try

{Puck}

There's no changing things that we regret

The best that we can hope for is one more chance

If the hands of time could just move in reverse

I wouldn't make the same mistake again with her

{Both}

The reasons I'm alone I know by heart

But I don't wanna spend forever in the dark

I swear next time I'll hang on for dear life

If love ever gives me another try

Oh the reasons I'm alone I know by heart

But I don't wanna spend forever in the dark

I swear next time I'll hang on for dear

If love ever gives me another try

Oh, if love ever gives me another try

{Me}

Ooooh

{Puck}

Hmmm

I stopped playing and looked out into the now light rain remembering the times when Savannah and I would play at this very park and how happy we seemed to be. And just like that I felt something I rarely felt. Something that only her memory brought on. A tear.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jesse's relationship and mine had strengthened through the events of yesterday that was for sure. My parents nearly had heart attacks when they heard what happened but were just as grateful to Jesse as I was. Fuller obviously was suspended again with a warning of one more outburst and he would get expelled. In my opinion he should have gotten expelled after the first time. Thanks to him, I now was extremely wary when I was alone in the hallways and was ordered to have counseling sessions with Ms. Pillsbury twice a week for who knows how long. Just what I wanted. Sure I liked Ms. Pillsbury and all but I already saw her enough in celibacy club. Besides, I didn't need counseling. I was fine. Just a little shaken at times is all. Before the start of school the next day word of what happened went around to everyone. People were flocking to me like flies wondering if I was ok, or if I needed a friend to confide in, etc. I wished Jesse was with me but he was let out of school on a 'medical leave' as he put it. I would see him after school and dance class but him being here would make this a little easier.

After Spanish I stood in front of my locker collecting my bearings when I heard it.

"Savannah Mason get in my office. NOW!" The loud speaker blasted the voice of Coach Sue Sylvester. I froze in shock as everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Why was she calling me? I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe she was just giving her apologies for what happened. Most of the teachers did that today anyway. I could only hope. As I passed by almost all of the kids waved at me like I wasn't going to be seen again. It was true, Sue Sylvester was that bad. I walked to her office and knocked on the door to have it opened by Coach Sylvester's assistant Becky.

"This way." The tiny girl said motioning for me to follow her. I took a couple of wary steps and saw Coach Sylvester at her desk writing something in a book. I cleared my throat slightly but still she didn't look up.

"You wanted to see me Coach?" I asked a little nervously. She finally looked up and removed her glasses giving me a 'I'm a winner and you are fat' look.

"As a matter of fact I did. Sit down." She ordered and I complied immediately. One thing every kid knew was to not mess with Coach Sylvester. Ever.

The reason your butt is now on my chair is because I know your precious little secret." Sue spoke getting right to the point. My eyes widened for a moment and I started to turn cold. What? Another one? You know God, when I asked how many others would know, I didn't really mean I wanted others to know.

"Secret?" I asked acting confused. She couldn't know I was scared out of my mind.

"Yes your secret. Don't play dumb with me young missy. I know you sing. I even saw you doing that little number in the auditorium a while back. All of this makes me wonder why you aren't part of that glee club." Coach Sylvester sneered at the word glee. I was screwed. How did she see me? No one was there. Well, obviously someone was.

"H….how." I breathed out still in shock. I knew there was no way out of this now.

"Because I have eyes and ears all over this place. That's how." Sylvester leaned back in her chair triumphantly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked hoping the tears wouldn't fall from my eyes. I was done. My secret was going to get out to the whole school.

"Oh don't blubber doll face. According to some people it makes you look old and ugly quicker. I have a proposition for you. I won't let your little secret out if you do one thing." Coach said crossing her fingers like she was the God-Father. I looked up with a cautious gaze.

"And what might that be?" I asked more than a tad suspicious. Her expression didn't change once, which scared me.

"You become one of my cheerios and your secret is safe. When I first saw you sing, I found it quite annoying. But now that I see how popular you are getting I realized I could use this for the benefit of the cheerios. No one in this school will be popular without being a cheerio. I won't allow it. Besides, I'm in need of some new faces that Fabray girl and 'Sandbags' are getting a little old. And in a strange teenie bobberish way, you're pretty. Not to mention the cheerios look to you. What's your answer? You say yes, and everything will be normal. You refuse and your secret will be front page for weeks. Everyone and I mean everyone will know what you are." Coach Sylvester snickered and now she had the classic 'I win' expression. My eyes narrowed. I hated the cheerios more than anything. Well, after Fuller I did. This would be bad. There were things I was willing to lower myself down to, but becoming a cheerio? The more I sat and thought about it the more I realized… I had no choice. I had to accept. As much as I didn't like being toyed with, no matter who it was I saw no way out of it yet.

"You're blackmailing me." I stated blankly still rummaging through any possible out I could think of. So far, nothing would work.

"Oh don't give me that look. Of course I am blackmailing you. That is the only way you get what you want in life. Now give me your answer toot sweet." She said getting a little animated. I thought for a moment. I really didn't have a choice. Until I thought of another way at least.

"Fine. I'll be your cheerio. But I promise you, the moment I find a way out I'm taking it without a second thought. Goodbye." I replied standing and walking towards the door.

"What a minute Mason. You forgot something." Sue said following my example only walking to a table and tossing me a red duffle bag.

"Everything you need is in there. Be at the gym at 2:00 tomorrow. And if try to threaten me when you put on that uniform I'll make you regret it." Sue Sylvester crossed her arms and watched me stare disgusted at the bag. I glared at her.

"Don't worry about that, I already regret it." I huffed rushing out the door feeling the tears welling up and starting to pour out. I ran down the hall not caring who saw me. I found myself sitting on the stair well sobbing and thankfully no one was around to see me. I didn't just cry about what Sue Sylvester was doing to me. I cried because of what happened with Fuller, the fact that Jesse was home in pain because of me but I cried about Puck too. The fact that I loved him but couldn't have him. The fact that I was bound to Jesse now after what he did to me. My conscience wouldn't allow me to do anything else. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't even be me without a problem. Life was sucking at the moment. My tears kept flooding but thankfully I was calming down enough to hear a familiar voice only cracked and saddened.

"I'm not a fugitive. I just wanted to be free." I was curious to see what was going so I wiped my eyes and descended to the next flight of stairs to see no one other than Puck holding his head and slumped forward like someone just shot his dog.

"Puck?" I questioned sitting down next to him. He looked at me with even more pain in his eyes than before.

"Oh, Savannah. Hey." He spoke looking away from me. Was he crying?

"What's wrong?" I asked forgetting my own problems.

"Going through some probation issues. They don't believe I'm a good guy. No one cares about me. All they want is to get stuff from me. I can't take it all." He said hanging his head again. I was a little surprised he was so open at first but then I remembered how well he and I had been able to share our feelings with each other. Jesse and I weren't quite that close and I doubted we ever would be. I knew he was referring to me as part of that group, which was completely untrue.

"People care about you Puck. Your mom, your sister and my family all love you." He looked like he really was depressed apparently this wasn't working and before I could catch myself from doing another stupid thing I blurted out:

"I love you." I regretted it instantly. Of course I had to go and reopen my old wounds and now he knows he still has a part of me. I could see the shock on his face as he turned to me.

"I thought…" He trailed off just looking at me in the eyes. How many times did I find myself in this position? How many times would I put myself in this position? Puck's hand slowly reached out and brushed some of the hair out of my face and to my displeasure my skin tingled at his touch. Cautiously Puck started to move closer to me inch by inch getting closer to my lips. My mind was so blurred by what was going on I didn't even think twice about it.

"Who did something to you?" Puck was immediately up and arms and my mind got whiplash from such a dramatic turn of moods.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're crying. I swear I'll kill whoever it was." Puck balled both hands into fists ready for a fight. I figured he saw the redness around my eyes from the tears.

"Relax. No one needs to die today. Coach Sylvester is blackmailing me because she found out my secret." I winced at the memory and Puck got a wary look.

"What is she making you do? Better yet, how did she find out?" By the tone in his voice I sensed he was about as confused and upset as I was.  
>"See for yourself." I sighed and motioned to the red duffle bag sitting behind me. Puck looked from me to it for a moment before curiously reaching over and pulling it to him. Quickly he unzipped the bag and gazed inside.<p>

"She's making you a cheerio?" Puck exclaimed in shock. "If you weren't popular before, this will definitely do the trick." I nodded blankly. I was still kind of in half shock half dread of the whole thing.

"Yea, this sucks. I don't want to be a cheerio. I hate cheerleading. You know I do. Always have, and there is no way to get out of it I can see." It was my turn to hold my head in frustration.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here." Puck said rubbing my back. Despite Puck's comforting me he and I both knew that there was nothing to be done.

"Thank you Puck. I guess it goes with the famous saying." I said leaning on his shoulder while he rubbed my arm.

"Which is?"

"High school sucks." We both chuckled with a quick shake of our heads.

"You know you could always join glee club. We would accept you." Puck suggested and red flairs set off in my head.

"Dude, have you seen what happened to Quinn, Brittany and… Santana." I hadn't mentioned her name since 'the incident' last year and I could see it struck the same bad chord with Puck too.

"Well, we'll think of something." Puck encouraged me continuing to rub my back. That's when it hit me. Why did I have to become a cheerio? Why did I have to be who I wasn't? Why did I have to live with the painful memory of what Fuller nearly did to me? I didn't and I wouldn't.

"Puck, let's go." I said sitting up suddenly grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. He seemed a little confused at first.

"Go where?" He asked as I pulled him through the now empty hallways because everyone was in class.

"Away! I don't care where. No one will find us. Just you and me." My mind was running a mile a minute. When I was like this no rational thoughts came to me. I looked back at Puck who was wearing a huge smile and now willingly following me. We ran together down the halls and for some reason I started to sing.

Got it all figured out inside of my head

There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed

You say the word, baby I'm all set

We'll cover our tracks

Tell a couple white lies

Make sure we got a good alibi

And by the time they catch on

We'll be outta there sight

Long gone baby

Let's get out of this town tonight

Nothing but dust in the shadows

Gone by morning light

Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found

Baby, let's just get out of this town

Don't need directions

Don't need a map

If we get lost I'll be good with that

Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass

Windows rolled down with the heat on high

Stars all aligned in a runaway sky

Holding my hand as the miles roll by

Long gone baby

Let's get out of this town tonight

Nothing but dust in the shadows

Gone by morning light

Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found

Baby, let's just get out of this town

If we leave tonight and drive fast enough

All our troubles will be just like us

Long gone baby

Let's get out of this town tonight

Nothing but dust in the shadows

Gone by morning light

Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found

Yeah let's get out of this town tonight

Let's get out of this town tonight

We won't ever get caught, ever be found

Baby, let's just get out of this town

As I sang Puck's expression told me he was on cloud 9 as we jogged out the front doors towards his truck. All I wanted was to get away from everything. With Puck of course. He and I both needed to get away from our problems. When I finished we just got to his car and I went to open the cab door to climb in when Puck rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Savannah, wait." I looked over at him and my smile faded seeing his serious expression. "We can't run away like this." He said with a sigh.

"Why the heck not?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Because. What about your family? What will they think when they hear you and I ran away? What about… Jesse? Trust me Savannah, as soon as you collect your thoughts you would regret it. You'd torture yourself for the rest of your life and you know it. We both know how you get when you are distressed. And as much as I don't care about running off with other dudes girl friends I know you would be horrified with yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Puck put his hands in his pockets giving me a sad look. Jesse. I had forgotten about him, and my family. Puck was right I would have regretted it more than anything. I couldn't just run away from my problems. That wasn't how I was raised.

"You're right. I can't just leave." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "No matter how much I want to." I purposely said it with a double meaning but I doubted he caught it. I quietly shut the door to the cab with a heavy sigh.

"I guess I better get back to class. I'll see you later Puck. And… thank you." I half smiled at him and walked back to school. He was completely right. When I got emotional like this I was out of it and couldn't think two clear thoughts. I guess I really do need counseling. I glanced back to Puck one more time and saw him leaning his head against his truck looking up at the sky. I silently made a note on how mature and honest he was. Thank God for Puck.

"You're going to be a cheerio?" Jesse's jaw nearly dropped the floor when I told him.

"It's horrible isn't it?" I breathed out sitting beside him on his bed.

"It's bad only if you want to see it as so. To be honest, I think you'll look hot in a cheerleading uniform." Jesse admitted and I kind of laughed at the odd sound to his voice thanks to his broken nose.

"Well thanks for that but it doesn't really help. I hate cheerleading." I replied sadly looking at him and brushing some of his loose hair out of his face.

"Hey, for all you know you could end up liking it. You get to dance, rule the entire school-" I cut him off by muttering,

"Act like a slut." He laughed lightly and reached up to stroke my arm.

"Ok ok. You win. Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He spoke and my mind immediately drifted to Puck who said the exact same thing.

"Yea, we will. But don't worry about me. I want you to get better. That is the main thing for us right now." I bent over and kissed his forehead and took his hand in mine but my mind was still on how wonderfully compassionate Puck was even though he and I were over.

"Thanks baby. I'll try. For the good news. The doc says I'll be able to go back to school in about two days. Apparently I bruised my ribs in the fight so if I look like I'm in pain. I am." Jesse smiled but I frowned.

"Not nice." I made a pouty face feeling horrible again.

"Savvy. How many times do I have to tell you. I was only doing my job as your boyfriend. This isn't your fault." Jesse rolled his eyes at me but couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I know. But it doesn't mean I can't feel bad. Anyway, I've got to head home. My mom will wonder where I am. I love you." I leaned in one last time and kissed him lightly.

"I'll miss you." Jesse waved to me as I picked up my bag and headed for the door. I blew him a final kiss and opened the door.

"I'll miss you too. Get better soon." And with that I left.

As I pulled out of the driveway to the James' house my mind went over everything that had happened between the last two days. 1. I nearly got raped by the worst guy in school and Jesse got hurt through it. Not to mention the counseling I would have to take. And 2. I had to become my worst nightmare. A cheerio. Now you can't tell me you don't want to be me right now.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did ya? lol**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I looked at my reflection in mirror. This was not Savannah Mason. This was some cookie cutter popular girl who didn't give a care for the important things in life. Already I was starting to lose control of who I was. Two weeks in a cheerios uniform can do that to you I guess. If I thought I was popular before than I was sadly mistaken. Making me a cheerio was the biggest boost to Sylvester's team she had gotten in months. Needless to say my friends and family were shocked to see me like this. Mouths dropped to this day when I passed through the halls to school. To be honest this was making me a little more snooty booty. Sometimes when I went and said something super mean to someone I just had to stop in my tracks. What was I doing? Who was I becoming? Whoever it was, I didn't like it.

Thankfully Jesse was back at school to be my support. He always told me that was who I was supposed to be, the person I was shaping into for the rest of my life. But was this who I really wanted to be? I was confused to say the least. I hadn't really talked to Puck since my crazy idea that we should run away together. Actually, I hadn't even really seen him either. That kind of worried me a bit. The last time something like that happened he ended up in juvie. I couldn't understand what was going through his mind at times but that was one of the reasons I had fallen in love with him.

Sighing, I picked my backpack up again and headed out to school. This wasn't my ideal scenario but we work with what we got. Thankfully people weren't gawking as much when I passed by in the halls as I headed to class. I self-consciously started to fidget around when some of the football players were eying me as I passed. I was never comfortable with it but as the time passed it started to get easier until finally it was something I strove for. It didn't take long; my so-called will of iron was more like a will of spaghetti. I tried to not wear my cheerios uniform around school, hoping to just have to deal with it at practice but Coach Sylvester had her eye on me. So that wasn't going to work. I've come to learn when Sue Sylvester wants something she gets it no matter what it is. I passed Michaela and Kate talking with their boyfriends by their lockers and I wanted to talk to them but two other cheerios drug me off before I could even say hi. Slowly but surely my old life, the me that I wanted to be but couldn't was drifting away and getting replaced by this new self obsessed me.

"Hey beautiful." Jesse said coming up to me after cheerios practice and kissed my hand.

"Hey handsome." I teased back only kissing him on the lips. He was wearing his football uniform because practice for them was about to start. I pulled back and picked up my bag and took a sip from my water bottle.

"You and me, tonight bowling alley. It's on right?" Jesse asked just as his coach started to call him.

"Of course!" I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me one last time before running off to join the others. My smile remained as I turned around to head to the lockers when I ran into Puck. I wasn't watching where I was going and we smacked right into each other.

"Ouch! Watch where you are g-" I rubbed my arm which got squished between us but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Oh." I breathed out not able to really move. He looked down at me questioningly.

"Savannah?" He asked almost like he couldn't recognize me.

"Who else would it be?" I retorted getting annoyed. His face told me he didn't like my tone.

"What are you doing here?" He asked ignoring my gibe.

"What do you think I'm doing? I've got practice." I shook my head and looking around impatiently.

"No, I mean still in a cheerios uniform. This isn't you. This isn't right. I'll see you later." Puck's eyes narrowed and this time he shook his head.

"How do you know Puck! How do you know me?" I shouted the first part even though I was talking to his back thanks to him jogging away and almost whispered the second part. Gosh this was getting irritating. I went to get cleaned up and thought back over our confrontation. I was being a jerk. What was wrong with me? Puck was right. I'm not being me. This isn't good. I had to talk to him. I knew he could help me, no one else understood and Jesse was all for me being a cheerio. I climbed out of the showers and waited for Puck by his truck. I pulled the tailgate down and sat back like I used to do when he and I were together. I smiled at the memory. Those were some of the best times in my life. I pulled out my iPod and started to listen to random songs to pass the time and before I knew it Puck was leaning on the side of the truck beside me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I was startled at first but recovered quickly. I could see the cautiousness in his gaze and felt bad for the way I talked to him earlier.

"Listen Puck. I need to talk to you. I need hel…" I trailed off seeing no one other than Lauren Zizes coming up behind Puck and pulling his face to hers and kissing him. I just stared in shock. Lauren Zizes and Puck? This couldn't be happening. When they finally pulled away my facial expression must have shown what I was thinking. Puck cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Lauren and I are dating now." He simply said looking from her to me and then back again.

"That's right so back off Barbie." Lauren said motioning for me to get away from his truck. I was out of it so I complied without a word. What was going on here? No offense to Lauren but… Lauren? Of all people? I never would figure Puck out that was for sure.

"Uh, congratulations I guess." I muttered slowly backing away from them. Puck's eyes were compassionate as they searched my face almost forlornly.

"Wait. What did you want to talk about?" Puck asked reaching out to me to stop me. How could I think much less talk with Puck with Lauren the wrestling giant giving me a threatening glare?

"It's nothing. I'll see you guys later. Maybe." I turned and ran for my motorcycle. Why was it just when I was about to get closer to what I wanted someone throws another curveball at me? Puck and Lauren? I don't get it. How the? What the? My mind was overrun by problems and when I got home I went to Bianca's room and just cried on her bed. It must have freaked her out to see me like this but I just needed someone to cry to was all. She rubbed my back and occasionally asked what happened and if I'm ok but I couldn't answer at first, I was crying too hard. What was wrong with me? I was stronger than that. I knew I was.

"…Puck…" I managed to sniffle out when I had finished the worst of it.

"Puck? What happened?" Bianca asked a little worried.

"He's with Lauren Zizes." I breathed out wiping my eyes. She didn't answer but gave me a strange look instead.

"My thoughts exactly." I half laughed seeing her expression. I sat up and took a deep breath and smoothed my now growing hair out of my face.

"Well what are you going to do?" Bianca asked scooting closer and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"What can I do?" I slumped my shoulders in defeat. It was one thing for Puck to be with that cheating, lying, backstabbing, witch Santana but Lauren Zizes? This is just crazy.

"Tell him how you feel." Bianca spoke completely frank. She and my mother got the same genes as each other in that aspect.

"Yea, sure. I can't do that to Jesse. Besides, what would that do? I don't even know if he loves me or not. It won't work. And Lauren would probably squish me if I tried to take him back. GAH!" I hit my head against my hand exasperated. Bianca started to rub my back again gently humming to me.

"You are the smartest girl I know. You'll get by." Bianca said soothingly.

"The worst part is that it bothers me! It shouldn't. I'm with Jesse; I really do love Jesse too. At least, that is what I think. Why did he do this to me?" I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck trying to get it to stop hurting. Every time I cried that would happen. It was annoying.

"Maybe he is trying to get you to see something." Bianca muttered and that was when it hit me.

"That's it! He is trying to make me jealous. He wants me to fall at his feet begging him to take me back. Or maybe he just couldn't resist the ladies. I'll never understand him." I leaned back against Bianca's headboard and closed my eyes.

"If he wants to play that game then fine. I can play it too. From now on Puck and I aren't even on the same planet. Thanks for your help Bianca." I reached over and gave her a hug. She looked a little skeptically at me when I stretched my arms.

"What?" I asked giving her a sideways glance.

"You always blow things out of proportion. Maybe Puck is just trying to move on like you are with Jesse? Who knows." Bianca looked out her window for a moment while I sat thinking.

"Well whatever the reason, he and I need to go back to the way we were before we made such bad mistakes. I've got to go get ready now. Jesse is taking me bowling." I smiled and stood to leave the room but what Bianca said still bothered me. Was he trying to move on? Nah.

Jesse and I were in the middle of our second game and having a blast. He was pretty good but obviously I was going to think I'm better. The first game he won but I was ahead now.

"Move aside mister. I've got winning to do." I said playfully pushing Jesse aside and picking up my pink ball.

"Please, like you won the first game?" Jesse replied getting into character and crossing his arms. I glanced back at him with narrow eyes.

"I let you win." I lied with a coy smile. I looked back to the lane in front of me and took my stance letting the ball roll down the stretch knocking the pins over.  
>"Strike!" I shouted excited and jumping up and down quickly.<p>

"Take that!" I said getting into Jesse's face tauntingly. He nodded a couple times while I sat down on his lap to type in my score.

"I see how it is. Girl got game." He spoke clearing his throat.

"I've always got game." I answered finishing my score and standing up again.

"Oh really?" He gave me an evil look.

"Really." I sat down at one of the empty chairs and took a sip from my Coke.

"Very well then. Let's make a bet." Jesse said picking up his black ball and holding it casually.

"What's your offer?" I asked leaning back nonchalantly.

"If you win I'll be your humble servant for exactly one day. No questions asked." Jesse said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you do that anyway but I might accept. Depending on what you want on the .1 percent chance you might win." I crossed my legs and gave him a 'I dare you' look.

"If I win. You'll be my lady tonight. Well… to a certain extent." Jesse raised his eyebrow at me waiting for my answer. It only took me a moment.

"Deal." I replied standing up and shaking his hand.

"Then it's on." Jesse said putting his ball down for a moment and jumping up on a chair.

{Jesse}

Come on everybody, gather round.

I'm gonna show you how to knock 'em down.

When I'm on the ball, I'm the number one.

And I'm gonna show you how it's done.

{Both}

Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.

Hey, come on, let's get this show on the road.

Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.

We're sittin' on a bomb that's about to explode.

We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.

If you're lookin' for a fight, then the time is right.

We're gonna wipe the floor with you tonight.

We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.

We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,

We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl.

We're gonna score, score, score, score, score tonight!

{Jesse}

*Screams*... Hey Savvy, take a look over here,

I'm your kingpin, honey, and I'm gettin' in gear!

I looked around and thankfully there was no one but old people around so I thought I might as well sing. Who cares! I was having fun so I started to strut down the aisle towards him.

{Me}

Hey Jesse, Jesse, go bowl that strike,

And I just might be your baby tonight!

{Everyone}

Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.

Hey, come on, let's get this show on the road.

Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.

'Cause the stakes are high, and the winner takes all!

{Both}

We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.

{Jesse}

Don't get sore when you lose tonight,

{Me}

We're gonna show you how to do it right.

{Everyone}

We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.

We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,

We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl.

Repeats...

When the song finished I gave Jesse a disapproving look. He did win. The little stinker was holding out on me. Everyone started clapping for us and I breathed a sigh of relief when every face I saw was over 40. Whew, secret safe. I wasn't going to deny that it was fun though very fun. Even though I lost.

"Looks like someone else has skill here." I rested my hands on my hips biting my lip with eyebrows raised. Jesse laughed and walked up to me putting his hands around my waist.

"You can't tell me a little piece of you didn't want to lose." He said giving me an intense look.

"I hate losing." I answered reaching to pull his hands off when he kissed me roughly. I thought about fighting back but I remembered I lost the bet. So maybe now that I think of it, it wasn't exactly a bad bet to lose. If you didn't mind losing of course.

We headed to his place afterwards to hang out some more. Jesse helped me forget my problems and I was happy to say he made me laugh again. Recently I found it hard to find good things but he was always there for me. Another reason why I loved him. Could it be possible to love two guys? Apparently Bella in Twilight did, I guess.

"So are you going to pay me or what?" Jesse asked backing me up against his wall pinning my hands there also. It wasn't a scary feeling like with Fuller; nothing would feel that horrible. Jesse doing this was more seductive than anything. I gave him a determined look and raised my chin proudly.

"I'd like to see you try and make me." I challenged him and he needed no further coaxing. Even though Jesse and I had promised to remain 'untouched' until we got married (and not necessarily to each other as I so plainly told him.) he and I did manage to get a few heated make out sessions in. I would be a liar to say at times I didn't want more but my mind always gave me the warning flairs when needed.

"Ok! That is enough." I cleared my throat and pushed Jesse off of me so I could stand up from being on his bed. Jesse laughed and gave me my space thankfully. Unlike Puck, he was good like that.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting." Jesse winked at me and leaned back against his pillows. I remembered back when he got hurt and said a quick thanks to God for helping him recover so quickly. His nose was on the mend and apparently all stiffness was gone, or so he said.

"No getting overboard." I teased trying to shake the jitters out of my system.

"Which is completely and totally almost nearly impossible. I'm far too in love with you to not be that way. You are just so perfect!" Jesse exclaimed leaping up from the bed and grabbing my iPod and placing it on his jack. Mamma Mia's 'Lay All Your Love On Me' played and Jesse took a stance beginning to sing Sky's part.

{Jesse}

I wasn't jealous before we met

Now every man that I see is a potential threat

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice

You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice

But now it isn't true

Now everything is new

And all I've learned

Has overturned

I beg of you

{Me}

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear

When I don't have you near

Unsatisfied

I skip my pride

I beg you dear

{Jesse}

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

{Both}

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

{Me}

I've had a few little love affairs

They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

{Jesse}

I used to think that was sensible

It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

{Me}

'Cause everything is new

And everything is you

And all I've learned

Has overturned

What can I do?

{Both}

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

When we finished we were back on his bed with Jesse on top of me. It felt so good to be able to sing with someone. Especially if that someone was my boyfriend and didn't throw slushies in my face.

"I love you Savannah. Forever and always." Jesse muttered breathlessly looking down at me.

"Just kiss me already." I replied pulling him down to me. Just as our lips met again a picture of Puck flashed through my mind. Damn! why did he always have to butt in?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I held my sides feeling a cramp begin to form. Man, if I thought soccer was bad cheerleading was 10 times worse. Kudos to all of those girls who did this because they wanted to. Or maybe I was out of shape, but with dance I really shouldn't be.

"That was horrible! Run it again!" Coach Sylvester shouted through her megaphone. I groaned and returned to my position. As much as I was on protest the cheerleading expo thingy was in 2 days and we had double the work we did before. It was tiring but hey, it made me pretty popular so I was ok with it. The worst part was that Santana was still on top of me in the cheerio pyramid which was seriously making me angry. Obviously she and Quinn were the 'chosen' by Coach Sylvester but I was a WAY better dancer than her. Maybe the reason it bother me so much was becuase the guy I was in love with cheated on me with her. Yea, that sounds about right. I took my stance and the music began to play. "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. I personally had my own idea of what we should do but Sue Sylvester had her way no matter what anyone said. I performed my part, in rhythm, in sync, and if I may say so myself quite masterfully and yet Coach Sylvester yelled again.

"Mason! Put your back into it!" I was getting annoyed. No one told me to do something I was already doing.

"I'm on it! Jeez!" I shouted back putting my hands on my hips. All the other girls looked at me like I was nuts.

"What did you just say to me missy?" Sylvester said standing up from her chair and walking over to me with a scowl on her face. She didn't scare me. What was the worst she could do? Tell my secret? There was a chance she was going to do it anyway.

"You heard me." I retorted fixing my ponytail grateful my hair was now long enough to fit.

"Yes I did Mason. You better watch it or I'll have you running so many tumbles you won't even be able to see straight." She said getting into my face giving me a threatening look.

"I'm shaking in my sneakers." I replied unmoved. She just glared at me for a moment before standing back up and walking back to her chair.

"Do it again! I want to win here!" Coach shouted into her megaphone again and despite all of the shocked faces we all got back to it. Whew, that was a close one. And so that was the way cheerios practice went for me, two hours a day everyday. Definitely not my first choice but I dealt with it fairly well now. Being forced to do something for over a month will do that to you.

I walked to my bike later that day with my cheerios bag and school bag in tow.

"Hey Savannah." I heard an all too familiar voic behind me say. Danica. Turning slowly around I could only pray she was willing to play nice. I had tried to talk to her before, explain that I didn't steal her boyfriend. At least, if I did, not on purpose. She wouldn't listen of course and now she was my 'self proclaimed' enemy.

"Danica. What's new?" I asked putting on the voice I had used with her before we were in this feud. Her longer blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore her soccer jersey.

"I see you've finally chosen your true colors." She said looking at my cheerios uniform. I rolled my eyes irritated.

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed me wearing this for over a month now." I replied putting my hand on my hip impatiently. She scoffed.

"Who wouldn't? Just like you to parade yourself around like you own the world. But I'm telling you now Savannah, you are going to get what's coming to you." Danica said getting in my face like Coach Sylvester did earlier. What the heck was she talking about? If there was one thing Danica didn't do well it was saying what was on her mind, clearly.

"You don't scare me half pint. Besides, I've got better things to do than get into a fight with you. Like I said before, if I ever did anything to hurt you, even though whatever it was I didn't do on purpose I apologize. I really do. But I can I see you don't really care about that." I said turning back to my motorcycle not caring about being rude and ignoring her. I had to get to dance class.

"Just watch Savannah. You'll see!" Danica yelled at me as I revved my engine up and putting my helmet on without even gracing her with a look. She was confusing. More confusing than Puck even. Well no, she wasn't that confusing. No one was. She was close though. I drove out of the parking lot shaking my head all the while. What was up with her? Wasn't my life complicated enough without her constantly downing?

Not only was I being beaten down in cheerios practice tonight happened to be my dance recital. My dancing partners (yes I had two of them) Mike Chang from school, and Nick Swagger, the super hot, brilliant, 19-year-old dancer and I were warming up backstage. I took a couple deep breaths and stretched my legs.

"Don't be nervous. It's a piece of cake." Nick said picking up his hat prop and putting it on. I smiled up at him laughing sarcastically.

"Easier said than done." I replied peeking my head out from behind the curtain and seeing the audience begin to take their seats. It was hard being the main act. Especially when there were only three of you.

"Oh come on. It isn't like you haven't done this a million times before." Mike commented patting my shoulder. They were always so nice to me.

"Thanks guys. Let's do this." I nodded my head putting in my headphones and listening to the music that we would be dancing to so I could make sure I knew all of the moves. Nick watched casually picking up another one of his props, which happened to be aviator glasses and watched me while Mike went to go say hi to his mom. I moved like water performing the dance just like we had rehearsed only a little more freely seeing I was only warming up. When I finished I breathed out slowly catching my breath. This had to be one of my favorites of all the routines we had done.

"I've got to say Savannah. I find you very attractive." Nick spoke shaking his head. I laughed and pulled my headphones out.

"As it should be." I teased back taking a seat and grabbing my bottle of water.

"Stop worrying. We've practiced this for two and a half months!" Nick said tossing his hat at me playfully knowing I was still a little jittery.

"Ok! I get it." I tried not to smile as I threw the hat back. He raised his eyebrow at me like almost every guy I knew did. "Great idea for the costumes. This'll be the best one yet." I stated looking down at my prison ladies suit. It was black and white striped with black boots and a wide belt. I loved it. Mike's was a male prisoners and Nick's was a police officers. This was going to be classic.

"Thanks. You helped though lest you forget." Nick said leaning back against his chair to close his eyes and put his hat on so no light would get in.

"Aren't you going to practice at all?" I asked a little disbelieving.

"Nope." He blankly said crossing his arms.

"Dork." I replied smiling.

"But you want me anyway." Nick said without moving. I chuckled and was about to reply when my phone rang. I picked it up curiously seeing Jesse's number.

"Hey baby. What's up?" I asked answering it curiously. I stood and held my free ear so I could hear better over the music of the first dance.

"Savannah! I'm glad I caught you. Listen. I won't be able to make it to your dance tonight my mom needs me to go run an errand with her. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad!" Jesse sounded really upset. My heart fell a little bit. I had been gushing about this dance for months and begged him time and time again to make it and now he couldn't.

"Ok. I guess you have to do what you have to do." I replied a little hurt.

"I feel so bad honey. I promise to make it up to you." Jesse sighed and I heard some clashing in the background. "I've got to go love. Good luck tonight." Jesse called into the phone and hung up before I could reply.

"Bye." I muttered looking at my phone sadly. Man, this sucks.

"What's wrong Savannah?" Mike asked coming up behind me. I breathed out slowly and turned to him.

"Jesse won't make it tonight. His mom has him doing stuff." I answered hanging my head for a moment.

"Aw I'm sorry. But hey, you've got a whole cheering section over there for you." Mike said motioning to the stands.

"Cheering section? I should only have my family." I looked up confused and poked my head out again. Sure enough Mikes family and my family were there, although Ben and Kyle didn't look too happy about it, as were Sam, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes from the glee club.

"Wow, I guess we kind of do." I smiled lightly. Well, that was better than no one.

"Whereas the whole world is my cheering section." Nick came up behind us and put his arms around our shoulders making us both laugh.

"You pompous thing you." I commented brushing him off.

"And for our closing act… meet the chain gang!" Our announcer shouted into his microphone and everyone commenced to clapping.

"Let's do it guys." I took a deep breath and grabbed their hands heading to our starting position.

"You're going to be great." Mike winked at me quickly before we all ran out as the music began. We all jumped out to the sound of Tiao Cruz's "Break Your Heart" Mike and I started the story telling about two convicts (me and Mike). He was supposed to be in love with me while I told him I'd break his heart. It was a hip hop dance and as soon as it ended our story kept going with a immediate switch to a jive/swing dance while "Jailhouse Rock" played by Elvis. The whole crowd began to scream louder when all of the other dancers from class began to come in behind us. Mike Nick and I were the 'all around' dancers so we all knew how to dance a little and in some cases a lot of different types of dance. Except contemporary, I hated contemporary. When the last song came on so did Nick. He was dressed as the police officer and I played like I was leaving Mike (who seemed broken hearted) and went with Nick instead. We danced another hip hop routine to 'Bleeding Love' and everyone thought that we were in love until the very end of the song when the words "Break Your Heart" played one last time and Nick threw me behind bars alongside Mike and laughed holding the keys. We did it. I was so thankful it went off just as rehearsed.

"Way to go Mike!" I our cheering section shout and he and I waved around to them.

"We love you Nick!" Some crazy girls from who knows where shouted and he took off his hat to bow.

"Thanks guys!" We all called out waving to the crowd going nuts around us. This was where I belonged. Performing. I loved it too much not to. I didn't want to be a cheerio. I didn't want to be popular. I just wanted to be me. As soon as tomorrow night's Cheerleading expo was over with I was out of here. I promised Coach I would be there and I keep my promises, most of the time. After tomorrow, everything would be different for me. I was going to become myself once and for all. Mike, Nick and I went back stage and celebrated a little more by ourselves. It was so fun to hang out with them.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved to Mike and Nick and grabbed my bag about to head out the door happily whistling "Bleeding Love" remembering our dance when I saw no one other than Puck. I stopped mid note and my smile melted into a curious face.

"Puck?" I spoke almost in disbelief. He looked a little sheepish with his hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground or on me.

"Hey Savannah. I just wanted to say, you were amazing out there. As usual." He said still looking a little out of place. I put my hand on my hip trying to figure out what was going on.

"You can to see me dance? How did you find out?" I was more confused than anything. I was always happy to see Puck, but then the fear of Lauren Zizes struck me.

"Don't you remember? The week before we had our… fallout. You were telling me all about it and how excited you were to be getting back to dance. Mike told me it was tonight and I did promise you I would be here." Puck replied getting a little more confident looking. I stood shocked.

"Wow, you remember that from all of those months ago? I didn't even think you were listening." I stated stepping closer to hear him over the noise of the departing crowds. He shrugged lightly.

"I always listened to you Savannah. Even when you weren't listening to yourself." He looked at me straight in the eyes now and I was brought back to how much I still and always would love him.

"Where is Jesse?" He broke my thoughts by looking around. My shoulders slumped a little. I had forgotten about that.

"Oh yea, he said he couldn't make it. His mom had him running errands which sucks because I've been looking forward to this for months." I answered adjusting the bag on my shoulder. Something flashed across Puck's face and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning to me. His mood swing was quick and now he was tense almost ready for a fight.

"I've got to go Savannah. There is something I've got to do." Puck almost ran out of the building without another word. I was again confused. Sometimes I really had to admit I was pretty thick. What was with the moodiness? But part of me wondered what exactly he was getting into.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I walked into school the next day casually even though I had the big cheer expo tonight. Jesse and I were supposed to meet outside of our class later on. I sauntered down the hall still happy about how well things went last night at the dance but wondering what got into Puck. He was so strange. Another reason I liked him. Come on Savannah. Cut it out. I found myself reprimanding my thoughts. Jesse hadn't been anything but good to me through this entire time and look how I was repaying him. With thoughts of another guy. Great girlfriend I was. I remembered back over the odd encounters I had had with Puck over the past couple months. I remembered how he said he wouldn't stop fighting for me. He kind of gave that up when he started dating Lauren Zizes. Sighing I rounded one of the hall corners to find that what he said was still true. A bunch of kids were lined up in a circle chanting the word 'Fight' over and over. I rushed over and pushed a couple people aside to see no one other than Puck and Jesse on the floor beating each other mercilessly. Horror filled me as Jesse gave Puck a good one in the face. I had to do something so I dropped my bag and jumped into the middle. Grabbing Jesse's arm firmly determined not to let go getting his attention.

"What the heck is going on here?" I yelled turning to Puck who held his nose, which was visibly bleeding. I looked from one to the other waiting for some sort of answer.

"Jesse, answer me!" I ordered losing my patience when neither of them said anything. He looked at me and I could see his eye beginning to swell while he panted. My guess was that they were fighting for some time now.

"Puck started it! He's jealous of us Savannah!" Jesse replied accusingly. My heart stopped in it's tracks. He got in a fight over me? Because he was jealous of us? That didn't sound normal. Then again, Puck always did things that weren't normal to me. I looked over to Puck whos eyes narrowed and he moved forward like he was going to attack him again.

"I'll break your face Jesse!" He shouted and Jesse prepared for battle.

"Enough!" I shouted pushing them both back with difficulty seeing that they had way more mass to them.

"Go ahead and try Puck. We both know whose side Savannah's on." Jesse spat out and I saw the life in Puck's eyes die out immediately. My heart was getting torn. He looked hurt. Very hurt. Other than the obvious physical ailments.

"Jesse go get cleaned up and see the nurse. All of you go away!" I ordered looking at the stupid crowd surrounding us. That was one audience I didn't like. They all complied with my wishes seeing how pissed I was. Jesse stood up but not before kissing me roughly without my consent. I knew it was to get at Puck so I pulled away and Jesse walked off shaking his head the entire time. I waited until the hall was cleared before kneeling down beside Puck to help him out. He didn't look at me but just sniffed trying to clear his nose. I reached into my bag and grabbed tissues with a sigh while my mind flew through all the possibilities of what happened.

"Let me see." I said pulling Puck's hand from his face making him look at me. I carefully used the tissue to wipe away the blood flowing down his face.

"Puck, why?" I asked looking into his eyes for the first time with a slight fear of what I might see. He just stared at me blankly now. I guess Jesse's little kissing stunt really upset him. All life was pretty much gone out of his body.

"Why do you think?" He replied pulling away wincing. I paused for a moment deep down knowing why.

"You know better Puck." I said cleaning his face gentler now. His eyes met mine again glistening with tears making me obviously shocked.

"It hurts Savannah." He said as pain crossed his face.

"Of course it's going to hurt Puck, you busted your nose." I shook my head getting a better look at it trying not to think too much on what he was saying. Quickly he reached up and grabbed my wrist making me look at him.

"You know what I meant." Our eyes didn't leave each others. Of course he didn't mean his nose. He meant seeing me with Jesse. So he was jealous.

"Puck I… don't know what to say." I looked away and I felt the sting of familiar tears.  
>"Pleases Savannah. You don't have to keep doing this. Jesse isn't good. Please believe me!" Puck pleaded taking my hand and pulling it to his chest.<p>

"Why is Jesse bad Puck? Answer me that." I looked back to him and now we both were tearing up. I had to know why he didn't like Jesse. Whether it was just his pride not wanting me with another guy or if there truly was something I didn't know about.

"You just have to trust me. I don't want you to get hurt." Puck replied. The old me would have said 'too late' or 'you took care of that' but I was changing. Sighing I pulled my hand away. If he wasn't going to tell me I couldn't just go off on a whim just because he said I had to trust him. I've tried that. And look where it led us. As much as my heart nearly fell out on the floor I looked back up to Puck who appeared helpless.

"I can't Puck. I can't let my heart break again. It's too painful. I'm sorry." I blurted out the words that I wasn't intending to say. His face fell again and his hands dropped mine awestruck.

"I'll always be here. Waiting." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear before I picked up my bag and ran off before the floodgates opened.

"Mason!" Coach Sylvester yelled at me just as I was about to get on the bus.

"Yea Coach?" I asked groggily still shaken by what happened earlier with Puck and Jesse.

"Apparently my head cheerio and her two cronies quit to join glee club. Congratulations. You just made top of the pyramid. It hit me like a shock wave.

"Whoa. What?" I asked in disbelief. She looked as mad as ever so it must have been true.

Quinn and the others actually quit? Before the expo?" All the other cheerios asked just as surprised as me.

"You hear me. But without those three what am I gonna do for a performance?" Coach Sylvester looked upset. More upset than I had ever seen her. I thought for a moment. As head cheerio now, no matter how brief that would be, it was my duty to do something.

"Coach?" I smiled as it all came to me. "I've got an idea." I looked at all the girls around me. Oh yea, this was going to work.

"That was amazing Savannah! Our best performance ever!" A couple of the cheerios gabbed at me when we had finished our routine. It was to Katy Perry's "E.T." and all of the girls (aside from myself) donned on green wigs equipped with antenna to represent the alien part of the show. I had similar make-up to that of Katy herself in the video. Being head cheerio and coming up with the idea, Coach Sylvester made it known I was the star. I wasn't too into being number 1 when I was on a team though. It made me feel like a jerk. But the girls didn't mind, especially seeing I helped them pull off the performance.

"It was all of us." I replied giving them all their required hugs. I smiled feeling pleased with myself. It really wasn't a bad performance. It required a lot of hip-hop and lifts but all in all… it was award worthy. Or so I thought. I pulled out my iPod and cheerios jacket to cover up some. Coach Sylvester cut the tops to our uniforms down so our complete middles were bare. I didn't mind at all but I was cold at the moment. I plugged my headphones in and tuned into my music calming myself down to the sweet sounds of my hero, Ramin Karimloo, AKA The Phantom of the Opera. I contemplated the situation I was in and the fact that on Monday seeing today was Friday I would quit being a cheerio and join glee club. I was making the right choice… I thought. It all depended on how things worked out with Puck. He was a troublemaker for sure. I forgot my iPod was in shuffle and my heart fell to the floor when I heard "You and Me" by Lifehouse start to play. It was our song. Mine and Puck's. Well, a lot of songs could be our song but that one was special. It was almost like a part of me. I let a tear fall silently while I listened to it. I wasn't over him. If I hadn't made that plain enough listen now. He was the one that got away you could say. The one I wanted but couldn't have. It hurt like heck but I would have to live. I couldn't let it drag me down too much.

"And the winner is…McKinley High School!" the announced declared and all around me my teammates cheered and screamed celebrating our victory. I couldn't celebrate. Not when I was in so much distress.

"We did it Savannah!" One of the girls squealed holding up the trophy. I half smiled at her and took my headphones out with a sigh. Come on Savvy enjoy the moment. I thought to myself standing up and going to celebrate with the others. I would have to worry about all of that stuff later.

"Come on Savannah! Just one drink!" Casey, the now 'second in command' cheerio half whispered half yelled at me handing me a plastic cup. I looked skeptically at her for a quick moment.

"I don't think I should. I'm not a drinker. It's illegal after all. We ARE only minors." I eyed her from across the frothy drink now in my hand.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Trust me! And I've never been caught." She giggled like a little girl. This was definitely not good. Casey was a serious girl normally and apparently when she hit the 'Barley Pops' it did things to her. Just like it did to my cousin… before he died.

"Nope. I don't think so." I answered shaking my head and handing the cup back to her.

"Oh come on! You're no fun! Get her girls!" Casey yelled and four of the other cheerios grabbed my arms (not without a HUGE protest from me) and forced the cool liquid down my throat. I slowly gulped nearly gagging at the armpit smelling juice. I tried pulling away but they all held me tightly. I downed the entire cup full and they all cheered releasing me. I pretended to wipe my tongue off hating the taste making the others laugh.

"See? That wasn't bad was it? Now try another one." Casey said taking another cup full and handing it to me dancing to the blaring music. I gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? That was horrible!" I pushed her hand away gently so not to spill the stuff all over her parents carpet.

"Aw, ok well try this one then!" She took a different cup still dancing around and now lip-syncing to Ke$ha. I raised one eyebrow shifting around uncomfortably. If I knew this "Celebration of our victory" party meant drinking I wouldn't have come. I don't like drinking. Not what it does to people. I probably wouldn't care if I didn't lose someone to it.

"Here." Casey said giving me a much darker liquid. I smelt it quickly and realized it was Coke.

"Thanks." I smiled feeling much more comfortable. I took a long sip wanting to get the nasty taste of beer out of my system. I coughed after finishing my draught. It burned going down my throat. Coke never did that. Maybe it was just because of the beer that made my tastes off. Yea, naïve me. After about another 3 drinks I started to feel really loose and really happy. I started to lose focus on everything around me and before I knew it I was just as bad as the others around me.

"This isn't how it's done!" I shouted pressing the pause on the radio stopping the music. My mind was someone happy. Someone where everything was good. Everyone looked at me wondering what I was doing.

"This is how you do it!" I announced stepping up on the couch now wearing something really inappropriate that I had topped off with some of Casey's clothes.

"Let's party! Hit it!" I ordered someone to play the stereo while I tried to keep balance. I let loose singing Rihanna's "S&M" a very bad, yet very addicting song. Even though I was getting drunk I could still sing and everyone around was acting like they would at a concert. I felt good so why not just blow my secret to the entire gossip club of McKinley High?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I woke up the next morning with the most splitting headache. Almost my whole body hurt as I tried to move out of the sprawled position on the floor. I groaned sitting up holding my head.

"What the?" I murmured looking around and everything came back to me. My mouth dropped open at the memory of what I did. This wasn't good. How did I do that? Why would I do that? I looked down at my clothes and I was still wearing the tight black leather pants, a sheer top that completely showed my bra and killer high heels. Oh crap. I was dressed like a stripper. This wasn't good at all. My mind went through everything that happened and that was when I remembered I actually sang, in front of the entire cheerios squad and whoever else that showed up. I was screwed. This is what I get for being someone I'm not. Just a huge mess that I can't get out of without a shovel. Great job Savannah. I knew my parents wouldn't be worried about me seeing this was supposed to be a sleep over but what would they say if they saw me like this? With messy hair, bleeding make-up and hung-over? I wouldn't be allowed to leave the house again that was for sure. I slowly lifted myself off of the floor being the first one up from the 15 or so teens around me. I staggered to the small fridge and grabbed a beer even though I didn't want to. I didn't drink for obvious reasons but I did know that the cure was to drink more the next morning, so I groggily downed another beer even though I never wanted to look at the stuff again.

"That is the most disgusting crap I've ever drunk in my entire life." I coughed to myself and started to look around for my stuff. My only hope was to leave before anyone even remembered I was there. Perhaps then I could get away? I knew I didn't drink half as much as the others did but I couldn't take the chance on them actually remembering so I grabbed my bag and my purse, got changed into some normal clothes and headed out. Just as I got to my bike I realized something. I couldn't drive like this. Was I insane? I'd crash for sure. Think Savannah think. I tapped my foot impatiently. Who could I call? It killed me to hide all of this from my parents because I knew how much they trusted me but I didn't really have a choice. I thought of Jesse at first but then I remembered he was busy with his parents this weekend so I couldn't call him. Besides, I wouldn't be able to fit my bike in the back of his car. This was getting aggravating. I flipped through my phone thinking on who I could call and then I passed his number. Puck. He would understand what happened. And I could move my bike thanks to his truck. I went to push the call button but paused for a moment. What would Lauren do to me if she found out? Would he answer? This would be awkward but I had no choice so I hit send. After three rings and my stomach turning even more with each one I heard his tired voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Puck? I'm glad I caught you." I felt relieved more than embarrassed now. I crossed my fingers hoping he would help.

"Savannah? What's wrong?" Puck's voice turned from sleepy to fully awake within a second.

"Um, well I kind of need you to come pick me up." Even though no one was around I still turned red I was so upset at myself for being here and having to bother him. We hadn't talked since the hall fight with Jesse, what could I say?

"Where are you?" He asked sounding a bit nervous. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching.

"I'm at Casey Dustan's house. I have my bike but I'm kind of… hung-over." I admitted feeling ashamed of myself all over again. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"I'll be right there." Puck replied and I could hear the sound of his keys clinking together before he hung up. I let out a huge sigh and sat down on the sidewalk to wait. Thank God for Puck. If it weren't for him I'd be in some deep trouble right now. I spent the time praying that everything would work out. I didn't want to die today and the more I thought about it the more I realized my parents would kill me. I started to cry feeling so ashamed, this wasn't like me. I wasn't the type to go out and party and drink. Something needed to change and something would change. I heard the familiar rumble of Puck's truck coming up the driveway and I hung my head. I didn't want him to see me like this. It was so shameful but I didn't have a choice. He would understand more than Jesse would I knew that much.

"Savannah!" Puck called out running around his truck and dropping to his knees beside me.

"Hey Puck." I tried to smile at him but I probably just looked miserable. His eyes were soft as he took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders.

"Come on Savannah. Let's get you out of here." He said helping me stand up and pulling me beside him towards his truck.

"Thanks for saving my butt." I commented when he helped me up into his cab.

"I told you I'd always be here." He answered seriously before shutting my door and climbing in the other side.

"What about my bike?" I asked looking in the rearview window as we drove away quite quickly.

"I called Jared already, he only lives a couple streets down so he said he'd come and drive it to my place." Puck replied turning the air conditioner on warm when he saw me shiver. Another tear ran down my cheek.

"Thank you… you didn't have to." I tried to say but just broke down in another sob. I really was out of it; this wasn't like me either.

"Hey don't worry about it. We all make mistakes." Puck rubbed my arm gently letting me cry about how stupid I was all the way back to his house.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up." Puck offered pulling into his driveway. I had only been to his house two other times so I sort of knew my way around. I climbed out of his cab and he walked me to the door.

"Don't worry about my mom, she's at work and my sister is at her friends." Puck consoled me opening the door and leading me in. He led me up to his room and sat me on the bed while he searched around for something.

"Did you have another drink this morning? It'll help you." Puck ran through things like an expert.

"Yea, I did. I'm never drinking again, ever." I moaned lying back on his bed continuing to hold my head.

"I know what that's like. Now here." Puck said walking over to my and handing me a shirt and some pants.

"Go take a hot shower. You'll feel better I promise." He said pointing to the bathroom and pulling me off of his bed.

"Thanks." I half smiled at him wanting so desperately to reach out and touch him but knowing I couldn't because he belonged to another. Lauren Zizes to be frank. I walked to the bathroom and took my clothes off knowing they were still dirty from yesterday when I had worn them and got into the shower turning the heat. It felt good, really good. My muscles relaxed some and soon I was just collecting my bearings versus just feeling horrible. When I climbed out I rubbed the foggy glass and looked at my face in the mirror.

"Who do you think you are? What makes you better than anyone else? What makes you think that being yourself would make people care? They wouldn't. I'm ashamed of myself. I couldn't see it before but now I see it clearly. I'm not important. Joining glee club wouldn't matter to anyone but me. I'm doing it." I set within myself as soon as Monday morning rolled around I'd audition for glee. Nothing could stop me now. I picked up the clothes Puck gave me and put them on. They were quite large but I felt comfortable. I looked at the t-shirt. It was his favorite ACDC one. I smelt the sleeve, which carried his scent. Sighing, I went to go grab the towel off of the counter to reveal a picture of me and Puck. I just stared at it for a moment blankly. Why did he have that? Picking it up I recognized when it was. He and I were at his house when his mom took the picture. We were laughing like fiends. We both just looked so happy. This was one of my favorite pictures for sure. I put it down with a sigh and walked out of the bathroom now being able to actually walk straight. Puck looked up from his guitar at me with a smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked putting it down and resting his hands on his lap. I ran my hand through my hair embarrassed.

"Yea I do. I really can't thank you enough for helping me. I don't know what I would have done without you." I began to tear up again feeling all of the old emotions come flooding through me like they did before.

"Hey, don't worry. You don't ever have to worry about anything when I'm around. Ok?" Puck walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders making me look at him.

"Remember that." He finished pulling a piece of hair out of my face.

"I just don't know why you don't hate me. I've been nothing but mean to you since we met." I shook my head still crying.

"Don't you get it Savannah? Every girl has always treated me like I was some prize to be won. Even though I am that isn't the point. I loved you because you were different. You made me feel like I could be something more than just my sexy self. You made me feel wanted for more than the obvious reasons. I had to fight to get you Savannah and then I made the biggest mistake in my like and lost you. You treating me meanly is just another reason I fell for you. That's the reason I'm with Lauren… she treats me like you did. I'll take what I can get." Puck admitted to me and now he looked like he was the upset one.

"Puck… I…" Before I could answer my phone rang. It was Jesse. I closed my eyes for a moment wanting to ignore it but Puck reached over and handed it to me.

"Better answer it." He muttered before taking a step back. My heart sank watching him move further away but I opened the phone anyway.

"Hey Jesse."

"Savvy! I've missed you sweetheart." Jesse's voice was soothing but not quite soothing enough.

"I've missed you too." I answered watching Puck the whole time while he fiddled with his guitar.

"So listen, my parents surprised me with a surprise vacation to New York for a long weekend so I'll see you when I get back ok?" Jesse spoke and I felt a little disappointed he wouldn't be around. I could really use someone to cry to right now.

"Oh ok. When will you be back?" I asked trying to push what Puck said out of my mind.

"I'll be back Tuesday. See ya then lovely. Take care." And with that we both hung up. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked not looking at me but fixing a string on his guitar.

"Jesse just told me he would be out of town for a long weekend. It was a surprise from his parents." I answered tossing my phone back on my bag. I noticed Puck stop mid motion.

"Really?" He spoke coldly.

"Yea. So he said he'd be back to school on Tuesday." I said sitting down on his dresser after moving some stuff aside. I couldn't sit with him on the bed or I might do something bad.

"Cool."

"So what exactly happened between you two at school yesterday?" I inquired crossing my arms expecting answers. Puck was the one to sigh now and put down his guitar.

"Savannah, I'm not going to hurt you more." He looked over at his clock and stood up. "You better be heading home now. Your parents will wonder where you are." He said picking up my bags and heading out the door. Deflector. I followed him nonetheless still not satisfied.

"You will tell me eventually. I'll get it out of you." I prodded following him out into the bright sun and squinting.

"Here." Puck handed me his aviators avoiding what I said. He tied my bags to the back of my bike that was now parked in the driveway. Thanks Jared. I put them on feeling much better.

"Thank you so much Puck. And I'm sorry." I said climbing on and taking my helmet that he had handed to me. He took a step back and put his hands in his pockets.

"You're welcome. Be safe." And with that we parted ways again.

Monday morning finally rolled along and with the help of Puck my parents were out of the loop as far as me being drunk. I was thankful let me tell you that much. I made my way to school wearing clothes that were me. Not the 'bad butt' me, not the 'sporty' me, but Savannah. The real girl. Today was the day. Today, I would join glee club. My happiness was short lived however when as soon as I walked through the front doors to school everyone started to point at me and comment on my amazing lip syncing skills. To my horror I came to find out that one of the kids at the party had gotten me singing on film and posted it to their stupid Facebook page. I was screwed. My hope of it being forgotten was gone. Completely blown out of the water. I will admit I cried a couple of times during the day. It was hard to have people always coming up to me and saying "You were smoking." Or "Can I get some of that bad girl?" it was disheartening. But I brought it on myself. By the time 3:30 rolled around everyone in school knew what happened. My only consolation was that they thought I was lip-syncing. I stood in front of my locker after getting another jest from one of the school nerds of all people and leaned against my locker sadly.

"Hey Savannah." Mercedes from glee club came up to me and touched my shoulder. I looked over at her and half smiled. She was always nice to me.

"Hey Mercedes." I replied pulling my books tighter to my chest. Today wasn't a very good day for me.

"Are you ok? I heard what happened." She rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. I turned to her sadly.

"I'll be ok. I mean. It was my own stupid fault and now I'm reaping what I sowed." I spoke looking up at the ceiling trying not to cry again.

"Well, we're here if you ever need us." Mike came up behind her then followed by Bianca and Sam. All glee clubbers. I knew what I had to do then.

"Guys, thank you. You've inspired me." I took off running straight to the auditorium and they all were obviously right behind me.

"Mr. Shuester!" I burst through the doors yelling. He looked up from his desk surprised by my sudden outburst. I mustered up some courage and blurted out.

"I want to audition for glee club."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

I heard squeals and gasps from the audience behind and in front of me. Mr. Schuester just looked shocked.

"Savannah? Are you serious?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I didn't dare speak in fear of nothing coming out so I just nodded.

"Well then, we are all here. Let's see what you got." He smiled brightly and motioned for me to the stage clapping his hands together excitedly. I saw Mercedes texting something as I slowly made my way to the stage. This is it Savvy, don't blow it. You've waited for this for years now just let it go. By the time I actually made it to the stage the rest of the glee club (aside from Jesse obviously) had arrived. My eyes scanned across the crowd that now took their seats. Bianca was all smiles and nearly jumping out of her seat when my eyes connected with Puck's. He smiled at me and nodded encouragingly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Before I begin I just wanted to say something." I began feeling the shakiness in my voice. Mr. Schuester motioned for me to continue smiling at me.

"For years now I've hid who I was afraid of what others would think or do to me. Either under some façade of a person I didn't even know or just pushing what I loved away. And for a while there I actually lost myself in trying to fool others. But now I realize that no matter who tries to mess with me, cause me trouble, or anything that doesn't mean I stop being me, or hiding myself away from the world. No one should ever do that. No matter what happens be true to yourself and stand firm on what you know. A very good friend of mine showed me that much." I shot a quick look to Puck. "I'm ready to stand now. To find my place at this school, in the lives of people I know and care about, and in this world. So, New Directions, this might come as a shock to you but I'm coming clean." I paused for a moment to look around at all the faces. "I'm Savvy from the youth singing competition last year." I heard gasps all around again. Rachel's mouth sort of dropped open but turned quickly to a glare. Santana just looked bitchy the whole time but I brushed her off.

"Whoa, Savannah are you saying you were the one who beat Rachel?" Mr. Schue spoke into his microphone as shocked as the others were.

"Yes, I am." I replied with a nervous laugh. Mr. Schuester looked back to the other students who sat with wide eyes other than Puck.

"Well then, we are all more than happy to welcome you Savvy." Mr. Schuester grinned elated.

"Thank you all very much. And I have one last thing to say. It's a pleasure to know that I have people like you guys to back me up. I couldn't want better friends." I looked at the small orchestra that randomly appeared and waved at them to start. I took a deep again and looked up into the spot light. I was letting everything go. My frustration, my anger, my bitterness, everything. I was moving on and nothing was going to bring me down.

Me: To dream the impossible dream

To fight the unbeatable foe

To bear with unbearable sorrow

To run where the brave dare not go

To right the unrightable wrong

To love pure and chaste from afar

To try when your arms are too weary

To reach the unreachable star

This is my quest

To follow that star

No matter how hopeless

No matter how far

To fight for the right

Without question of pause

To be willing to march

Into hell for a heavenly cause

And I know if I'll only be true

To this glorious quest

That my heart will be peaceful and calm

When I'm laid to my rest

And the world will be better for this

That one man scorned and covered with scars

Still strove with his last ounce of courage

To reach the unreachable star!

I threw my everything into this song. This was the song that would change the rest of my high school life. All of my anger, all of my heartbreak, all of my loneliness was finally released. When I finished I let a tear fall from my eye. It was done. I had actually revealed who I was. A weight lifted off of my heart at that moment and I could barely contain my happiness. It was all over for me now. I was too caught up in the moment to see the shock on everyone's faces at first. When I finally gave a quick nod of my head to tell them I was finished everyone started to freak out. Tina Mercedes and Quinn were squealing happily while the guys sat with mouths open. Rachel was the only one who didn't look pleased. But I didn't care.

"Wow, Savannah. Just wow. I think it's safe to say she is in right guys?" Mr. Schuester held up his hands looking around to the other students who all applauded and screamed 'yes!' all together. I smiled feeling relieved even though I figured I'd be welcome anyway.

"Thank you." I jumped off of the stage getting bombarded with hugs and congratulations from my new fellow glee clubbers. I looked passed Sam's shoulder to see Puck standing a little away from everyone with a satisfied expression.

"Way to go Savvy." He mouthed to me before moving on with a 'I told you so' look on his face. I sighed but nothing was going to ruin my moment of happiness.

"I'm so glad you joined Savvy! I knew you would." Bianca exclaimed hugging me tightly. I laughed despite almost all the air being squeezed out of me.

"Oh you knew did you?" I mocked but kept my huge smile. Everything panned out after that. I went home afterwards and told my parents the news. They were shocked that I finally did it but were very happy of me nonetheless. I went up to my room and sprawled across my bed. Oh yes, the day started out glum but turned into something awesome. I felt very free, almost too free. I just had to tell a few other people including Kate, Mickey and Jesse. I wondered how he would react. It would be classic, I knew that much. Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow was going to be the day that I let my secret out to the entire school. Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.

"Take that you show choir loser!" One of the football players laughed at me as I scraped my very first slushie from my face.

"Well at least you got my favorite!" I shouted back making it seem like it didn't bother me that much. Cherry flavored liquid stung my eyes making me blink furiously. My clothes were practically ruined but in an odd, crazy way it felt good. I rubbed my eyes so I could at least see where I was walking while I tried to find the nearest bathroom.

"First slushie facial for the newbie huh?" Jesse asked leaning against the wall beside me. I turned to him surprised.

"Jesse!" I cried rushing over and hugging him. Him being here made things a little less stressful for some reason. He just had that calming effect on me.

"Hey kiddo. I heard you joined our band of merry men." Jesse joked wiping away some red liquid from my face.

"That I did! I'm so happy right now. Things seem to be falling into place." Well… mostly.

"That's great Savvy." Jesse said leaning over to peck my lips.

"I'm so proud of you." He continued but something in his eyes said otherwise.

"So what are you going to do about the cheerios?" He asked walking behind me towards the girl's room.

"Um, I quit this morning. Coach Sylvester wasn't happy but I did it anyway. I never liked the cheerios." I frowned quickly but I couldn't really keep the smile off of my face for a good day and a half now.

"Good for you. You finally did it." Jesse sighed and pushed open the door for me to walk in.

"Thanks Jesse. I'm so glad I've had you to support me. I have no clue what I would have done without you." I grinned up at him before going in and cleaning the junk off of my face and clothes as best as I could.

"Ooh, the dreaded slushie. Ouch." Quinn Fabray shook her head coming out of one of the stalls and washing her hands. I looked over at her quickly.

"Yea, but hey, it was worth it to me." I shrugged and kept cleaning my now hot pink formerly white shirt.

'Here let me help." She said coming over and grabbing a cloth to wet it.

"Thanks." I smiled at her white she cleaned my sleeve.

"Not a problem. With you in glee club now, we probably have a real shot at winning Nationals. Obviously we are going to Regionals." Quinn smiled while we worked together.

"That's really nice of you to say but I'm pretty sure it would be all of us together. One isn't any better than the other. We are a team." I replied feeling a little bit proud nonetheless.

"True, but someone needs to tell Rachel that." Quinn rolled her eyes quickly and we both chuckled.

"Yea, she doesn't seem that… humble." I furrowed my eyebrows not being able to think of a better word.

"Amen." Quinn nodded moving to the hem of my shirt.

"Well, I doubt there is any hope for this poor thing." I sighed looking at my tie-die looking top in the mirror. Quinn laughed.

"I would have to agree. Hey, I've got an extra shirt in my locker. We glee clubbers make it a habit to have back-ups just in case this happens. You can borrow it if you want." She offered tossing the cloth aside. Wow, it's amazing how choosing to hang around the right people will make a difference in your life.

"I would be eternally grateful." I gushed with relief. Quinn grabbed my arm and led me out of the restroom to her locker gabbing with me the entire way. She was super sweet. I didn't know why girls didn't like her, other than the fact that she was in glee. I liked her a lot. Santana though… I doubted we would ever get along.

"Thanks Quinn, you are a life saver!" I reached over and hugged her quickly after I pulled on the yellow and blue shirt she handed me.

You're welcome. Now come on. We've got to get to glee." She spoke and we headed off to our class together happily.

"Hey guys!" I waved to the gathering glee clubbers smiling all the while.

"Savvy!" They all cheered seeing me.

"What up?" I asked taking a seat beside Jesse who draped his arm over my shoulder with a smile.

"Looks like you are a hit." He whispered to me coolly.

"It looks that way." I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. I was just too happy. Man, I should have joined sooner!

"Alrighty guys, first off I wanted to give a quick welcome to our newest member Savvy. We are more than happy to have you with us now." Mr. Schuester smiled at me just like everyone else was doing. I gripped Jesse's arm excitedly.

"Thanks guys. I'm happy to be here." I said looking around and my eyes slowly trailed to Puck who sat in the back next to Lauren.

"Ok, so this week's assignment is 'spur of the moment songs'. Anyone know what that entails?" Mr. Schuester asked writing it down on the dry-erase board. Mercedes raised her hand quickly.

"Yes?" Mr. Schue asked capping his pen quickly.

"It means you sing a song that you already know at any time." Mercedes replied sitting back.

"Alright close enough." Mr. Schue smiled and sat down on a stool.

"Does anyone have a spur of the moment song?" He asked looking around. No one answered at first.

"I can do one." I raised my hand a little shyly.

"Perfect! Come on down Savvy." Mr. Schuester said and Jesse encouraged me to go.

"I'm going to sing 'I Told You So' By Carrie Underwood. It sounds better to me as a duet but I can do it solo too." I smiled clearing my throat. I wasn't going to tell anyone I knew that song like the back of my hand because I played it over and over again when Puck and I broke up.

"I can sing it with you." Puck's eyes locked with mine and a brief moment I spent back in his arms feeling like I owned the world.

"Excellent!" Mr. Schuester said when Puck jumped down from his seat and pulled out his guitar. I was still frozen in my memories.

"Are you ready Savannah?" Puck asked pulling up a stool beside mine and strumming his guitar quickly. I cleared my mind with a shake of my head.

"Uh, yea. Let's do this." I replied trying to smile but failing. I didn't exactly plan for this to happen. And _especially_ with _this_ song. I took a deep breath and told myself not to look at Puck. I would probably forget the lyrics if I did.

(Me)

Suppose I called you up tonight

And told you that I love you

And suppose I said I want to come back home

And suppose I cried and said I think

I finally learned my lesson

And I'm tired of spending all my time alone

If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted

And it's killing me to be so far away

Would you tell me that you love me too

And would we cry together

Or would you simply laugh at me and say

(Both)

I told you so,

Oh I told you so

I told you some day you would come crawling back

And asking me to take you in

I told you so, but you had to go

Now I've found somebody new

And you will never break my heart in two again

I dared myself a glance at Puck. Somehow I was managing to get through the song ok for now. When he started to sing though my heart just might as well have fallen onto the floor. I'd never heard him emotional like that before. What a fitting song for us. Funny how fate works out isn't it?

(Puck)

If I got down on my knees

And told you I was yours forever

Would you get down on yours too and take my hand

Would we get that old-time feeling

Would we laugh and talk for hours

The way we did when our love first began

Would you tell me that you've missed me too

And that you've been so lonely

And you've waited for the day that I returned

And we'd live and love forever

And that I'm your one and only

Or would you say the tables finally turned

Would you say…

(Both)

I told you so,

Oh I told you so

I told you some day you would come crawling back

And asking me to take you in

I told you so, but you had to go

Now I've found somebody new

And you will never break my heart in two again

(Me)

Now I've found somebody new

(Both)

And you will never break my heart in two again

When we finished the song the room was quiet. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. So much for my good day. Puck didn't look at me at first but when he did I saw the pain of a thousand years of torture in his eyes. I knew though even if I did want him back I couldn't have him. Lauren would have killed me. And then there was Jesse. I wasn't going to hurt him. What is a girl to do?

"That was… fantastic guys." Mr. Shuester said starting to clap and slowly everyone else followed. I was sure they were all onto me. I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. It was a talent and a curse at the same time. I saw Mercedes shoot Tina a look to which she quickly nodded in reply.

"Thanks." I half smiled and looked at Puck.

"Just like old times huh?" I whispered while we headed back to our seats. He looked at me quickly and then to Jesse.

"Kinda." He replied leaving me to go sit beside Lauren who glared at me with crossed arms. Yea, you could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. High schoolers, what can you do with them?

"Ok class. That was a great example of a spur of the moment duet, now…" The rest of what Mr. Schuester said just faded out when my mind focused on the fact that I was getting everything I wanted out of life… except the most important thing of all. Puck.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A couple weeks flew by like nothing. I was no longer referred to as 'Savannah the super hot cheerio' but instead as 'Savvy the dorky glee clubber' I didn't mind of course. Sure I got a couple of slushies but hey, I wasn't the type to take it lying down. Yes. I slushied a few of the footballers a couple of times. They deserved it and I wasn't going to let them just do what they wanted to me without consequences. I was now thought in reverence in glee club. No one had ever really tried that before making me like a saint to them. Which I clearly am NO saint.

I had explained everything to Kate and Michaela who understood my dilemma and welcomed me back with open arms. So far everything was panning out. That is until I crossed Puck in the hallway. Ever since we sang "I Told You So" things have gotten a little more… real again? I wasn't sure how to put it but it wasn't easily hidden in either of us. But alas, he had Lauren, the wrestling beast and I had Jesse, the caring, wonderful guy who I could NEVER hurt. Or ever would even think of hurting. It was complicated, but my own stupid heart made it that way. Puck just couldn't get out of it. I really did care for Jesse, I did. He was everything a girl could want in a guy. Devoted, honest, loving. Plus he saved me from the wrath of Fuller. Speaking of Fuller, he's back to school again. I'm just waiting for him to do something else stupid so he can get kicked out completely. We have only passed each other once or twice when I go to watch Jesse practice football or something. I think he's smarted up a bit. Now Danica on the other hand. I had barely seen her at all. I couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I thought of the last thing she told me.

"_I'm telling you now Savannah, you are going to get what's coming to you_." What was that supposed to mean? Knowing Danica though, it could have meant any number of things. She creeped me out to say the least. I had no idea what she could be doing. Hopefully her being angry at me was just a fling. I pray. Seriously, I didn't even do anything to her. I've always treated as best as I could… up until she started getting on me of course. I sighed and leaned against my locker looking at my phone. Oh well, what could I do? Valentine's Day was coming up and I was racking my brain thinking of something to get Jesse. I wanted it to be something that showed him how much he meant to me. How much I appreciated him being there for me. Maybe I could sing a song for him? Yea, a song would be great! Now I just have to choose the right one. I thought silently.

"Maybe Mercedes could help. She has great taste in music." I mused flipping open my phone and writing her a quick text. Opening my locker I smiled at the picture of Jesse and I that my mom had taken a couple weeks back. We looked happy. Jesse held my hand to his chest and I was laughing about something.

It was a cute picture. My mom loved it. She really loved Jesse too. She and dad both. He was such a sweetheart. I touched it gently before reaching in to grab my schoolbook. Yes, singing to him would be very fitting. Just then my phone buzzed. I opened Mercedes' reply.

"Smthing frm ur 3"

Oh come on. That was it? Some help she was. I tapped my finger to my head thoughtfully. I got it! 'No One' By Alicia Keys. Yes, that would be a perfect song. It was a strong way of telling him that I was his girl and no one else's. I knew he would like it. I hummed to myself happily walking down the hallway. School was just about over when Puck appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't talk to him. It would be too easy for me to fall again.

"Hey Puck. Bye Puck." I started to move quicker so not to get caught with him. I was Jesse's girl. I didn't feel like slapping myself on the hand every time I talked to Puck and got all caught up in my passed emotions. I felt like I was betraying Jesse. And I was sick of myself for doing it. I had to stay away from Puck. That was the only answer.

"Savannah wait a minute." Puck reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop.

"What's up Puck?" I asked civilly avoiding his seductive eyes.

"Savannah look at me. I've got to ask you something." He spoke and forced me to look at him. Oh Gosh. He was beautiful.

"What is it?" I questioned trying to remain firm. Puck's eyes were searching my face for a moment.

"Our duet a couple weeks ago. I felt something between us. There was something there." Puck went right for a jugular. I winced inside. Oh boy. Here it comes. I've avoided him for a while just for this reason. Why was he trying so hard? I highly doubted he tried this hard with his other girlfriends.

"What kind of something? Oh I know, musical chemistry. We've always had that." I replied doing my best to get off the subject.

"No. Not 'musical chemistry'. It was… deeper than that." Puck looked slightly confused while he spoke. Clearly he wasn't exactly an expert on emotions.

"Puck I can't deal with this right now. I've got stuff I need to do. Please leave." I looked away feeling my reluctance slipping. I tried to move away but he held me back.

"What do you want from me?" I almost yelled and thankfully we were alone or else we would have had the whole schools' eyes on us. I was reaching my breaking point, which is why I got all uppity. His eyes were determined, set, and I knew I couldn't shake him so easily when he was like this.

"Savannah, if you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore, then I'll leave and you won't hear me talk about 'us' ever again." Puck was very sure of himself. I kept my eyes on grey t-shirt not daring to look anywhere else.

"Fine!" I replied without thinking and pushed his hands off of my arms. With a sigh and a "What's wrong with you?" thought to myself, I looked up and met the eyes of my former lover.

"Come on Savannah. just four little words." I thought doing my darndest to get the courage to say it. His face was calm but his eyes showed fear in them. Which we all know it very odd for Noah Puckerman. Just do it. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I couldn't do it. His eyes, his lips, everything was just too perfect and too important to me to say it. I couldn't lie to either of us. This wasn't good. We ended up staring at each other for a couple minutes with barely even breathing. Eventually I sighed taking a step back away from the eyes I loved so much. I turned down the hall from him.

"I have to go." I muttered and took off down the hall. I looked back just as I rounded the corner to see Puck smiling bigger than I ever had before. Oh no, this was going to be trouble.

Puck's POV.

She couldn't do it. It was clear to see she still felt something. I wasn't sure how much it was but she did. I always knew she still did but now it was positive she actually loved me. I nodded a couple times pleased with myself.

"So how did it go man?" Sam, Finn, and Artie came up behind me.

"She couldn't say it." I smirked pulling my backpack back on my shoulder. They all started to smile. It was as good as done now.

"Nice." Sam slapped my back.

"Congrats dude." Finn and I knuckle punched quickly. Now it was time to lay the smolder on again. Even though it was Savannah, I knew she had a breaking point. She wouldn't last long.

Artie began to hum one of Savannah's favorite songs. I personally hated the dude but hey, whatever she liked. Sam and Finn started to whistle the tune. David Archuleta's "Your Eyes Don't Lie" I pushed Artie's wheelchair down the hallway like I owned the world. I owned this school world for sure, but now I felt like I was getting my mojo back. Savannah would soon be mine again.

(Sam)

I saw you yesterday,

It's been a while.

You tried, but failed

At holding back your smile right then.

It's not over yet.

I knew, for you.

(Finn)

I couldn't sleep,

I thought of nothing else,

I needed help.

Everyone was telling me

You were movin' on with someone else.

But what we had was so special,

People can be jealous.

Oh, I had to see it for myself.

(Me)

I can see it in your eyes.

You feel the same about us as I.

There is no way the truth can be disguised.

You're still in love with me.

You were never really out of love with me.

Your eyes don't lie.

I know I hurt you,

I know you're hurtin' still.

But I'll make it up to you,

Yeah, baby, I will.

'Cause what we had was so special.

You know we can't give it up.

Now that I'm lookin' at you,

I can see...

(Everyone)

I can see it in your eyes.

You feel the same about us as I.

There is no way the truth can be disguised.

You're still in love with me.

You were never really out of love with me.

Your eyes don't lie.

(Me)

And they never will, girl.

(Artie)

Oh, now that I know.

We were apart, but your heart never let go.

So thank you for showing me with one look,

What used to be and still is a possibility..

(Me with bros on backup)

I can see it in your eyes.

You feel the same about us as I.

There is no way the truth can be disguised.

You're still in love with me.

You were never really out of love with me.

Your eyes don't lie.

Your eyes don't lie.

Savvy's POV

"Thank God I made it through that one." I breathed out a sigh of relief turning walking through the front door to school.

"Made it through what one?" Danica's shrill voice asked from one of the benches near by. I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business." I retorted and started to head down the steps.

"What's it like dating one guy and still being in love with another?" She asked and I immediately stopped in my tracks.

"What are you getting at Danica?" I turned to her with anger filled eyes. She slowly stood up walked towards me with an accusing expression.

"You know exactly what I mean you lying, cheating…" She trailed off when a kid walked by. We were glaring at each other now.

"Well, you get the point. I just feel bad for Jesse. He really doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Danica looked over her nails nonchalantly. My heart started to sting. She was right to a certain extent. I shouldn't be thinking about Puck when Jesse was there for me. I was being a jerk.

"You know what Danica. For your information I do love Jesse. He's everything I could ever want on a guy. So why don't you just keep out of my business!" I yelled at her and started to stomp away in fear of beating her up. I looked over my shoulder quickly at her to see her smiling. Gah, people are so annoying! Then fear started to take hold again. She wouldn't dare.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Another week rolled by but things weren't going as smoothly for like the week before. I was troubled by Danica. My fear was that she would tell Jesse I was cheating on him with Puck, which wasn't true in the least bit. Santana and Rachel were being babies the day after day in glee club and again, it was trying my patience. I tried to keep my mouth shut but it was hard. Puck had been laying it on me for a while now. I fought it with all I had but it was getting harder and harder to refuse his manliness. He was just too hot. He knew me well.

Jesse and I were still going strong, which made me wonder what exactly Danica was up to. If she didn't tell Jesse I was cheating on him then what would she do?

Us glee kids sat waiting for class to start. Mr. Shuester was running late so we had nothing to do.

"I'm so bored." Tina said leaning against Mike's arm. We all mumbled in agreement.

"Hey Savvy, do you think you could sing us a song in the meantime?" Mercedes asked and everyone perked up giving their 'yeahs!'

"I guess I could." I looked around at everyone's expectant faces.

"Come on my darling." Jesse said quickly kissing my cheek. I laughed quickly and stood up to face the group.

"I suppose I could sing a song from the greatest female singer ever born. Linda Eder." Everyone kind of looked at each other confused.

"Who is Linda Eder?" Finn asked looking to the others around him who just shrugged.

"She is only a Barbra Streisand wannabe." Rachel crossed her arms obviously looking for a fight and little did she know was that I was having just the week to give her one.

"Excuse me? Linda Eder could smoke Barbra Streisand any day of the week. Don't even try to deny it. You're just a hater is all." I said following her example and crossing my arms only coldly. All the other kids just sat wide-eyed. I must have looked super pissed.

"Dream on Savannah. Barbra is way more famous and she has Grammies'." Rachel spoke acidly moving forward as if to make her point even clearer. I was wondering when she would finally burst and tell me she hated me for stealing her spot light.

"Well Barbra did movies and showcased her talent like no tomorrow. Whereas Linda just did it for the love of music." I retorted leaning against the piano sure of my argument.

"A better singer is a better singer." Rachel said getting even more animated. I was about 140% positive she was referring to her and me as well as Linda and Barbra.

"I'm glad you agree. Linda is better isn't she?" I smiled tauntingly at her with one raised eyebrow. I unfortunately learned that from Puck. Rachel stood getting ready to rumble when Mr. Shue entered ruining a perfectly good making of a fight.

"Girls! What is going on here?" He said putting a restraining hand on my arm.

"She's insulting my hero." I accused re-crossing my arms angrily. I knew I was being a baby. But I wasn't having that good of a week so things got even more annoying.

"Oh just because I said Barbra is better than Linda, and she is, doesn't mean you need to get all high and mighty." Rachel huffed sitting back down next to Finn.

"Well excuse me for not being a fan of it when people lie to themselves." I spoke shaking my head.

"There is a logical solution to this girls. Have a diva-off. Savvy you choose a song Linda Eder sings and is famous for and Rachel you do a Barbra song. You both sing and the rest of the club decides the winner. Ok?" Mr. Shuester offered diplomatically.

"I'm in." Rachel and I said at the same time with the same air of confidence.

"I hope you losing doesn't hurt your pride too badly." Rachel said with a smug look on her face.

"We'll see." I narrowed my eyes back at her returning to my seat. So much for singing a song.

Rachel was awesome. I won't deny it. Her rendition of Barbra's "The Way We Were" was phenomenal to say the least. And by the look on the other kids' faces they thought so too. It was going to be difficult to follow her that I knew very well.

(Rachel's Song)

.com/watch?v=_NqBWLeP9f4

"Way to go Rachel very impressive." Mr. Shue said and we all clapped. I wasn't a sore sport, but I did like to win. I stood and headed up the stairs only to have Rachel pass by with her diva face.

"Beat that." She whispered heading down the stairs and sitting down relishing the 'good jobs' from our friends. I looked over my shoulder at Jesse who smiled giving me a thumbs up. He always brought a smile to my face no matter what was going on. My eyes went to Puck who looked like he was his bad butt self again. All because I couldn't say I didn't love him. I took a deep breath determined not to fail. I closed my eyes quickly. I loved the feel of the spotlights on me and the sound of the music playing. The Spanish sounding beat began and a smile lit my face. This was going to be good.

(Savvy's song. She can't go as high as Linda does at that one part but she gets pretty close.)

.com/watch?v=qlpy-fSaCR4

'Man of la Mancha' was one of my favorite songs. It was so unique and so powerful I couldn't help but love it. And Linda Eder killed it. I had sung difficult songs in glee before but this one was at the top of the list. All the highs to lows took a lot of work. Thank God I had been practicing this song for over half a year now. When I walked off the stage everyone gave me looks like 'did you just do that?'. I shrugged and took my seat beside Jesse.

"Well I know who I am voting for." He whispered into my ear gently kissing the top of my head when I leaned against his arm smiling.

(Don't forget to vote for the winner! You decide! All I need are 20 votes before I write! .com/polls/20263402/why-should-win-the-diva-off )

"Savannah, that was, fantastic. Ok guys, you know what to do. On Thursday we'll add the votes and determine the winner. Class dismissed." Mr. Shuester said turning off the lamp he had on his desk and we all filled out of the auditorium.

"You have my vote Savvy." Mike and Tina grinned at me before walking off hand in hand.

"Thanks guys!" I waved to them while Jesse came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Hey sexy." He kissed the side of my neck that was open thanks to me moving my head. I felt a tingling in my belly while I giggled like a little girl.

"Hey hot stuff." I commented back resting my hands on his.

"So tomorrow is Valentine's Day huh?" He murmured trailing kisses up and down my neck. I started to feel heat rising up into my face and my legs began to get weak. He knew how to get me that was for sure.

"It seems that way." I breathed out not able to do more. He snickered rubbing my hips in a circular motion.

"Well it just so happens I have a surprise for you." He spun me around so I could face him. I don't know why it was or what it was, but when guys (Puck or Jesse) had me in a situation like this one I found myself losing my grip on reality. It was so… perfect.

"You do?" I smiled running my hands up his chest to around his neck playing with his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Yes I do. Why would I ignore giving the most amazing girl a present on a day celebrating love?" Jesse spoke poetically tapping my nose with his index finger. I blushed at his words. He was so heartfelt.

"Now I am super excited." I grinned ear-to-ear pulling him closer to me and pressing a kiss to his lips quickly teasing him. Jesse groaned stomping his foot like it was the worst torture ever.

"Meet me in the auditorium after lunch tomorrow." Jesse kissed me fiercely before darting off down the hall with one last wink. He was so beautiful. I watched him leave leaning against some random locker for support. Whew, he was smoking.

"Well, it looks like you won't be lonely tomorrow." Puck said from right behind me. I jumped like I usually did when I heard him so close. I couldn't help it. Gut reaction. I looked over my shoulder but didn't realize he was so close until our noses practically touched.

"Wow. Invasion of personal space." I said stepping away a couple steps. Puck rested his forearm against the locker proudly.

"You didn't seem to mind it when we were kissing." Puck smirked stepping closer slowly. Oh great. I stepped away again holding up my hands for him to stop.

"Well that was a while ago. Things are different now." I cleared my throat looking down at my feet. I only did it because I was turning as red as a cherry. Puck easily crossed the distance between us and lifted my chin up to look at him. I stared into his eyes with nothing but Jesse on my mind. I couldn't give in. Puck opened his mouth to say something when something hit me in the back shoving me to the floor.

"What the?" I gasped feeling the air knocked out of me. I looked up to see Lauren Zizes standing over me with her fists up like she was ready to fight. So she pushed me. My eyes narrowed at her. I didn't care how much bigger she was than me. I wasn't going to take getting beat lying down.

"You want some of me?" I asked with arms open standing to my feet.

"Stay away from my man, whore!" Lauren shouted prepared to swing again when Puck jumped in front of her.

"Woah, Lauren! Cool it!" Puck shouted before she could try and hit me again. My back was hurting like crap but I didn't let it show. That was the first rule of battle. Never let your enemy know your weakness.

"If I ever catch you all up on him like that again I'll pound you into a pulp. You got that?" Lauren glared at me from behind Puck who just had a 'well, it's normal for the ladies to fight over me' expression.  
>"If you ever try to hit me again Zizes, I'll make it my life's mission to ruin you. And I promise you, I can." There was no joking in my voice. I was quite angry. I wasn't sure how it happened but I always got in trouble for things I don't even do. It isn't fair at all.<p>

"Hey! Come on guys break it up." Mr. Shuester came in to support Puck by grabbing Lauren's wrist restraining her while Puck reached down to help me up. I shook my head and stood on my own. I didn't need help from her boyfriend. This was getting ridiculous. Juvenile doesn't even begin to describe it.

"It wasn't my fault Mr. Shue." I said picking up my backpack that I had dropped mid fall.

"Puck should be able to attest to that." I continued glaring at him quickly. Puck shrugged.

"Yea, I can." He said nonchalantly. Mr. Shuester shook his head and let Lauren go because she had relaxed.

"I'm just giving her a warning is all. Let's go Puck." Lauren muttered grabbing Puck's shirt and dragging him away with her. I shook my head watching them go.

"Savvy are you ok?" Mr. Shuester asked giving me a concerned look. I glanced at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Well you seem a little off. Like you want to fight. Maybe you should go talk to Emma." He offered with a smile. I wasn't going to do that. Are you kidding?  
>"Thanks Mr. Shuester. But I think I'll be ok. I just need to calm down. See you tomorrow." I waved to him and left school. Whew. It was getting harder and harder just like last year. Thankfully tomorrow was Valentine's Day and I was determined to have a great time with Jesse and Jesse only. This would be our first Valentine's Day together and I wouldn't let it get ruined by Puck or Lauren, Santana, Rachel, or even Fuller and Danica.<p>

I woke up the next morning excited for mine and Jesse's day. My back was super sore but I wouldn't let it bring me down. I had practiced my present for him over and over again until I got it perfect. He would love it. I took a shower and put on a pair of jeans with a super cute top with the words "Amore" in fancy writing. I put on some extra make-up and even added a touch of lipstick. I rushed down stairs and greeted my homies.

"Morning to all of the people I hold most dear!" I announced handing them each a card with their favorite type of chocolate tied up with a ribbon with tiny hearts on it. I have my mom and Bianca both a red rose I had hid in my room.

"Oh thank you Savannah!" My mom said smelling the rose happily.

"Thanks Savvy! It's so pretty!" Bianca said giving me a huge hug. I laughed quickly feeling happy.

"You are welcome. I just wanted you all to know how much I love you." I said kissing them all (Kyle and Ben with some protest) before heading out the door with Bianca behind me.

"So are you and Sam doing something special today?" I asked while we climbed onto my Bike. She turned slightly red and nodded.

"He's taking me out to dinner and then we're going to his place afterwards." She said wrapping her arms around my stomach and giving me an extra excited squeeze. I chuckled.

"That's great Bianca. I'm so happy for you." I smiled down at her starting up the engine.

"What are you and Jesse doing?" She asked against the wind as we drove down the road.

"I don't know! He's giving me a surprise!" I replied nearly having to yell back to her. We arrived at school, which had been decked out in Valentine's Day stuff. It was pretty but some of it was corny too. I wasn't in the door for two seconds when Jacob Israel came up to me and handed me a rose.

"I love you. Please be mine." He declared dropping to one knee and offering it to me. Bianca snickered behind me and I shot her a look that said 'quiet or I'll kill you'.

"Thanks Jacob but I'm with someone else today. I appreciate it though." I smiled at him offering him my hand to help him stand, which he did with a little bit of a frown.

"How about you Bianca?" He asked getting right back down on the ground. What a weirdo! It was my turn to laugh and I started to walk away hearing her do the same thing I did. People were lovey dovey all over the place. My heart was racing in anticipation of what Jesse had set up for me. He was a really romantic guy and I found my imagination taking control. Anything could happen and couldn't wait to see exactly what it was. On my way to History I saw a line of girls in front of a booth with no one other than Finn behind it. The sign above said "Kiss the Quarter-back" I chuckled to myself. This would be good, so I got in line. Girl after girl went and soon it was my turn.

"Hey Finn. What's the occasion?" I motioned to the whole set up. He got a little bit of a far off look on his face.

"Oh yea, I'm raising money for the Glee Clubs trip to Nationals." He replied. That's right. I had joined glee club right after they won Sectionals this year. Cool.

"I suppose I could help out with that a bit." I chuckled and pulled out a dollar. Finn smiled at me quickly leaning in

"What the hell?" Puck shouted pulling me away before Finn and I could actually kiss.

"What's the deal dude?" Finn held up his hands in confusion.

"You can't just go around kissing guys." Puck scolded me with a glare. I just stared at him blankly.

"As if _you_ have anything to say about it." I shook my head and walked back over to Finn.

"Watch this." I spoke to Puck but was looking at Finn. I reached over and grabbed Finn's jersey and crushed out lips together not really getting into it but just enough so that it would cause Puck to blow a gasket.

"Thanks Finn." I winked at him and tapped his cheek once. He looked a little dazed not replying to me. My eyes caught Puck who stood with clenched fists and a super angry face. Yep, he was sufficiently pissed off. I laughed walking away pleased with myself. I hadn't seen Jesse all morning making me both excited and worried. Everything would be explained when we met later. As time went by I was getting even more jittery. I loved surprises. As soon as the lunch bell rang I practically flew out of my seat in the cafeteria to the auditorium. This was it. My heart raced at the thought of seeing him. I half ran half walked down the halls until I reached my destination. I stopped in front of one of the doors and took a deep breath and tried to calm down so he wouldn't see how crazy I was. I smoothed my hair back and made sure my make-up was perfect before flinging the door open.

"Jesse, I'm he-" I was broken off by the horror before me. Danica was wrapped around Jesse like a pretzel their lips locked and I could hear Jesse declare

"It's only you Danica. It'll always be you."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

They were ignorant of my presence and I just walked blankly and completely dead towards them to confirm what I was seeing. Danica. She told me I would pay. But I had no idea she would do something this low. I couldn't let them see me upset. Letting her see would just be feeding her sick pleasure.

"You know. I should have expected this from Puck. But from you Jesse?" I started to shake my head making a 'tsk tsk' sound. They immediately separated and smoothed out their wrinkled clothes.

"Savannah. Right on time I see." Danica put her hands on her hips and wore an evil smile.

"I usually am." I retorted not in the mood to play her games. Jesse sighed and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"So when did this start?" I asked crossing my arms pretending to be oblivious to what was happening. I had to be strong now more so than any other time.

"Oh us you mean?" Jesse questioned back raising an eyebrow.

"No I meant my headache. Of course you two." I replied sarcastically. Danica tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Since the middle of school last year." My heart cracked at her confession. He'd been with her the entire time he had been my 'boyfriend'. I nodded once.

"And why did you decide to go out with me Jesse? Was it some sort of joke?" I wanted answers and I wasn't going to leave until I got them.

"Pretty much. Danica and I have been in love for almost a year now and when she went out with Puck to make me jealous and you ended up turning his attention away from her we decided it was time to pair up and make you and Puck go through hell." Jesse chuckled kissing Danica hard. They looked at me like it was supposed to make me fall over. I stood my ground. Determined.

"So you just wanted to get back at me for taking Puck, which I clearly didn't, even though you liked Jesse? Wow. You guys are ridiculous." I pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear not believing this was happening again.

"Perhaps we should tell her the whole story." Danica looked up at Jesse who nodded in agreement.  
>"Right. Let's start from the beginning. Danica and I met when she was the MVP of the soccer team. I fell in love with her and we had been secretly going out for a while. You can along and when I had taken interest in you, to make Danica jealous, she decided to repay the favor and go after Puck. It worked for a while but when you two got stuck together I knew it was time to turn up the heat. A few glances, a touch, it all added up to make you second guess Puck. It was obvious that you were crushing on me and when you stole Danica's spotlight in Puck's eyes and the soccer team we knew what we had to do. So we planned and planned and as you and Puck got closer our scheme nearly took root. Danica and I played everything out perfectly. She saw you singing in the girl's locker room and told me your secret. It was only a matter of time before we let it out.<p>

When you and Puck finally got together Danica here happened to let out the fact that you wanted to remain 'pure' until you were married. Being Puck we knew he wouldn't like it. So when he confronted you and admitted what happened to us glee guys, I told Danica and she happened to convince Puck that one last time wouldn't hurt. He went for it thinking you'd be cool and we all know how that ended up. The next step, letting you find out and feel heartbreak. It was all quite fun. And then I, the honest and gentlemanly Jesse Andrew James came in to save the fair maiden's heart by 'helping' her move on. Everything worked fine until we realized you weren't completely mine. You still had feelings for Puck so I managed to pay Fuller to give you a bit of a wake up call. I needed you to be trusting of me completely and when I 'saved' you from him I knew you would be loyal to me. But Danica brilliantly thought of a way to make you pay even more, so a little birdie mentioned to Sue Sylvester that someone could sing and persuaded her to make her join the cheerios. After that, watching you slowly fall downward was quite entertaining. Especially when you were drunk. Now that was a sight." Jesse and Danica laughed in unison making google eyes as each other. I clenched my fists. Everything that happened to me, breaking up with Puck, joining the cheerios, nearly getting raped. It was all them. My hatred and anger was through the roof. When I was livid like this crying wasn't even an option.

"Everything else is just history now. We figured that it would be the best time today. After all, it is the day of love." Danica sneered touching Jesse's face coolly. I just stared blankly. The heart that I had been slowly stapling back together fell into pieces again. The worst parts of my life was all on their shoulders. Right now I could still be happy with Puck. Sure he still cheated but they played off of his character. No wonder why he said it wasn't his fault. It wasn't. He tried to warn me about Jesse but now I saw if he did tell me I wouldn't have listened. This was the only way I could believe. If I saw it for myself.

"I'm just waiting for the tears to come flooding down." Danica yawned sitting down on Jesse's lap on the edge of the stage watching me with some sadistic glint in her eye. I glared at the ground feeling my fingernails dig into my hands as it all clicked into place. I remembered seeing Jesse at Casey's party. I remembered Fuller's expression when he and Jesse were fighting. It all was so apparent to me now. Danica's words grated against my ears.

"Was any of it real Jesse?" I asked coldly still unable to move thanks to the shock of things. I heard him snicker.

"Of course not. I only have eyes for Danica." He answered and the last shard of my heart crumbled.

"Tears? No. Not from me. I apologize if that is what you wanted from me but you won't get it. As a matter of fact I thank you both. If it weren't for you two I wouldn't realize that I've been so naive." I ground out managing to look up at them. Their faces couldn't hide the shock and disappointment.

"Yes it's true. I'm stronger than I look. Although I have no idea what I did to deserve your hate, let me assure you, I'm not bothered. Now I see things clearer. I'm sure the entire school is seeing things clearly as well. Isn't that right Jacob?" I asked turning to the reporter kid who sat in one of the chairs some way off with his camera in hand. I knew he would be here. He never missed a good story. Not to mention that I saw him when I first came in. Danica and Jesse's eyes got wide looking to Jacob in surprise. If I fell, they were falling down with me.

"So not only is my humiliation open to the public so is yours. Best of luck to you both and may you enjoy recounting your plots against people like me while you rot in hell. That just leaves one thing left to say." I shouted and jumped up into one of the seats nearby. I decided it was best to let the song do the talking for me. I knew if I didn't sing I would probably cry. Jesse broke my heart. I trusted him and he screwed me over.

(Me)

After all that you put me through,

You think I'd despise you,

But in the end I wanna thank you,

'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side, always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

Cause it

[Chorus:]

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game

I heard you're going round play, the victim now

But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame

Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me

But that wont work anymore, no more,

It's over

Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

Cause it

[Chorus]

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretend not to know the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WONT-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I

I ain't gonna stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

[Chorus]

You thought I would forget

But I remembered

Cause I remembered

I remembered

You thought I would forget

I remembered

Cause I remembered

I remembered

When I finished I rushed out of the auditorium. I needed to get away from their faces just in case I'd beat them into a pulp. This would make me stronger not weaker. I was forcing myself to get good out of this. I wouldn't have my heart crushed under the boot of some guy like before. Even though Puck wasn't just some guy. I walked slowly, calculating what just happened. Puck was right. From the very beginning he was right. Jesse was bad news but I didn't listen. Walking down the hallways I saw the pitiful expressions on everyone's faces. My guess was that Jacob had streamed the whole thing live. It was obvious the whole school new what happened. I was set not to cry. I wouldn't dare. If anything I was numb. I went through my remaining classes unable to concentrate but nevertheless I held my head high. I felt exposed, weak, and most importantly betrayed. I let Jesse in. Told him my secrets, opened my heart to him and all he did was laugh at me and play me like a violin. Danica, ha, I once called her my friend. Now, all she was was mean. No one talked to me thankfully. Not even in glee. When Mercedes saw me she shook her head and it looked like she had tears in her eyes. They all gave me a giant hug, even Santana and Rachel. The only one missing was Puck. No one knew where he was but neither he nor Jesse showed up to glee that day. I headed home after more grueling hours under the watchful eyes of the students around me. I tried not to show any emotion and pretended like I was ok but with the way my hands were shaking I was positive everyone knew differently. I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was still in shock. Not one tear had fallen from my eyes. I really had no idea what to do. When Puck and I broke up it was different. Part of me saw it coming. But now, I was completely taken by surprise. Mom had phoned home and said that she dad and the boys were going to go see a movie and get some dinner for a Valentine's Day celebration and wished me a good time with whatever Jesse and I were doing, which made the throbbing pain I felt grow. I'd tell them what happened later. Right now it was just good that I was alone. Bianca would be out with Sam on their date so I was by myself.

An unexpected knock on the door brought me back to reality and I got up off the couch and answered it. Michaela, Kate, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina all looked at me with sympathy.  
>"Hi guys." I tried to smile at them but they all just hugged me.<br>"We are so sorry Savvy. No matter what you need, we're here for you." Michaela whispered to me and my eyes stung slightly. I was glad to have them with me but I remembered what day it was.  
>"Don't you guys have dates or something? It is Valentine's Day after all." I inquired looking skeptically at them. Mercedes shrugged and replied.<br>"We all meet later. Besides, Kurt said we should come at 8:00." Everyone else agreed and we headed into the living room to talk. I told them what I thought and none of them could believe I hadn't shed one tear. I didn't know what to tell them, other than the fact that I still hadn't grasped it all yet.  
>"There is only one song that I can think of to fit what's going on in my mind right now." I said sighing quickly.<br>"Can we hear it?" Quinn asked smiling at me. I shrugged and began.

(Me)

I might bite my lip

Look down at my shoes

I might clench my fist

Or just leave the room

But I'm not gonna cry

Not one single drop

Cause once I get started, I

I may never stop

I might even laugh

Right in your ace

When you come out and ask

Oh if I'll be ok

But I'm not gonna cry

Not one single drop

Cause once I get started, I

I may never stop

It's gonna take an act of God and all I got

To keep the first tear from fallin' down

But if I don't hold the waters back the dam is gonna crack

And I'll be damned if I'm gonna drown

So I'm not gonna cry

If that's what you thought

Cause once I get started, I

I may never stop

No, I'm not gonna cry

not one single drop

Cause once I get started

I may never stop

So I might bite my lip

Look down at my shoes

Not long after they all had to leave to get ready to go out with their boyfriends or to meet our former glee club member Kurt Hummel at "The Sticks" as a Valentine's Day party thing, telling me that they were only a phone call away or if I wanted to come I was more than welcome. Obviously I refused saying it was best for me to just mull things over for a while and they left. I was alone again and managed to make it back to the couch to do some more thinking. Poor Puck. I was totally wrong about him. I was totally wrong about us. Things could be so different… I wasn't exactly sure how long I spent brewing in my own stew of depression when the door rang again. I sat up from my lying position and looked at the clock. 8:00. Bianca shouldn't be back from her date and the movie that my family went to go see started at 7:40. I wondered who it could be as I turned on a lamp realizing I was sitting in the dark. Unlatching the door and opening it Puck stood on the step looking as humble and sad as ever. We just stared at each other for a moment not knowing what to say when he just stretched his arms out offering me a hug. I broke down and started to sob.

**A/N this one is dedicated to Hannarrhh for her constant reviews and support! Thank you so much! It means the world to me! And to answer your question... yes, this does mean that there is room for Puck... although there are bound to be complications! XD**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: This one goes out to tinkertot95! Thanks so much for your support and comments! :D**

Chapter 46

Puck's arms were around me in half of a second. I was uncontrollable. Just like the song said. Once I started crying I probably wouldn't stop.  
>"Shhh Savannah. It's ok. I'm right here. I won't leave you." Puck whispered into my hair rubbing my back up and down. I could barely hear him I was crying so hard. Seeing him just drove me over the edge or sanity. I gripped his shirt for dear life not knowing what else to do. In one fluid motion he scooped me up bridal style and shut the door with his foot before bringing me to the couch and sitting down resting me on his lap. I held him tighter than I probably held anything before. I didn't want him to go. Ever.<br>"It will all be ok. I'm here for you." Puck whispered kissing the top of my head. I was crushed. Or at least I was humiliated. I had been needing a good cry for a while and having Jesse screw me over like he did was the trigger.  
>"Just calm down." Puck sounded like he was pleading as he gently hummed a song never letting me out of his arms. I wasn't sure how long we were there but after a while I eventually fell into a weeping stupor.<p>

I sat up and grabbed my head. Headache. Just what I hated. Then the memory of what happened yesterday hit me again. I hung my head sadly. Perfect. Another school day. Another day having to face… them. I looked around quickly. Why was I in the living room? I half gasped hearing a slight moan beside me. My eyes darted down and sure enough. Puck was sleeping like a baby wrapped in a blanket on the couch below me. We slept together? On the couch? How the heck did we fit together? Why didn't my parents wake me up? Too many questions came to mind making my head hurt even more. I looked down at my clothes. They were the same things I wore to school yesterday. First thing first was to take a shower. I carefully climbed off of Puck so not to wake him up. What he did for me was sweet. Too sweet. I paused for a moment to stare at his peaceful face before leaning down quickly and kissing his forehead. I didn't know what exactly made me do it. But whenever I was around him I turned into a marshmallow all over again. That was probably the closest I would get to him. Or might even want to get. I've got a bad track record with guys now. I trudged up the stairs grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection shocked. Man, I looked horrible. My hair was a tangled mess, my clothes disheveled, and my mascara/eyeliner was running down my face in black streaks from my tears. That's what I get when I bawl my eyes out. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed myself as if to try and get everything that happened yesterday off but obviously that wasn't going to work. When I finished I threw on a t-shirt and pair of jeans before heading back downstairs. It was still quite early so no body was up yet, which I was quite thankful for. I made it down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some quick breakfast. When I was upset I usually didn't eat but my mom always said skipping wasn't good so I had to choke down a banana and some orange juice as was my traditional morning drink seeing I didn't like coffee. I walked back quietly into the living room and sat down on the chair across from Puck. His eyes were still closed and I breathed a sigh briefly.  
>"You were out a long time princess." Puck muttered shifting so one leg was propped up and his arm braced his head looking at me coolly. I didn't say anything at first not really knowing what to say.<br>"Umm, yea, I was kind of… out of it." I admitted rubbing the back of my head nervously. Puck chuckled sitting up.  
>"I'd say." He mused tapping his foot on the ground. I sighed again and glanced at him.<br>"Alright. Let's get this over with." I said waiting for him to start gloating. It was too much like Puck for him not to. After all he was right. Jesse was a jerk. He just looked confused.  
>"Get what over with?" He questioned leaning closer towards me as if to say 'are you ok?'<br>"Go ahead and say it. I know it's coming 'I told you so Savannah. Jesse is a bad guy and you didn't listen. Sucks for you.'" I shrugged then looked at the clock on the wall so not to meet his eyes. It was going to hurt but it was the truth. I heard him move and the next thing I knew he was kneeling at my feet making me look at him.  
>"Savannah. I may be a dick but I would never do that to you. Ever. You aren't the only one who made a mistake." He spoke wiping away a tear that had inadvertently fallen. I reached out and touched his cheek.<br>"Thank you." I whispered sniffing quickly. No! Stop Savannah. Puck is Lauren's and besides, you just totally got run over by a guy. Time to back off a bit. I stood up even though I didn't want to and moved towards the stairs with Puck on my heels.  
>"Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me." I said turning to him. "Do you want something to eat? You must be hungry. Go grab something in the kitchen. Everyone should be getting up soon. I'm just going to get my school stuff." I finished knowing that if I didn't keep things between us at a civil level then I might be in trouble again. I went upstairs to my room and flopped onto my bed. GAH! Why was life so mean? Why were people so mean? I moved to face my nightstand only to have a picture of me and Jesse slap me in the face. I glared at it. We looked so happy. Scratch that, I looked happy. He just looked stupid. I quickly pushed the picture off the nightstand getting angry all over again. The glass broke because I was too impulsive to think about what I was doing. I leaned over the side of my bed mentally kicking myself for breaking my favorite frame. I picked up the pieces and tossed them in the trashcan before picking up the rest of the frame and angrily tearing the picture of Jesse and I. I stopped mid rip seeing the picture that I had behind it. Me and Puck. It was another one my mother had taken. I remembered it well. I didn't want to get rid of it so I had just put the picture of Jesse and I in front of it. I touched the picture gently. I was leaning against our couch with Puck's head in my lap. In that picture both of us looked happy not just me.<br>"Alright Savannah, pull yourself together. You'll never make it through the day like this." I thought to myself putting the picture back on my nightstand and grabbing my backpack before heading back down. By the expressions everyone wore Puck or Bianca had explained to them what happened. My dad looked like he wanted Jesse's head and my mom looked like she could hit something with a frying pan. Thankfully no one talked about it, which I was extremely happy for. Puck stayed the whole time making me a little nervous. What would Lauren do to me if we showed up at school together? I certainly couldn't let it happen.  
>"Don't you want to go home and get changed Puck? You wore that to school yesterday." I asked as we all started to head out the door. Puck looked down at his black shirt and jeans with a shrug.<br>"I can show up to school in a hoola skirt and people would still think I'm cool. It all comes with being me. Besides. This isn't the first time I've showed up to school in the same clothes…" he kind of trailed off but not before Bianca and I got what he was saying. I just gave him an annoyed look.

"Sure." I shook my head and headed towards my bike.  
>"Wanna ride Bianca? It might be better seeing you are wearing a skirt." Puck asked motioning for her to come whether she said yes or no. We wouldn't be showing up together after all. Part of me figured he knew my problem and the other part said he was doing it to give me a little time to prepare myself for another battle.<br>"Thanks." I mouthed to him as he closed the door after Bianca gladly climbed into his truck. He winked at me before heading out. I waited for another minute or so before putting on my helmet and doing the same. This was it. Poker face time. I should be good at this by now. But then again, this was some deep betrayal I felt. Not only was it my former friend but my boyfriend. That was when it hit me. I never truly loved him. It was always Puck. Sure, I was drawn to Jesse, grateful for him and more than loyal but the feelings I had for him even when we were at our climax wasn't the same thing I felt for Puck. It was a completely different level. That was why I was numb instead of an emotional wreck. Ok, so last night I wasn't so good, but that was partly because I was thinking about Puck. Everything was just so clear to me now. No matter what I did, it would always be Puck. I was screwed. Sure I was going to be as angry as all get out but I wasn't totally destroyed. It took me all summer if not even more to get over Puck. Now, I'm pushing Jesse out of my memory. Maybe this would be easier than I thought. Pulling into school Jacob Israel wasted no time in flooding me with his journalist crew, taking pictures while bombarding me with questions about what went down the day before. I pulled my glasses on not welcoming the bright sun.  
>"We all want to know Savannah. Did Jesse break your heart? Will you ever recover? What next?" Jacob and his posse followed me up to the school steps and I quickly turned and pulled my glasses off just wanting to get it over with.<br>"Listen up because I'm not saying it again. Jesse and Danica betrayed me. Of course I'm not myself. But am I destroyed inside? No. I'll recover just fine. It isn't the first time I've been hurt so just like then, I've just got to keep my head up. But I will say this to you two." I looked straight into the camera knowing Danica and Jesse were going to see it.  
>"Revenge isn't something I normally get into, but for this… I'll make an exception. No further comment." I put my glasses back on and turned from the group and walked into school. Pushing the doors open to see just about everyone including teachers reading the school paper. They all looked up at me and the whole hallway went silent and just stared. I took a deep breath and shifted my bag trying my best to ignore them all. I picked up one of the papers on my way to class and read the headline.<p>

"Savannah Mason and Jesse James Over!"

I gulped and read the article telling almost an exact recount of what went down. Now everyone knew my business. I crumpled the paper up and tossed it into a trashcan. Crap. I hadn't seen any of my friends around and was somewhat lonely. I thought about Puck and how great he was. I wanted him back. Personally I should be over guys for a while but that guy I would NEVER be done with and I just grasped that. I denied it, pushed myself to go with Jesse but I was never completely his by heart. Just wanted Puck. Part of me didn't even care if he cheated again. But then there was Lauren. I wasn't going to steal another girl's man. I wasn't that cruel. Now if it was Danica, I might just do it. But I'm no witch. I sighed and sat down at my desk thinking over what to do.

I ended up running to Mercedes on the way to my next class and quickly pulled her aside.  
>"I've got an idea for a song I think would be perfect for Mr. Lying two face AKA Jesse." I got right to the point looking around to see if anyone was listening. Mercedes' dull look brightened and she leaned in closer.<br>"Do tell." She smiled and I gave my proposition. This was going to be good.

Puck POV

I sat in my stupid Science class not even paying attention. As usual. I couldn't get Savannah out of my mind. She was hurt and I knew she was. No matter how much she tried to hide it I could see through. I know she liked Jesse, which hurts me but I've got to deal with it. As much as I don't like it. It goes against everything the Puckster knows. I wasn't sure how she did it. But she tamed me. I'm not on my game like I once was. I thought Lauren was bad. But even she agreed to be mine. Sure Savvy did at one point but now look at us. She's alone again and I've got a new girl. Obviously no one is going to be like her. No one even comes close to her. Sure Lauren is a cool chick and all but I'm just not into anyone else. Savannah's all I could want in a girl. Well… other than supplying my sex needs but I'm sure we could work something out. What do I have to lose? I'll break up with Lauren. She may cause some problems but I'll survive. I always do. The only issue was how Savvy would take it. Would she come back? Or would she push guys away completely. It was a worth a shot.

~.~.~

"Yes Savannah?" Mr. Schue pointed to me when I raised my hand in glee club later that day.  
>"Mercedes and I have a quick song to sing." I stood up and walked to the front of the class not even looking at Jesse who was treated like the plague by everyone else. The glee kids ruled.<br>"Great, let's hear it!" Mr. Schuester welcomed us stepping aside. I looked at Mercedes with a smirk. She quickly nodded back and grabbed two chairs.  
>"This song goes out to the jerks in our lives. We all have them as much as we don't want them. So this one's for you Jesse." I said speaking his name for the first time all day. His eyebrow raised quickly and he crossed his arms like the moron he was.<br>"Hit it!" I announced waving my hand and taking my position on the chair like Mercedes and I had rehearsed all afternoon.

(They changed the lyrics around to fit their names. :D)

(Mercedes)

Ay, Ay, Ay

Nobody likes being played

Mercedes, Mercedes

Savannah, Savannah (hey)

[Mercedes] He said I'm worth it, his one desire

[Me] I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about

[Mercedes] He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar

[Me] Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

[Me] You never know

[Mercedes] Why are we the ones who suffer

[Me] I have to let go

[Mercedes] He won't be the one to cry

Mercedes and I performed our dance/song just about perfectly. Oh yea, this is how it is done. I could see a hint of anger/embarrassment in his eyes. Good.

[Mercedes] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

[Me] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without 'em

Just a beautiful liar

[Me] I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together

[Mercedes] I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again

[Me] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing

[Mercedes] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

[Me] You never know

[Mercedes] When the pain and heartbreak's over

[Me] I have to let go

[Mercedes] The innocence is gone

[Mercedes] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

[Me] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without 'em

Just a beautiful liar

[Me] Tell me how to forgive you

When it's me who's ashamed

[Mercedes] And I wish could free you

Of the hurt and the pain

(Both) But the answer is simple

He's the one to blame

Mercedes Mercedes

Savannah Savannah

Mercedes Mercedes

Savannah Savannah

(Hey)

[Mercedes] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

[Savannah] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without 'em

Just a beautiful liar

When the song was finished we ended both straddling the chairs with fists raised high. This was my way of telling Jesse to back off and I was done with him. He wasn't going to bring me down and make me feel the depression that a stomped on heart got. No. I was stronger than him. Everyone other than Jesse obviously hollered and clapped clearly impressed with mine and Mercedes duet. We fit pretty well together.  
>"Thank you." I whispered in her ear while e briefly hugged.<br>"I've got your back girlfriend." She replied and we returned to our seats. Jesse didn't stay in glee much longer. As a matter of fact. 'Complaints' went to Mr. Schuester who really didn't have a choice but to kick him out. I didn't say anything. It was my friends who did it. I hadn't seen Danica at all for the entire day and I thought I would actually get through my first day ok. Bianca already told me she and a few of her friends were driving to the mall after school so I was on my own again. I went around the back way to the parking lot hoping to avoid Jacob Israel and thankful it worked. But unfortunately I didn't avoid everyone.  
>"Hello Savvy." Danica's shrewish voice spoke. My eyes looked up to see her leaning against a wire fence with her arms crossed. She and Jesse were quite similar with that apparently. I was super mad at Jesse yes, but I loathed Danica more than anything or anyone else. She above all was at fault. I balled my fists knowing I should watch myself.<br>"I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say." I retorted gripping my backpack tightly and heading out towards the cars.  
>"Just like you Savannah. Always so prim and proper. Never wanting to get your hands dirty." Danica scoffed pushing away from the fence stepping closer and closer to me. My boiling point had been reached yesterday. I went to push passed her but she blocked my way.<br>"You aren't willing to fight for anything you want. You are nothing but a Lima Loser." Danica jeered again and I something within me broke. My resilience finally crumbled. I swung my fist as hard as I could connecting with her face.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

On a normal basis I wasn't the type of girl to go around hitting people but for Danica… I made the exception. My fury had finally made me lose control. It was all her fault though. She should have known better.  
>"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted while I sat on top of her beating her head with my fist. She was crying already trying to push me off of her but I wasn't having any of it.<br>"What do you think now huh? Still think I can't get my hands dirty!" I asked kneeing her in the side. She finally was able to roll away and kicked me causing me to fall and scrape my face on the hard surface. I pushed myself up still not quite done with her. She was crawling away whimpering for me to stop. By this time people had been running over to see what was going on. I didn't even give them two thoughts. Quickly I reached over and grabbed her ankle so she couldn't go anywhere.  
>"Remember you wanted this." I yelled moving closer to her even though my face hurt from the fall.<br>"No! I give! I give!" Danica said trying to get away still but I wasn't letting go. I went to punch her again when she took me by surprise and back handed me in the face making me fall back again. I blinked through the pain knowing she would take advantage of it. She jumped onto me and grabbed my shirt shaking me and slapping me at the same time. She didn't even punch me. What a wimp.  
>"Take this!" She cried using her nails this time and scraping my neck. I grunted in pain using my weight quickly to throw her off of me. My neck was stinging but I ignored it still wanting to teach her a lesson.<br>"Cat fight! Cat fight!" The crowd started cheering fist pumping as if it would make us fight more. I knew I looked like death warmed over who said it would stop me though. I grabbed Danica's hair.  
>"You like playing dirty huh?" I breathed out getting a bad blow to the chest. Not cool.<br>"Please! Stop! I get it!" Danica cried sniffing like a sad child while her nose ran with blood. I had a lot of anger to get out and seeing her like this didn't make any difference to me. I went to raise my fist again to deliver another punch when strong arms wrapped around me trying to pull me off. I fought tooth and nail not wanting to stop.  
>"Savannah stop!" Puck's voice broke through my wall of hatred and I immediately quit fighting. He took a few steps back pretty much carrying me the whole time because I just fell limp in his arms. My head hurt, my face hurt, I knew she was in worse shape but I didn't care.<br>"Puck?" I spoke in a whisper feeling my remaining energy begin to drain. His beautiful face was next to mine in a second.  
>"I'm here babes. I'll take care of it." He replied smoothing the hair out of my face and wiping away the tears of anger on my cheeks.<br>"Alright everyone, move or you'll wish you had!" Puck warned and I watched as everyone slowly went their own ways. Danica was still on the ground writhing in pain. Baby.  
>"Did I win?" I asked while he looked me over for injuries. Laughing quickly he put his hand on my face giving me a sincere stare.<br>"I think you did rather well for not being normally violent. And might I add it's major hot." Puck smiled grabbing some tissues out of my bag and wiping the scrapes on my neck and face. I grimaced when he touched the raw skin and his expression mirrored mine, as if hurting me hurt him.  
>"What about her?" I asked motioning to Danica who still lay there like a martyr. Puck shrugged.<br>"She'll realize no one cares eventually." He smiled finishing up. "Now come on. I better get you home. You're parents will wonder what's up." Puck helped me up and handed me my bag. I stretched my back feeling sore already.  
>"Thanks Puck." I smiled at him reaching out to touch his cheek.<br>"Danica!" Jesse shouted dropping to his knees by her side startling me. I stood straight not to show that I was beat up too. I had to make it look like she was the only one hurt. Puck and I watched as Jesse picked her up looking frantic and desperate.  
>"What happened?" He questioned not even looking at me or Puck.<br>"She messed with the wrong girl." I replied lifting my chin up proudly. Jesse just looked at me in awe.  
>"Next time keep your ho on her leash." I finished turning and walking away. I didn't want to be around any longer. The sight sickened me.<br>"That. Is such a turn on." Puck half muttered from behind me making me smile. If anything I was glad I still turned him on when I looked this horrible.  
>"I'm sure I'll get flack for this tomorrow." I sighed standing beside my bike holding my head.<br>"Now I have a headache." I breathed out dropping my bag.  
>"I should drive you home. Looks like your face got a pretty good hit." Puck said looking at my head to make sure there wasn't any more damage.<br>"That would probably be a good idea." I sighed reaching down for my bag but Puck was quicker and he shouldered it himself.  
>"Come on. You can have Bianca drive the bike home." Puck took my keys and scribbled a quick note and hid them under the helmet before leading me to his truck and helping me up into the cab. I took a deep breath taking in all of his familiar scents. Cologne and sweat. Yea, Puck's dude smell turned me on. Why wouldn't it? I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. I hated headaches.<br>"You ok?" Puck asked as we drove back to my house. I opened one eye and looked at him.  
>"I always am. Besides, she's the one people should be worried about." I answered looking down at the trash on the floor. Classic guy mess.<br>"Well I'm not." He spoke coolly. I raised an eyebrow, his signature.  
>"Why not? You dated her didn't you?" I knew the answer only too well but I wanted to hear what he had to say.<br>"Yea I dated her. But I don't care about her." He never took his eyes off of the road. He was so weird.  
>"So why did you date her then? Oh, don't answer that. I know the answer." I said when I remembered exactly who Puck was. Player, user, and love of my life.<br>"I did what I had to, to get what I want. Then you came around and screwed everything up." Puck shook his head like it was some private joke. My heart skipped a beat.  
>"Screwed it up how?" I asked giving him a confused glance.<br>"Because I was in a rhythm. I'd date girls, I'd sex girls, I'd move on. Simply enough. Then you came along and made the think, 'damn I can't have all of them.' It was… an eye opener." Puck shrugged. I wasn't sure what to say so I just blushed like in a Jane Austen book. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet except for the music Puck put on. I was too conscious of his every movement rather than my own pain. The ride wasn't too much longer sadly enough and when I got home I looked at my face in the mirror. My eye and cheek was red and slightly swollen, my neck had fingernail marks in it. My mom wouldn't be too happy. I sighed making my way to the door with Puck at my side.  
>"Savannah Ashley Mason." My mother's stern voice spoke from the living room. I winced. This wasn't gonna be good.<br>"I've got your back." Puck whispered behind me and I shot him a grateful glance before heading into the living room where my mom and dad sat. I looked at the clock 4:30. I didn't think it was that late. Interesting.  
>"Hey guys." I tried to smile hoping they wouldn't notice my battle scars.<br>"We heard you got into a fight at school." My mom said with a serious look on her face. My dad was about the same.  
>"Oh you heard huh? Well she asked for it." I answered not even bothering to try and cover my butt. I did it and I wasn't ashamed. Danica had it coming.<br>"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" My dad spoke up from the couch. Puck flopped in one chair ready to defend me if necessary.  
>"Only that she deserved it. And I do not regret it." I lifted my chin up ready for whatever punishment came my way.<br>"Well that just leaves one thing left to say." My dad said standing up and walking over to me. Oh boy, here it comes.  
>"Did you win?" His eyes brightened considerably and my faced broke out with a smile.<br>"Are you kidding me? Puck had to pull me off." I answered feeling proud. My dad knew I wasn't a violent person and it took a lot to set me off. That's why he is like this.  
>"That's my girl." My dad said hugging me while we both laughed.<br>"Oh Brian." My mom sighed shaking her head. I'm sure she didn't expect that to happen. Puck was chuckling in the corner watching us.  
>"Savannah you know we have to punish you right?" My mom stepped in unfazed by my dad's pride. Sighing I sat on the arm of the same chair Puck was in.<br>"Yea, I know. Go ahead and lay it on me." I said knowing it was deserved. My mom watched me for a minute.  
>"Savannah your punishment is no TV for a week." She finally said and I raised my eyebrow giving Puck an 'are you kidding me?' look. He shrugged about as confused as I would. That punishment was nothing. As a matter of fact, I only watched two TV shows every now and then. A smile began to grow on my face. I knew why she did that. It was to make it look like I was being punished without 'really' punishing me. I stood up seeing my dad try to hide a smile.<br>"Mom. I take your judgment with the most humility I can." I spoke pretending to be serious. My mom smiled and gave me quick hug.  
>"Just remember who you got your toughness from." She whispered before telling me to go get cleaned up and sent Puck to help.<br>"That could have gone worse." I laughed sitting on the counter in my bathroom upstairs while Puck grabbed out the medical stuff. It really wasn't that bad, but I was humoring everyone.  
>"Uh a lot worse. If it was my mom she'd be like 'aren't you ashamed of yourself Noah? You have no morals.'" Puck spoke in a fake high-pitched voice, which clearly wasn't his mom's. I laughed shaking my head.<br>"Well I know you have some morals." I commented grabbing an alcohol wipe to clean my cuts and scrapes.  
>"And how do you know that?" He inquired devilishly cocking an eyebrow. I moved to press the wipe to my neck when he grabbed my hand. Our eyes met and I was locked in his gaze, like usual.<br>"Because if you wanted to you could take advantage of me right now, you could have taken advantage of me any time but you didn't." I spoke despite it being difficult to breath with him only inches from me. Puck's face turned curious then to mischievous.  
>"And who says I won't?" He breathed out running his hand up my thigh slowly. My chest was getting tight, my stomach was doing back flips, and my head was spinning. It felt sooooooo good. I opened my mouth to say something as he and I moved closer and closer until our lips were brushing each other's.<br>"I dare you to try." I teased with a smile playing at the corners of my mouth. Puck's eyes widened for a brief moment before returning the steaming, seductive, observant gaze he possessed. I couldn't hold back anymore, with him being so close, the guy I loved, it was too much. Almost at the same time our resilience broke and we flung ourselves into each other's arms kissing passionately. It felt so amazing to be back in his arms, back kissing his lips, back in this position. His hands fell to my hips pulling me as close as our bodies would get while my arms looped around his neck. Our mouths moved together just like they had before. Perfectly. I was getting more needy rubbing my hand over his head and my fingers tingled at the touch of his skin. He groaned slightly moving his hands down to under my thighs lifting me off the counter completely.  
>"I want you so bad." I muttered against his lips sending a tremor I could feel through him exciting me more. I wrapped my legs around his torso and a feeling of ecstasy was building up within me while his hands caressed my skin.<br>"Puck…" I breathed out as he trailed a line of kisses down my jaw and neck. I'd never felt so alive before, so invigorated. He held me up while sliding down the wall to be in a sitting position with me still on top of him. I reached over quickly shutting the door as a way to let him know meant business.  
>"I've waited so long…" Puck moaned tauntingly nipping the exposed flesh of my neck with his teeth making me gasp slightly with each one. I ran my hands up his hard chest and back down wanting nothing but to be close to him. Puck's shirt was the first to go, (which I may or may not have ripped off animalistic like.) His muscles were tense and perfectly proportioned as I scoured over them with my hands. I kissed Puck's jaw slowly, tauntingly making him groan in pleasure. His hands got to work on the bottom of my shirt pulling it up over my head and tossing it next to his wife beat before admiring me thoroughly.<br>"Damn Savannah." He said leaning in and kissing me roughly and wantfully. I straddled his waist and pressing my chest to his longing to be closer. Nothing was going to come between us now. I was so close to having all of him. Puck pushed himself forward so he was on top and began to unbuckle my jeans placing kisses on my stomach. My mind was on in a whole different dimension while I arched my back at the touch of his warm hands pulling my jeans away and throwing them aside like the rest of our clothes.  
>"Savannah, you're perfect." Puck breathed out leaning over me and kissing me again. I was on such a high and wasn't at all expecting my first time to be on my bathroom floor let alone before I was married but now that he was mine again there wasn't anything stopping me. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him. I had him, he was all mine just like it was supposed to be. Mine and no one else's. My eyes shot open in horror.<br>"Lauren!" I exclaimed not too loudly making Puck jump back startled.  
>"What about her?" He asked breathing a little heavily touching my neck with lust in his eyes.<br>"She's still your girlfriend." I said and all good feelings, all jitters slowly faded away. He wasn't mine. He was still another girl's.  
>"I'll break up with her tomorrow, no big deal." Puck said moving forward again but I held my hand up to stop him.<br>"I won't be that girl Puck." I spoke feeling dryness in my throat. I didn't want to stop, heck no, but I had to. His ecstatic expression fell and he hung his head knowing what was coming.  
>"What girl Savannah?" He asked letting go of my arm and leaning against the wall again. I sat up and grabbed my shirt quickly.<br>"The girl who goes around stealing other women's boyfriends and making them break up. I won't come between you two." I replied cutting myself deeply in the heart. Oh how I wanted him still.  
>"Don't you get it by now Savannah? It has always been you, it will never be anyone other than you! All those other girls were just distractions because I couldn't have you." Puck spoke lowly watching me. My heart stopped.<br>"You mean…" I didn't finish not knowing what to say. Doing this just pained me that much more.  
>"I'm only with Lauren, because she distracted me from being away from you. All of them did. I've wanted you since I first saw you freshman year." Puck admitted making me stop mid pull of my pant leg. He didn't do anything but sit there looking glum. I closed my eyes unable to keep the smile off of my face but then a vision of Lauren looking upset as Puck and I walked through school together crossed my mind.<br>"I'm sorry Puck, I can't do that to her." I shook my head trying to keep the tears in. I walked out of the bathroom towards my room with Puck on my heels.  
>"You can't tell me you don't feel the same Savannah. I know you." Puck prodded while I zipped and buttoned my jeans. This was getting more and more difficult by the moment.<br>"I mean we nearly did it two minutes ago." Puck said in a hushed voice so my parents wouldn't hear.  
>"You still have a girlfriend and that is called cheating. I won't be the cause of some other girl going through what I did with Jesse." I shook my head determined. Everything about it screamed wrong to me. Puck moved in front of me in a second and held my shoulders.<br>"Say it Savannah." He looked set. I knew what he wanted me to say. I took a deep breath and sighed.  
>"I love you Noah Puckerman. And I always will." I said and felt a weight lift off of me. Puck's eyes sparked with pleasure. His hand was on my cheek instantly making me look at him.<br>"Then say you'll be the Puckster's." He grinned thinking I was giving in. My eyes stung with tears threatening to fall.  
>"No matter how much I love you Puck I still can't do it. You can't break up with her. And if you do…" I thought for a moment knowing what I had to say would hurt us both. "I won't go out with you again. She has to choose or this can't happen. I may not be Lauren's bff but I won't do that to her." I said pulling back from Puck's arms while he just stood stunned.<br>"So I'm stuck." He stated while I walked away and kept my back to him not to be tempted. I fell a tear fall feeling fresh pain in my chest.  
>"You have to pay for what you get Puck. I'm sorry… for both of us." I answered as more tears began to fall. A couple minutes passed and there wasn't a single word from him.<br>"Puck?" I asked turning around but he was gone. I broke down and cried all over again.

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It really makes all this work worth it! I'm trying to preview for spelling/grammar errors cuz I know they are there. ;) Hope you like it anyway! xoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: This one goes out to all of you reviewers:**

**ILuvTwiBoyz**

**I can't remember my name**

**runawaycherry93**

**Gleetter**

**XLadyAceX**

**bam143**

** I love you all dearly! Thank you so much for your support! 3 **

Chapter 48

My face was all in the news again the next day and like the day before I just threw it in the trash. Seriously? They were getting even worse as the days went by. When I first joined glee people had treated me differently. You know, like dirt under their feet. Now, they walk on eggshells when I walk by. So my fight with Danica gave me a reputation as a bully. If it kept her away from me then heck to the yes I wouldn't mind that title. But thankfully she and Jesse stayed clear of me and I barely saw them at all, so all it took was one beating. Sweet.

"Ok guys! It's time to announce the winner of this weeks Diva off!" Mr. Schue smiled at all of us. Almost everyone was smiling besides me. It really didn't matter anymore. Sure it would be cool to win but I was still down from the last couple days. Rachel looked at me from across the room. I wasn't sure what the expression was, but it wasn't her normal scowl.  
>"And the winner is…" Mr. Schue trailed off so Finn could drum the intro making me crack a smile.<br>"Savvy!" Mr. Schue announced and everyone clapped. I looked around a little weary. Whoa, I won?  
>"Wow, thanks guys!" I smiled at them all feeling proud.<br>"It was pretty close there. You won by only one vote." Mr. Schue mused looking over the cards. I knew who it was. My eyes drifted over to Rachel. I didn't hesitate in walking right up to her and hugging her.  
>"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She seemed stiff at first, weary of my move but she gladly hugged me back.<br>"You're one of us now. Besides, your song was impressive, although I still like Barbra better." She said wiping a piece of hair out of her face after we pulled away. I smiled.  
>"Fair enough." I said taking my seat. That made my day. Maybe Rachel and I could be friends after all.<p>

(Thanks so much to all of you who voted! The results were actually Savvy winning by 1 vote! Love you guys! XD)

*****************  
>At school for the next few weeks I didn't talk to Puck. I'm sure he and I both thought it best to stay away from each other in a desperate attempt to not give in. Well, at least that was what it was like on my end. He and Lauren were still going out and it still hurt to see him with someone else. Especially seeing that someone else was still horribly rude to me. I'm not trying to pat myself on the back but if I wanted him I could have taken her boyfriend. Scratch that, I wanted him, I just wasn't going to do that, no matter how bad she was.<p>

We were currently working on a set list for nationals coming up soon. I was excited about going to New York but I wasn't exactly excited about having to see Puck and Lauren together for an entire weekend. Sure I knew I was doing the right thing but it didn't mean I still wasn't in pain. Not by a long shot. A former glee clubber, Kurt Hummel had transferred back from The Warblers. I had seen him around before but we never really spoke or anything.  
>"So isn't you transferring back to McKinley after we won at Regionals against your team kind of being a turn coat?" I asked him when we were all dispersing from glee club. He laughed as well as Mercedes who was standing on my other side.<br>"I never thought of it that way. I suppose I am." He said shrugging and looking thoughtful.  
>"Don't even worry about it Kurt. We're happy to have you back." Mercedes piped in and I smiled.<br>"The more the merrier." I agreed shouldering my bag as Tina and Mike joined us.  
>"You all know we're going to kick the competition's butts right?" I paused looking around the small group grinning.<br>"You know it!" Mercedes and Tina chimed in together and the others hollered back. We all started laughing.  
>"I'll see you guys after the song." I waved to the group dashing into the auditorium where I was supposed to meet Rachel. Sure she and I weren't buddy buddy yet but she and I decided that the best way to start was to do a duet together. "In His Eyes" from Jekyll and Hyde, if you can't tell it is one of my favorite musicals not to mention it was one of my favorite songs, which was nice of her to agree to.<br>"Hey Rachel!" I said walking up to the stage where she sat waiting.  
>"Hi Savvy." She answered standing back up and taking her position on one microphone.<br>"Ready?" I asked sitting beside her on the other stool and adjusting the stand to my height.  
>"Let's do this." She smiled at me and the music began. Over the past couple days while Rachel and I had been practicing together she bared her heart to me. I'm a good listener and I actually started to understand her. It turns out she and Finn weren't together anymore and it was still cutting her to think about it. I ended up telling her about my situation with Puck and the result was us crying our eyes out. Now here we sit with bridges in the process of being built coming together over music and our own heartbreak. The song fit the both of us rather well, it's amazing how much music can relate to your problems.<p>

Me:

I sit and watch the rain,

And see my tears run down the windowpane...

Rachel:

I sit and watch the sky.

And I can hear it breathe a sign...

I think of him,

How we were...

Me:

And when I think of him,

Then I remember...

Both:

Remember...

Rachel:

In his eyes I can see

Where my heart longs to be!

Me:

In his eyes I see a gentle glow,

And that's where I'll be safe, I know!

Rachel:

Safe in his arms, close to his heart...

Me:

But I don't know quite where to start...

Rachel:

By looking in his eyes,

Will I see beyond tomorrow?

Me:

By looking in his eyes,

Will I see beyond the sorrow

That I feel?

Rachel:

Will his eyes reveal to me

Promises or lies?

Me:

But he can't conceal from me

The love in his eyes!

She and I were pouring everything into our performance. Our voices could reach similar octaves and it was almost like we were battling each other to see who could put more emotion into it. Through the song we had acquired an audience of glee clubbers and some not even in glee. It was hard for me to notice them with Puck still in my mind though.

Rachel:

I know their every look,

His eyes!

Me:

They're like an open book,

His eyes!

Both:

But most of all the look

That hypnotized me!

Rachel:

If I'm wise,

I will walk away,

And gladly...

Me:

But, sadly,

I'm not wise,

It's hard to talk away

The mem'ries that you prize!

Rachel:

Love is worth forgiving for!

Me:

Now I realize -

Both:

Everything worth living for

Is there, in his eyes!

Rachel:

Love is worth forgiving for!

Now I realize -

Me:

Now I realize -

Both:

Everything worth living for

Is there, in his eyes!

When we stopped tears were in both of our eyes. The crowd of people who were listening began to shout and clap.  
>"Way to go guys!" Mr. Schuester cried out and everyone began to depart murmuring stuff to each other. Maybe they would have a little more respect for the glee club. Hopefully anyway.<br>"Rachel, it's been an honor." I looked over at her with another smile. She reached out and hugged me tightly.  
>"Thank you Savannah, for understanding." She breathed out sadly. She and I were definitely turning a new page in our relationship that was evident.<br>"Same to you my friend." I replied pulling away and looking out over the last few people two of which being Lauren and Puck. He stood with hands in his pockets watching solemnly. More solemnly than Puck, the player of McKinley High School ever would be.  
>"Come on hot stuff let's go." Lauren said crossing her arms and heading out of the auditorium with Puck in tow. I sighed watching them leave and hopped off the stage to join the rest of New Directions who stood waiting for me.<br>"You know Savannah, you should totally just run out there and blurt out how you feel. It isn't a secret that you two like each other still." Mercedes shook her head at me looping her arm through mine.  
>"I completely agree. You two are so good together, the whole school thinks it." Quinn added in with the others nodding in unison. I hung my head for a moment. This is what helped make it difficult.<br>"Alright, how many of you did it take to come up with that bologna?" I looked around to see who the culprit was.  
>"Seriously Savvy. All of us glee kids and even more than that are totally rooting for you two. You guys are so perfect for each other!" Tina said taking Mike's hand and giving him a lovey dovey face.<br>"Tina speaks the truth. We all agree when we say Puck hasn't been the same without you. You've changed him in a weird, un-Puck type of way." Artie said rolling passed. They were all ganging up on me.  
>"Dude, did you even see how he reacted when you kissed me too? I've never seen him be so protective over a girl before. You're like his kryptonite or something." Finn commented looking a little dazed as usual. All of this was getting too much.<br>"Guys listen. I can't just go up to Puck and tell him I love him more than anything in the world no matter how much I want to. I just can't do that to Lauren. She'll be in the same position I was with Jesse. Like I told Puck, I can't be that girl." I announced stopping in my tracks and hanging my head again. This was difficult. Very difficult. Especially seeing all of my friends wanted us back together, not to mention my family and myself.  
>"You'll work it out Savvy. We are all here for you remember that." Tina finally said when all of their faces fell.<br>"Thanks guys. I could really use a support team." I breathed out trying not to cry again.  
>"See ya tomorrow." They all walked passed patting me on the shoulder or mock punching my arm.<br>"See ya guys." I answered losing myself in thoughts of Puck again.

"Don't think I wouldn't find out about your little stunt with my man Mason!" Lauren's voice berated my ears as she flung me against a locker at school the next day. The wind was knocked out of me immediately. Why did I always find myself in positions like this with girls? Before I had even time to start breathing right again Lauren was hulking over me.  
>"Didn't I warn you this would happen?" She yelled kicking my side.<br>"Seriously? You're coming to me about something that happened three weeks ago?" I gasped trying to catch my breath still. Lauren grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to my knees making me face her.  
>"I knew you were the man stealing type." She sneered shoving me back to the ground. Like usual a group of kids began to form muttering to one another.<br>"Lauren, I didn't steal your man! He's still with you isn't he? I didn't even do anything with him!" I shouted back clenching my fists.  
>"Save it!" Lauren shouted hitting my back with her hand probably as hard as she could. I could beat up Danica easy, Lauren… no one could beat up Lauren, not even the guys.<br>"Honestly Lauren. I'm not lying to you. We didn't cheat on you. I would never do-" She cut me off by kicking me again. My stomach hurt like crap and I gripped it wincing. I was having about enough of this. I stood with some difficulty brushing my now messy hair out of my face.  
>"Lauren listen to me!" I yelled back holding up my hand for her to wait before she punched me in the face.<br>"I'm not going to lie to you. I love Puck." I paused catching my breath and a round of gasps went through the audience. "I love Puck more than anyone else in the world and it kills me to see him with you." I took another labored breath my head pounding with each heartbeat.  
>"But like I said. I will never and would never dream about taking someone else's guy. I just will not bring myself to do it. Lauren I know you probably won't believe me even though I'm telling you this with all honesty. Go ahead and beat me into a pulp, but I promise you, I did not have sex with your boyfriend." I looked her straight in the eyes unmoving. It took a lot to admit how I felt in front of so many people and sure enough everyone started muttering again but I had to. Lauren's angered face fell for a moment and she lowered her fist slowly. I just stared into her eyes waiting for what she would do. Who knew what that would be? She stepped back.<br>"Well let that be a warning to you. Don't mess with my property or it'll be worse." Lauren gibed pushing her way out of the crowd knocking a few freshmen over while she did so. I waited until she left before I slumped back on the ground feeling a little out of breath. I had a headache and my entire body hurt but the worst thing was that a whole group of kids just totally heard me proclaim my love for another girl's guy.  
>"You ok?" A couple of them asked walking by but for the most part they all looked sympathetic. Great, more drama. It took me a couple minutes to collect my bearings and stand up again. She knew how to throw someone around that was for sure. I turned the corner to my next class shaking my head. The sooner I get out of here the better.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

If I had only one thing to look forward to in my near future it was Nationals. New York would be exciting enough but for us to be competing against glee clubs from other states would be twice as amazing. Kate and Michaela had come over as well as a couple of girls from glee to gush about it and tell me we were going to be amazing and all of that jazz, it was good to keep my mind off of certain matters, you know what I'm talking about. Now all we had to do was write our songs. Original songs like what Rachel wrote in Regionals is what Mr. Schue wanted. It wasn't going to be easy and if there was one musical skill I totally lacked in it would be actually writing music. To be honest I sucked royally. People had acted like nothing happened with Lauren and I, thank God I wasn't in the news yet again. I can see it now.

"Savannah Mason, No Luck in Love" Yea, totally fitting. I was managing pretty well, or so I thought. Sure every time I turn a corner there's another couple making out or I see Jesse's ugly mug but I've become somewhat numb to the loneliness. I still yearn for Puck every day and the memory of what nearly happened replayed in my mind constantly, but yet that was the key word. Nearly. I had to eventually come to grips with the fact that Puck and I couldn't be. Not with Lauren running things the way she wanted to. It didn't help that everyone I knew was pushing me towards it. It made my resilience and reluctance wear down a bit. All I had to do was remember that I was doing the right thing, no matter how much it hurt me. And trust me, it didn't hurt anyone more than it hurt me for this to happen. I made my way down the hall of school a little more down than usual. Like I said I was constantly around my friends and their boyfriends or I saw it everywhere. When something bothers you it just seems to stick out more than usual don't you think? I had my earbuds in to try and tune out the sound of the mindless drabble around me. Ever since Puck and I had that… time together things kind of lost their luster for me. The fact that I couldn't have Puck even though I wanted him killed my joy. I thought once I joined glee club I would be better and that was true for a while. But now, everything was back to the black and white doldrums they were before. I know, I know, there are so many kids out there who are far worse off than me but I can't help it. I love him. I love him with everything within me. It took me a long time but I finally know that with everything I am it would mean nothing if he wasn't there. I can't think of being with any other guy, I can barely even look at Johnny Depp as much as I used to. It was him. And it will always be him, no matter what. When I have a problem, he's the one I go to to help me through it. When I need a shoulder to cry on, his is the one I have. When I'm down he lifts me up. He was made for me. Sure I know his reputation, by now mine isn't the best either but I don't care. To be completely honest if he cheated on me again I'd probably forgive him. I just wanted him back. He was my world. When I look into his eyes all of my problems melted away. When I was in his arms I felt like I was home. He was my everything, my love; forever and always.  
>"Savvy!" Mickey and Kate exclaimed running up behind me and hugging me tightly. I smiled hugging them back as best as I could from the awkward angle I was in.<br>"Hey kids!" I chuckled pulling away to look at them. They beamed at me like they always did. It was such a relief to see them.  
>"How are you guys today?" I asked walking with them towards our classes. Mickey shrugged happily.<br>"I'm doing fantabulous!" She took a pose quickly making Kate and I laugh.  
>"I'm doing good too. I got an A+ in my Computer Coarse and let me tell you, I was the only one to do it." Kate lifted her chin proudly but couldn't help smiling.<br>"Woah, way to go Katie!" I fist pumped then high fived her. They made me feel better just because they were so bubbly and cheerful all the time. It rubbed off on me.  
>"And how are you lovely?" Kate asked taking one of my arms and Mickey the other as we walked.<br>"Well, to be honest I've been better." I bit my bottom lip thinking about my Mohawked bad boy.  
>"Aww we're sorry." Kate and Michaela gave me another hug, which I was more than willing to accept.<br>"Thanks guys but it isn't your fault. I'm just too stubborn I guess. A quirk of mine." I said looking up at the cracked ceiling trying to push back the feeling of tears behind my eyes.  
>"Well it is a good quirk. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Mickey rubbed my back with pity on her face.<br>"You guys are the sweetest but you had best get going. Class is starting soon." I waved to them as they skipped on watching silently as Jared and Josh joined them. I stared enviously for half a second and turned to get to my own class.

I couldn't concentrate so well in my classes recently either so I just sat in the middle of English blankly staring at my teacher. It was like using a bouncy ball against a brick wall. Nothing was going in my brain at all. When class dismissed I drifted outside to the bleachers on the football field. It was lunchtime anyway so I was fine. There were only a few people here and there running or whatnot so I just sat there listening to my iPod and thinking about anything and everything. But of course my mind mostly focused on Puck. I turned to Love Never Dies the sequel to the Phantom of the Opera and with a sigh clicked on one of my favorites from the musical. It was the title song and I couldn't help but to sing along.

Me:

Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start

One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart

It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul

It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control

Try to deny it and try to protest

But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed

Love never dies, love never falters

Once it has spoken, love is yours

Love never fails, love never alters

Hearts may get broken, love endures

Hearts may get broken, love endures

And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone

That love takes on a life much bigger than your own

It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair

And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear

Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain

And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain

Once it has spoken, love is yours

Love never dies, love never alters

Hearts may get broken, love endures

Hearts may get broken...

Love never dies, love will continue

Love keeps on beating, when you're gone

Love never dies, once it is in you

Life may be fleeting, love lives on

Life may be fleeting

Love lives on

When the song finished I stood back up squinting in the sun. I hated the sun at times. It was so… cheerful. Bleh. I made my way to the cafeteria knowing I really didn't have time for anything bigger than an apple. I bought my food and quickly left the hall again. I didn't want to be around people. Only a few were tolerable and they were my friends so anyone else was just a bother and I didn't want to give them the time of day. I headed back outside this time to the front steps of school. Hardly anyone ever ventured out there so I was in luck. I ate my apple in peace enjoying the quietness and sighing when it was soon called to an end when the bell rang.  
>"I'm coming, I'm coming." I sighed standing back up and heading inside to Calculus. Through my actually good plan of avoiding people I hadn't seen Puck or Lauren at all outside of glee, and today, I was skipping glee. The glee girls will certainly slap my hand for it but I didn't really care. Today was just a 'whatever' day anyway. I took my seat with a sigh and pulled out my books putting them on my desk.<br>"Hey Savannah." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Jesse. Joy.  
>"What do you want?" I asked looking back to my book.<br>"I haven't seen you around today and I just wanted to say hi." He said bending over to make eye contact with me but I just looked out the window instead.  
>"Hi." I replied blankly messing with the pencil in my hand. Uncomfortable didn't even describe what I felt at that moment. I head Jesse sigh and rest his hand on mine. I grew stiff instantly.<br>"Listen Savvy. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd ge-" Jesse began but I turned to him with a steely expression.  
>"Don't you dare start. I will never forgive you Jesse. Ever. Now if you don't mind I have a so-called life to get back to." I spat out shoving his hand away. Unbelievable, did he really just try to apologize? And worse yet did he just try to say he didn't know it would hurt me? No way.<br>"Get away from me now." I ground out focusing on my book so not to actually hit him. Jesse didn't say anything but walked out of class just as it started. I slumped in my chair. My bleck day just got even worse. I sighed trying to concentrate on my lesson to no avail.

Normally it would be time for glee club but instead I went to go watch Kate and Mickey practice soccer. Danica was there but no one talked to her. She gets what she pays for obviously. I swung my legs back and forth as I sat on a bar to the bleachers again not paying attention to anything in particular.  
>"Want some water?" Kate asked tossing me her bottle.<br>"Thanks as a matter of fact I would." I cracked a smile and took a sip.  
>"Don't you have glee club? What are you doing here?" She asked sitting next to me for a breather.<br>"I didn't feel like going today. You know who will be there." I replied shrugging. Kate nodded understanding.  
>"Well you're welcome back with us anytime." She smiled motioning to the soccer team. I handed her back her bottle and grinned.<br>"I'll think about it. Now you better get going, Coach Hagan and is eying you." I said nudging her side. As quick as a flash she jumped back down and jogged out to the field making me chuckle. School was over and the whistle for the end of soccer practice sounded giving me my cue to leave. I really didn't want to see Puck. It just cut me deeper. I grabbed my back and hopped down from the bleachers heading towards my bike. Another school day got through. Now I had to just do this for the rest of the year. I'm so excited! Not. I grabbed my keys heading to my ride when Tina, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes waylaid me.  
>"Savannah! What are you doing? Where were you?" They asked stepping in front of my bike so I couldn't go. I sighed looking away for a minute.<br>"I really didn't feel like going to glee today is all. I'll be there tomorrow." Sure.  
>"Hold on missy. We just have to say, that if you were in glee you might have seen that." Mercedes said pointing towards the front steps of the building.<br>"Wha-" I stopped in astonishment. Lauren Zizes came strolling out with no one other than Jacob Israel on her arm. They were laughing and talking all gooey to each other. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
>"Is this for real?" I breathed out in disbelief blinking furiously like my eyes were deceiving me. All the girls laughed.<br>"Nope. Puck told us today that Lauren broke up with him last night. Apparently she said she needed a man who 'understood her needs' and now, she's with Israel. Who knew right?" Quinn smiled resting her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but just stare dumbly. I wasn't going to try and I so lucky? Was fate playing tricks on me? It seemed real enough.  
>"So Puck is…" I didn't dare say it in fear my dream would shatter.<br>"A free man? Heck yes he is!" Mercedes clapped her hands and all the girls started laughing like, well, a bunch of girls. My heart felt a new bolt of life explode within it. I didn't know what to do, say or even think. It was all surreal to me.  
>"What are you waiting for Savannah? Go girl go! He's in the music room!" Tina exclaimed and the others pushed me forward. My senses immediately kicked in and I took off running.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

This couldn't be real, it really couldn't. Any second I going to wake up from my dream just as sad and alone as ever. I pushed my way passed kids left and right not caring about what anyone thought or said. I had to get to the music room. I had to get to him just to see his face before I woke up. Teachers gave me their 'no running in the halls' bit but I didn't listen, I had to go no matter what. I ran as fast as I could feel the pressure building in my lungs but I didn't stop. I skidded around the last corner and flung open the door to the music room without a second thought to whoever might be watching and sure enough he was there. His back was to me but I knew that Mohawk anywhere. I knew that body, that movement that everything. It was Puck. I breathed out slowly knowing my dream was balancing on the edge of a sword and who knew when I'd wake up. He sat on a stool with his back to me still playing some chords on his guitar tapping his foot along to the rhythm. He was gorgeous as always even if I couldn't see his face. I took a step closer, then another with each one waiting to wake up. But I didn't. I took one final deep breath and spoke.  
>"Puck?" I whispered fearing to talk any louder. The music suddenly stopped and I closed my eyes waiting to be back in reality.<br>"Savannah." I heard his sweet voice reply. I hadn't woken up. Surely my mind was being cruel to me. I opened one eye then the other while he just sat watching me with a passionate gaze.  
>"Is it true?" I whispered again feeling my heart pound in my head.<br>"About Lauren?" He asked quickly standing and adjusting his shoulder strap. I nodded knowing if I tried to speak nothing would come out. He smirked taking a step closer.  
>"The Puckster is free again. Lauren broke up with me." Puck's smirk turned into a smile as he held out his arms like a choir was going to start breaking out into song around him. I just stared blankly at him.<br>"You can wake me up now." I muttered to myself talking to my mind. Why did I torture myself. Puck's smile grew.  
>"You're not dreaming Savannah. I'm real. This is real." He said taking another step closer.<br>"How…" I trailed off in shock. I wasn't sleeping. This wasn't a dream. He was really here in front of me telling me he was free.  
>"Savannah." Puck's voice cut through my thoughts and I looked up at his face. His eyes were lit with happiness. "I'm single." He laughed excitedly.<br>"You're single?" I questioned still not grasping it.  
>"Yea. And I'll only be single as long as you want me to be." He added taking another step and then another until we were about two feet apart. Then all of a sudden everything clicked.<br>"You're single." I stated a little louder. This was too good to be true. Puck got down on one knee and took my hand in his.  
>"Savannah, I have something I need to tell you. Something that I should have said a long time ago but was too stubborn to." He spoke and his words were like electric shocks shooting through my system. I stood back up and led me to a seat so I could sit down while he began to strum his guitar. Just like that he swept me away with the beautiful sound of his voice.<p>

.com/watch?v=hSMUByLwvfg

Puck:

This time, this place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

You know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

You know, you know

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

When Puck finished I was nearly sobbing I was so happy. The glee kids all stood in the doorway watching eagerly while Puck put his guitar down and knelt in front of me again taking my hand.  
>"I love you Savannah. I will always love you more than anything or anyone. I promise I'll be loyal and never cheat again. That was the worst mistake I've ever done. I know you're probably scared that I'll do that to you again but I give you my word I won't. I know you, the true you. The you that is afraid of her future and what people will think and do to her. I know you love David Archuleta and I can get over that." Puck smiled for a moment. "I know you dream of being someone great but you want support and friends to get you there. I know your favorite color is royal blue and you hate to think of yourself as a girly girl and for some strange reason you have a fascination with white American cheese." Puck's eyes lit up and another smile played across his face and he got serious again. "You make me feel like I can be better than myself. Like I'm worth something to someone. You make me happy; in fact, you make me happier than anything else I've ever thought of, experienced, everything. You're my life now Savannah and I don't want to lose you ever again. But I know, that even though you can do better than me, I can't do better than you." Puck confessed holding my hand tightly. I was a mess. Words couldn't describe how happy I was.<br>"I love you too Puck. I've been lost without you. I don't ever want to leave your side again. No matter what happens." I tried to speak through my sobs telling myself to get it together. Puck broke out into a grin.  
>"So what happens next?" He asked pushing my hair out of my face and gently brushing my cheek with his index finger. I smiled and wiped a tear away one last time.<br>"This is when you kiss me." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck while he pressed his lips to mine passionately. He picked me up and spun me around once holding me closer than ever before. He was finally mine. I didn't have to fight anyone for him, I didn't have to get beaten, I didn't have to do things I shouldn't. Everything was working out just the way they should. All the glee kids started cheering loudly. Unlike I usually would I didn't pull away embarrassed. Puck was mine and I was going to stake my claim. I kissed him again and again unable to pull away for a few minutes just relishing the fact he was mine again. And this time he wasn't going to go anywhere. I wouldn't let him. When we finally did pull away I rested my forehead against his unable to stop from smiling like a little girl.  
>"I can't imagine myself with anyone else. You're the only guy for me. Nothing will change that." I looked back into his face resting my hand on his cheek. "No matter what you do." I breathed out staring into his beautiful eyes. Puck smiled wrapping me in another hug and rubbing my back. I could have stayed in his arms forever but I knew I couldn't. I kissed him again and we both turned to face our audience.<br>"Alright come on." I waved them over seeing the eager expressions on their face. They all flooded us with hugs and congratulations saying we were perfect for each other. Which I already knew.  
>"You guys really deserve this. You've both been through enough torture." Quinn commented hugging Puck then me.<br>"Thanks. I'm pretty sure I'll be stuck to him like glue now." I grinned up at Puck. He smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead.  
>"And I'm pretty sure nothing will ever change my want for you." He replied and all the girls touched their hearts and sighed.<br>"Why couldn't he be like that with me?" Rachel made a fake pouty face making us all laugh. After we all calmed down a bit I found myself on Puck's lap alone again and kissing him yet again. I went through too much to let him slip by or to not enjoy him. I pulled away slightly touching his lips with my index finger.  
>"Well since you've given me a present, I guess I should give you one too." I beamed up at him and climbed off his lap and pulling him with me to the piano. I sat down making him sit beside me and began to play. It was originally meant for guitar but the only song I knew how to play on that was 'You and Me' thanks to Puck. I looked over at him and started to sing.<p>

I would bet my life, like I bet my heart

That you were the one, baby

I've never been so sure of anything before

You're driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out, I can't hold back now

Like I've done before

Darling, look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling, can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in to deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe?

Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you

I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this

First time in your arms, I knew

The way you held me, I knew that this could be

What I've been waiting to find

Darling, look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling, can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm getting in to deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me

I ended the song with a smile. It was perfect.  
>"Come here." Puck said turning my chin to look at him and kissing me again. I would never get tired of that.<p>

"Oh yes!" My mom exclaimed raising her hands in excitement. "See I knew it. You two were just so miserable without each other." She added giving Puck a hug when we told her and my dad we were back together. My dad took it a little more serious.  
>"You won't go breaking her heart again will you Noah?" My dad asked in a stern voice. Puck gave him a sincere one in return.<br>"I won't even think about it. I need her too much." He answered squeezing my hand. My dad stood up with a heave and walked over to where Puck and I were sitting on our love seat with his serious expression melting.  
>"Then welcome back kid." He smiled shaking Puck's hand happily. My mom and I chuckled together seeing Puck breathe a sigh of relief. And just like that he was welcomed back into the family. Frankly Ben and Kyle had been wanting him back and when they heard he was back wit me they were all smiles and 'I knew its'. Things were finally in place for me. I had my love back, the only one I would ever love and everything else didn't seem to matter as much to me now. I was just happy to have with beside me for as long as I could.<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"I can't believe we made it." I covered my mouth with my hands excitedly. "Puck this is a dream come true!" I exclaimed pulling on his arm unable to contain my happiness. He smiled and wrapped me in a hug before kissing me deeply.  
>"I'm just happy to be with you, whether it be here or Lima." He said rubbing my arm while the others grabbed their lunch sitting on steps to eat. I was practically glowing. Puck and I were finally back together and we were in my dream city New York. I could die happy for all I cared.<br>"I love you." I breathed out pecking him on the lips taking his hands in mine.  
>"Seriously you two. We're all glad you're together but could you lighten up please?" Sam fake gagged making everyone laugh. I rolled my eyes sitting down to join them all.<br>"Guess what my friends. I bought us all tickets to go see one of the most brilliant musicals ever. Cats!" Rachel grinned holding up the tickets. We all looked at her happily surprised she did something so sweet.  
>"Um Rachel, you might want to check the dates on those tickets because Cats stopped playing a decade ago." Quinn said raising her eyebrows and Rachel's face fell. I felt a bit bad for her but not bad enough to think much of it.<br>"Well that explains why the man who sold them to me ran my credit card through his butt crack." She mused shrugging lightly. I didn't even want to think about what she just said.  
>"I'm telling you now guys we're going to blow the competition out of the water!" I shouted raising my hand in the air finishing up my sandwich.<br>"You got that right!" Mercedes cheered back with everyone else adding their 'whoops' and 'yeas' but before we knew it Mr. Schuester called us back to our hotel rooms, which he divided by 'sexual orientation' as it were. Creepy if you ask me.  
>"Come on." Puck said pulling me towards the bar in the hotel lobby. I grinned grabbing his muscular bicep as we walked.<br>"Where are we going? You know as well as I do that we're too young for booze." I whispered while Puck sat down on a stool and had me sit next to him. I was so happy to be back with him, I'd follow him anywhere no matter how crazy it was. I was obsessed with him clearly.  
>"Sshhh… they don't have to know that." Puck breathed into my ear kissing my temple and tapping the counter with an evil smile on his face. I set out into another round of giggles while turning red. I never thought I would be that typical schoolgirl that would swoon at the sight of the guy she had a crush on but that was really what I was.<br>"I'll take a Manhattan." Puck waved at the bartender who just stared at him like he was nuts.  
>"Do you know what is in a Manhattan?" She spoke obviously annoyed putting her hand on her hip. Puck quirked an eyebrow and smiled at me.<br>"Yea, I am. Now get me…" Puck and I were grabbed by the back of our jackets and pulled out of the bar.  
>"Seriously you two, don't make me have to put you on leashes." Mr. Schuester scolded walking us back to the group and letting us go.<br>"Better luck next time baby." I said sticking my lower lip out in a pouty face and wrapping my arms around his waist.  
>"I'm sure I'll find something to take the hurt away." Puck commented pulling my beret off and running his free hand through my hair before leaning in and kissing me. I met his lips with equal fervor and heard more groans from our fellow glee clubbers. We pulled away for a moment and looked to see where the protest was coming from.<br>"Come on!" Sam spoke exasperated giving us another 'are you still going at it' expression.  
>"Deal with it Bieber." Puck retorted kissing me again for a few moments before pulling away and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We all headed up to our hotel rooms and Mr. Schue told us we had to work on our songs and we couldn't leave until we did. I sighed turning towards the window and looking out over the vast city. This was heaven for me and yet I couldn't go out and enjoy it. This was certainly not the way of getting creative juices flowing. Especially for someone like me, who couldn't write songs worth a lick.<br>"Awesome. The one thing I suck at the most." I sighed flopping onto one of the beds beside Mercedes. Puck handed me a pencil and piece of paper with a smile and climbing behind me, picking me up and laying me on his lap with my head resting against the nape of his neck. One thing I had noticed about Puck since we got back together was that he never let me be alone for long. If he could have he would have glued himself to my side.  
>"Comfortable?" I asked with a small chuckled snuggling closer to him. Hey, if I was going to be locked in a room with someone I'd prefer it be him.<br>"Extremely so." Puck answered kissing my cheek and we all got to work. About three hours later we all were still stumped.  
>"This is ridiculous." I groaned letting my head hang off the side of the bed so everything was upside down. Brittany had just sung us her song about a plastic cup and we all pretty much realized that we're toast like this.<br>"Well this isn't going to help anything." Quinn stood and grabbed her jacket. I looked over at her curiously.  
>"Mr. Schue says we can't leave until we write our songs." Finn said quickly glancing at the rest of us for support.<br>"We don't need to write songs. New York is going to write them for us." Quinn added giving us all a 'let's do this' expression.  
>"I'm in!" I exclaimed jumping up and grabbing my white jacket that I had tossed across one of the chairs. I wasn't too into being cooped up in a hotel room with so many other people when just outside was New York calling my name. It didn't take long for us all to find our mojo again.<br>"There's something magical about this city." Rachel said taking a deep breath as we all strolled down the street with grins all around.  
>"Because this city is our future Rachel." I replied draping my arm over her shoulder. She and I had become closer over the past few weeks and now I could say I was on good terms with everyone in New Directions. Ok so Santana and I would never be on the same level. She was still a man-stealing harpy and nothing would change that. Rachel smiled at me and pulled my arm off her shoulder to loop through hers.<br>"I couldn't put it better myself." She commented that's when we all began another round of singing. A mash-up of "I Love New York" and "New York New York" two great songs and super fun to sing by the way. At the end I jumped into Puck's arms and he spun me around, us both laughing like giddy kids. And just like that it hit me.

"Hey hey hey you and me!  
>Keep on dancing in the dark<br>It's been tearing me apart  
>Never knowing what we are!" I sang out loud to some beat in my head. I didn't know what I was doing it just came to me. Santana stood up next and added her bit.<p>

"Hey hey hey you and me  
>Keep on trying to play it cool<br>Now it's time to make a move  
>And that's what I'm gonna do" Everyone looked around and we all began to nod. We knew what we were doing.<br>"Let it all down." Artie piped in.  
>"Got something to say." Santana twirled around dancing to the uncomposed music in her head.<br>"Let it all down." Artie repeated adding his own twist to our song.  
>"Throw your doubt away!" I jumped onto the fountain behind me and everyone pulled out their pieces of paper and began to brainstorm. I couldn't stop smiling as I scribbled the song I was thinking of down. Maybe I wasn't so bad at writing music. Maybe I just needed to be inspired. Just as I was about to put down the second line I heard my phone ring. I groaned knowing I'd probably lose the thought but picked it up anyway.<br>"Hello?" I answered looking around at my fellow teammates knowing that they were probably having the same stroke of genius I was.  
>"I always knew you'd come visit me." A somewhat familiar voice asked over the phone. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion for a moment.<br>"Wait, Uncle Roddy?" I asked happily walking a few paces away from the others so I could hear him better. My Uncle Rodney or Roddy (as I called him) lived here in New York. He was actually a director's assistant at the Majestic Theater and was currently working on a new show. I was surprised to hear him to say the very least.  
>"That's me Savvy Star." He answered with his unique nasally voice.<br>"It's great to hear from you! But how did you know I was in New York?" I asked looking around like he was hiding behind a tree or something. He chuckled from the other line and said something to I presumed one of the stage hands before replying.  
>"Your mother told me of course. Which is what I was calling you about. Do you think that you could come down to the theater? I've got someone here who might be interested in your future." I could almost see the smile on his face while he was talking. My mouth hung open in amazement.<br>"Are you serious?" I asked trying desperately not to jump around in excitement.  
>"Why would I lie to you? Now listen, do you think you'll be able to get here?" He spoke in a hushed voice. There must have been rehearsals going on.<br>"I'm on my way! See you there." I answered hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath pressing my cold hand to my hot cheek.  
>"This really can't be happening to me." I breathed out feeling a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. I walked back to my group who still were huddled together working on the song. My mind was completely out in space and all traces of 'so called' genius were gone.<br>"Hey guys, I've got to go meet my uncle who lives here but I'll be back at the hotel room in about two hours or so." I said putting my phone back into the pocket of my jacket. Puck's eyes were the first on me with a look of confusion.  
>"O…kay." The others murmured looking from one to the other as if they would know what was going on.<br>"Don't worry, I'm not joining a circus. I'll be back." I laughed waving at them and taking off towards a taxi.  
>"You don't think you're going without me do you?" Puck questioned behind me after I flagged a driver. I looked over my shoulder at him with a small smile.<br>"Come on." I replied pulling him into the cab. I filled him in on the situation while the driver fought his way through the horrible New York traffic. He listened quietly with a slightly saddened look on his face. I asked him what was wrong but he just brushed it off and said he was happy for me.  
>"We're here!" I announced and my smile was as big as the Cheshire Cats from Alice in Wonderland. The Majestic Theater was a place I always dreamed of going. Every summer I begged my parents to let me go visit my uncle but I was old enough or we couldn't afford it so that was why I worked with my mom on Saturdays to earn cash that I had saved away to come here. Well, thanks to glee club I finally made it.<br>"Hurry Puck!" I grabbed his hand in mine and rushed into the building.  
>"There's my niece! It's so good to see you!" My Uncle Roddy exclaimed when he saw us come in. I released Puck's hand and ran into his outstretched arms for a hug.<br>"I'm so glad you called me!" I said hugging him tightly before pulling away staring up at his face. His eyes were very similar to my clear blue ones and his goatee was always the subject of my teasing.  
>"I wouldn't pass the chance to show you off to my friends. You're bound to be the family star." He smiled back patting my head like I was five again.<br>"And who is this?" My uncle inquired raising his eyebrow at Puck.  
>"This is my boyfriend Noah Puckerman. He's in the show choir too." I introduced them and they shook hands.<br>"A pleasure to meet you I'm sure. Now Savannah, there's someone I want you to meet." My uncle draped his arm over my shoulder and led me down the aisles of seating to a man sitting in the front row who was squinting at some papers in his hand despite having glasses. He was elderly, I'd say about 80 or so but his face was pleasant.  
>"Savannah, I'd like for you to meet Hal Prince. Hal, this is my niece I've been telling you about Savannah." My eyes lit up with amazement.<br>"It truly is an honor to meet you sir." I spoke quickly shaking his outstretched hand with reverence. Hal Prince was the producer/director of plays going way far back. He's a legend as far as musical theater is concerned.  
>"I am happy to finally have met you young one. Your uncle tells me you are a singer. If it is ok with you I would love to hear you sing something." Hal said standing up with a heave. My mouth hung open for a minute and Puck squeezed my arm reassuringly.<br>"I would be more than willing Mr. Prince." I nodded deeply. I wasn't sure if I would be able to sing, my stomach was swarming with butterflies.  
>"Perfect! Do you know 'The Winner Takes It All' from Mamma Mia? Your uncle and I have joined forces to put it together and it should be opening in the spring God willing." I cleared my throat. That song had been one of my hits at the nursing home. But then again, they weren't Hal Prince.<br>"I will do my best to give it justice." I cracked a smile hoping it would help calm my jitters.  
>"Excellent you can go on stage if you wish." Hal motioned for me to go before calling the music guys.<br>"You'll do great baby, I'm here for you." Puck whispered in my ear and I turned to kiss him one last time before he helped me up the stairs to the stage. I took a deep breath and walked to the center just as one of the spotlights turned on. My eyes were shut tight but I opened them with some difficulty to see the most spectacular thing I could imagine. An actual theater. My stomach stiffened and my shaking ceased. This was where I belonged.  
>"Whenever you are ready." Hal said taking his seat beside my uncle and Puck. I took one final breath and nodded to the man backstage who cued the music.<p>

Me:

I don't wanna talk

About the things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now it's history

I've played all my cards

And that's what you've done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

The winner takes it all

The loser's standing small

Beside the victory

That's her destiny

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I'd be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

It's simple and it's plain

Why should I complain?

I decided that the best way for me to accomplish my goal was to add as much emotion as I could into it without screwing it up. My eyes locked onto Puck and I began to remember the old way I felt when he wasn't with me. It was painful to relive but it got my point across.

But tell me does she kiss

Like I used to kiss you?

Does it feel the same

When she calls your name?

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say

Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide

The likes of me abide

Spectators of the show

Always stay in love

The game is on again

A lover or a friend

A big thing or a small

The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologize

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense

No self-confidence

But you see

The winner takes it all

The winner takes it all...

When I finished I nearly had to gasp for breath I had held the second to last line for a long time using my ability of power to my advantage. I couldn't keep a smile off of my face imagining the crowds and hearing the echoes of cheers all around.  
>"That was fantastic!" Mr. Prince announced standing back up from his chair and clapping.<br>"Thank you." I beamed hopping off of the stage and taking Puck's hand.  
>"Savannah I'm going to make you an offer. When you graduate come back and see me. I can't promise that your first few shows will have leading roles but I guarantee you a spot. You have a big future ahead of you Savannah and I will be more than happy to be the spearhead for it. And you can have that in writing." Hal spoke seriously and I could have collapsed with the shock of it.<br>"Oh my… This is too good to be true." I covered my mouth and felt tears come to my eyes.  
>"Your uncle and I will draw up a contract for you to sign as soon as you are old enough. I look forward to working with you more in the future." Mr. Prince shook my hand again and not much later Puck and I headed back to the hotel. It was a good thing I had him with me because my mind was not anywhere near earth and he ended up having to guide me where we needed to go.<br>"Just don't tell anyone yet Puck. I don't want anyone to get distracted from us needing to win Nationals." I said lowly as we walked down the hall hand in hand. He was silent for most of the trip and I knew something was bothering him.  
>"What is it love?" I turned to him concerned stopping between the girl's room and the guy's room. He sighed and sat us both down on the ground with our backs against the wall.<br>"When you become a big star on Broadway you probably won't need me anymore and you'll forget about us." He admitted resting his head against the board behind him. I looked at him shocked.  
>"Noah Puckerman." I said sternly making him look at my face. "I will never forget about you and I will never stop needing you. You're part of my life and I don't want to have any sort of future if you aren't in it." I whispered kissing him softly. He eagerly met my lips with his own and soon our kiss was turning into a make out session. I pulled away first like I usually had to do but rested my head against his.<br>"You'll never give in to me will you?" He chuckled closing his eyes. I smiled and shook my head.  
>"Not unless you plan on marrying me first." I replied touching his cheek gently.<br>"This is going to be difficult for me. I can't resist my manly needs." He muttered running his hand through my hair.  
>"It's too bad you decided to leave me to go sleep with Santana back a few months ago. Because I nearly was going to offer to let you have my v-card." I shrugged leaning back against the wall with a smug smile on my face. Puck swore and hit the ground beside him with his fist.<br>"Now you tell me." He crossed his arms clearly in a huff.  
>"We'll work something out Puck. I know we can get through it." I moved closer to him to kiss him again.<br>"Until then I'll be happy with just a kiss goodnight." I answered laying down across his lap and began to sing softly.

Me:

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

The love of my life was smiling down at me with an undeniable look of love in his eyes before he joined in.

Puck:

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Both:

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Me:

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

Puck:

It's never felt so real,

Me:

No it's never felt so right

Both

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

Puck:

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Both:

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Me:

Tonight

Puck:

Tonight

Both:

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright,

Me:

Oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

Both:

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

When the song was finished I sat up knowing that I would have to get back to the girls or they would assume things.  
>"I love you Savannah." Puck said lowly taking my hands in his and kissing me sweetly one last time before we parted ways.<p>

I felt nauseated as I held onto Puck's hand waiting for our cue to go onto stage. Rachel and Finn were singing a classic duet written by Finn himself and it really was beautiful.  
>"Don't be nervous babes." My boyfriend muttered to me giving my hand a gentle squeeze.<br>"I'm not used to this is all. I'll be fine once we get on." I smiled up at him and we all piled out onto the stage to sing the song we had worked on now titled 'Light Up the World'. I sang the first part and found my voice easily once I got sight of the crowd. Was it odd for me to say they were calming instead of nerve wracking? It wasn't long before everyone was on their feet cheering and moving along with the sound. I thought we did well, if the audience was any indication.  
>"Way to go guys! I'm so proud of you all." Mr. Schuester grinned high fiving us all as we passed by. When the judges were consulting to find out who was moving on we all waited in the lobby talking about Rachel and Finn's 'epic kiss', which Puck denied as epic and said if it were with me it would be. Words can't describe how much I love that boy.<br>"Now guys, remember, no matter whether we move on or not that we are still a team and we are in this together." Mr. Schue spoke nervously like we all felt. We had seen some of the other teams who had performed and they were awesome. And just like that we heard celebrating and gasps from those who made it and those who didn't.  
>"Let's go together." Finn offered and we all linked arms walking to the board with bated breath as if we were going to our deaths or our salvation. I glanced up at Puck whose face was about as anxious as mine and everyone else's. Mr. Schue pushed passed other teams to check our position.<br>"What did we place?" Rachel asked timidly with crossed fingers. He didn't answer at first and I swear my heart was going to pound right out of my chest.  
>"We didn't." He answered sadly and lowly and my heart fell flat onto the floor. We didn't advance? How was that possible? We were great. I held onto Puck's arm tightly feeling a swell of disappointment rush through me. I was upset like everyone else but I had so much more to look forward to. My future in Broadway, my life with Puck glee club next year, just the thought of it all was enough to uplift me. Letting go of Puck's hand I walked to stand in front of the rest of my glee clubbers who all were my closest and most wonderful friends.<br>"You know what guys?" I began taking a deep breath. "Just because we didn't win this time doesn't mean it's the end of the world. We're going to get better and those of us who will be coming back next year to win it will be that much better. You all have been the most amazing and supportive friends a girl like me could ask for and I thank you all for that. Especially you Puck for being my best friend and my boyfriend at the same time." I looked down at my black dress trying to push the happy tears out of my eyes. "As far as I'm concerned this team right here," I motioned to New Directions. "Are glee's finest."

THE END


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue

Not only did my team and I (sadly missing a few members including my boyfriend) go to Nationals and beat Vocal Adrenaline but we won the whole thing under my fantastic lead. Puck went to college for a semester before he couldn't stand it and dropped out to be hired by my uncle Roddy working in the Majestic Theater. I had no idea how we did it but the both of us managed to keep our long distance relationship until I myself graduated and traveled to New York. Everything was uphill from there for me. My career was spiking and I found myself on the covers of magazines and in the spotlight almost 24/7. Puck went on to being a producer and making his own CDs and soon he was a heartthrob, which I obviously saw coming.

Michaela and Kate both went to college and Kate worked for Mac enjoying every second of her job. Michaela went on to government and with some will power and some friends with influence she became governor of Ohio. Jesse and I had our occasional roles on Broadway together but we hardly ever came in contact other than onstage. He was pretty well known but really nothing special. I never saw Danica again and frankly I was happier for it. The last I heard was that she was a waitress in Alabama or something. She and Jesse had broken up, I knew they weren't going to last. No relationship works based off of cruelty.

Speaking of relationships I bet you all are wanting to know what happened with Puck and I. Well just like every good story ends, he and I were married three years after I graduated high school. We had somehow worked it out and he never cheated on me again. When we finally were able to do it together Puck said I was well worth waiting for. Who knew he could be so romantic?

Puck and I were sitting side by side in our New York Penthouse waiting for the interview to begin. To think that six years ago he and I were bitter enemies but look at us now.  
>"So Noah, or should I call you 'Puck'?" Christine Saunders asked taking her seat from across the coffee table.<br>"Either or works for me, Savannah is usually the only one who calls me Puck anymore. It sounds good to hear again." My husband said smiling his dashing smile at me.  
>"Puck it is then. So how is it like to be the new musical power couple? They call you the Brad and Angelina of Broadway it would seem." Christine got right to it adjusting in her chair.<br>"Power couple huh? That's new to us." Puck laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulder lovingly.  
>"But I suppose people get their kicks by watching us then let them. We're just doing what we love." He continued and I nodded unable to put it better if I wanted to.<br>"You to appear to really be in love, how did that happen? Were you high school sweetheart?" She pried further turning from her notebook to us and back again.  
>"To be honest Christine, Puck and I hated each other in high school. He did his best to get on my nerves every chance he could and I annoyed him by not falling for him like every other girl did. It wasn't a 'normal' relationship at all in the beginning." I answered this time smiling at the memory.<br>"So when did you realize you loved each other?" She asked with that inquisitive reporter attitude.  
>"Well, in Puck's senior year we had actually gone out for a while but thanks to some mistakes we broke up." I shrugged reliving the pain I had felt in my mind. Thank God it was all done with now.<br>"Mistakes?" Christine looked curious. I wasn't going to say exactly what happened so when I opened my mouth to speak Puck started instead.  
>"It was me being a jerk and not knowing what I had. Trust me, it was THE worst screw up I ever had." He sighed clearly tortured at his stupidness.<br>"Neither of us were truly ready to realize we had found our soul mates so when we did break up it was extremely hard on the both of us. I turned into someone I obviously wasn't and started dating another guy to help get passed it even though I never truly would."  
>"And I just started going out with every girl I could find hoping to get someone half of what she was. That certainly wasn't going to happen." Puck added resting his hand on my leg and looked me straight in the eyes.<br>"It took a while, a long painful while, but eventually we both knew for sure that we weren't going to move on. Once love has you, it doesn't go away." I smile up at him madly and deeply in love with every word he said.  
>"After that I went to work for her uncle eventually finding my way into music production and when she graduated she went straight to Broadway. A few more years asked while we kept on strong and I was able to grow some enough to ask her to marry me. That was about three years ago now and now we have the future to face. Together." Puck finished our story giving me the same loving look he had given me for years.<br>"Puck, some sources say that when you saw Savannah walking down the aisle you cried. Is that true?" Christine asked seeming a little more personable and interested. My husband and I both laughed.  
>"More like 'teared up' but yes I did. I remember thinking, 'Is this really happening? Man you are the luckiest guy in the world. I'm actually marrying the perfect woman.'" I had never heard him talk about that before and my heart melted.<br>"That is just so precious." Christine commented touching her heart. "If I were you Savannah I'd kiss him right about now." She shook her head with a small forlorn sigh.  
>"Don't mind if I do." I chuckled leaning in and kissing him slowly to savor his sweet lips. If anyone was lucky it was me.<br>"To finish up, do you two love birds have any plans for the future other than building your careers?" Christine asked shutting her book and crossing her legs. Noah and I stood up hearing the soft cries of two very important people and went to go pick them up.  
>"Between that and raising these two," I said sitting down with my baby girl Victoria in my arms while Puck held our son Jacob the same way. Our twins were the most important people, aside from my husband to me. I pulled her close, I looked back over at our guest.<br>"I think our new goal is to be as happy as possible. And so far, it's working." ~O~ Thank you so much for all who read! This was so much fun to write and I am so blessed to have you all supporting me! Much love! <3 


End file.
